


Soleil invaincu

by shukimo



Series: Sungers 🐩 [1]
Category: I-Dolls, I-Dolls (otome), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Explicit Sexual Content, Homophobia, Homosexuality, K-pop References, M/M, Romance, Self-Discovery
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 110,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shukimo/pseuds/shukimo
Summary: Un soir, à Séoul, un petit chien perdu et un étrange quiproquo permettent la rencontre inattendue entre une star de K-pop et une star de hockey -- et le début d'une fulgurante histoire d'amour.
Relationships: Sung-ki Sun/Anders Brendenberg
Series: Sungers 🐩 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765063
Comments: 69
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

_Séoul, février_

Anders sort un instant du restaurant, où il dîne avec Dmitri, Teemu et Matteus, et répond enfin à son téléphone, qui ne cesse de sonner depuis plusieurs minutes. Il ne porte qu'une petite veste légère et il frissonne sous le vent froid qui souffle dans les rues de Séoul, avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de lui.  
— Oui, Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
— Mon chéri...

La voix de sa mère est tremblotante, et Anders se redresse aussitôt, inquiet. Quand il est parti pour les Jeux olympiques en Corée, la santé de son grand-père venait tout juste de se dégrader, et il s'est imaginé le pire plus d'une fois en mettant un pied dans l'avion au départ de Stockholm. 

_Et si c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais ?_ Cette question l'a hanté à chaque fois qu'il a chaussé ses patins de hockey, à chaque fois qu'il s'est couché le soir, à chaque fois qu'il s'est réveillé le matin. Ses parents, qui l'ont accompagné en Corée du Sud, lui ont pourtant donné des nouvelles rassurantes, mais l'anxiété naturelle d'Anders n'a pas réussi à se mettre en sourdine et l'a parasité à chaque instant.

Ses yeux le piquent aussitôt ; ses doigts se referment plus fort sur le téléphone. Il souffle, à peine audible :  
— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Papy ?  
— Non.  
L'angoisse le quitte un instant, puis revient, plus forte encore avec le nom qui suit :  
— C'est Sunshine ; il s'est échappé.  
  


Anders se fige. Il n'entend plus sa mère, qui s'inquiète dans son téléphone ; il ne voit plus la rue animée et parcourue de passants malgré le froid. Il n'est plus gêné non plus par les regards curieux et parfois insistants qu'il essuie en tant qu'étranger aux cheveux blonds.

L'élimination de l'équipe nationale de Suède contre les États-Unis n'a pas été une surprise, même si la chute en demi-finale des J.O. a été douloureuse. Pour saluer la performance de son équipe, qui a malheureusement aussi échoué en petite finale contre le Canada, leur entraîneur leur a permis de profiter du temps qui leur restait en Corée du Sud pour faire un peu de tourisme, s'ils le souhaitaient.

Si certains joueurs ont préféré rester à Pyeongchang, d'autres ont sauté sur l'occasion, ravis de pouvoir enterrer leur déception sous un bon repas et quelques verres d'alcool. Anders n'avait pas d'avis particulier sur la question, mais lorsque Dmitri, son meilleur ami, lui a proposé de passer deux jours dans la capitale coréenne avec lui, il a aussitôt accepté.

Seule, sa mère l'a accompagné ; son père, lui, n'aurait raté la finale entre les États-Unis et l'Allemagne pour rien au monde.

Le jeune homme reprend pied dans la réalité quand quelqu'un le bouscule à l'épaule.  
— Anders ! Mon chéri ! Réponds-moi, je t'en prie.  
Il entend les larmes dans la voix de sa mère. Les siennes ont déjà commencé à couler.  
— Depuis... depuis combien de temps ? Où ça ? Tu l'as cherché ?  
— J'étais avec lui dans le hall de l'hôtel. Je me suis tournée un moment pour parler avec la réceptionniste... Il a dû profiter de l'ouverture de la porte...  
Elle marque une pause.  
— Ça fait à peine cinq minutes. Je m'en suis rendu compte tout de suite, et des employés de l'hôtel m'aident à le chercher.  
— J'arrive tout de suite.  
— Mon chéri, je suis tellement désolée.  
  
Anders s'essuie les joues du revers de la main et renifle un peu. Il a le geste tremblant et la démarche mal assurée alors qu'il reprend le chemin du restaurant. Il s'apprête à rentrer quand l'imposante silhouette de Dmitri apparaît devant lui.

— Anders ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? On t'attend, nous !  
La voix du gardien de l'équipe, grave et rauque, le sort de sa torpeur, et le jeune hockeyeur lève un regard perdu vers son coéquipier.  
— Anders ? Tu as un souci ? Tu pleures !  
Anders rentre la tête dans les épaules, veut se faire oublier, comme souvent, mais rien n'échappe à son meilleur ami, surtout quand il se sent concerné.

Dmitri l'oblige à relever le menton vers lui sans se préoccuper des paires d'yeux braqués sur eux.  
— C'est ton grand-père ?  
L'autre jeune homme secoue la tête.  
— C'est grave ?  
Cette fois, Anders acquiesce et murmure du bout des lèvres :  
— C'est Sunshine.  
— Oh, non ! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?  
— Ma mère vient de m'appeler ; il lui a échappé. Elle ne sait pas où il est. Et...  
  
Anders ne cherche plus à masquer sa panique ou ses larmes ; il n'en a pas la force ni le courage, et son ami ne le tournera jamais en ridicule pour son caractère sensible et délicat qui lui a valu tant de moqueries par le passé. Dmitri, d'ailleurs, l'attire aussitôt contre lui, l'écrase contre son torse massif au beau milieu du restaurant. À nouveau, le gardien de l'équipe de hockey de Suède se contrefiche des avis, des regards en coin ou des jugements.

— On va le retrouver, ne t'en fais pas.  
— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Anders ? Tu as un souci ?  
Matteus, leur capitaine, s'approche à son tour, inquiet.  
— Sunshine a échappé à sa mère, répond Dmitri.  
— Merde. On va venir t'aider à le chercher. Je vais prévenir Teemu.  
Anders se sent coupable d'avoir gâché leur soirée, d'être toujours celui qui tire les autres vers le bas, car il est trop ainsi ou pas assez comme cela.

Matteus règle l'addition en toute hâte et revient avec Teemu, qui lance à Anders un coup d'œil compatissant.  
— Ne t'en fais pas : je suis sûr qu'on va le retrouver !  
Le jeune biathlète sourit mais, si Anders se laisse d'habitude emporter par son optimisme et son enthousiasme, ce soir, il ne parvient pas à dépasser cette terreur qui l'a saisi.

D'aucuns diraient que ce n'est qu'un chien. Mais Sunshine a le nom de sa fonction aux yeux du jeune homme. Lorsqu'il a adopté le bébé Poméranien, un an plus tôt, il a trouvé en lui une compagnie réconfortante qui trompe la solitude parfois oppressante de son appartement de Cologne et qui illumine cette vie qui n'est pas comme il le souhaiterait. Incapable de le laisser seul en Allemagne, il a même demandé à ses parents de partir quelques jours avant lui en Corée du Sud, afin que Sunshine puisse l'accueillir à sa descente d'avion.

Anders aime son chien de tout son cœur, et l'imaginer perdu à tout jamais dans l'immensité de cette ville, dans ce pays inconnu, lui donne envie de s'effondrer.  
  
Il prend machinalement la main que lui tend Dmitri et quitte le restaurant. Matteus se débrouille pour trouver un taxi et indique l'adresse de l'hôtel au chauffeur sur son téléphone. Lorsqu'ils arrivent à destination, la mère d'Anders les attend devant la belle façade moderne. Elle accourt vers eux et attrape son fils par le poignet pour le serrer contre elle.  
— Je suis tellement désolée, mon chéri.  
Elle pleure à son tour, et Anders sait déjà que de nouvelles larmes ne sont pas loin sur ses propres joues.

— Ne vous en faites pas, madame Brendenberg : on va le retrouver, ce petit monstre, assure Dmitri en levant un poing vengeur.  
— Je propose qu'on se sépare, intervient Matteus. Chacun part d'un côté. On se retrouve ici d'ici une demi-heure pour aviser si jamais.  
Anders redresse un peu les épaules et s'éloigne de sa mère.  
— Reste ici, Maman. On ne sait jamais, s'il revient.  
— Tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ? Tu es sûr ?  
— Ça va aller.  
— Bon.  
Elle embrasse son grand garçon sur la joue et le regarde s'éloigner, le dos courbé sous l'affliction.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

Anders marche depuis cinq minutes sans trop savoir où aller. Il appelle régulièrement son chien, guette chaque bruit, chaque feulement dans la nuit. Il jette parfois un regard apeuré vers le caniveau, en priant pour ne pas y retrouver le cadavre de Sunshine écrasé par une voiture. La circulation est dense à Séoul, et il ne sait pas si un chauffeur repérerait le petit chien devant son véhicule dans le soir déjà tombé.

Anders ne s'imagine pas repartir de Corée du Sud sans son compagnon, et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, le hockeyeur, à nouveau, s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Il blâmerait son égoïsme, sa stupidité, sa trop grande sensibilité ; bêtement, les sanglots reviennent.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

Manager Kim vient tout juste de déposer les quatre membres de 21st June devant l'entrée de leur immeuble. Sung-ki s'étire avant de masquer un bâillement derrière sa main.  
— Je suis pressé d'aller dormir ! J'arrive à peine à mettre un pied devant l'autre.  
À travers la pénombre, Kyung-hwan jette un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami.  
— Tu n'as pas envie de manger avant ?  
— Je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de préparer quoi que ce soit !  
— Je m'en occuperai.

Sung-ki ouvre la bouche pour répondre quand un jappement ténu le fait brusquement pivoter vers la droite.  
— Vous avez entendu ?  
— Oui, il y a quelque chose sous la haie, confirme Elian, qui a lui aussi tendu l'oreille.  
— Ne me dites pas qu'il y a encore une sasaeng venue faire le pied de grue devant chez nous...  
Kyung-hwan est déjà prêt à faire rentrer ses trois amis en quatrième vitesse pour éviter une rencontre malaisante, voire potentiellement dangereuse, quand un nouveau jappement, plus appuyé, résonne.  
  
Sung-ki hausse les sourcils, curieux :  
— On dirait un chien !  
— Sunshine, où est-ce que tu vas ? s'inquiète Kyung-hwan, tandis que le danseur s'approche avec prudence de la rangée d'arbustes.

Woo-jae, de son côté, croise les bras sur sa poitrine. Le visage fatigué, les traits tirés, le visual semble à deux doigts de s'effondrer, d'autant qu'il n'a pas mangé de la journée.  
— On devrait plutôt appeler la fourrière, souffle Elian, un peu méfiant. Si ça se trouve, l'animal est malade.  
Cette perspective peu engageante n'arrête pourtant pas Sung-ki, qui s'accroupit avant de s'exclamer :  
— Ah ! Il est coincé dans les branches ! Il est minuscule, ce toutou.

Le danseur finit par se redresser, un Poméranien blanc dans les bras, et se tourne en souriant vers ses amis.   
— Il n'a pas l'air enragé, c'est déjà ça, remarque Kyung-hwan, soulagé.   
Il tend la main et caresse le petit chien, qui semble ravi de l'attention. Un peu ébouriffé par son séjour parmi les feuilles, l'animal laisse entendre un léger aboiement.  
— Il porte un petit manteau ; il doit être à quelqu'un.  
Sung-ki le soulève de quelques centimètres pour l'observer ; son sourire s'agrandit :  
— Il est tellement adorable. J'aurais presque envie de le garder !  
— Tu n'aurais pas besoin de beaucoup en faire pour me convaincre, soupire Kyung-hwan. Mais Manager Kim dira non, et on a déjà Makki.  
  
Le mannequin continue à passer ses doigts dans la fourrure soyeuse de l'animal.  
— De toute façon, je suis sûr que son maître ou sa maîtresse est très triste de l'avoir perdu, rappelle Elian en étouffant un bâillement.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, alors ? s'enquiert la voix douce de Woo-jae.  
Sung-ki, dans les bras duquel le chien s'est blotti, se tourne vers le visual.  
— On peut peut-être aller voir la police ? Ou alors...  
— Sunshine !

Le danseur s'arrête net, les yeux agrandis de surprise. Soudain, la perspective la plus tangible est celle d'une sasaeng prête à tout pour l'approcher, comme bien d'autres l'ont tenté avant elle. Sung-ki jette un regard inquiet à son meilleur ami. Dans ses bras, le chien s'agite.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

— Sunshine, où est-ce que tu es ?  
Anders commence à perdre espoir. Il cherche depuis vingt-cinq minutes, et son compagnon à quatre pattes demeure introuvable. Face à l'urgence de la situation, le Suédois a même vaincu sa timidité et tenté, tant bien que mal, d'arrêter les passants pour les interroger et mettre toutes les chances de son côté — en vain.

Il longe désormais une rangée d'arbustes taillés au carré dans une petite rue bien éclairée. À quelques mètres devant lui, il aperçoit plusieurs silhouettes. Tout à coup, un aboiement qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille résonne dans la nuit.  
— Sunshine !  
Anders presse le rythme.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

Par réflexe, Sung-ki se retourne cette fois au rappel de son surnom. Au lieu de la jeune fille qu'il s'attend à voir, il se retrouve face à un étranger, qui l'observe avec un regard plein de gratitude et de reconnaissance.  
— Sunshine !  
— Euh... Euh, oui ?  
L'occidental tend les bras et, aussitôt, Kyung-hwan s'interpose.

Le jeune homme blond hausse un sourcil inquiet et fouille dans sa poche pour prendre son portefeuille, dont il tire plusieurs billets. Il parle en anglais, rapidement, trop rapidement pour que Sung-ki comprenne. Derrière lui, soudain, Elian lâche un petit rire.  
— Son chien !  
— Quoi, son chien ?  
— Son chien s'appelle Sunshine, lui aussi.  
— Hein ?  
Sung-ki baisse les yeux vers le Poméranien qui se dandine à présent en battant de la queue.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

Anders pourrait mourir de soulagement, ici et maintenant. Le jeune homme qui tient le petit fuyard contre lui l'observe d'un air circonspect et s'adresse à lui, mais le hockeyeur ne comprend pas. Visiblement, le Coréen ne semble pas décidé à lui rendre son chien gratuitement. Le Suédois n'hésite pas un seul instant à lui proposer de l'argent en balbutiant, d'un ton maladroit :  
— C'est mon chien. Il s'est enfui. Je peux vous dédommager pour l'avoir retrouvé, si vous voulez.

L'un des jeunes gens, qui paraît métis et a des yeux bleus, s'adresse alors à lui dans un anglais parfait.  
— Désolé, il y a eu un petit malentendu. C'est votre chien, alors ?  
— Je vous remercie tellement. Je pensais que je n'allais jamais le revoir. Il a échappé à ma mère, et...  
Anders s'arrête un instant pour reprendre sa respiration et éviter la crise d'angoisse.  
— Malgré tout... vous avez bien une preuve que c'est le vôtre ? Par précaution.

Anders réagit au quart de tour et dégaine son téléphone portable, puis ouvre Instagram. Son compte, _AndyPlusSunny_ , affiche plusieurs milliers d'abonnés, sans que les utilisateurs ne sachent vraiment qui se cache derrière. Il ne montre jamais son visage et se contente de mettre en ligne des photos de Sunshine et de ses créations diverses et variées.  
— Vous voyez ? Je vous assure : c'est bien mon chien.

Celui qui parle anglais se tourne vers ses amis et, enfin, Sunshine retrouve les bras tremblants de son maître. Anders enfouit son nez parmi les poils touffus du Poméranien pour masquer ses larmes de soulagement.  
— Merci. Merci beaucoup. Sans vous... je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.  
Son regard azur s'arrête sur le jeune homme qui lui a remis son chien, et il lui offre un grand sourire reconnaissant.  
— Et je suis vraiment navré pour le dérangement.  
Anders, qui ignore la marche à suivre et les niveaux de politesse à adopter en Corée du Sud, se contente d'incliner la tête.

Sur ces entrefaites, le Suédois tourne les talons et s'éloigne à grands pas ; il court presque, pour enfin rassurer ses amis et sa mère.  
— Ne me refais jamais un coup pareil, toi. Tu te rends compte si tu n'étais pas tombé sur eux...  
Il dépose un baiser sur le crâne de Sunshine.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

— Ça a quand même un petit côté incroyable, remarque Woo-jae, alors que les quatre idols regardent la silhouette de l'étranger disparaître dans la nuit au coin du trottoir.  
— On voudrait le faire exprès qu'on ne pourrait pas, appuie Elian.  
Sung-ki rit quant à lui de bon cœur et souffle sous sa frange, qu'il n'a pas pris la peine de laquer à nouveau avant de quitter l'agence.  
— Vous croyez qu'il faisait quoi, en Corée du Sud ?  
— Étudiant, peut-être ? rétorque Kyung-hwan en haussant les épaules. Ou touriste. Bon.  
  
Le mannequin s'avance vers la porte de l'immeuble pour taper le code de l'entrée.  
— On n'a toujours pas mangé, avec tout ça, et je suis vraiment crevé.  
— On va faire livrer un truc ; ça ira plus vite, non ? propose Elian.  
— Je n'ai pas assez d'argent, dit Woo-jae, alors qu'ils sortent de l'ascenseur pour entrer dans leur appartement.  
— Tournée de riz nature pour tout le monde, alors ! Je vais m'en occuper.  
Sung-ki passe devant ses amis, retire ses baskets dans le vestibule et fonce vers la petite cuisine. Mieux que les autres, il parvient à attraper les dernières étincelles d'énergie qui crépitent encore à l'intérieur de lui au terme d'une très longue journée.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

Au même moment, Anders retrouve sa mère au pied de l'hôtel, aux côtés de Dmitri, Teemu et Matteus.  
— Anders, mon chéri !  
— Tu l'as retrouvé ! s'exclame Teemu, extatique.  
Dmitri met une petite tape sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.  
— On commençait à s'inquiéter, nous.  
— Désolé. En fait, ce sont des gens d'ici qui l'ont récupéré, et il a fallu un peu de temps pour qu'on se comprenne.  
— Le principal, c'est que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre, assure Matteus avec une caresse pour le chien. Il nous en aura fait voir, celui-là.

Le jeune homme s'étire ensuite.  
— Avec tout ça, j'irais bien me mettre au lit.  
— Oui, c'est assez d'émotion pour la soirée, là.  
Anders salue ses amis, les remercie pour leur aide, se sent toujours coupable. Pour une fois, cependant, la joie d'avoir retrouvé Sunshine écrase le reste, et le Suédois entre dans sa chambre le sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

Il dépose son chien sur son lit, lui retire son manteau. Sunshine se roule aussitôt sur la couette et étire les pattes avant. Anders ne peut résister à le prendre en photo ; par habitude, maintenant, il ouvre Instagram et tapote à toute vitesse sur son écran.

_Plus de peur que de mal ce soir ! Merci beaucoup à eux s'ils passent par-là ! Ils se reconnaîtront._ _#chien #chiot #sunshine #sunny #dogsofinstagram #pomeranien #coreedusud #seoul #_ _犬_ _#_ _いぬ_


	2. Chapitre 2

Sa douche terminée et la salle de bain cédée à Woo-jae, Sung-ki regagne la chambre qu'il partage avec Kyung-hwan. Son meilleur ami, qui s'est déjà glissé sous sa couette, lève le regard de son téléphone à son entrée.

Le mannequin porte un sheet mask qui ne laisse entrevoir que les yeux et les lèvres afin de nourrir sa peau malmenée par l'hiver sec et glacial de Séoul. Malgré leurs comptes en banque à l'agonie, tous investissent plusieurs fois par semaine dans cet accessoire indispensable à leur bonne mine, surtout durant la mauvaise saison. Leur visual en achète même pour ses mains, qu'il veut garder parfaites en dépit du climat de février et des cordes de son violon électrique qui lui abîment les doigts.

— N'attrape pas froid. Ça pèle aujourd'hui, dit Kyung-hwan.  
— Non, non, répond le danseur en terminant de frictionner ses cheveux avec une serviette éponge.  
Il parle à mi-voix, lui aussi, pour ne pas déranger Elian qui s'est sans doute déjà assoupi de l'autre côté du mur. Comme s'il pensait au chanteur au même moment, Kyung-hwan chuchote :  
— J'espère qu'Elian n'attrapera pas de rhume non plus. Ce serait problématique.  
  
À cause des carrelages qui la tapissent du sol au plafond, la salle de bain est en effet la pièce la plus fraîche de leur appartement lorsque l'eau de la douche n'a pas attiédi l'air ambiant. S'y rendre en premier, de novembre à mars, signifie devoir affronter une température qui fait grelotter — et le main vocalist y passe toujours d'abord.

Sung-ki plaque ses mèches en arrière afin d'éviter qu'elles ne l'aveuglent, puis choisit un pyjama doublé de polaire dans son armoire. Il enfile le pantalon. Le sol chauffé à l'ondol est agréable sous la plante de ses pieds, mais comme ils gardent le thermostat au minimum en leur absence pour ne pas faire exploser leur facture, leur appartement dans son ensemble ressemble souvent à un frigo lorsqu'ils rentrent après une journée de travail.

Tandis que son ami passe le haut de son pyjama, Kyung-hwan s'empare de son sèche-cheveux. C'est un modèle professionnel, presque silencieux, que le mannequin s'est procuré pour ne pas empêcher ses compagnons de s'endormir lorsqu'il s'occupe de sa toison mi-longue, qu'il ne peut laisser mouillée sur son oreiller en hiver sous peine de se réveiller malade le lendemain.  
— Tu devrais les sécher aussi, fait-il remarquer en agitant l'ustensile devant lui.  
— Tu me le fais ? demande Sung-ki avec espoir.  
— Si tu veux. Viens ici, alors.

Le danseur ramasse son smartphone sur sa table de nuit avant de traverser la petite chambre en deux pas. Il s'assied sur le lit de Kyung-hwan, tendu d'une couette décorée de motifs géométriques. Son aîné s'installe à genoux derrière lui puis, une main comme un peigne dans les cheveux noirs, enclenche l'appareil.  
— Tu me dis si c'est trop chaud.  
— Non, c'est bien comme ça !  
Tout en déverrouillant son portable, Sung-ki penche un peu la tête en avant pour permettre au mannequin un meilleur accès au haut de sa nuque.

Pendant que Kyung-hwan démêle les mèches et les sèche d'un doigté expert qui détend le danseur, ce dernier se connecte à Instagram pour explorer ses notifications. Après quelques minutes de lecture silencieuse, il fait soudain remarquer :  
— J'espère que le petit chien de tout à l'heure ne s'échappera plus. Ça a vraiment dû être effrayant pour son maître.  
Kyung-hwan fait un paravent de sa main pour protéger la coquille délicate d'une oreille de l'air brûlant.  
— Il avait l'air d'avoir pleuré ; ses yeux étaient tout rouges.  
— Si Mongshil s'était perdu dans un endroit inconnu, j'aurais moi aussi été dans tous mes états ! s'exclame Sung-ki, toujours à demi-voix.  
Son meilleur ami l'imagine sans difficulté. Heureusement, le Spitz japonais de la famille Sun est a priori sain et sauf à leur domicile à Busan.  
— En plus, il ne parlait pas coréen, donc c'était compliqué pour lui de demander de l'aide.  
— Ça doit être horrible.  
Sung-ki frissonne rien qu'à l'idée, malgré le vent chaud qui lui balaie le crâne.

— Je vais aller voir son compte. Il a peut-être pris une photo du toutou après être rentré ?  
Le danseur fait glisser son index sur sa lèvre en essayant de se rappeler.  
— Elian a dit que c'était quoi, son nom d'utilisateur ?  
— « AndyPlusSunny », non ?  
— Ah, oui.  
En tapant le nom dans la barre de recherche avec application, Sung-ki tombe directement sur l'avatar qu'il a entraperçu plus tôt dans la soirée — et le museau du minuscule chien blanc qui porte le même nom que lui.  
— C'est bien ça.

Il ouvre le dernier cliché en date, une photo du Poméranien couché sur le dos, les pattes en l'air.  
— Elle vient d'être postée ! Il est vraiment trop craquant.  
— Il a l'air d'aller bien ? s'enquiert Kyung-hwan en tournant un peu la tête de son ami d'une main pour accéder plus facilement à sa longue frange.  
— Oui, Dieu merci !  
Le contentement est réel dans la voix du danseur, qui tend son smartphone en arrière pour que son compagnon puisse constater par lui-même.

— Il nous remercie dans la légende, observe alors le mannequin après avoir rapidement parcouru les quelques mots en anglais et les hashtags.  
— Ah oui ? Il dit quoi ? s'interroge Sung-ki, qui ne maîtrise pas du tout l'anglais.  
— À la grosse louche : « plus de peur que de mal. Merci beaucoup à eux s'ils passent par là ; ils se reconnaîtront. »  
— Imagine ce qui aurait pu lui arriver si on ne l'avait pas entendu gémir sous cette haie. Son maître ne l'aurait peut-être jamais retrouvé.  
Kyung-hwan lui tapote l'épaule.  
— Mais tout est bien qui finit bien, comme il le dit lui-même.

Sur un léger hochement de tête, Sung-ki reprend son examen du compte de l'étranger bouleversé qu'ils ont rencontré au pied de leur l'immeuble deux heures plus tôt. Il plisse les yeux pour tenter de déchiffrer les mots en alphabet latin, dont les lettres bougent sur le fond blanc.  
— « friece », ça veut dire quoi ? Il dit dans sa description que Sunshine, je pense, est « friece fashionista ».  
— Je ne sais pas non plus. Montre ?  
Après un coup d'œil, Kyung-hwan le corrige :  
— « fierce. » Mais je ne sais toujours pas. Un mot qu'on n'a pas dû étudier dans nos listes de vocabulaire... Il a mis deux drapeaux, tiens. Il vit peut-être dans un autre pays que le sien, ou alors il a une double nationalité.  
— Un drapeau bleu avec un genre de croix jaune dessus, et un drapeau tricolore noir-rouge-jaune. Le second, c'est l'Allemagne, non ?  
— Oui. Mais le premier, aucune idée.

— Hmm, murmure Sung-ki en cliquant sur la deuxième image de la galerie.  
Celle-ci montre la N Seoul Tower de nuit, illuminée de bleu électrique et de turquoise.  
— Il a l'air de faire du tourisme ici depuis quelques jours, en tout cas.  
L'un après l'autre, le jeune homme fait défiler les clichés qui représentent pour la plupart Sunshine le Poméranien vêtu de diverses tenues : petits manteaux, petits chapeaux, petites écharpes, microscopiques bottines...  
  
— « handmade », parvient-il à lire dans une description. Fait main ? Tu crois qu'il coud lui-même les habits de son chien ?  
— Je ne sais pas, Sunshine. Je découvre comme toi.  
— À mon avis, oui, parce qu'il poste aussi des photos des habits seuls, comme s'il en était tout fier. Je trouve ça adorable. Et il a du talent, car ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de confectionner des vêtements. Regarde comme c'est bien fait !  
— Je crois qu'en version miniature, en plus, c'est encore plus complexe, approuve Kyung-hwan après avoir observé la version digitale du manteau canin bordé de velours que son benjamin lui agite sous le nez.  
— Il fait aussi des vêtements pour humains... C'est un bonnet pour homme, ça, non ?  
Avant que le mannequin ne puisse donner son avis, le cliché suivant répond à la question de Sung-ki, qui s'enthousiasme :  
— Oui, regarde, assorti à un bonnet pour Sunshine ! Tant de choupinitude, mon Dieu.

Après un instant supplémentaire à s'immerger dans l'univers du mystérieux étranger, le danseur constate :  
— Il n'y a aucune photo de lui, par contre, ou du moins, en entier. Il coupe toujours sa tête quand il apparaît avec son chien.  
— Dommage ? le taquine son meilleur ami en changeant le sèche-cheveux de côté.  
Il lui a en effet presque semblé percevoir une pointe de déception dans la voix de Sung-ki. Il est vrai que l'étranger était blond et ses yeux, bleus, dans un beau visage aux traits réguliers et à la peau pâle — tout ce qui plaît le plus au danseur.  
— Un peu ? sourit d'ailleurs Sung-ki d'un ton rêveur.  
  
Mais tout cela, de toute façon, ne peut relever que des songes, de ces réalités aux contours trop chatoyants pour être vraies que l'on imagine dans les Disney. Peut-être est-ce moins cruel lorsque c'est tout à fait inaccessible dès le commencement.

— On dirait qu'il a un super bel appart. Genre dix fois plus grand que le nôtre. Je crois qu'il habite en Allemagne, parce qu'il y a pas mal de vues d'endroits qu'il localise là-bas. Ou en Suède ; il y a aussi des vues de ce pays. C'est peut-être ça, le deuxième drapeau.  
— C'est loin, peu importe lequel.  
— Oui, soupire Sung-ki d'un souffle qui mêle dépit et soulagement. Ce chien est vraiment trop mignon : regarde cette photo prise à Noël avec une petite tenue rouge à pompons blancs. Il a l'air tout content de la porter, en plus.  
Kyung-hwan se penche par-dessus son épaule pour mieux voir.  
— C'est vrai qu'il est très beau. Je ne dirais pas non si j'avais l'opportunité d'en avoir un comme ça plus tard. Et il a l'air bien gâté.  
— Et regarde celle-ci : il porte des petits bois de renne sur la tête ! Non mais là, je suis définitivement conquis. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus adorable que ça. Je le suis !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Sung-ki revient sur le profil de l'étranger et clique d'un doigt décidé sur le bouton adéquat. Il rejoint ainsi les cinq mille followers de Sunshine le Poméranien et de son maître. Dans le même temps, ces deux derniers s'ajoutent à la petite centaine de comptes que le danseur suit déjà — des animaux drôles ou jolis pour la moitié d'entre eux, ses trois collègues de 21st June et d'autres artistes de K-pop pour l'autre.

Kyung-hwan se sent soulagé que le visage du jeune homme blond ne soit visible sur aucune photo qu'il poste : l'anonymat qu'il paraît vouloir conserver sur le réseau social évitera aux neuf cent mille fans qui sont abonnées à l'Instagram de Sung-ki de se faire des idées. Elles doivent à présent être habituées à ce qu'il ajoute parfois un chien ou un chat à la liste des privilégiés dont il veut voir les mises à jour ; cela ne suscitera donc ni rumeurs potentiellement destructrices, ni scénarios farfelus.

— Si le nom de son compte est « AndyPlusSunny », tu crois que ça veut dire que le garçon s'appelle Andy ? « Sunny », ça doit être pour Sunshine !  
Le mannequin éteint le sèche-cheveux.  
— Oui, ça veut dire « ensoleillé ». Voilà, c'est fini. Au lit, maintenant !  
— Excellente idée. Je suis tellement vanné.  
Sans attendre, Sung-ki se lève de la couette de son ami et quitte Instagram avant de programmer son réveil.


	3. Chapitre 3

Anders est réveillé par une sensation humide et un peu râpeuse, qui passe et repasse sur sa joue. Il grogne, se tourne sur le ventre, enfonce son visage dans son oreiller, mais Sunshine en profite pour lui grimper sur le dos et lui mordiller les cheveux. Résigné, le jeune homme finit par ouvrir les paupières et se rallonge sur le dos, repoussant son chien d'un geste tendre.

Il se redresse sur les coudes, puis se frotte les yeux et le front de la main droite. Malgré la fatigue de la veille, il a mal dormi, comme toujours lorsque le stress et l'anxiété prennent le pas sur le reste. Anders écarte le drap et sort du lit, suivi par Sunshine qui bondit à la suite de son maître pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Le jeune homme le laisse venir avec lui et se déshabille avant d'entrer dans la cabine de douche. Il pousse un soupir soulagé quand l'eau chaude vient délier ses muscles engourdis par son sommeil agité, et il prolonge un peu plus que de raison ce moment de détente dont il a tant besoin.

Le hockeyeur sort enfin de la cabine de douche au bout d'un quart d'heure, la peau rougie et amollie. Le bout de ses cheveux frise légèrement, et Anders passe une main distraite pour tenter d'y mettre un peu d'ordre. Il s'habille patiemment après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à choisir ses vêtements. Anders aime en effet être bien apprêté et met toujours un point d'honneur à être impeccable en toute occasion ; c'est bien là sa seule vanité.

Après s'est être brossé les dents, il retourne dans sa chambre et se laisse tomber au bord du lit. D'un geste machinal, il attrape son téléphone, qu'il a abandonné sur la table de nuit, écran contre la plaquette en marbre. Le voyant lumineux des notifications clignote à intervalles réguliers, et Anders décide enfin de consulter ses messages.

Sa mère qui lui dit encore à quel point elle est désolée. Son père qui lui annonce le résultat de la finale. Sa sœur qui le félicite pour son parcours. Certains de ses coéquipiers à Cologne qui lui demandent comment se passe la vie en Corée du Sud...

Anders répond sans trop réfléchir, puis ouvre son compte Instagram pour consulter le nombre de likes et de commentaires sur sa dernière photo. Un peu plus de 1000 petits cœurs et une centaine de messages sous l'adorable museau de Sunshine. Anders sourit ; le score est honorable. Comme à son habitude, il consulte également la liste des comptes qui l'ont suivi, plus par curiosité qu'autre chose. Il lui arrive parfois de les visiter et en suit même en retour quand le contenu lui plaît.

Alors qu'il parcourt des yeux le nom des utilisateurs, l'un d'eux attire son attention. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu passer à côté, mais le petit rond bleu, juste à côté du nom, lui arrache une exclamation étonnée. _s_ _yw_sungki ?_ _Un compte vérifié ?_ Anders clique aussitôt et manque de lâcher son téléphone quand il aperçoit le nombre d'abonnés. _Un million ? Mais pourquoi il me suit, moi et mon tout petit compte ?  
_

Décontenancé, Anders, d'un mouvement du pouce sur son écran, descend vers la mosaïque de photos et se redresse immédiatement, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. _C'est lui qui a retrouvé mon chien hier ! Et il m'a ajouté !_ Sans réfléchir, Anders clique sur le bouton « suivre » et le regrette aussitôt. _Je fais quoi, maintenant ? Je lui réponds ? J'attends ? J'unfollow ? Non, j'aurais l'air complètement débile..._ Il ouvre l'onglet de message privé, mais se retrouve soudain paralysé. Il met son téléphone en veille, bondit sur ses jambes, attrape Sunshine au passage et sort de sa chambre pour aller frapper à la porte juste en face.

Anders sautille d'un pied sur l'autre, nerveux, quand une jolie jeune fille lui ouvre quelques instants plus tard.  
— Tiens, salut, Anders ! Et salut, toi !  
Elle tend les bras et attrape Sunshine, qui se laisse faire bien volontiers.  
— Bonjour, Heather. Dmitri est réveillé ou pas ?  
— Il sort tout juste de la douche.  
La voix de son ami s'élève soudain depuis la chambre :  
— C'est qui ? Si c'est pas de la bouffe, dis-leur de repartir !  
Heather a un petit sourire et se tourne :  
— C'est Anders.  
— Oh !  
Dmitri apparaît derrière sa fiancée et pose ses mains sur ses épaules avant de s'exclamer, d'un ton beaucoup plus amical :  
— Ça va ? Tu as bien dormi ?  
— Oui. Et bof.

Anders baisse les yeux, visiblement mal à l'aise ; il hésite et se sent si ridicule. Heather, qui tient toujours Sunshine dans les bras, s'inquiète :  
— Tu as un souci ?  
— En fait... ah, c'est hyper débile...  
— Bon, allez, rentre un peu, au lieu de rester là.  
Dmitri pousse légèrement Heather sur le côté et attrape le poignet d'Anders pour ensuite le traîner vers le canapé de la chambre.  
— Hop, assis. Et deux secondes : je demande de faire monter un truc pour le petit-déj, parce que là, je suis au bout de ma vie.  
Heather s'installe près d'Anders, sans lâcher le Poméranien qui se prélasse sans gêne sous ses caresses. Dmitri s'effondre à son tour sur le fauteuil, juste en face, et croise les pieds sur la table et les mains derrière la tête.

— Alors, c'est quoi, le problème ?  
— Eh bah, disons que je... euh... je me pose une question. Tu vois, le type qui a retrouvé Sunshine hier ? Eh bien, il m'a suivi sur Instagram.  
— Mais d'où il connaît ton compte ?  
— Je l'ai montré à son ami pour prouver que c'était bien mon chien. Et il a dû voir le nom.  
Dmitri échange un regard avec sa fiancée et repose les pieds par terre avant de s'appuyer de ses coudes sur ses cuisses.  
— Et tu as peur que ça soit un stalker ou un truc du genre ?  
— Non, non, mais en fait, apparemment, il est connu ? Il a un million de followers sur son compte. Et j'ai vite regardé, mais je crois qu'il est chanteur ?  
— Sérieux ? Fais voir !

Heather rend Sunshine à Anders et l'échange contre son téléphone.  
— Oh, mais oui ! C'est un chanteur de K-pop !  
Dmitri arbore une petite moue étonnée :  
— Tu connais ça, toi ?  
— Je n'en écoute pas personnellement et je ne connais pas ce groupe. Mais il faudrait vraiment vivre dans une grotte pour ne jamais en avoir entendu parler. Quant à lui... Attends, Google va venir à notre secours.  
À cet instant, un des membres du personnel de l'hôtel frappe à la porte, et Dmitri bondit sur ses jambes :  
— Attendez avant de chercher ! Ne commencez pas sans moi !  
— Promis.

Le gardien de l'équipe de Suède se précipite vers la porte, s'empare du plateau et revient à la hâte. Il pose l'opulent petit-déjeuner sur la table et retrouve sa place avant de se jeter sur les viennoiseries.  
— Bon, maintenant que Monsieur a sa drogue...  
Heather tape le nom de Sung-ki dans le navigateur Internet, et des centaines de milliers de résultats apparaissent.  
— Alors, alors ! Il s'appelle... désolée pour l'accent... Sung-ki, et il est membre du groupe 21st June, avec Woo-jae... Yung... Kyeun... Kyung-hwan. Enfin, je crois... et Elian. Ah lui, c'était déjà plus simple à dire.

Anders se penche par-dessus l'épaule de son amie et souffle :  
— Oui, ce sont bien eux que j'ai vus hier.  
Heather lance un regard presque admiratif à son ami.  
— Tu sais combien de filles t'auraient tué pour être à ta place ? Et toi, tu tombes sur eux par hasard ! Et sans même les connaître !  
— Du Anders tout craché, sourit Dmitri.  
— Et donc, ce Sung-ki, alors... Il a 22 ans, c'est un danseur. Ah tiens, ça, c'est drôle.  
— De quoi, de quoi ?  
Piqué par la curiosité, Dmitri se prend au jeu.  
— Son surnom..., répond Heather, toujours occupée à lire. C'est Sunshine.  
— Oh... Oh !  
Anders plaque la main sur sa bouche en rougissant.  
— Oh, mon Dieu ! Ils ont dû se dire que j'étais totalement idiot.  
— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? s'étonne Dmitri.  
— Je comprends mieux pourquoi ça avait l'air de les amuser quand j'ai appelé Sunshine. Ils devaient penser que je parlais à euh... comment il s'appelle déjà ?  
— Sung-ki.  
— Oui, Sung-ki.

Le ridicule revient au galop dans l'esprit du jeune homme, qui triture d'un geste nerveux un coin de sa veste. Il se sent bête, honteux, stupide. Que se sont-ils dit, une fois seuls ? Qu'ont-ils pensé de lui et de sa maladresse ?  
— Je vais m'excuser, lui dire que je ne savais pas.  
Dmitri plante sur Anders un regard confus.  
— Pourquoi tu devrais t'excuser ? Tu n'as rien fait, et puis, il n'a pas l'air de t'en vouloir. La preuve, il t'a suivi sur Insta !  
— Tu peux toujours lui envoyer un petit message pour le remercier à nouveau, propose Heather.  
— Dis donc, toi, ne le pousse pas comme ça.  
— Mais je ne le pousse pas ; je dis juste que ça serait bien ! Et puis, ça ne fera pas de mal.  
— Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire...  
— Ce n'est pas bien compliqué. « Bonjour Sung-ki. Je m'appelle Anders, merci beaucoup pour Sunshine hier ! J'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance ! ». Et si tu tiens vraiment à t'excuser, tu rajoutes « P.S : Désolé pour la confusion hier ! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ». Le tout suivi de smileys.  
— Je ne peux pas lui dire ça. Il va croire que... je... je ne sais pas trop, mais je ne veux pas donner l'impression que je vais le stalker ou le saouler, ou essayer d'être son pote.  
— Déjà, précise Dmitri, c'est lui qui t'a suivi en premier. Ensuite, d'où ça donne l'impression que tu le stalkes ? Tu lui dis juste merci ; ce n'est pas la mer à boire.  
— Mais s'il trouve ça débile ? Ou malpoli ?  
— Anders.  
Heather pose sa main sur celle de son ami.  
— Il ne trouvera pas ça débile ou malpoli. Et même si c'était le cas, ça ne serait pas grave. Ce n'est qu'une personne parmi des milliards.

La jeune femme sait son manque de confiance en lui, sa dépréciation constante, l'impression continue de s'imposer aux autres et de les ennuyer. Elle a appris à ne pas le contraindre, à ne pas lui dire qu'il a tort pour ne pas renforcer cette idée, chez lui, que tout ce qu'il fait est mal, même penser et réfléchir. Alors, elle essaie, du mieux qu'elle peut, de dédramatiser la situation pour la rendre plus acceptable et moins terrifiante.  
— Tu lui envoies un petit message. Il doit en recevoir des centaines, donc si ça se trouve, il ne le verra pas.  
L'idée d'être transparent paraît rassurer le Suédois, qui préfère en général s'effacer et laisser briller les autres.   
  
Anders baisse donc les yeux sur son téléphone, le déverrouille et ouvre de nouveau Instagram.  
— Et lis-nous ce que tu écris, le prévient Dmitri, qui enfourne un croissant tout entier dans sa bouche sous l'œil réprobateur de sa fiancée.  
— Euh, hum... Je lui dis juste ce que Heather a proposé. « Bonjour. Merci beaucoup pour hier soir, sans vous quatre, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. P.S : désolé si j'ai eu l'air malpoli, ce n'était pas du tout mon intention. Je suis très reconnaissant, au contraire ».  
— Ce n'était pas exactement ce que j'ai dit, mais on va dire que ça passe. Tu ne veux pas lui dire ton nom ?  
— On... on verra plus tard.  
— OK. Tu envoies ?

Le pouce d'Anders reste un instant en suspension au-dessus du bouton Envoyer, avant d'enfin se laisser tomber sur l'écran. Il fixe le message pendant quelques secondes, puis range brusquement son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste, comme pour l'oublier.

Dmitri sourit et lève le pouce.  
— Et bah voilà ! Maintenant, on attend de voir s'il te répond.  
— Tu vas peut-être devenir ami avec une star, si ça se trouve ! C'est trop cool !  
— Et moi, je compte pour du beurre, c'est ça ? rétorque Dmitri.  
— Oui, oui, tu es notre star à tous, se moque gentiment Heather.  
— J'espère qu'il ne va pas trouver ça déplacé. Je veux juste le remercier pour Sunshine, pas le harceler.  
— De toute façon, c'est fait, alors n'y pense plus. Et puis, il a l'air très gentil, ce garçon. Je suis certaine qu'il ne te dira rien de méchant.  
  
Anders sait d'expérience que la gentillesse ne se lit pas sur le visage des gens ; combien de « gentils garçons » se sont-ils défoulés sur lui, verbalement ou physiquement, lorsqu'il était plus jeune ? Trop pour qu'il puisse s'en remettre à ce paramètre aléatoire.

— Bon, maintenant que Dmitri s'est enfilé tout le petit-déj, ça vous dit d'aller faire un tour ? Histoire de profiter une dernière fois de la Corée du Sud ?  
— C'est sûr qu'on n'est pas près d'y revenir, lance Dmitri, en grignotant le dernier bout de viennoiserie.  
— Raison de plus pour se bouger. Allez, c'est parti !  
La jeune femme tire son compagnon par le bras pour l'obliger à se lever et se dirige en souriant vers la porte de la chambre.

Anders se penche pour récupérer son chien, assoupi à ses pieds, et leur emboîte le pas. Malgré sa crainte, malgré l'appréhension, il ne parvient pas à regretter ce message envoyé sur un coup de tête.


	4. Chapitre 4

Assis à l'arrière de la voiture qui les emmène, Elian et lui, à l'université privée Kyung Hee où ils suivent un cursus plus ou moins à distance, Sung-ki sort son téléphone de sa poche. Il n'a pas eu l'occasion de vérifier plus tôt si la photo qu'il a postée le matin même à leur entraînement a plu à ses fans. Administrer leurs comptes Instagram respectifs, créés pour eux par SYW Entertainment, fait partie intégrante de leur travail.

Alors que Manager Kim engage le monospace sur le pont qui les fait sortir de Gwangjin, le district de Séoul où ils vivent, le regard du danseur est attiré par l'icône de ses messages directs.

Il en reçoit des milliers chaque semaine de la part de filles qui s'échignent à vouloir lui parler en privé. Mais comme il ne suit pas les comptes de ses admiratrices, leurs missives enflammées échouent dans une boîte de réception annexe qu'il ne consulte jamais.

Au départ, leur manager leur a interdit de répondre à ces tentatives de contact individuel. Les jeunes gens se sont cependant très vite rendu compte par eux-mêmes que la gestion de ces flots de messages était impossible. 

Aujourd'hui, de façon inattendue, un rare message privé d'un compte auquel Sung-ki est abonné est arrivé, distribué par le réseau social dans son inbox principale. Intrigué, le danseur clique sans délai sur le petit avion en papier et ouvre de grands yeux. _AndyPlusSunny_.

Sung-ki ne sait pas exactement pourquoi son cœur bat plus vite, tandis qu'il affiche les quelques lignes en anglais que le maître de Sunshine lui a envoyées.

 _Bonjour. Merci beaucoup pour hier soir. Sans vous quatre, je n'ai pas idée ce que..._ j'aurais ? _fait. P.S. : Désolé si je..._ sonné ? _..._? _, ce n'était pas mon..._? _du tout. Au contraire, je suis très..._?

Plusieurs mots que le danseur ne connaît pas l'empêchent de comprendre. Impatient, il choisit un dictionnaire en ligne dans ses favoris avec l'espoir de parvenir à combler les trous.

 _would have_...« aurais », c'était bien ça. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait fait sans eux. _Sounded_... « sonné ». Sonné ? Perplexe, Sung-ki enchaîne avec le terme suivant : _rude_... « grossier ». _Désolé si je sonnais grossier ? Si j'avais l'air grossier ?_ Mais pourquoi « Andy » penserait-il une telle chose ?

Les sourcils froncés de concentration, Sung-ki poursuit son déchiffrage appliqué. _Intention_... ce n'était pas son intention du tout. _Au contraire, je suis très... grateful_ : « reconnaissant ».

Si Internet lui a fourni des informations correctes, il semble que le jeune homme blond, en marge de ses remerciements, s'excuse d'avoir été grossier alors qu'il se sent en réalité reconnaissant envers 21st June. Sung-ki, qui rembobine la scène dans sa mémoire, n'arrive pourtant pas à mettre le doigt sur le moment qui aurait pu lui laisser cette impression. À l'opposé, dans ses souvenirs, c'est lui-même qui a dû agir de façon décalée faute de comprendre que c'était le petit Poméranien que « Andy » cherchait — et non lui-même, en dépit de son surnom. Ou n'a-t-il pas bien compris la phrase ?

Il n'ose pas héler Elian, assis sur le siège avant, pour lui soumettre la question, alors que Manager Kim est à côté. Il est peu probable en effet que leur manager les félicite de s'être attardés à l'extérieur de leur immeuble la veille. Encore moins d'avoir conversé avec un inconnu — et que dire de ce contact par message interposé ?

Sung-ki ronge donc son frein jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'arrête à Hoegi-dong, devant les bâtiments de leur l'université dont la silhouette somptueuse se profile derrière la brume. 

Après avoir immobilisé le monospace, Manager Kim se tourne vers eux avec ce mélange de sévérité et de stress qui régit sans cesse son comportement.  
— Je vous attendrai ici dans une heure exactement. Ne soyez pas en retard.  
— Non, Manager Kim. Merci pour le trajet, ânonne Elian, poli, mais mécanique.

Les deux idols descendent du véhicule en prenant soin de fixer un masque devant leur visage afin de protéger leurs voies respiratoires de la pollution. Ils sont happés par l'air glacé et le brouillard suffocant qui gomme très vite les phares de la voiture.  
— Bon, allons-y pour ne pas faire attendre les professeurs, propose Elian à travers le tissu.  
Sung-ki approuve, et ils se mêlent aux étudiants qui se dirigent à pas pressés vers les facultés pour, comme eux, rencontrer leurs professeurs référents en prélude à leur enregistrement au semestre de printemps.

C'est si peu courant qu'ils puissent mener, l'espace d'une heure, une existence normale. La plupart du temps, ils suivent leurs cours chez eux via des enregistrements fournis par les professeurs et des manuels numérisés. Ils envoient leurs travaux aux enseignants par e-mail et reçoivent les corrections par la même voie. Lors des rares sessions auxquelles ils peuvent assister en personne ou des rituels administratifs, le danseur se sent généralement soulevé par une forme d'excitation à l'idée de devenir un parmi la multitude et de goûter au quotidien d'un étudiant ordinaire. Pourtant, tout ceci passe, à ce moment précis, au second plan de ses pensées.

Alors qu'ils pénètrent dans le hall monumental, Sung-ki tend son smartphone vers son compagnon.  
— Je peux te montrer quelque chose pour que tu me le traduises vite fait avant d'y aller ?  
— Oui ? C'est quoi ?  
Le danseur déverrouille son téléphone et se connecte rapidement à Instagram.  
— J'ai suivi le compte du chien d'hier. Et figure-toi que son maître m'a envoyé un message ce matin !  
— Ah oui ? Montre ?  
Deux clics plus tard, Sung-ki repêche le courrier dans sa boîte.  
— Là, regarde ! J'ai l'impression qu'il s'excuse d'avoir été impoli ?

L'Américano-coréen parcourt les deux lignes de texte et hoche la tête sous son bonnet.  
— Oui, c'est ça. Il remercie d'avoir retrouvé son chien, puis il excuse d'avoir eu l'air malpoli, en précisant que ce n'était pas son intention car en fait, il nous en est reconnaissant.  
— Mais malpoli à quel propos ? Je ne l'ai pas trouvé malpoli ? s'étonne Sung-ki.  
— Hmm, peut-être parce qu'il est gêné d'avoir montré sa panique ?  
— Je vais lui répondre que ce n'était pas malpoli du tout ! Est-ce que moi, j'ai eu l'air grossier ? Je n'avais pas capté pour le nom du chien...  
Le jeune homme s'inquiète en touchant le tissu sur sa joue d'une main, comme s'il voulait vérifier qu'il n'avait rien de grotesque au visage.  
— Mais non, pas du tout, le rassure son ami sans hésitation.  
— Tant mieux. Tu m'aideras à lui répondre quand on sera rentré, s'il te plaît ?  
Les yeux bleus d'Elian sourient par-dessus son masque noir.  
— Pas de problème. Je te vois tout à l'heure !  
  
Ils prennent ensuite des directions opposées — Elian pour rejoindre la faculté de Lettres, Sung-ki celle de Danse.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

— Kyung-hwan ?  
En rentrant, Sung-ki dépose son bonnet sur la table.  
— Oui ? Ça a été ? répond son meilleur ami depuis le canapé.  
Le leader de 21st June est occupé à visionner un enregistrement de leur dernier concert afin d'étudier leurs interactions avec le public et de proposer des améliorations dans leur gestion de l'auditoire et de l'espace.  
— Oui, mais devine quoi ? Le maître de Sunshine m'a envoyé un message privé !

Le danseur se laisse tomber sur le divan — à moitié sur le coussin, à moitié sur le mannequin qui le laisse faire sans protester car auprès de lui, Sung-ki a à peu près tous les droits.  
— Lis ! Précision, au cas où : « rude », ça veut dire « grossier ». J'ai appris le mot.  
Alors que Kyung-hwan saisit le téléphone, son benjamin ajoute :  
— Elian va m'aider à lui envoyer une réponse en bon anglais !

Sans répondre, Kyung-hwan lève les yeux vers le main vocalist qui émerge à son tour du hall d'entrée, son masque anti-pollution encore sur le nez. Il le décroche de ses oreilles sous le regard de son aîné. Celui-ci ne se baisse pas et le suit ensuite jusqu'au lavabo de la cuisine tout le temps qu'il se lave les mains.

Enfin, Elian raccroche la serviette à la poignée d'une armoire et soupire.  
— Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, Kyung-hwan, dis-le, plutôt que de me perforer le dos des yeux.  
— Eh bien, oui.  
Leur leader repousse gentiment Sung-ki sur le canapé, puis se redresse.  
— Attends-nous ici, Sunshine.  
— O.K.  
D'un pas décidé, le mannequin traverse le salon jusqu'à la petite cuisine ouverte, saisit le bras du chanteur et l'entraîne vers les chambres.  
— Woo-jae répète, prévient Elian.

Kyung-hwan pousse alors la porte de sa propre chambre, qu'il referme sur eux. Lâché par son camarade, l'Américano-coréen croise les bras sur sa poitrine.  
— Alors ?  
— Alors, je me demande si tu es bien conscient de ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire ? Si tu as pesé le pour et le contre ?  
— Relax. Ce n'est qu'un message de quelques mots.  
— Non, ce n'est pas que ça, justement, insiste le mannequin en écartant la mèche blond orangé qui lui couvre l'œil droit. C'est peut-être le début d'un engrenage.  
Elian hausse les épaules, un brin désinvolte.  
— Rien ne le dit. Tu extrapoles.  
— Mais rien ne dit que ça ne le sera pas non plus. Et si ça le devient ? Est-ce que tu veux vraiment encourager ça ?

Après un moment de silence durant lequel leurs regards s'affrontent, la réponse d'Elian dégringole entre eux.  
— Oui.  
Kyung-hwan claque immédiatement la langue d'irritation, tandis que cette dernière se mêle au timbre de sa voix.  
— Pourquoi ? Parce que tu espères que ça sera un fiasco et que ça t'arrangera pour faire une croix sur tout ça ?  
C'est la blessure qui succède au choc dans les yeux du chanteur.  
— Sérieusement ? Tu penses sérieusement que je sacrifierais Sunshine pour mon propre confort ?  
Sa voix musicale tremble sur les dernières notes.

Aussitôt, le mannequin secoue la tête et pose une main sur son bras en guise d'excuse.  
— Non. Non, pas du tout. Je suis désolé.  
— En plus, je pourrais te retourner la question : pourquoi est-ce que ça te dérange tellement ? Parce que ça met tes précieux plans de gloire en péril ?  
— Je te demanderais la même chose, alors : tu penses vraiment que je sacrifierais Sunshine pour moi... maintenant ?  
— Non plus. Tu vois combien cette discussion est absurde.  
D'un mouvement brusque du bras, Elian en détache les doigts de son vis-à-vis. Il se tourne ensuite vers la baie vitrée pour passer les mains sur son visage.

— Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, reprend Kyung-hwan dans son dos. On ne sait rien de ce type. Ce n'est pas nécessairement quelqu'un de bien. Ça pourrait être une personne qui voit là une opportunité de nous causer du tort. C'est dangereux d'être en contact avec l'extérieur, tu le sais bien. Ce qu'on y lance échappe à notre contrôle.  
— Sunshine n'a jamais dit qu'il voulait lui déballer toute sa vie privée au premier message. Donne-nous un peu de crédit, parfois. Tu n'es pas le seul capable de réfléchir.

Sans relever l'agacement de son pair, le mannequin poursuit d'un ton préoccupé :  
— Et puis, qu'est-ce qui se passera si Sunshine s'attache ? Si ça va plus loin ?  
— Ce n'est pas parce que Sunshine est gay qu'il va sauter sur tous les mecs avec lesquels il parle.  
— Tu as vu celui-ci comme moi : un beau mec blond aux yeux bleus...  
— Au risque de me répéter, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est gay et aime les blonds qu'il va se jeter sur tout blond qui passe. Et puis, toi qui aimes les probabilités, il en existe largement plus que ce type soit hétéro.  
— Mais y a un risque, et c'est déjà trop. Tu connais Sunshine. C'est facile de le manipuler. C'est facile d'entrer dans son cœur. Et tout ça... eh bien, ça ne peut pas. Ça lui fera du mal s'il s'y investit trop, parce qu'il y a un moment... où ça ne pourra pas aller plus loin.

Elian pivote sur lui-même pour faire à nouveau face à Kyung-hwan. Sur sa figure, il n'y a plus trace que de fatigue.  
— Tu bases ton raisonnement sur des suppositions. Mais même si ça se passait comme tu le crains, est-ce que ce serait si mal ? Il y a droit, Kyung-hwan. Et c'est pour ça que je vais l'aider à écrire ses messages. Si ça lui apporte de la joie et des émotions, c'est bien. Tu visualises le pire, mais à côté, il y a des éventualités positives. Il pourrait se faire un ami en dehors de tout ça, un ami peut-être très gentil. S'il en a envie, c'est son droit, c'est son choix, pas le nôtre. Et si tu as raison, eh bien... on verra le moment venu ?

Le main vocalist poursuit, la voix terriblement lasse et le regard perdu quelque part dans un coin de la pièce, au-delà des quatre dimensions.  
— Je trouve ça bien qu'il ne soit pas complètement désabusé comme nous. Il a l'air si content d'avoir reçu ce message et d'y répondre. Est-ce que c'est vraiment mieux qu'un cœur ne batte pas du tout ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas mieux qu'il batte et s'arrête dans la douleur après un temps ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas à chaque battement supplémentaire qu'on vit ?  
Elian ferme un poing sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine.  
— Parfois... Parfois, je me dis qu'un seul battement de plus serait suffisant pour endurer l'infini. Alors, laisse-lui ça. Et si un jour, son cœur se casse, au moins, il aura été vivant avant. C'est mieux que d'être mort dès le commencement.

Kyung-hwan exhale, les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'il les rouvre, il pose à nouveau une main sur l'épaule tendue d'Elian qui, cette fois ne la chasse pas.  
— Est-ce que ça va ?  
— Ça va, répond le chanteur.  
— Tu veux que j'appelle Woo-jae ?  
— Non. J'irai le voir après avoir écrit le message de Sunshine.  
  
Le mannequin hésite une fraction de seconde, puis dit quand même :  
— Je voudrais valider ce message avant que vous ne l'envoyiez, si c'est possible.  
— Tu sais bien qu'il te le lira dans tous les cas. Il sera si content de partager ça avec toi.  
— C'est vrai, reconnaît Kyung-hwan.  
Se mettant en mouvement, Elian le dépasse pour atteindre la porte, qu'il ouvre sur une dernière réflexion :  
— Reste celui avec qui il partage spontanément ce qui le fait vibrer. Ne deviens pas celui qui l'en empêche. Ce serait triste pour vous deux.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

— Je lui dis quoi pour commencer ?  
Un doigt sur les lèvres, Sung-ki, assis sur le sol aux pieds d'Elian, réfléchit.  
— Pourquoi pas : _Bonjour, Andy ! Merci pour ton message, que je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir !_ C'est bien, non ?  
— C'est parfait.  
Le chanteur traduit et tape directement sur le téléphone de son ami, rajoutant à la fin des phrases les points d'exclamation immanquables dans la voix enjouée du danseur.  
  
— Il faut aussi lui préciser, ce sera plus honnête : _Je ne parle pas très bien anglais, contrairement à toi, alors je demande à un de mes amis, qui est à moitié américain et que tu as aussi rencontré hier, d'écrire tout ça pour moi.  
_ — Tu le suis avec ton compte vérifié, donc il doit déjà savoir qui tu es. S'il nous google, il verra tout de suite que c'est d'Elian dont tu parles, fait remarquer Kyung-hwan, qui supervise.  
Son benjamin s'inquiète.  
— Mais ce n'est pas grave, si ? Comme tu le dis, il sait déjà qui je suis.  
— En effet. Donc non, j'imagine que ce n'est pas grave.  
— En tout cas, je m'en fiche, intervient l'intéressé.

Sung-ki hoche la tête.  
— O.K. Ensuite, hmm... _J'étais soulagé de voir sur Instagram que ton chien va bien malgré sa fuite d'hier. Ça a dû être effrayant pour lui aussi d'être perdu dans des rues inconnues. Est-ce qu'il est toujours en forme aujourd'hui ? Il est vraiment adorable, en tout cas. J'ai regardé les photos que tu as postées, et elles sont toutes super mignonnes. Les petits vêtements que tu lui couds sont aussi très beaux. Ça te prend du temps pour en fabriquer un ? Tu as beaucoup de talent ! Je serais incapable de faire ça, de mon côté.  
_ — Ça fait beaucoup de compliments d'un seul coup, commente encore le mannequin.  
— Mais c'est la vérité ! Tout est tellement adorable, réplique Sung-ki en s'appuyant contre l'épaule de son meilleur ami, juste à côté de lui.  
— Je suppose, oui.

— Pour la suite : _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'excuses. Tu ne m'as pas paru impoli du tout ! Tu étais stressé, mais c'est bien normal. Moi aussi, je l'aurais été si j'avais perdu mon chien. J'ai un Spitz japonais blanc qui ressemble un peu au tien, mais en plus gros. Il ne vit pas avec moi pour le moment, par contre.  
_ Sung-ki fait une pause, alors qu'il réfléchit et qu'Elian termine d'écrire en anglais tout ce que son ami vient de lui dicter.  
— Il faut que je m'excuse aussi, d'ailleurs. Tu peux mettre : _Je suis désolé également de ne pas tout de suite avoir compris ce que tu voulais quand tu as surgi devant nous. Mes amis m'appellent Sunshine aussi, alors j'ai l'habitude de répondre à ce nom._

Kyung-hwan soupire.  
— Sunshine, tu vas lui écrire un roman ?  
— C'est vrai : il ne faut pas que je m'étale trop ! Pour finir, hmm... _C'est la première fois que tu visites Séoul ? Tu penses quoi de la ville ? J'espère que ça te plaît et que l'épisode stressant que tu as vécu ne te fait pas regretter ton voyage. Profite bien de ton séjour !_ Et voilà !

Sung-ki passe une main dans ses cheveux, doux comme de la soie malgré l'hiver. _  
_— Ah, et puis, rajoute un P.S., si tu veux bien : _J'espère que tu t'appelles bien Andy !_  
— Avec un émoji ? s'enquiert Elian avec un petit sourire.  
— Bonne idée. Un émoji qui tire la langue, par exemple !  
Le main vocalist ajoute le smiley avec le clavier virtuel adéquat, puis rend le portable à leur maknae pour qu'il vérifie ce qu'il a rédigé. Kyung-hwan se penche également sur l'écran.  
— C'est bien, tu crois ? demande le danseur à son meilleur ami en se mordillant la lèvre. Ça va lui donner envie de répondre ?  
Il est impossible de manquer l'espoir tissé dans sa phrase. Le mannequin lève alors les yeux vers Elian, qui les observe avec une expression qui signifie _tu vois_.  
— Oui, Sunshine, c'est très bien.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Incheon_

— Tu as bien ton passeport, Dmitri ?  
— Mais oui ! Heather a vérifié trois fois avant de partir.  
— La dernière fois..., commence Anders.  
— La dernière fois, c'était la dernière fois. Vous allez me la ressortir longtemps, celle-là ?  
— Désolé, désolé... mais je n'ai pas très envie de rester bloqué des heures, justement.  
— Tu es si pressé que ça de quitter la Corée du Sud ?  
Heather revient avec un verre de jus d'orange et une barre chocolatée qu'elle tend à Dmitri. Ils patientent dans le _lounge_ de l'aéroport d'Incheon en attendant leur embarquement.

— J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi, oui, répond Anders. Et de décompresser un peu.  
— Tu aurais pu rentrer avec tes parents, sinon, remarque Dmitri, en mordant dans la friandise.  
— Je... n'ai pas vraiment osé. Comme tous les autres rentrent avec le groupe, j'avais peur que...  
Le Suédois ne termine pas sa phrase et pousse un soupir. Il porte un nom de famille lourd de conséquences, que ses épaules fragiles ont du mal à soutenir. 

Il vit dans l'ombre de son père, une ombre tentaculaire qui ne cesse jamais de grandir et qui aujourd'hui l'emprisonne. Ces lettres floquées sur son maillot l'exposent plus que les autres, car chacun le scrute, le juge, l'évalue à l'aune de ce que son père, en son temps, a accompli. À 22 ans, Sven Brendenberg jouait en _American Hockey League_ , dans l'équipe réserve d'une équipe de NHL, qu'il a rejointe deux années plus tard. Il a levé la coupe des championnats du monde avec l'équipe de Suède et est passé tout près de la coupe Stanley avec l'équipe de Winnipeg.

Anders, lui, ne joue qu'à Cologne. Il n'a obtenu que la quatrième place aux Jeux olympiques avec l'équipe de Suède. Il n'a même pas soulevé la coupe d'Allemagne, Cologne ayant échoué à la deuxième place — encore une chute si proche du but.

Il est en retard. De temps à autre, le jeune homme a l'impression que ses coéquipiers, ses entraîneurs, les journalistes, sont plus durs avec lui, estimant, sans doute que son héritage est une raison suffisante pour l'accabler. Anders préfère alors éviter de se démarquer encore plus par ce qui pourrait passer pour un caprice. La venue de Sunshine a déjà assez soulevé de sourcils dubitatifs pour en rajouter.

— Allez, d'ici quelques heures, on sera en Suède, tente de le rassurer Dmitri en lui tapotant le bras.  
— Quelques heures ? Tu es bien généreux. Presque 16 heures de trajet, soupire Heather.  
— Vous repartez directement pour les États-Unis ensuite ?  
— Non, on va passer deux jours chez les parents de Mitia, puis ensuite, retour à la maison, répond aussitôt la jeune femme.  
Heather s'assoit à côté de son fiancé et appuie sa tête contre son épaule ; la jeune femme est elle aussi fatiguée par ce voyage qui, aussi excitant a-t-il été, a également réservé son lot de difficultés.

Anders pianote un instant sur la table, puis consulte son téléphone par réflexe. Il laisse alors échapper une exclamation étonnée.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiète Dmitri.  
— Le garçon dans le groupe de K-pop. Il a répondu à mon message.  
Il y a de l'incrédulité dans la voix du Suédois, de la crainte, également. Il a peur du contenu, peur de s'entendre dire qu'il n'est pas assez intéressant ou qu'il est trop ridicule.  
— Sérieux ? C'est trop cool ! Il dit quoi ?  
Heather s'est redressée, soudain plus réveillée.  
— Euh... hum...  
Timidement, Anders ouvre sa boîte de réception sur Instagram. Il lit le message et ses traits se détendent un peu, même s'ils ne perdent pas leur perplexité.  
— Tu as lu ? On peut ?  
Anders hoche la tête et tend son téléphone à ses amis. Heather a un grand sourire ravi tandis que Dmitri est concentré, le regard analytique.  
— Il faut lui répondre ! s'exclame immédiatement la jeune femme.  
— Absolument : il a l'air vraiment sympa, appuie Dmitri. En plus, il trouve Sunshine adorable. Et tu vois... qui est-ce qui avait raison ?  
Le gardien de l'équipe de Suède pointe un index victorieux vers lui-même.  
— Il ne t'a pas trouvé bête, malpoli, ni quoi que ce soit. Il te pose même des questions ! C'est cool, non ?  
— Mais je ne sais pas trop quoi lui répondre.

Heather pousse un soupir mêlant accablement et tendresse. Si Sung-ki a besoin d'un traducteur pour ses mots, Anders, lui, en a besoin pour ses pensées.  
— Ne t'en fais pas : on est là pour ça !  
— On... pourra faire ça dans l'avion ? Je me sentirai plus à l'aise.  
— Bien sûr, bien sûr, rétorque Dmitri, la bouche encore à moitié pleine de chocolat.  
— Tu n'es pas sortable.  
— Je suis tout à fait sortable.  
De petites miettes roulent sur le col de sa chemise. Heather secoue la tête.  
— N'empêche, je trouve ça assez drôle que vous commenciez à parler comme ça !  
— C'est toujours chouette de faire de nouvelles rencontres, approuve Dmitri. Et puis, celle-là est tellement cocasse que ça ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là.

Anders n'écoute ses deux amis que d'une oreille. Même s'il l'avait espéré en secret, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sung-ki lui réponde, encore moins si rapidement. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que le jeune homme le complimente ainsi, lui pose des questions et s'intéresse à lui, sans même connaître réellement son identité. C'est la facette personnelle et privée d'Anders qui l'intrigue, un aspect auquel peu de personnes, au quotidien, ont accès. Et parfois, cette solitude est étouffante ; c'est elle qui l'a poussé à ouvrir ce compte Instagram, pour enfin vivre un peu comme il l'entend, même à travers son écran. Mais c'est aussi prendre le risque de lui offrir une image tronquée, car le compte d'Anders, ses photos, ne traduisent rien de ses tourments. Au contraire, ils sont là pour l'en protéger. Et si Sung-ki, avec le temps, s'apercevait que derrière les images couleur pastel, se tapissait un paysage beaucoup plus gris ?

Et pourtant... Face à ce message rempli de bienveillance et de candeur, malgré la peur, Anders ressent une pointe de joie. Il sait qu'il aura besoin d'être guidé, car les rapports aux autres n'ont jamais été son fort, mais il sait aussi qu'il a envie d'essayer.

 _Sung-ki est gentil. Il n'est pas comme ceux d'avant_. Cette phrase tourne en boucle dans son cerveau.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

Anders n'a pas lâché son téléphone lorsqu'il grimpe dans l'avion, ni lorsqu'il s'installe à sa place, à côté de celle de Dmitri.  
— Je... je pourrai vous lire ce que j'écris ?  
— Tu ne peux pas. Tu dois, le reprend son meilleur ami avec un sourire.  
— Vous ne pensez pas que répondre tout de suite, ça va faire bizarre ?  
— Il t'a répondu rapidement, lui aussi !  
— Hum hum...  
Les doigts d'Anders tapotent l'écran de son téléphone en évitant soigneusement le clavier virtuel.  
— Je vais faire ça une fois qu'on aura décollé. J'aurai l'esprit plus calme comme ça.  
  
Le Suédois jette un œil par le hublot. Ils n'ont eu qu'une toute petite partie de la matinée pour faire leurs adieux à Séoul, et ils sont restés à proximité de leur hôtel avant de partir en direction de l'aéroport où l'équipe tout entière s'est retrouvée pour prendre l'avion vers Francfort, puis Stockholm.

La classe Affaires est désormais remplie de joueurs de hockey, bruyants, à la limite du chahut, et les hôtesses semblent même un peu décontenancée sans pour autant perdre leur sourire. Ses coéquipiers se calment un peu et bouclent sans broncher leur ceinture lorsque le pilote annonce le décollage, mais sitôt l'avion stabilisé, les conversations et les allées et venues reprennent de plus belle.

Dmitri se lève pour aller aux toilettes en même temps que Heather, partie à la recherche d'un coussin pour la tête perdu au fin fond de son sac. Anders, lui, garde les yeux rivés sur son téléphone et lit et relit le message de Sung-ki. Il est si absorbé qu'il ne voit même pas le gobelet de thé qui se matérialise soudain devant lui.  
— Je t'ai rapporté une petite boisson s'exclame Dmitri en s'affalant près de lui.  
— Oh, c'est gentil. Merci !  
— Alors, ce message, on s'en charge ?  
— Dis donc, pas sans moi !  
Heather met une petite tape derrière la tête de son compagnon pour ensuite s'installer sur ses genoux. Elle écrase son coussin sur son épaule et se rencogne contre lui, tandis que Dmitri passe les bras autour de sa taille fine.  
— Maintenant, on peut commencer ! Enfin, si tu veux toujours, Anders. Si tu préfères le faire tout seul...  
— Non, non ! Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire ou comment le dire.  
— Relis un peu pour voir, lui propose Dmitri.

Anders s'exécute docilement, et les deux autres jeunes gens l'écoutent avec attention.  
— Déjà... je peux peut-être commencer par « Bonjour ».  
Dmitri plisse les lèvres pour retenir un sourire.  
— C'est un bon début.  
— Et ensuite... euh, je commente sur son ami qui lui traduit ou pas ?  
— Non, pas la peine, je pense ? Ou alors, remercie juste son ami de vous aider à communiquer ? propose Heather.  
— Ah, c'est une bonne idée. Alors... _Bonjour Sung-ki ! Merci beaucoup pour ta réponse. Merci aussi à ton ami, car c'est grâce à lui qu'on peut communiquer_. Ça va ?  
— Ça va, mais rajoute un smiley, suggère Dmitri. Histoire qu'il voie que tu es content de lui parler.  
— Tu pourrais aussi préciser que tu n'es pas tout seul pour écrire ? Peut-être que ça le ferait se sentir moins en décalage ?  
— Mais il sait que je parle anglais. Il va croire que je suis complètement débile si j'ai besoin d'aide, non ?  
Dmitri s'agite un peu, mais Heather pose une main sur son poignet, et le jeune homme ravale sa remarque.

— Pas besoin de le mettre, alors, si tu préfères.  
— La suite, maintenant. Euh... _Sunshine va très bien. En fait, il était avec ma mère quand il s'est échappé, et elle a eu très peur aussi. Il est encore avec elle aujourd'hui, car elle ne rentre pas dans le même avion que moi. C'est elle qui le ramène.  
_ Heather hoche la tête.  
— C'est très bien. Et précise que tu rentres, toi aussi, aujourd'hui !  
— Ah, peut-être, oui. _Je rentre moi aussi aujourd'hui. En vérité, je rédige ce message dans l'avion._  
— Tu ne veux pas lui dire où tu habites ?  
— C'est nécessaire ? Je ne veux pas le saouler avec des détails chiants.  
— Ce qui te concerne n'est jamais chiant, ne peut s'empêcher de répliquer Dmitri, malgré la mise en garde de Heather tout à l'heure.  
— Tu lui diras plus tard si tu en as envie. Allez, on enchaîne ! Parle-lui des petits vêtements, ça a l'air de l'intéresser.  
— Hum... Alors... _Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, c'est très gentil, même si ce que je fais reste très basique quand même. Pour le temps que ça prend, ça dépend du modèle. Si c'est quelque chose de « tous les jours », ça va. Mais si je veux faire un costume, par exemple un truc d'anime ou de jeu vidéo, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Mais tout le monde peut apprendre à le faire avec un peu de patience._  
  
Heather hoche la tête.  
— Tu devrais lui expliquer pourquoi tu avais peur d'avoir fait une bourde quand tu les as croisés, histoire qu'il ne se fasse pas des films.  
— Un truc du genre : _Je m'excusais, car je me dis que ça a dû être un peu étrange de me voir débarquer comme ça, de nulle part, en ayant en plus l'impression de t'appeler. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Et pas besoin d'être désolé, je comprends que tu aies été surpris. Ça ne doit pas t'arriver tous les jours (j'espère ?). Au fait, comment s'appelle ton chien ? J'adore les chiens, alors si tu as une photo, j'adorerais la voir_.  
— Un smiley pour la route ? rajoute encore Heather, toujours avec le sourire. Et c'est très bien !  
— Si j'étais lui, je te répondrais direct.  
— Mais toi, tu me connais déjà, et tu n'es pas objectif, rappelle Anders à Dmitri.  
— Il y a bien eu un temps où je ne te connaissais pas, et j'ai quand même eu envie d'aller vers toi !  
Il remonte un peu Heather contre lui, alors que la jeune femme vient de glisser sur ses cuisses.

— Je continue. J'ai l'impression de faire une tartine.  
— Plus il y en a, mieux c'est. Allez, hop, la suite !  
Anders décoche un coup d'œil rapide à Heather, puis reprend :  
— _Séoul est une belle ville, mais malheureusement, je n'y suis resté que deux jours et demi. Ce n'était pas vraiment suffisant pour faire du tourisme. J'ai surtout passé du temps à Pyeongchang_.  
Le jeune homme marque un temps d'arrêt.  
— Je lui dis ça ou pas ?  
— De toute façon, s'il a vu ton Instagram, il a vu aussi les photos de Pyeongchang.  
Dmitri avance légèrement la lèvre inférieure, dubitatif.  
— Pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui dire exactement ce que tu faisais là ? Tu as participé aux J.O., c'est quand même super ?  
— Oui, mais, euh... je n'ai pas envie qu'il le sache. Pour le moment. Plus tard, peut-être, mais là, ce qui l'intéresse, c'est mon chien et mes créations.  
  
Dmitri se retient à nouveau de lui dire que ce qu'il est, sa personne, est bien plus importante que ce qu'il fait ou ce qu'il crée, et qu'il mérite autant d'attention que le reste. Ce message, qu'il tente de lui faire passer depuis des années a bien du mal à atteindre son meilleur ami, qui dévalue chaque compliment qu'il reçoit en l'atténuant par un « mais ».

— Je peux peut-être rajouter : _Mais le petit épisode avec Sunshine n'a pas gâché ma visite (Ça aurait été le cas si je ne l'avais retrouvé) ! J'espère qu'un jour je pourrai revenir à Séoul et mieux prendre mon temps._  
— Excellent, oui. Demande-lui s'il a toujours habité à Séoul, lui !  
— D'accord. _Tu as toujours habité à Séoul ? Tu t'y plais_?  
— J'ai une idée ! s'écrie soudain Dmitri. Tu devrais lui dire que tu ne connais pas du tout son groupe et lui demander de te conseiller une chanson pour découvrir ? Ça pourrait être sympa, non ?  
— Ça ne fait pas... trop envahissant ? Ou bête ? Je peux aller chercher moi-même, non ?  
— En faisant comme ça, tu donnes l'impression de le respecter en tant que personne, je pense ? répond Heather. Tu ne te jettes pas sur la première vidéo YouTube venue, tu prends son avis, tu apprends un peu à connaître ce qu'il fait.

Anders plisse le nez et propose :  
— Donc... euh... _J'ai vu que tu étais dans un groupe de musique. Est-ce que tu aurais une chanson à me conseiller en particulier ? Une qui te tient à cœur ? Pour que je puisse découvrir un peu, si bien sûr, ça ne te dérange pas. Tu es dans le groupe depuis longtemps ? Je trouve ça super que tu fasses un truc créatif comme ça._  
— Smiley, anticipe Dmitri.  
— Oui, oui. Et euh... pour terminer... _Encore merci à toi pour Sunshine et pour avoir répondu à mon message. Ça m'a fait très plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles !_  
Heather se penche un peu en avant pour pouvoir observer son ami.  
— Et pour le P.S... tu vas lui dire ?  
— Oui, mais... attends, je mets ça : _P.S : Non, en fait, Andy est un diminutif. Je m'appelle Anders_. Et je rajoute un smiley pour terminer.  
— Relis une dernière fois.  
— De toute façon, je ne vais pas l'envoyer maintenant. Je le ferai sans doute lors de notre escale à Francfort.  
— Ça te laissera le temps de rajouter des trucs, comme ça !  
— Hum... non, je crois que je ne vais pas y toucher. Ça me paraît bien ? Ça suffira, vous croyez ?  
Dmitri sourit avec tendresse.  
— C'est parfait, Anders.  
 _Tu es parfait comme tu es_. Le sous-entendu n'échappe pas à Heather, qui sourit à son tour, alors que leur ami a à nouveau baissé les yeux sur l'écran de son téléphone.

— Bon. Maintenant que ceci est réglé...  
La jeune femme se blottit un peu plus contre son fiancé, puis lance :  
— Je vais essayer de dormir un peu.  
— Tu peux toujours aller t'allonger, si tu veux.  
— Hum... Non, je préfère rester avec toi.  
Dmitri lui embrasse le front, puis cherche une position plus confortable alors que Heather ferme les yeux. La situation n'est sans doute pas très conventionnelle, mais les hôtesses n'ont pas l'air de s'en formaliser.  
  
— Moi, je vais jouer à la console, annonce Anders. J'ai un jeu à finir.  
— OK, du coup, je vais sans doute pioncer aussi. Tant qu'à faire !  
Dmitri étend ses longues jambes devant lui.  
— En cas de problème, réveille-moi. Je veux au moins avoir l'occasion de te dire adieu si on doit se crasher.  
Heather, qui ne s'est pas encore assoupie, met un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son compagnon.  
— Arrête et dors, ça t'évitera de nous porter la guigne.

Le jeune homme lâche un petit rire et serre un peu plus fort la jeune femme contre lui. Anders en profite pour fouiller dans son sac et prendre sa console portable, à laquelle il branche son casque audio. Dès que les premières notes de la musique accompagnant le menu résonnent dans ses oreilles, Anders s'apaise et se détend. Il en oublie même, pour un temps, le message toujours à l'état de brouillon qui patiente dans son téléphone.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

Une fois à Francfort, Anders s'assure d'abord que ses parents sont bien arrivés à Munich, où ils doivent prendre leur correspondance. Ils ont pris l'avion d'une autre compagnie, une heure avant le leur, avec une escale moins longue. Si tout se passe bien, ils l'attendront à nouveau à l'aéroport de Stockholm-Arlanda en compagnie de Sunshine. Lorsque sa mère lui envoie une photo de son chien, grimpé sur sa valise à roulettes, Anders ne peut retenir un petit rire attendri.

Le jeune homme s'est un peu éloigné de ses amis pour avoir un instant de calme et grignote une petite tarte aux fraises dans un coin du _lounge_ , où tout l'équipe patiente à nouveau. Il ne résiste pas à l'envie de prendre un cliché de son dessert avant de le mettre en ligne, accompagné de la légende _« Bientôt à la maison !_ ».

Puis, le cœur un peu battant, il ouvre sa messagerie. Il relit son message, ajoute quelques émoticônes pour le rendre encore plus attrayant.

_J'espère que ça suffira._

_Que ça sera assez bien._

_Qu'il voudra bien me répondre._


	6. Chapitre 6

Le message attend Sung-ki à son lever. Il n'a pourtant pas le temps de le consulter avant bien plus tard dans la journée.

Douche. Habillage. Course jusqu'à l'immeuble de l'agence. Étirements. Jogging dans le matin glacial d'un mois de février à six heures du matin. Natation. Musculation. Étirements. Interrogation de japonais. Moitié de petit-déjeuner avalée en hâte sur un banc. Apprentissage de chorégraphie. Répétition de danse. Pratique d'expression scénique. Cours de chinois.

Enfin, la pause déjeuner.

Ils s'asseyent tous les quatre à leur table dans la salle de détente que SYW Entertainment met à disposition de tous les jeunes gens qui ont signé un contrat chez eux. Là, les groupes qui ont déjà débuté côtoient les apprentis encore à l'académie, qui observent leurs sunbaes avec des yeux admiratifs ou envieux. Certains tentent de calquer postures ou mimiques après avoir étudié ceux de leurs pairs qui connaissent le succès. D'autres comparent pour dépasser, puisqu'ils sont tous en compétition pour les faveurs de l'agence autant que du public. 

Si 21st June, formation phare de SYW qui en attend beaucoup, suscite la vénération d'une large part des trainees qui les prennent pour modèle, ils doivent aussi essuyer la jalousie des autres, qui rêvent de les clouer au tapis pour leur voler la préférence. Encore une fois, les regards sont partout, même ici où ils sont censés avoir le droit d'assouplir un instant la perfection.

Au moins, le repas est gratuit, cadeau non empoisonné que SYW n'ajoute pas à leur dette. En attendant que la cohue affamée s'éclaircisse autour de la table où sont disposés les plats dans lesquels piocher, Elian fait rouler son épaule, endolorie depuis une chute en dansant le matin même.  
— Les tons en chinois, c'est l'horreur.  
— Ce n'est pas simple, en effet, soupire Woo-jae. Et il y a beaucoup de choses à retenir. Est-ce que ma tête pourra vraiment contenir tous les sinogrammes ?  
— La mienne, sûrement pas ! se désole Sung-ki. Toutes ces langues à apprendre en même temps, ce n'est pas de la tarte.  
Kyung-hwan attache ses cheveux en queue de cheval.  
— Heureusement, certains hanzi sont identiques à leur version kanji qu'on connaît d'avoir déjà bien progressé en japonais. Ça aidera. Si les autres idols y arrivent, il n'y a pas de raison que nous pas. Haut les cœurs !  
— J'espère ! Et en parlant de langues...  
Le danseur s'apprête à exhumer son téléphone de sa poche lorsque le mannequin se lève.  
— À notre tour ; il y a moins de monde. Il ne faut pas trop traîner, car on doit avoir fini à temps pour passer chez Hye-rim.

Leurs assiettes garnies de légumes frais, cuits et lactofermentés, de volaille et de riz complet, ils les pèsent devant le préposé qui vérifie qu'ils ne dépassent pas le poids de nourriture réglementaire. Revenu à table, ses baguettes dans le main droite, Sung-ki saisit son portable de la gauche et tapote sur l'écran du pouce.  
— J'ai reçu une réponse de « Andy » ce matin. Elian, tu veux bien la lire ?  
L'interpellé rattrape un grain de riz qui chutait de ses lèvres et acquiesce.  
— Passe.  
Son benjamin lui tend le smartphone, et l'Américano-coréen se plonge sans délai dans le message, qu'il traduit en simultané de sa découverte, entre deux bouchées.

— Il a l'air très gentil. Tu sais ce qu'il faisait à Pyeongchang ? demande la voix de Woo-jae.  
— Pas du tout ; c'est seulement le premier message que je reçois avec des infos sur lui. J'avais vu sur ses photos qu'il y était allé, mais il n'y en a pas des compétitions ou du village olympique ni rien. J'imagine qu'il est allé soutenir les équipes de son pays, du coup ? Je lui demanderai !  
— Et il vient de quel pays ?  
— Ça non plus, je ne sais pas. Il habite en Allemagne, je crois. Mais il y a aussi un drapeau et des photos de Suède sur son compte, donc...

Le visual sourit.  
— En tout cas, je trouve cette histoire amusante. Et ça a un petit côté différent, mystérieux... Non ?  
Elian appuie l'opinion de son meilleur ami.  
— Je trouve ça chouette aussi. C'est presque comme un feuilleton, en fait : on se demande ce que la prochaine réponse va apporter... Car je suppose que tu vas lui répondre aussi, Sunshine ?  
Il n'y a pas le moindre doute dans l'exclamation de Sung-ki, seulement de la vivacité.  
— Bien sûr !  
— Mais pas ici. C'est mieux de faire ça à l'appartement.  
L'intervention de Kyung-hwan récolte un sourcil arqué de la part d'Elian, et le mannequin s'explique après avoir avalé son morceau de brocoli :  
— Il y a plus d'intimité chez nous. Et de toute façon, on n'a pas trop le temps de s'attarder, là. Il vaudrait mieux manger.  
Conscient que leur leader a raison, Sung-ki reprend son portable, qu'il range pour rendre toute son attention à son assiette.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

Après le déjeuner, Manager Kim a prévu une session d'esthétique avec l'équipe de Hye-rim, la maquilleuse de SYW Entertainment. Douche. Lumière pulsée. Massage, durant lequel Elian ne résiste au sommeil que parce qu'il essaie de détendre Woo-jae, ce qui permet aux deux d'échapper aux réprimandes de leur manager. Rhabillage. Coiffure. Maquillage. Route vers le studio d'enregistrement d'une publicité pour une marque de parfum qui souhaite les sponsoriser — et leur offre pour ceci une somme rondelette plus que bienvenue. Retour à l'agence.

Ensuite, leur planning se scinde. Kyung-hwan part à l'autre bout de Séoul pour un photoshoot, Woo-jae à l'université privée Hanyang où il fait un bachelier en Theater and Film Studies et où il doit voir un professeur avant le début du semestre de printemps. Elian se rend chez le phoniatre auprès duquel Manager Kim a pris un rendez-vous afin d'examiner ses cordes vocales, ensuite il révisera ses cours. Sung-ki, quant à lui, voit son professeur particulier d'anglais, puis leur chorégraphe, lequel lui fait tester les nouvelles routines avant de les fignoler pour le groupe.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

Ils se retrouvent pour dîner à l'agence, mais là non plus, ils n'ont pas le temps pour autre chose que leur travail. Au programme de la soirée, l'enregistrement de la dernière chanson du mini-album qu'ils sortiront au printemps. Chacune existera en quatre langues à destination des différents marchés qu'ils tentent de conquérir, ce qui demande un travail supplémentaire à l'interprétation — et quatre enregistrements par morceau.

Quand ils quittent les locaux de SYW, il est près de minuit. Sans même avoir le courage de passer par la salle de bain, Elian marche directement vers sa chambre et s'écroule sur son lit, laissant à Woo-jae le soin de le démaquiller tandis qu'il dort déjà à moitié.

Avec un poinçon de déception qu'il soigne bien vite, parce que le bien-être de son ami prime tout à fait sur son impatience à répondre au maître de Sunshine, Sung-ki dépose son téléphone sur sa table de nuit.

Kyung-hwan ne propose pas de remplacer Elian pour traduire ; il suggère un anime à la place. Après avoir pris leur douche, blottis sous la couette du mannequin, les deux jeunes gens visionnent donc le dernier épisode en date de _Black Clover_ avant d'éteindre la lumière pour la nuit.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

Il faut attendre le lendemain en fin d'après-midi pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous dans le salon, sauf Woo-jae. Au reste de ses obligations, le visual doit ajouter une heure presque quotidienne de pratique du violon pour ne rien perdre de ses près de vingt ans à maîtriser l'instrument — et progresser encore, ajoutant plus de morceaux à son répertoire faute d'avoir énormément de marge dans la maestria.

— Vous m'aidez ? demande Sung-ki à Kyung-hwan et Elian en jouant des fesses pour s'installer entre les deux sur le canapé.  
— Oui, répond le chanteur.  
— Génial, merci !  
Le danseur cède son téléphone à son ami.  
— Alors, par où commencer ! J'ai plein de choses à dire et à demander !

Kyung-hwan passe une main dans les cheveux de son meilleur ami.  
— Sunshine, quoi que tu fasses, essaie de garder en tête que tu dois lui parler comme si tout ce que tu mettais dans ton message pouvait se retrouver dans un magazine. Si ça ne peut pas être ébruité en public, ne le dis pas non plus ici.  
Il précise, anticipant la question qui va suivre :  
— Ce n'est pas que je me méfie particulièrement de ce mec. Je vote pour la prudence à tout instant et avec tout le monde pour ne pas devoir recoller des pots cassés, c'est tout.  
— Je comprends, oui. De toute façon, tu le dis si jamais tu entends un truc qui ne va pas ?  
— Oui, oui, bien sûr.  
— O.K. Alors...

_Bonjour Andy-Anders ! Comment est-ce que tu préfères qu'on t'appelle entre les deux ? N'hésite pas à me dire !_

_Moi, ça me fait bizarre qu'on utilise mon nom ; tout le monde m'appelle généralement Sunshine, mes amis comme les fans. Mais je comprends que ce soit étrange pour toi, vu que c'est le nom de ton chien !_

_Je suis content de savoir que ton chien va bien, d'ailleurs. J'espère que ta mère ne s'en veut pas de l'avoir laissé s'échapper ; ça arrive ! Est-ce qu'elle a bien aimé Séoul, elle aussi ?_

_Vous avez tous fait bon voyage ? J'espère que tu n'es pas trop fatigué par le vol ou bien le décalage horaire. Tu t'en remets vite ?_

_Je n'aime pas du tout prendre l'avion de mon côté, alors je suis toujours soulagé quand on atterrit. Ça ne te dérange pas d'être dans les airs ?_

_Et ton chien, il voyage en cabine ou dans la soute ? Il n'a pas trop peur? Parce que les animaux ne comprennent pas tout comme nous, et peut-être qu'il se demande ce qui lui arrive._

_Tu habites en Allemagne ? Sur ton Instagram, il y a beaucoup de photos de là-bas, donc j'en ai déduit que oui, mais il y en a aussi de Suède, alors je ne sais pas trop. Je n'ai jamais été ni en Allemagne, ni en Suède, et je ne sais pas si j'irai un jour. Je ne connais pas du tout ces pays ! C'est beau ? Lequel des deux tu préfères ? C'est fort différent de la Corée du Sud, de ce que tu en as vu ?_

_Ça a dû être chouette d'être à Pyeongchang ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut assister à des J.O. ! Tu as été encourager les équipes de ton pays ? Tu t'intéresses à quels sports en particulier ? Je ne suis pas très sport, moi. Enfin, c'est surtout que je n'ai pas du tout le temps ou l'occasion d'en regarder ou d'en faire à côté de mon travail. Je danse beaucoup, par contre, et c'est plus que mon métier : c'est aussi ma passion !_

_Tu aimes les animes ? Tu regardes quelles séries ? Je suis super fan aussi ! Dès que j'ai un moment de libre, j'en regarde avec mon meilleur ami. Il y en a tellement, c'est dur de faire le tri avec tout ce qui sort quand on n'a pas beaucoup de temps !_

_Je suis quand même toujours impressionné par ton talent pour la couture ! C'est quoi, le prochain costume que tu vas confectionner pour Sunshine ? (Je peux l'appeler Sunny comme dans ton nom Instagram ? Ça me fait trop bizarre de l'appeler par mon nom !)_

_Mon chien s'appelle Mongshil. Ça veut dire « duveteux » en coréen. Comme tu le devines sûrement, c'est en référence à sa fourrure ! Je t'enverrai une photo juste après ce message. Je n'en ai malheureusement pas de très récente, car je ne l'ai plus vu depuis longtemps._

_Et ça répond à ta question suivante : mon chien vit avec mes parents dans ma ville d'origine, Busan. C'est une grande ville tout au sud de la Corée, avec un grand port. Il y fait plus chaud qu'à Séoul. C'est là que j'ai passé mon enfance et mes années de collège/lycée. Je n'habite à Séoul que depuis trois ans, en fait. Je suis venu ici pour le travail. Et je m'y plais, oui ! Mais mon chien me manque beaucoup tout de même._

_Tu as eu des autres chiens avant Sunshine ?_

_Qu'est-ce que tu as particulièrement aimé voir à Séoul et à Pyeongchang ?_

_Tu ne nous as pas fait trop peur quand tu as surgi devant nous, même si c'est vrai qu'on a tous été surpris ! Mais ce n'est pas grave du tout. Et puis de toute façon, comme ça nous a permis de te rendre ton chien, c'est positif !_

_C'est vrai, je suis dans un groupe de K-pop. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je peux te conseiller comme chanson car je ne sais pas ce que tu aimes comme style de musique ? On change un peu de concept à chaque album, c'est comme ça que ça se fait ici. En avril, on sortira un nouveau mini-album avec un concept très cool d'ailleurs, mais je ne peux rien dire dessus avant la sortie !_

_En tout cas, notre chanson la plus connue s'appelle (je te mets les titres en anglais, elles ont toujours un titre en coréen et un en anglais, sauf pour celles qui sortent uniquement en anglais bien sûr)_ Stardust _. Celle que je préfère interpréter en concert, c'est_ One Day _, parce que c'est une des plus rythmées avec des pas de danse que j'aime beaucoup, et vu que je suis danseur, c'est surtout ça qui me parle ! Et celle que je préfère écouter, je pense que c'est_ Without Me _, parce qu'Elian chante comme un ange dedans. (C'est lui qui tape ce message, et il dit que c'est n'importe quoi. Et en fait, et là c'est moi qui parle à nouveau, je suis d'accord, car la vérité, c'est qu'il chante toujours comme un ange !) (Il dit aussi qu'il commence à avoir mal aux doigts de taper tout ça, alors je vais couper ici !)_

_Wow, c'est vrai que c'est un long message, déjà ! Kyung-hwan (qui est aussi avec moi en ce moment) dit qu'il espère que tu aimes lire des romans-fleuves._

_Bonne journée ou soirée ou nuit !_

— Je n'ai dit que des choses que les journalistes ou les fans pourraient savoir, n'est-ce pas ? vérifie Sung-ki en relisant de son mieux, les yeux plissés, pour ajouter les émojis qu'Elian n'a pas inclus.  
— Oui, ça va, il n'y a rien de très neuf, répond Kyung-hwan, tandis que de l'autre côté de leur benjamin, le chanteur étire sa main.  
— La prochaine fois, ce serait bien de lui demander s'il a une adresse e-mail ou une messagerie qu'on peut utiliser depuis un ordinateur, si tu envisages de continuer à lui envoyer de tels pavés.  
— Bonne idée ! Je suis désolé de m'étaler autant alors que tu dois tout taper. Je n'ai pas pensé...  
— Ce n'est pas grave. Mais ce serait plus simple d'un vrai clavier, si jamais c'était possible.  
— Je ne vais pas encore lui demander cette fois-ci, mais si jamais il me répond, la prochaine, promis. Et merci beaucoup !

Le danseur fait un câlin à Elian, à sa gauche, avant d'en faire un à Kyung-hwan également pour faire bonne mesure. Il appuie ensuite sur « envoyer » de l'index tout en réfléchissant à quelle photo de Mongshil joindre à la suite.


	7. Chapitre 7

Quand Anders met enfin le pied dans la maison familiale, située à Östermalm, juste en face du parc Humlegården, il est près de s'effondrer. Depuis qu'il est monté dans le taxi qui les a ramenés de l'aéroport, il ne pense qu'à son lit et aux quelques heures de sommeil qu'il va enfin pouvoir glaner.  
  
— Je ne pense pas que je vais dîner, souffle le jeune homme. Je suis crevé.  
— Va te reposer, mon chéri, lui intime d'ailleurs Hanne, sa mère, en lui prenant sa valise des mains.  
— Tu as bien mérité de dormir un peu ! renchérit son père. Ta sœur arrive demain ; il faut que tu sois en forme.  
— Il faut que j'aille promener Sunshine.  
— Je vais le mettre dans le jardin, lui répond immédiatement Hanne. Au dodo, allez ! Et que je ne te voie pas descendre avant dix heures demain.  
— Tu mettras Sunshine dans ma chambre une fois qu'il sera sorti ?  
— Promis.  
— Bonne nuit, mon grand.  
Anders sourit, embrasse ses parents, puis se traîne dans les deux volées d'escaliers qui le mènent jusqu'au dernier étage.

Désireux de permettre à leurs enfants de grandir proche de leur famille, les Brendenberg ont fait l'acquisition de cette maison à la fin de la carrière de Sven, au Canada, juste avant l'accouchement de Hanne. La demeure est plein de charme, ancienne bâtisse historique et bourgeoise du XIXe siècle. C'est ici qu'Anders a passé toute son enfance et il s'y sent bien, en sécurité et coupé du reste du monde.

Le jeune homme se laisse tomber face la première sur son grand lit, dont la couette sent bon la vanille. _Mathilda a dû faire les changer avant que je vienne_. Anders a un léger sourire en songeant à la femme de ménage, qui fait désormais presque partie de sa famille dont elle est au service depuis plus de quinze ans. 

Le hockeyeur se redresse sur les coudes, trouve la force de retirer sa veste, ses chaussures et son pantalon, qu'il laisse en tas sur le sol, puis se recouche. Il ne consulte pas son téléphone, ne se relève pas pour fermer le volet électrique. Il s'endort comme une masse et n'entend pas Sunshine grimper sur son lit et venir se blottir contre lui. Il ne sent pas non plus le baiser tendre que sa mère lui dépose sur le front, ni la couverture qu'elle étend sur lui.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

Anders se réveille à 10h30 et des poussières lorsque Sunshine se met à piailler près de son oreille. Le jeune homme reste quelques minutes de plus étendu sur son lit, puis retire la couverture, se lève, prend quelques vêtements au passage et entre dans sa salle de bain. 

Il se sent ensuite mieux, plus alerte, et c'est avec le sourire qu'il descend retrouver ses parents dans le salon au rez-de-chaussée.

Son père est penché sur le journal, tandis que sa mère lit tranquillement dans la véranda, orientée plein sud. Hanne se lève dès qu'elle l'aperçoit :  
— Bonjour, mon chéri ! Tu as faim ?  
— Je vais me servir, ne t'en fais pas.  
Anders ouvre un placard de la cuisine, s'empare de la boîte de céréales que sa mère garde toujours là pour lui — au cas où —, puis revient s'asseoir en face de son père. 

Sven replie le journal et scrute son fils, puis lance :  
— Ça va ? Tu as pu te reposer un peu ?  
— Oui, oui. J'en avais vraiment besoin.  
Le jeune homme tourne la tête quelques secondes pour observer Sunshine, qui vient de grimper sur le canapé pour aller s'étaler sur un coussin.  
— Alors, tes impressions sur tes premiers Jeux olympiques ?  
Son père lui décoche un regard brillant, impatient, et Anders force un sourire :  
— C'était... merveilleux.  
— Et ce n'est que le début ! Tu peux donner rendez-vous dans quatre ans à la médaille.  
— Hum, oui... peut-être ?  
Anders mâchonne ses céréales d'un air distant.  
— En tout cas, ce n'est pas ta faute, si ça t'inquiète. Tu as bien joué.  
— Je ne pensais pas que c'était ma faute. On est juste tombés sur plus forts.  
— Moi, je t'ai trouvé formidable, en tout cas, intervient Hanne en rejoignant Sunshine sur le divan.  
— Comme je te l'ai dit, tu as très bien joué, Anders. Il y a encore quelques petits défauts, mais c'est bien normal. Tu feras encore mieux la prochaine fois.

Le jeune homme touille ses céréales désormais imbibées de lait d'une main absente. _C'est bien, mais pas assez_. C'est un refrain qu'il entend depuis des années et qui s'est imprégné dans son cerveau au point d'y laisser une marque durable. Il sait que son père ne pense pas à mal, mais il observe son fils à travers le prisme de ce qu'il était à son âge et des attentes qui en découlent, qui s'abreuvent du talent indéniable qu'a le jeune homme pour le hockey.

Sven connaît le potentiel de son garçon. Il sait aussi que ce que lui-même a construit par le travail et la volonté, Anders l'a obtenu par son don naturel. Son fils est plus doué que lui, et pourtant, il stagne dans une ligue européenne — certes dans la seconde meilleure équipe d'Allemagne, mais Cologne reste, à ses yeux, beaucoup trop étroite pour les aptitudes d'Anders. Sven ne voit que cette optique : le jeune homme mérite mieux. Il oublie pourtant qu'Anders n'est pas lui, même si son fils a épousé les ambitions qui lui a jetées dans les bras des années plus tôt. Dans la tête de Sven, il n'y a jamais eu d'autre voie que le hockey ; le talent de son fils est trop beau pour qu'on le laisse mourir.

Il ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusions sur le résultat des Jeux olympiques, et cette quatrième place est déjà une belle prouesse. L'équipe de Suède aurait pu, sur un coup de chance, accéder à la dernière marche du podium, mais elle a trouvé sur son chemin la dure réalité du sport en tombant sur plus forte qu'elle. Pour Sven, ces J.O. étaient avant tout le moyen parfait pour Anders de briller et de se faire remarquer par les plus grands, pour confirmer ce que certains de ses amis lui ont confié : plusieurs équipes de NHL lorgneraient sur son fils, et Sven, plus fier que jamais, sait qu'en toute logique, Anders ne restera plus très longtemps en Allemagne.

— Pour le moment, souffle le jeune homme, je vais me concentrer sur le championnat. Coach Morris m'a dit que je reprendrais l'entraînement dès mon retour.  
— J'aurais bien aimé que tu restes un peu plus longtemps, soupire Hanne.  
— Moi aussi. Mais bon, c'est déjà ça. De toute façon, je reviendrai pour l'anniversaire d'Eva.  
— Tu la verras tout à l'heure. Elle a dit qu'elle arriverait en début d'après-midi.  
Anders acquiesce et porte son bol à ses lèvres pour vider le reste de lait légèrement chocolaté. Il se lève pour le mettre au lave-vaisselle, puis part s'installer près de sa mère. Il caresse Sunshine d'un geste machinal, et le chien roule sur le dos pour lui offrir son ventre.

Encore fatigué, le jeune homme finit par s'endormir le canapé.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

— Je n'ai pas raté un seul de tes matchs !  
Anders jette un regard à sa sœur, assise juste en face de lui. Ils viennent tout juste de finir de déjeuner.  
— C'est gentil ! Mais avec le décalage horaire...  
— Heureusement que cette merveilleuse chose que sont les replays sur Internet existe.  
Eva a un petit sourire en coin, puis vide son verre de vin. Arrivée la veille, la jeune femme en a profité pour interroger son frère en long, en large et en travers sur son voyage en Corée du Sud.

— Et tu as pris des photos du village olympique, au moins ?  
— Oui, j'en ai posté plusieurs sur mon compte officiel.  
— Ah, excuse-moi ; je ne suis pas allée voir.  
— Ce n'est grave ; ce n'est pas comme si c'était hyper intéressant.  
Anders déverrouille son téléphone et entre dans la galerie de l'appareil photo pour ensuite faire défiler les différents clichés.  
  
— Et alors... c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ?  
Eva lui lance un coup d'œil plein de connivence.  
— De quoi ?  
— Qu'on y distribue des milliers de préservatifs parce que les athlètes ont besoin de décompresser régulièrement, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
— Non mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Et devant Papa et Maman en plus !  
Anders, rouge de honte, essuie le rire de sa sœur.  
— Désolée, désolée ! J'étais juste curieuse.

Le jeune homme soupire. Son téléphone à la main, il hausse soudain un sourcil. _Peut-être que Sung-ki m'a répondu..._ Dès qu'il ouvre Instagram, son visage s'éclaire, et Hanne, près de lui, se fend d'un petit rire amusé :  
— Eh bien, tu as l'air heureux ! Une bonne nouvelle ?  
— Hein ? Euh, non, non. Pas du tout.  
Anders rougit, et Hanne lui tapote l'avant-bras.  
— Puisque ta sœur parle de ça... Tu n'as pas fait de rencontre, tiens ? J'avais aussi lu que les J.O. étaient un parfait lieu de rencontre entre sportifs.  
— Oh, mon Dieu.  
  
Mortifié, le hockeyeur bondit sur ses jambes.  
— Je vais aller bosser un peu mes cours. Avec tout ça... je n'ai pas eu le temps.  
— Priorité au hockey, lui rappelle son père d'un ton sérieux. J'ai cédé car ça avait l'air de te faire plaisir, mais n'oublie pas nos conditions.  
— Je sais, Papa. C'est juste... pour m'occuper à côté.  
La direction de cette conversation ne plaît pas à Anders, et il préfère s'éclipser rapidement après avoir promis d'aller se promener avec sa sœur à Bibliotekstan dans l'après-midi. Sunshine trotte derrière lui, et le jeune homme le prend dans ses bras pour lui éviter de se faire mal dans les escaliers.

De retour dans sa chambre, Anders lâche un profond soupir. Il grimpe sur son lit, attrape son ordinateur portable, puis s'assoit en tailleur, dos au mur. Son téléphone dans une main, il ouvre son traitement de texte et lit le message de Sung-ki, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il repose son smartphone près de lui, puis ses doigts effleurent le clavier. Il a besoin de taper son texte avant de l'envoyer, car il ne pourra pas procéder sans l'avis de Heather et Dmitri pour s'assurer de n'avoir commis aucun impair qui pourrait mettre en balance la survie de ces échanges naissants.

_Bonjour Sung-ki !_

_Je suis très content de recevoir ton message. J'espère que tu vas bien !_

_Pour répondre à ta question, tu peux m'appeler Anders. C'est comme ça que la plupart des gens m'appellent. Je vais essayer de t'appeler Sunshine, mais je ne garantis pas que je vais réussir du premier coup. C'est vrai que c'est un peu bizarre, car ça me fait penser à mon chien._

_Ma mère a beaucoup pleuré, car elle sait que Sunshine représente tout pour moi, et donc, ça lui a vraiment gâché la fin de son voyage. Je pense que ça lui passera avec le temps. Je lui ai dit qu'il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal, que ce n'était pas sa faute du tout et que l'important, c'est qu'on l'ait retrouvé._

_Le vol s'est très bien passé. On a fait une escale à Francfort (d'ailleurs, c'est de là où je t'ai envoyé mon dernier message) avant de rentrer à Stockholm. L'avion ne me dérange pas ; je le prends souvent et j'ai l'habitude. En général, je joue à la console ou je dors. Tu prends souvent l'avion, toi ? Si oui, ça ne doit en effet pas être très pratique si tu n'aimes pas ça._

_Mon chien voyage toujours en cabine avec moi. La seule façon pour que j'accepte qu'il voyage en soute, ça serait que j'aille avec lui, mais je ne crois pas que ça soit permis ! Il n'est pas très gros, donc je n'ai pas de souci, et en général, les hôtesses ou les stewards sont aux petits soins pour lui. L'avantage d'être une adorable boule de poils. En général, il n'a pas trop peur, mais il est grognon. Ceci dit, je l'emmène rarement avec moi quand je voyage sur des courts-courriers ou moyens-courriers, car d'habitude, je ne m'absente que deux jours maximum de chez moi. C'est plutôt quand je fais de longs trajets._

_Je suis encore crevé, mais je me sens déjà mieux après deux bonnes nuits de sommeil. Et en effet, j'habite en Allemagne, mais je suis en Suède en ce moment. Je rentre à Cologne (c'est la ville où j'habite) dans deux jours, d'ailleurs ! J'ai grandi en Suède, donc j'y suis quand même attaché, et je n'habite en Allemagne que depuis deux ans. Mais j'avoue que c'est un beau pays. Je n'ai pas encore visité grand-chose, mais bon. Je n'ai pas trop le temps._

_C'est vraiment différent de la Corée du Sud. Niveau architecture traditionnelle, comportement des gens, ce genre de chose. Je sais que ça va faire cliché, mais c'est très dépaysant pour un Occidental._

_Et toi, tu as déjà voyagé hors de Corée du Sud ? Si oui, tu es allé où ?_

Anders s'arrête un instant. La question qui suit le met mal à l'aise, car elle lui demande de contourner la vérité, ou du moins d'en masquer une partie.

Il peut être honnête et tout avouer dès maintenant à Sung-ki, mais c'est alors, dans sa tête, prendre le risque de voir Anders Brendenberg, le joueur de hockey et tout ce qu'il emmène avec lui, envahir l'espace d'Andy, le jeune homme au petit chien adorable et qui aime coudre des vêtements.

Il peut lui mentir et inventer un prétexte, mais alors, leur relation se déséquilibre aussitôt pour s'établir sur des bases bancales qui, à un moment ou à un autre, entraîneront la chute de l'édifice.

II peut aussi ne rien dire, d'autant que pour le moment, l'interrogation de Sung-ki reste assez vaste pour qu'il lui réponde sans se perdre dans la tromperie tout en gardant un fond de vérité.

Soudain bloqué, Anders ouvre son navigateur Internet et se connecte à Facebook afin d'envoyer un message à Dmitri.  
— Mitia, tu es là ?  
Son meilleur ami ne traîne pas à lui répondre.  
— Toujours à ton service. Ça va ? Pas trop crevé ?  
— Ça va déjà mieux. Et toi ?  
— Je suis mort. Quand on est arrivé à l'aéroport, il a fallu que mes parents me fassent rouler sur le chariot à bagages jusqu'à la voiture.  
Anders sourit ; il ne doute pas un seul instant de la véracité de cette anecdote.  
— Alors, c'est quoi, le souci ? demande l'autre homme.  
— Sung-ki m'a répondu.  
Aussitôt, Dmitri lui envoie un smiley ravi.  
— Il a dit quoi ? Tu lui as répondu, toi ?  
— Non, et en fait... je suis bloqué. On peut se faire un Skype ? Ça sera plus simple ?  
— Yep. Je vais chercher Heather ! Si elle apprend que je ne l'ai pas prévenue... autant dire que tu pourras hériter de ma collection entière de figurines.  
— J'ai presque envie que tu ne l'appelles pas, du coup.  
— Tu ne le vois pas, mais je te fais deux doigts d'honneur bien gras en ce moment-même. Bon. Qu'on s'occupe de ton cas. Lance Skype ; on arrive.

Anders ne se fait pas prier et clique sur l'application avant de s'y connecter. Dès que le nom de Dmitri s'affiche en ligne, il démarre un appel en vidéo-conférence.  
— Anders !  
Heather apparaît à l'écran, l'épaule collée au bras de son compagnon.  
— Salut ! Ça va ?  
— Oui, oui. Mais on n'est pas là pour parler de ça, coupe la jeune femme, impatiente. Allez, vite, lis-moi le message.  
— Attends, avant, il faut que je dise un truc, s'insurge Dmitri. Tu te rends compte qu'il était prêt à me sacrifier pour récupérer mes figurines ?  
— Il aurait dû aller jusqu'au bout. Ça m'aurait permis de me débarrasser de ces trucs.  
Dmitri affiche un regard outré.  
— Tu adores mes figurines ! Je le sais ! Tu m'en achètes même régulièrement.  
— Mais oui, mais oui, je les adore. Bref, maintenant qu'on a réglé ce grave problème. Sung-ki.  
— Je vous lis le message qu'il m'a envoyé ?  
— Vite, vite !  
Anders ne se fait pas prier.

— Eh bien, il en a des choses à dire ce garçon, remarque Dmitri une fois la lecture terminée.  
— Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi ? s'enquiert sa compagne.  
— J'ai commencé à taper ma réponse sur Word. Histoire d'avoir une vue d'ensemble, mais je bute sur un truc.  
— Pyeongchang ? anticipe Heather.  
— Oui. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Je pourrais lui mentir, c'est sûr, mais...  
— Non, intervient Dmitri. Ne lui mens pas. C'est la dernière chose à faire. Ça ne serait pas juste pour lui.  
— Je sais ; c'est bien ça le souci.  
Heather tapote ses lèvres de son doigt.  
— Relis la question qu'il t'a posée, tu veux bien ?  
— Pas de souci. « Tu as été encourager les équipes de ton pays ? ».  
— Il part du principe que tu as été spectateur, ce qui, en soi, n'est pas faux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as aussi assisté à d'autres compétitions.  
— C'est vrai...  
— Alors, dis-lui que oui, tu as encouragé les autres sportifs suédois. C'est la vérité.  
— Je trouve cette façon de faire moyenne, rétorque Dmitri. Je pense que ce serait mieux de lui dire la vérité.  
— Oui, mais pour le moment, c'est ce qu'Anders préfère faire, donc, c'est la meilleure façon de procéder. Il fait de son mieux.  
  
Dmitri soupire, vaincu.  
— Tu lui diras un jour ?  
— Oui. S'il pose une question directe sur ce que je fais à Cologne, je lui dirai. Je ne lui mentirai pas.  
— Alors, c'est parfait. Comme dit Heather, tu fais de ton mieux, et c'est ce qu'il faut.  
Son meilleur ami sourit, encourageant. Heather s'exclame soudain :  
— Zut, n'oublie pas qu'on doit aller rendre visite à une de tes tantes avec tes parents. Tu vas t'en sortir pour le reste, Anders ?  
— Je vais essayer... Je vais tout taper, puis je vous l'envoie pour que vous relisiez ? Si vous êtes d'accord ?  
— On attend ton mail avec impatience, lui assure Dmitri.  
— Bonne écriture ! Je suis sûr que tu feras quelque chose de très bien.  
— Bonne visite !  
— Merci !  
Dmitri lui fait un petit clin d'œil et se déconnecte. Anders pousse un soupir et rouvre son document, reste immobile quelques instants, puis reprend son texte.

_J'ai encouragé plusieurs athlètes et équipes de Suède, c'était très sympa. J'ai aussi un ami dans l'équipe de Finlande, qui fait du biathlon, donc je l'ai encouragé lui aussi. La Suède n'a fini que sixième au tableau des médailles, juste devant la Corée du Sud ! J'aime beaucoup le snowboard et le ski, pour ce qui est des sports d'hiver, et sinon, j'aime le foot, le tennis et le volley-ball. La danse, c'est aussi un sport, je trouve. On se dépense beaucoup, j'imagine (je ne danse jamais, je suis nul)._

_Pour ce qui est des animes, j'adore les shônen et les animes de sport, mais aussi les trucs un peu plus psychologiques. J'attends avec impatience la sortie de la saison 3 de_ Tokyo Ghoul _, par exemple ! Mais mon anime préféré de tous les temps, c'est_ Evangelion _? Et toi ? Tu regardes quoi ? Tu aimes quoi ?_

 _Tu peux bien sûr appeler Sunshine « Sunny ». Je peux l'appeler aussi comme dans mes messages, si tu préfères. Concernant son prochain costume, je pense que je vais me lancer dans un hommage à Solid Snake ! J'adore_ Metal Gear Solid : _c'est mon jeu vidéo préféré. Je ne sais pas si tu connais ?_

_Ton chien est trop mignon ! Il a quel âge ? Je comprends qu'il te manque. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans Sunshine. Tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir un chien dans ton appartement ? Je ne sais pas du tout comment ça marche en Corée du Sud pour ça. Je n'ai jamais eu d'autre chien ! C'est le premier, et on m'avait déconseillé un Spitz, mais j'avais déjà craqué, alors... !_

_De Pyeongchang, je n'en ai pas vu grand-chose, malheureusement, car je n'ai pas eu trop le temps. À Séoul, je suis allé voir la N Seoul Tower, mais je dois bien aussi reconnaître, à ma grande honte, que j'en ai pas mal profité pour aller faire du shopping dans un quartier dont j'ai oublié le nom (désolé !), et à Gangnam. Mais j'ai quand même fait un peu de visites culturelles en allant voir le palais de Gyeongbokgung (je suis allé vérifier comment ça s'écrivait !) et j'ai trouvé ça très beau._

Anders s'arrête, fait craquer ses doigts un peu engourdi et tend le bras pour attraper ses écouteurs. Il se connecte à YouTube et tape _Stardust_ dans la barre de recherches. Le premier résultat, le clip officiel de la chanson, la « MV », cumule plusieurs millions de vues, et Anders clique dessus sans attendre. 

La musique est pop, entraînante, et Anders se surprend à bouger la tête en rythme. La suivante _One Day_ est peut-être moins son style, mais il prête attention aux pas de danse de Sung-ki, dont la grâce et l'aisance semblent parfaitement naturelles. C'est avec impatience qu'il clique ensuite sur la dernière chanson, _Without Me_. Aussitôt, une mélodie douce s'élève, tandis que le jeune homme garde les yeux rivés sur son écran. Il ne comprend pas les paroles, mais la musique est belle, et il se laisse porter par les notes ; il est presque déçu quand la chanson s'arrête.

Après un moment à reprendre pied dans la réalité, Anders retourne à son message. Il se gratte la tempe une seconde et se lance.

 _J'ai écouté les chansons que tu m'as conseillées, et celle que je préfère, c'est_ Without Me. _En général, j'écoute des OST d'anime ou de jeux vidéo, mais j'ai trouvé que c'était vraiment une belle balade. Même si je n'ai pas compris les paroles. Elian chante en effet super bien. Et toi, tu danses aussi super bien. La chorégraphie de_ One Day _est impressionnante, tu as beaucoup de talent. (Au passage, remercie Elian de ma part pour t'aider à taper ce message)._

_Je vais moi aussi m'arrêter là, car j'ai beaucoup écrit. Et puis, je dois aller me promener avec ma sœur et mes parents._

_Je te souhaite une très bonne soirée._

Anders pousse un soupir, presque soulagé d'avoir réussi à aller jusqu'au bout, et envoie le document à Heather et Dmitri. Il patiente en consultant son profil sur le site de l'université où il suit des cours en ligne. Il est en retard sur plusieurs travaux et sait déjà qu'il n'aura pas le temps de les terminer. _Je devrai sans doute faire une année de plus... Et j'entends déjà ce que Papa va me dire sur la question..._

Un petit bruit signale soudain l'arrivée d'un mail, et le Suédois sort de sa réflexion pour ouvrir, fébrile, le message que Heather lui a envoyé.

_C'est super ! Rajoute quand même des smileys ; ça ne fera pas de mal ! Dmitri me dit aussi de te dire que tu pourrais lui dire (fiou !) que tu vas continuer à découvrir sa musique, et de lui souhaiter bonne chance pour leur mini-album. Moi, je pense que tu pourrais lui demander si c'est difficile, les concerts, par exemple. Ou combien de temps ils mettent à faire leurs chansons ? Qui les écrit ? Ce genre de chose ! Mais comme dit à nouveau Mitia, si je recevais un mail pareil, j'aurais très envie d'y répondre ! Tiens-nous au courant de sa réaction ! Et on te fait de gros bisous !_

Anders, qui respire à nouveau, sourit et envoie un petit mot de remerciement à ses amis, pour ensuite apporter les modifications suggérées par Heather. 

Le jeune homme relit, deux fois, puis récupère son téléphone et retape, patiemment, les centaines de mots qu'il a écrits à Sung-ki, ponctuant ses phrases d'émojis, rajoutant parfois des points d'exclamation supplémentaires. Il sait qu'il ne parlerait pas avec autant d'entrain ou d'aplomb en réalité, mais il ne veut pas donner l'impression à son nouvel ami qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à ce qu'il lui raconte.

Anders fait une petite pause, plie et déplie les pouces pour les détendre, puis reprend de plus belle jusqu'à mettre le point final. Par acquit de conscience, il parcourt une dernière fois son message et, enfin, le fait partir vers son destinataire.

— Anders, mon chéri, tu es prêt ? On y va ! Eva nous attend.  
Sa mère, derrière la porte, le fait sursauter.  
— J'arrive tout de suite, Maman !  
  
Quand il retrouve Hanne, il a le même sourire que lorsqu'il est monté dans sa chambre un peu plus tôt.


	8. Chapitre 8

Le soir même, les 21st June rentrent du studio d'enregistrement vers une heure du matin quand Sung-ki pousse une exclamation derrière son écharpe en franchissant la porte de l'appartement.  
— Il m'a déjà répondu !  
Il n'a pas besoin de préciser qui « il » est, puisque sa correspondance avec le maître de Sunshine, le Poméranien perdu, est le feuilleton qui les tient tous en haleine ces derniers jours.  
— Il l'a fait tout de suite après avoir reçu ton message, donc, remarque Kyung-hwan d'un ton qui indique qu'il ne sait pas s'il doit s'en réjouir ou pas.  
Le mannequin ôte ses bottines dans le vestibule tandis que son ami y reste planté le temps d'ouvrir le courrier.

Les yeux du jeune danseur s'agrandissent de stupéfaction.  
— Woah. C'est super méga giga long !  
Déjà débarrassé de son manteau et de ses chaussures, Elian se penche depuis la marche qui surplombe le hyeon gwan pour jeter un œil à l'écran. Sung-ki y fait glisser un doigt pour lui montrer jusqu'où le texte s'étend.  
— En effet. Par contre, désolé, mais on ne lui répondra pas ce soir... Demain est férié, donc on aura plus le temps. Et aussi, je ne tape pas tout ça sur ton téléphone ou je vais me faire une tendinite aux deux pouces. Il faut lui demander s'il y a un autre moyen de le contacter avec un ordi ; il y va de ma survie.  
La voix douce et fatiguée de Woo-jae glisse :  
— Que lui-même ait tapé tout ça sur Instagram, il me semble que ça montre en tout cas qu'il avait vraiment envie de te parler.  
Radieux, Sung-ki hoche un peu la tête, puis se plonge dans le texte qu'il veut tenter de déchiffrer. Sa silhouette illumine le vestibule comme une chandelle.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

— Si tu ne te déshabilles pas, tu vas avoir trop chaud, puis tu tomberas malade, le sermonne Kyung-hwan en revenant dans l'entrée quelques minutes plus tard.  
— C'est vrai, et de toute façon, je n'y arrive pas. C'est trop compliqué ; il y a trop de mots que je ne connais pas, et même les autres, ils dansent devant mes yeux.  
Ce n'est pas du tout une métaphore, et le jeune homme frotte des doigts ses paupières baissées.  
— L'anglais, c'est vraiment trop dur.  
Il n'ajoute pas qu'il a peur qu'il n'y ait pas que la langue en cause, parce que personne d'autre ne lui a jamais dit voir les lettres qui bougent sur le papier ou les écrans comme lui l'expérimente chaque fois qu'il tente de lire des mots en alphabet latin. Dans le secret de son esprit, il craint que son cerveau ne soit coupable — et il sait bien comment on considère les malades mentaux dans son pays.

Le danseur enlève enfin son manteau d'hiver, son écharpe, son bonnet et ses bottines avant de rejoindre ses compagnons dans le salon.  
— Elian, tu veux bien me le lire quand même, ou tu préfères aussi attendre demain ?  
Un verre d'eau dans une main, l'Américano-coréen tend l'autre vers lui.  
— Je vais te le lire maintenant. Comme ça, on pourra juste lui demander comment le contacter autrement. Et s'il répond aussi vite, on pourra lui écrire demain comme prévu.  
— Super, merci !  
Sung-ki dépose son téléphone dans la paume de son ami, qui s'assied sur le sol à l'endroit même où il se tenait debout.  
— Alors, voyons ça...

Les trois jeunes gens, qui se sont laissés tomber autour de lui, écoutent religieusement sa traduction. Lorsqu'il a terminé, les commentaires fusent.  
— Il aime les shônen et les animes de sport, comme moi ! Trop bien ! J'imagine qu'il a vu _Haikyû!!_ ? Je me demande quelle est son équipe préférée ! Karasuno ? Aoba Jôsai ?? Et il est fan d' _E_ _vangelion_ comme toi, Kyung-hwan ! Ça ne peut pas être un hasard !  
  
Plutôt que de relever, le mannequin, qui a froncé les sourcils et mordille l'ongle de son pouce de concentration, réfléchit tout haut.  
— J'imagine qu'il est suédois, donc, même s'il habite en Allemagne, puisqu'il dit y avoir passé son enfance. Je me demande pourquoi il a déménagé là-bas. Il faudra lui demander.  
Il enchaîne sans transition avec une autre observation :  
— Il a l'air de voyager beaucoup, puisqu'il prend souvent l'avion. Peut-être pour le boulot ? Ou alors, il est fan de voyages pendant ses vacances. Il avait l'air jeune ; il est probablement encore étudiant ?  
À son tour, Woo-jae fait remarquer :  
— S'il a fait beaucoup de shopping à Gangnam, c'est qu'il a de l'argent, ou bien ses parents, car ce n'est pas le quartier le moins cher.

Elian étire sa colonne vertébrale, le smartphone toujours entre les mains.  
— Ce n'est pas très clair, mais on dirait donc qu'il est venu à Pyeongchang pour soutenir ses compatriotes dans les équipes des sports qu'il aime et son ami qui fait du biathlon. C'est la classe d'avoir un proche qui a participé aux Jeux olympiques.  
— Je me demande à quoi ressemble la Suède, dit soudain Sung-ki. C'est un pays à propos duquel je ne connais rien...  
— Tu pourras lui demander de t'en parler un peu ? suggère Woo-jae. Il sera peut-être content, s'il aime son pays. Et c'est très gentil de sa part d'avoir fait des compliments sur ce qu'on fait, même si ce n'est pas son style musical privilégié.  
— S'il aime les ballades, je pourrai lui en recommander d'autres ! J'ai plein de choses à lui répondre.  
— Demain, demain, réclame son interprète.

Le chanteur clique néanmoins déjà sur le bouton ad hoc.  
— Je lui demande où d'autre le contacter, d'accord ?  
Sung-ki soulève sa frange et la rejette en arrière tandis qu'il réfléchit. Quelques mèches retombent mollement sur son front.  
— Oui, genre : _Bonjour Anders, merci beaucoup pour ta looooongue réponse ! Est-ce que tu as une adresse e-mail pour continuer, parce que c'est vraiment devenu très long et c'est difficile de tout taper sur un téléphone ? Ou bien un système de messagerie avec une interface sur ordinateur pour pouvoir utiliser un vrai clavier ? J'ai congé demain car c'est un jour férié en Corée du Sud, donc avec un peu de chance, je pourrai t'écrire à ce moment-là ! Peut-être à demain !_


	9. Chapitre 9

— Tu ne penses pas qu'on pourrait trouver un truc pour l'anniversaire de papa ici ?  
Anders repose la chemise qu'il tient à la main pour se diriger vers le rayon des jeans, qui lui fait de l'œil depuis tout à l'heure.  
—Tu vois papa habillé là-dedans ? interroge le jeune homme, amusé.  
— Moi, non, en tout cas ! intervient Hanne, tout sourire.  
— Par contre... en ce qui me concerne...  
Anders attrape trois jeans et marche vers les cabines d'essayage au fond du magasin. Il a profité de sa visite dans le quartier de Bibliotekstan pour faire le tour de ses magasins préférés, et il n'aurait pour rien au monde raté une visite à _Tiger of Sweden_.

Il ressort quelques instants plus tard pour s'observer dans les miroirs collés au mur.  
— Ça te va bien ! s'enthousiasme sa sœur.  
— Hum, hum... Mais je n'aime pas trop la couleur, en fait. Je vais essayer le noir ; je pense que ça me plaira plus.  
Il s'enferme à nouveau et enfile le jeans slim, qu'il ajuste rapidement. Il remet ses bottines, puis revient se planter devant la grande glace.  
— Je préfère, moi aussi, confirme sa mère.  
— Oui, c'est parfait. Je le prends !  
  
Ravi de sa trouvaille, le jeune homme retourne s'habiller et se dirige vers la caisse d'un pas joyeux.  
— Je te l'offre, l'arrête Hanne.  
— Mais Maman, ce n'est pas la peine, vraiment.  
— Mais si. Ne discute pas avec ta mère !  
Son ton est amusé, et Anders cède sans vraiment protester.

— Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de revenir ici, s'exclame Eva, en quittant le magasin.  
— Tu peux toujours revenir habiter à Stockholm, remarque Hanne, l'air de rien.  
— Hum, non. Je suis quand même très bien à Malmö. C'est juste que j'aime beaucoup l'ambiance ici.  
La mère des deux jeunes gens soupire, mais n'ajoute rien de plus.  
— J'ai un petit creux : on va à Blueberry ? propose Anders.  
— Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille à Carotte, plutôt ?  
— J'ai envie d'un smoothie...  
— Pas de parti pris, on ira au deux, tranche Hanne, qui glisse un bras autour de celui de son fils.

Dans la foule de Bibliotekstan, Anders se sent étrangement à l'aise, même si, parfois, des regards curieux s'arrêtent sur lui. Certaines personnes, sans doute, le reconnaissent ; les Jeux olympiques viennent à peine de se terminer et l'équipe de Suède de hockey a fait un beau parcours. Pour autant, personne ne l'arrête, et Anders profite de sa journée aux côtés de sa mère et de sa sœur.

Alors qu'ils approchent de Blueberry, son téléphone vibre dans la poche de sa veste ; Dmitri lui a envoyé un message sur Whatsapp, pour savoir s'il avait bien répondu à Sung-ki. Anders pianote sur son écran et, par réflexe maintenant, lance son application Instagram. Il constate, un peu étonné, qu'un message l'attend. Le jeune homme prend alors peur. 

_Non, il ne peut pas m'avoir répondu maintenant ; c'était beaucoup trop long. Est-ce que ça l'a découragé ? Est-ce qu'il va me dire que ça l'ennuie et qu'il n'a pas le temps ? Il doit être très occupé ; c'est une star dans son pays et sans doute ailleurs aussi_.

— Tu tires une drôle de tête.  
Anders se tourne vers Eva, qui le dévisage, suspicieuse.  
— Hum, euh, non, non, ça va.  
— Il y a un peu de queue, soupire Hanne en arrivant devant la petite échoppe.  
— Parfait, ça me laissera le temps de choisir !  
Eva tend le cou pour observer le menu.

Anders, le cœur battant, ouvre sa messagerie et clique fébrilement sur la réponse de Sung-ki. Immédiatement, toute la tension qui lui crispait les doigts disparaît. _Il veut juste pouvoir me parler plus facilement !_ Sans même prendre le temps de s'asseoir, Anders s'empresse de répondre.

_C'est vrai que ça sera plus pratique pour échanger ! Voici mon mail : anders.bren95@gmail.com_

Le jeune homme marque une pause. Son adresse email ne dévoile pas vraiment grand-chose de lui, mais c'est un indice de plus, qui n'échappera sans doute pas à Sung-ki. Pour autant, créer une nouvelle adresse paraîtrait particulièrement suspect. Il reprend son message :

_J'attends ta réponse avec impatience ! Profite bien de ton jour de congé demain !_

— Anders ! Tu commandes ou pas ?  
— Ah, euh, oui, désolé !  
Il s'approche sans attendre du comptoir. À nouveau, un grand sourire lui mange le visage.


	10. Chapitre 10

Un jour de congé ne signifie pas que les quatre jeunes gens peuvent rester oisifs vingt-quatre heures, puisqu'ils ont tant de choses à faire à côté de leurs obligations quotidiennes à l'extérieur. Mais au moins le semestre vient-il seulement de reprendre à l'université ; ils n'ont donc pas grand-chose à réviser à ce stade de l'année académique. 

C'est une vraie journée de relâche à l'intérieur de l'appartement — leur manager ne leur a pas donné l'autorisation de sortir, et un brouillard dangereux pour les voies respiratoires sature de toute façon le ciel séoulien.

Tous ont d'abord dormi longtemps, autant qu'ils en avaient besoin ; le luxe réservé aux jours fériés. Pas de course non plus pour se succéder dans la salle de bain. Woo-jae a pu brosser Makki tranquillement et jouer avec lui d'une pièce à l'autre, promenant un plumeau sur le sol, lui jetant divers objets à ramasser ou lui courant après autour du canapé.

Pendant ce temps, Kyung-hwan a fait d'une pierre deux coups en préparant le petit-déjeuner, ce qui a satisfait à la fois l'estomac de ses amis et sa passion pour la cuisine. Assis autour de la table basse du salon, ils ont savouré la soupe de germes de soja, puis l'omelette aux oignons, carottes et algues, avec un plaisir renforcé par l'absence de chronométrage.

— Il t'a envoyé son adresse e-mail ? demande Elian en s'essuyant la bouche, son repas terminé.  
Sung-ki hoche la tête, et ses cheveux non laqués volettent autour de son front.  
— Oui, tout de suite après notre demande hier !  
— Il est vraiment hyper motivé, ce garçon, remarque le main vocalist. On prend ton PC ?  
— D'accord ! Je vais le chercher !  
Contrairement à Elian, qui n'a aucune envie de se lever plus que nécessaire un jour de congé, le danseur ne rechigne jamais à se mettre en mouvement. Vif comme l'éclair, il ramène son ordinateur à son ami qui pousse bol et assiette un peu plus loin sur la table pour pouvoir l'y poser devant lui.

L'Américano-coréen déballe un chewing-gum sans sucre à la menthe qu'il glisse entre ses dents, puis clique sur l'icône de Gmail dans les favoris pour accéder à la boîte mail de Sung-ki, qui s'assied en tailleur à ses côtés. Ils ont tous fini par délaisser Naver, où ils avaient auparavant des adresses, car ce choix s'avérait trop logique pour des stars coréennes, et les sasaeng trouvaient trop facilement leurs comptes. Ils ont donc tous fait migrer leurs e-mails vers des services de messagerie moins communs en Corée du Sud que le géant national.

Après avoir débarrassé les plats et les couverts, leur leader vient reprendre place auprès d'eux : Kyung-hwan tient en effet à superviser cet échange de messages et entend bien ne pas en manquer un seul. Par défaut, Woo-jae reste également dans le salon pour ne pas être seul ailleurs, bien que sa présence ne soit pas requise à la rédaction du courrier. Couché sur le ventre un peu plus loin, il lance un petit poisson en laine fourrée d'herbe à chat à Makki au bout d'une canne à pêche, et le félin bondit dans tous les sens devant lui.

_De : sksunshine0812@gmail.com_  
_À : anders.bren95@gmail.com_

— À votre avis, 95, c'est pour son année de naissance ? interroge Sung-ki à la cantonade.  
— C'est possible, répond Kyung-hwan. Il n'avait pas l'air spécialement plus âgé que toi.  
— Il faut que je lui demande quand est son anniversaire pour ne pas le rater ! Rappelez-le-moi à la fin du message si j'ai oublié de le mettre avant !  
— Je t'y ferai penser, promet Woo-jae, sur le dos duquel Makki s'est maintenant assis comme si son maître était un fauteuil ou un lit. Ce sera ma contribution.  
— Super, merci !  
Le jeune danseur reporte ensuite son attention sur Elian, qui se tient prêt à taper, les doigts à quelques centimètres du clavier.

_Bonjour, Anders !_

_Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'arrives pas à m'appeler Sunshine : si tu préfères m'appeler Sung-ki pour ne pas confondre avec ton chien, c'est bien aussi, ne t'inquiète pas !_

— Même si ça me fera bizarre, commente le danseur. Plus personne ne m'appelle comme ça, maintenant !  
— Si c'est le prix à payer pour interagir avec « Andy »..., dit Elian, à qui Kyung-hwan jette un regard aigu.  
— Anders, corrige aussitôt Sung-ki. Il a dit que je pouvais l'appeler « Anders », donc c'est ce que je vais faire !   
  
_Je vais très bien, d'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui est un jour de congé comme je te le disais hier. On peut se reposer à l'appart, et ça fait du bien ! Mais je vais toujours très bien, d'habitude aussi, même sans congé !_

C'est la vérité : malgré leur planning chargé et la dureté de leur entraînement, il est avec ses amis et il danse, deux choses qui lui permettent de se sentir bien, de se sentir vivant. Il n'échangerait pas sa vie contre une autre — tout au plus adoucirait-il leur quotidien pour ceux de ses compagnons qui, eux, peinent davantage que lui. Tous les jours, il se félicite d'avoir passé le casting de SYW Entertainment. Et lorsque d'aventure, il songe à ce que son existence aurait pu être s'il ne l'avait pas fait — l'existence d'un employé d'entreprise, assis sur une chaise face à un ordinateur du matin au soir —, il se dit qu'il n'a décidément aucun regret.

_J'espère que toi aussi, tu vas bien, et qu'après une deuxième nuit chez toi en Suède, tu n'es plus du tout fatigué et tu t'es remis du décalage horaire ! Je n'ai été qu'une fois dans un pays avec un gros décalage horaire, la France, alors je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de gérer ça._

— Vous vous rappelez le délicieux buffet du petit-déjeuner de l'hôtel à Paris ? demande Kyung-hwan.  
Sung-ki hoche la tête.  
— Tu avais même pu manger de la charcuterie française ! C'était génial ! Et l'opération de ninjas pour pouvoir ramener les assiettes bien garnies dans les chambres à l'insu de Manager Kim !  
— C'était très drôle, sourit Woo-jae à ce souvenir. Un des meilleurs moments du voyage.  
— Avec la visite de Paris, quand même.   
Le danseur acquiesce également à la remarque d'Elian.  
— Oui, c'était fou de voir tout ça avec nos yeux. Notre-Dame, la tour Eiffel...   
L'Américano-coréen ajoute parce que sur le moment, il y avait beaucoup mieux encore que ces beaux monuments :  
— Et avoir une chambre individuelle... et pouvoir dormir jusqu'à huit heures et demie...   
— Ça, ça ne me concernait pas, mais c'est vrai qu'on aurait presque dit des vacances, quand même ! Enfin, à part toutes les punitions de Manager Kim.  
Kyung-hwan soupire en ôtant d'un doigt une mèche de cheveux de la paupière de leur maknae.  
— Les somnifères de l'aller... L'histoire de la viande de chien pendant l'émission... Mon verre avec Sora... On a pris cher aussi. Surtout nous deux.  
— Oui, mais ça valait quand même la peine, je trouve. Parce que malgré ça, on a quand même eu de bons moments !  
— Ce n'est pas faux. Bon, retour à Anders, sinon, on va y passer toute la journée.

_Ça répond un peu à plusieurs de tes questions : je ne voyage pas souvent en dehors de Corée du Sud (du moins, jusqu'à maintenant !) et je ne prends pas souvent l'avion non plus, car on prend plutôt le train grande vitesse, le KTX, quand on se déplace en Corée du Sud pour de la promotion, ou en bus pour les tournées (le plus souvent) et le matériel suit en camion._

_Mon premier voyage hors de Corée du Sud s'est fait à Manille, aux Philippines, l'été passé. On avait été invités à un festival là-bas et on y a aussi fait un concert. C'était quatre heures d'avion, donc c'était déjà pénible pour moi qui n'aime pas ça, mais ça allait encore. On a beaucoup de fans aux Philippines, alors on a eu beaucoup de choses à faire pendant notre séjour sur place et on n'a pas du tout visité quoi que ce soit._

Ce voyage a été étrange, traversé d'un bout à l'autre par une ambiance tendue pour laquelle Kyung-hwan s'en veut encore aujourd'hui, des mois plus tard. Sung-ki a fait son coming out à leur arrivée à Manille, et la suite... C'est sa réaction qui a gâché leur première incursion à l'étranger en tant que groupe. Comme s'il avait compris à quel endroit les pensées de son meilleur ami ramenaient ce dernier, le danseur passe un bras autour de ses épaules tout en poursuivant sa dictée à Elian : 

_Ensuite, on est allés à Paris quatre jours à la fin du mois d'août. C'était pour une convention de K-pop et c'était formidable de pouvoir mettre un pied en Europe ! Les organisateurs avaient prévu un tour de la ville pour visiter, et j'ai adoré. Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà été en France, mais de Corée du Sud, évidemment, c'est très loin, alors ça fait un peu rêver. Avoir des fans jusque-là et les rencontrer était aussi extraordinaire. Mais le vol a duré douze heures et ça, c'était beaucoup moins chouette !_

_Puis, l'automne dernier, on a fait une tournée au Japon, dans plusieurs villes. Comme le Japon est tout près de la Corée, ça va vite : deux heures d'avion et on y est ! J'étais super content d'aller là-bas comme je rêvais de découvrir ce pays et bon fan d'animes. On a eu l'occasion de faire quelques visites entre les concerts, ce qui était super. Comme on était très occupés avec aussi tout l'aspect promotionnel, les interviews etc, vu qu'on a pas mal de succès au Japon, on n'a pas pu tout voir. Mais j'étais déjà content de monter sur la Tokyo Tower par exemple (après avoir fait la Tour Eiffel à Paris !). Et pourtant, j'ai beaucoup le vertige, mais c'était quand même incroyable de se trouver dans ces deux lieux emblématiques et de voir ces deux belles et grandes villes d'en haut !_

Sung-ki s'interrompt un instant.  
— Vivement qu'on puisse aller à d'autres endroits !  
— Ça dépendra du succès qu'on aura dans le futur, répond le leader de 21st June. On verra si on parvient à décrocher un prix aux Asian Awards en novembre... Et puis, tout reposera sans doute sur notre prochain album.  
— Croisons les doigts ! En attendant, j'ai plein de questions pour Anders !  
— Je t'écoute, dit Elian.  
  
Sung-ki liste ensuite une cascade d'interrogations par rapport aux voyages, à l'avion, à Paris, au petit chien, à la profession du Suédois, à son pays, à la Corée du Sud, à ses impressions de Séoul...

Après avoir tapé le derniers point d'interrogation, Elian rit.  
— En effet, ça faisait beaucoup de questions !  
— Mais c'est tellement intrigant, vous ne trouvez pas ? J'ai envie de tout savoir sur lui ! C'est si mystérieux d'apprendre à se connaître comme ça. C'est la toute première fois que ça m'arrive. D'habitude, les gens, je les côtoie, alors c'est plus simple. Et puis, on n'en rencontre jamais par hasard, maintenant ! Et encore moins des étrangers.   
  
— Dire qu'on fait tout ça dans le dos de Manager Kim...  
Le main vocalist hausse les épaules à la remarque de Kyung-hwan.  
— S'il le savait, il nous l'interdirait, et tu le sais très bien.  
— Oui, mais s'il le découvre sur le tard, ce sera un cataclysme. Vous vous en rendez compte, je suppose.  
— Oui.  
Mais c'est Sung-ki que le mannequin regarde : il veut s'assurer que leur benjamin est bien conscient des risques qu'il prend, afin qu'il puisse le faire en toute connaissance de cause — et peut-être avoir ensuite moins de remords ou de regrets si le drame survient.  
— Oui, affime le danseur sans hésitation. Mais il ne le découvrira pas. Il n'est pas là avec nous pour le voir !   
— Il a le code de notre appartement.   
— Makki l'entendrait s'il entrait, même si ce n'était pas notre cas, intervient Woo-jae, qui écoute lui aussi surtout ses amis. Vous savez qu'il est un peu comme un chien pour ça... Impossible de déverrouiller la porte à son insu. Tant qu'il reste tranquillement ici, c'est qu'il n'y a personne.  
— Merci, Makki, notre fidèle chat de garde !   
  
Sung-ki se laisse tomber sur le parquet, puis rampe deux mètres jusqu'à l'endroit où Woo-jae est couché, le félin toujours sur le bas du dos. Il passe les doigts sur le petit crâne noir et blanc ; le chat bâille alors que Kyung-hwan reprend de façon beaucoup plus sérieuse :  
— Il ne faut pas oublier de supprimer chaque message envoyé et reçu pour que Manager Kim trouve rien s'il lui prend l'envie de faire une inspection approfondie de nos téléphones, comme parfois. À la fois sur Gmail et sur Instagram.  
— Oh, mais je perdrai tous les envois d'Anders, alors ?  
Le danseur fait une petite moue, mais le visual le rassure :  
— Tout ce qu'il t'a dit restera dans ta tête.  
Kyung-hwan approuve.  
— De toute façon, en gros, c'est ça ou rien, car si tu les conserves et que Manager Kim tombe dessus, tu devras dire adieu à tes échanges avec Anders.  
— C'est vrai ! Bon, j'irai faire le ménage après ce mail. Mais d'abord, revenons aux questions, dit Sung-ki en regagnant sa place près d'Elian.

Il enchaîne à nouveau des interrogations sur les Jeux olympiques, sur le snowboard et le ski dont le Suédois lui parle dans son propre courrier. 

Lorsque Sung-ki arrive ensuite au passage sur la danse, ses yeux s'illuminent plus encore. Il s'anime pour parler de sa passion, celle qui coule dans ses veines depuis des années et qui a motivé qu'il soit là où il se trouve aujourd'hui.

_Quand on fait de la danse, on se dépense beaucoup, oui, et tout le corps bouge. Enfin, ça dépend quel style de danse, j'imagine : je ne suis pas spécialiste de toutes les danses. Je ne fais que de la danse moderne et un peu de hip-hop, mais je n'ai jamais fait de ballet par exemple, ou toutes les danses très codifiées._

_Ce que j'aime surtout, c'est le contraire des danses avec des pas imposés. J'aime beaucoup la danse comme moyen d'expression, comme espace de liberté, où on peut créer quelque chose d'unique qui dépend de nous-mêmes, du moment, et où on peut tout faire passer dans le mouvement. C'est peut-être étrange que je dise ça alors que dans nos chorégraphies, les pas sont bien sûr réglés comme du papier à musique. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que les pas de nos chorégraphies racontent quelque chose, une histoire, qui est propre à chaque chanson et qui sont aussi pensés par nos chorégraphes en fonction de qui on est. Alors que si tu prends le tango, la valse, peu importe, ce sont des pas qui sont les mêmes peu importe qui les danse. Bien sûr, on interprète quand même les pas, on y apporte sa sensibilité, tout ça, mais... Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer, je ne suis pas super doué pour m'exprimer avec les mots, justement, et c'est peut-être pour ça que je préfère le faire en dansant !_

_Dans mon temps libre, j'aime danser aussi, mais là, sans chorégraphie à suivre du tout, juste comme je le sens. Je fais ma propre chorégraphie qui ne sera identique à nulle autre. C'est aussi un bon moyen de se déstresser. Je suis super fan de Michael Jackson et de son style de danse aussi : quand j'étais petit, j'essayais de l'imiter dans ma chambre !_

_Mais je vais arrêter de parler de la danse, car tu as dit que tu n'aimais pas danser, et Elian me demande déjà si je vais faire un e-mail en six volumes alors que j'ai encore tant de choses à dire et auxquelles répondre !_

Sans transition, un autre de ses centres d'intérêt arrive sur le tapis — les animes. Puis les chiens — le sien, Mongshil, puis celui de l'autre homme à propos duquel il a encore des questions. Makki le chat. 

— Il est très gentil, quand même, de nous dire des choses adorables comme ça sur nos chansons, surtout si ce n'est pas habituellement le style qu'il écoute.  
— Oui, on va lui dire merci. Il me complimente aussi, ajoute Elian en tapant directement la phrase lui-même. Tu vas lui recommander quoi comme autres morceaux ? Puisqu'il veut des ballades, je dirais _No not never_. Au moins, elle a de belles paroles, et puis, elle est en anglais, donc il comprendra ce que ça raconte.   
— _Backbone_ pour moi, dit à son tour Kyung-hwan. J'imagine que personne ne sera surpris.  
L'Américano-coréen se tourne vers Woo-jae.  
— Et toi ? _Sleeping at last_ ?  
— Oui, acquiesce le visual. On a aussi fait une version en anglais, si jamais c'est plus facile pour lui... C'est vrai que c'est peut-être déstabilisant d'écouter une chanson dans une langue qu'on ne comprend pas du tout.   
— Bonne idée ! Mets-lui tout ça, si tu veux bien, Elian !   
— _On it_ , répond le main vocalist dans la langue de Shakespeare — avec un accent américain.  
— Merci ! On peut peut-être aussi lui mettre des liens Youtube vers la version piano-voix de _Backbone_ que j'ai faite avec Kyung-hwan ? Tu sais, celle de notre toute première tournée. Et puis bien sûr, des liens vers vos violon-voix, à Woo-jae et à toi. Elles sont tellement belles !   
Ce n'est pas de la flatterie — le danseur est en effet le premier fan des interprétations « acoustiques » que ses deux amis font parfois de leurs chansons ou de celles d'autres artistes, qu'ils postent sur leurs réseaux sociaux pour le plus grand bonheur des Summers. 

— Je vais peut-être quand même lui préciser qu'il n'est pas obligé d'écouter tout ça ! S'il n'a pas le temps ou l'envie, ce n'est pas grave.  
Kyung-hwan hoche la tête.  
— Surtout qu'il a peut-être posé des questions dessus par politesse, et il va maintenant se retrouver avec une liste longue comme le bras de recommandations.  
L'idée n'avait pas effleuré le danseur — qui ne calcule jamais rien et a des difficultés à imaginer que les personnes qui lui font face ne sont pas sincères comme lui l'est toujours.

L'e-mail reprend ensuite au fil des interrogations du Suédois, jusqu'à son terme.

_Pour répondre à tes questions, non, on n'écrit pas nous-mêmes nos chansons jusqu'à présent, même si ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne le fera pas plus tard. Pour réaliser un album, ça dépend de sa longueur, mais un mini-album peut être prêt en quatre mois ? En tout cas, les nôtres, c'est comme ça ! Pour l'instant, on enregistre un mini-album qui sortira en quatre versions : une version en coréen, une version en anglais, une version en japonais et une version en chinois, du coup, c'est plus de travail et de temps (et le chinois est une langue difficile, même si je trouve que l'anglais est pire, mais le chinois, c'est pire pour la prononciation !)._

_On fait souvent des concerts, oui : on fait une petite tournée après chaque mini-album qu'on sort. Et puis, on fait aussi des concerts ailleurs, comme au Japon. Après la sortie de notre prochain mini-album, on fera aussi des concerts à Taiwan et Hong Kong, et on retournera au Japon, et aussi en Thaïlande ! Et oui, on danse sur presque toutes les chansons quand on fait des concerts, à quelques exceptions près. Par exemple, on ne danse jamais sur_ Sleeping at Last ; _il n'y a même pas de chorégraphie prévue pour cette chanson, qui n'est que vocale._

_Merci pour tes encouragements, c'est super gentil ! Et j'espère aussi que notre prochain mini-album sera bien accueilli et aura du succès !_

_J'espère que tu as bien déjeuné ! On mange quoi en Suède ou bien en Allemagne ? Je n'en ai aucune idée !_

_Bonne journée et à Sunny aussi et ta famille si tu es encore avec eux !_

— Deux mille quatre cents mots, annonce Elian en faisant un copier-coller dans un traitement de texte.  
— C'est fou, commente Kyung-hwan, mi-figue, mi-raisin.  
— Un peu plus, même : n'oublie pas de lui demander quand est son anniversaire, rappelle Woo-jae, qui n'ose plus bouger pour ne pas réveiller son chat, assoupi sur son coccyx.  
— Ah oui, Elian, ajoute un P.S., s'il te plaît ! _P.S. : C'est quand, ton anniversaire ? J'espère que ça ne vient pas de passer !  
_Le chanteur s'acquitte consciencieusement de sa tâche de scribe.  
— Voilà. Heureusement qu'on a pensé à l'option ordinateur, car sur Instagram, ça n'aurait jamais été possible.  
Sung-ki lui sourit.  
— Et heureusement que tu es là, car je n'aurais jamais réussi à écrire tout ça moi-même !  
— Tiens, relis si tu as le courage.

Elian pousse un peu le portable vers son ami sur la table, mais celui-ci secoue la tête.  
— Ça ne sert à rien ; je n'arriverai pas à lire. Je te fais confiance. Tu envoies ?  
— D'accord.  
Le chanteur clique sur le bouton, puis reprend en déroulant sa colonne vertébrale :  
— Ah, après cette tâche de longue haleine, il doit déjà au moins être l'heure de se coucher.  
— Hein ? C'est vrai ? s'étonne le danseur en tournant le regard par la fenêtre pour vérifier si l'obscurité est déjà tombée sur la ville.  
Elian rit.  
— Mais non, je plaisantais. C'était une hyperbole. On vient à peine de petit-déjeuner.

— On va voir s'il répond à tout ça, maintenant, dit Kyung-hwan en se mettant debout.  
Tout de suite, son benjamin s'inquiète.  
— Tu crois que c'était trop long ?  
— Je ne sais pas ; je ne le connais pas. On verra ce qu'il va faire de ça.  
— J'espère qu'il répondra !  
Sans faire de remarque supplémentaire, le mannequin change de sujet et propose à la ronde :  
— On pourrait peut-être regarder un film tous ensemble ? Ça doit faire trois siècles qu'on ne l'a plus fait.  
— Super idée ! s'exclame aussitôt Sung-ki, toujours partant pour tout.


	11. Chapitre 11

Anders n'a pas eu le temps de consulter ses mails avant d'arriver à l'aéroport. Son téléphone, dans sa poche, lui a semblé plus lourd que d'habitude, alors que le message de Sung-ki l'attendait, arrivé en plein milieu de la nuit.

Une fois installé à sa place dans l'avion, Sunshine sur les genoux, Anders peut enfin commencer à taper sa réponse. Celle que Sung-ki lui a envoyée est longue, et il sait déjà qu'il mettra plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir terminer. Les play offs vont bientôt commencer : le jeune homme n'aura que peu de temps à consacrer à son temps libre, entièrement phagocyté par la succession de matchs qu'il s'apprête à vivre jusqu'au mois d'avril. Aussi, tout instant de calme est bon à prendre. Le trajet de Stockholm jusqu'à Cologne est du pain béni, d'autant qu'il a une correspondance d'une heure à Munich — il aurait pu prendre un vol direct, mais il préfère voyager avec la Lufthansa.

Alors qu'il ouvre son document Word, un nouveau sourire lui grignote les lèvres. Sung-ki n'a pas été découragé par la taille de son précédent message et, mieux encore, n'hésite pas à lui poser des questions dans ce qui semble être un intérêt sincère d'apprendre à le connaître. 

Anders refuse poliment la boisson que lui propose l'hôtesse, caresse la tête de Sunshine, puis pose les doigts sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

Face au texte immense qui s'affiche devant lui, il n'a qu'une envie : lui répondre au plus vite. Cavaler après les réponses, les échanges, les découvertes. Un sourire apparaît dès la relecture des premiers mots, et les doigts d'Anders s'activent sans attendre.

Le Suédois se montre volubile dès qu'il s'agit de parler de ses passions, de ses hobbies ou de ses voyages. Il évoque ses détours par la France, ses réguliers allers-retours vers la Californie pour retrouver Dmitri et Heather. Il conte à Sung-ki ses mésaventures en Australie, sa découverte de l'Espagne, de l'Italie, de la Grèce. Anders est un jeune homme calme et timide, qui parle peu en temps normal. Au lycée, ses professeurs déploraient très souvent de le voir si effacé, muré dans le silence de ses inhibitions et de ses peurs. Dans le vestiaire, ses coéquipiers raillent parfois encore son mutisme, sa capacité à se fondre dans le décor et à se faire oublier. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il est sur la glace qu'Anders se révèle, moins par passion que par nécessité.

Avec Sung-ki, les mots viennent, s'écoulent même comme une cascade. Le Suédois est sans doute aidé par la dimension indirecte de leurs échanges, mais il pourrait tout aussi bien s'en tenir à des phrases plus courtes et moins volubiles. Il n'en a tout simplement pas envie.

Il pose également beaucoup de questions à Sung-ki. Quels pays a-t-il visité ? Quelle ville a-t-il préféré ? Doit-il voyager incognito pour ne pas être reconnu ? Les questions jaillissent dans sa tête, véritable course à la découverte et à l'apprentissage de l'autre.

Hélas, la bonne humeur et l'impatience d'Anders sont fauchées en plein vol par la suite du mail de son nouvel ami en devenir. S'il sait ce que Sung-ki fait dans la vie, l'autre jeune homme, lui, demeure dans le flou le plus total en ce qui le concerne.

La question qu'il craignait tant est arrivée, et le jeune homme, lâchement, préfère arrêter de répondre pour aujourd'hui. Il n'aime pas affronter les problèmes et fuira aussi longtemps que possible — même si, ici, il ne pourra pas continuer de faire l'autruche. En effet, Sung-ki attend une réponse, lui qui a mis tant d'enthousiasme dans son message, et il ne mérite pas de voir sa gentillesse être sanctionnée sous prétexte qu'Anders doit lui avouer une vérité qu'il aurait préféré garder secrète.

Le jeune homme se masse le front, puis jette un coup d'œil par le hublot. Le jour commence à baisser tandis qu'il approche de Munich. Il a quitté Stockholm à 15 heures et devrait être chez lui vers 20.

Anders remonte Sunshine sur son torse et dépose sa joue contre le crâne duveteux de son chien. L'animal se laisse faire, léchant parfois le menton de son maître. Anders soupire et referme d'une main pressée l'écran de son ordinateur.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

À l'aéroport de Munich, le hockeyeur n'a pas l'occasion de poursuivre son message — après délibération, il a décidé de sauter le passage problématique pour y revenir plus tard. Une femme d'une soixantaine d'années l'a abordé dans le lounge pour discuter et faire passer le temps, et Anders n'a pas eu le courage de gentiment lui signifier qu'il était occupé. Il l'a écoutée lui parler de ses enfants, de ses dernières vacances, tout en répondant à ses quelques questions sur Sunshine.

Quand il monte enfin dans son avion pour Cologne, il a mal à la tête et ne veut que dormir ; il ne touche pas à son ordinateur.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

— Allez, mon grand, te voilà enfin chez toi.  
Anders dépose Sunshine dans le salon, et le chien se précipite aussitôt dans son panier pour en sortir ses jouets et les éparpiller dans tout l'appartement. Anders tire sa valise jusque dans sa chambre, range ses vêtements, place sur son bureau les quelques souvenirs qu'il a achetés pour ses coéquipiers.

 _J'ai l'impression que les J.O. ont duré des mois et des mois, et pourtant, c'était juste deux semaines... Dire que je dois reprendre les entraînements après-demain, dès 8 heures_.

Anders sait qu'il a droit à un traitement de faveur de la part de son club, qui ne s'en cache d'ailleurs pas. Il est leur meilleur joueur, leur star, et ils craignent de le voir partir — tout en sachant que cette éventualité est inévitable. Aussi, Anders est-il mieux payé que la plupart des autres membres de l'équipe : seuls deux autres, des Nord-Américains, gagnent un tout petit plus que lui. Il est à part, et cela l'éloigne encore du reste. Anders n'a rien demandé et se serait volontairement passé de cette distinction, mais son agent — que son père lui a imposé — a négocié son contrat pour lui. C'est aussi grâce à lui qu'il peut s'offrir la location de cet appartement dans le vieux centre-ville de Cologne. Le club lui a même affrété un service de taxi, après avoir proposé de lui offrir une voiture — cadeau inutile, puisqu'il n'a pas le permis.

Épuisé, Anders décide de commander à manger sur Internet et attend le livreur devant la télévision. Il en profite pour envoyer un message à ses parents pour les rassurer, à son coach pour le prévenir qu'il sera bien présent à l'entraînement, et à Dmitri pour lui dire qu'il lui manque. Le jeune homme s'aperçoit qu'il a également reçu un SMS de Bastian, l'un des défenseurs de son équipe, qui lui propose de déjeuner avec lui le lendemain pour fêter son retour.

Anders pense un instant à refuser, mais se ravise au dernier moment et renvoie un message à son ami pour lui donner rendez-vous à midi. Cela lui évitera peut-être de trop penser à ce message qui stagne dans ses brouillons.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

Le déjeuner avec Bastian lui a changé les idées, tout en lui rappelant que l'accalmie avait été de courte durée et que le hockey allait bientôt de nouveau diriger sa vie. Sunshine l'attend lorsqu'il pousse la porte de son appartement, et Anders lui donne une friandise pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir laissé tout seul.

Il se laisse tomber sur le canapé, et ses yeux accrochent son ordinateur, posé sur la table basse. Anders se mordille la lèvre, puis la joue, et tend le bras pour attraper l'appareil, qu'il cale ensuite sur ses genoux.

 _Je vais passer à la suite... je ferai le reste plus tard_.

Le Suédois ouvre son traitement de texte, revient plusieurs fois à la ligne et se lance.

_J'aime beaucoup la Suède parce que c'est un pays où je me sens bien. Tu me diras, c'est logique, j'y suis né, mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas, je crois ? Je trouve que c'est un pays assez accueillant et ouvert, mais j'ai toujours vécu à Stockholm, donc c'est peut-être aussi juste parce que c'est une grande ville ? Il y a aussi des jolies choses à voir, comme le château de Drottningholm (c'est là où vit la famille royale de Suède, car on a encore une monarchie chez nous !), près de Stockholm, ou la Laponie. À Stockholm même, il y a aussi plein de trucs à visiter. C'est une ville qui est construite sur plusieurs îles, entourées d'eau. C'est assez spécial, donc ! Il y a plusieurs palais, en plus de Drottningholm, pleeeein de musées (on a un musée ABBA, forcément, et même un musée sur le Prix Nobel, puisqu'Alfred Nobel était Suédois). Je trouve le centre de Stockholm très agréable et beau, assez pittoresque. Mon endroit préféré, c'est le parc Humlegården, qui est tout près de chez moi — enfin, de chez mes parents. J'adore m'y balader l'été avec Sunshine, par exemple. J'aime vraiment beaucoup revenir en Suède, car au bout d'un moment, ça me manque vraiment. Si un jour tu vas visiter la Suède, je te donnerai les meilleures adresses !_

Sung-ki lui a ensuite demandé s'il avait remarqué des différences notoires entre la Suède et la Corée du Sud, et Anders réfléchit pour bien choisir ses mots et ne pas éventuellement froisser les jeunes gens par une critique involontaire. Il explique qu'il a été étonné de voir si peu de personnes fumer dans la rue, de voir des garçons entre eux ou des filles entre elles se tenir par la main, sans pour autant aller plus loin dans sa réflexion.

Lorsque Sung-ki évoque une nouvelle fois les Jeux olympiques, les doigts d'Anders s'immobilisent, et il passe une nouvelle fois à la suite en prenant bien soin d'éviter de commenter ce que le jeune homme lui a dit ; il préfère contourner le problème.

_J'aime bien regarder le ski et le snowboard, mais j'aime aussi beaucoup en faire. Surtout le ski, même si ça fait longtemps que je n'y suis plus allé. Avant, mes parents nous emmenaient en Suisse aux sports d'hiver, avec ma sœur. C'est vrai que ça peut être dangereux, malheureusement._

_Tu es vraiment passionné par la danse ! C'est vraiment chouette que tu aies pu en faire ton métier. Tu en fais depuis que tu es petit ? Je n'avais jamais imaginé la danse comme un moyen de s'exprimer, mais c'est vrai que ce n'est différent d'une autre forme d'expression artistique. C'est toi qui fais tes chorégraphies pour ton groupe ? C'est difficile d'être parfaitement synchro avec les autres ? Ça ne me dérange pas que tu me parles de danse, même si je ne peux pas répondre de manière intelligente, car je n'y connais rien._

Le Suédois lui-même n'aime pas trop danser. Il est gauche et sans grâce hors d'une patinoire, et son corps est plus encombrant qu'autre chose.

Il choisit cet instant pour arrêter. Il faut aller promener Sunshine, préparer le repas — et reprendre un régime précis pour gagner en masse musculaire, même s'il sait déjà qu'il ne coupera pas à un rendez-vous avec les nutritionnistes du club. Il doit s'assurer de l'état de son équipement, vérifier son compte Instagram officiel, ses mails professionnels — son agent ayant parfois des propositions de sponsoring à lui soumettre. Anders se frotte les yeux en soupirant et quitte sa place ; il espère que Sung-ki ne lui en voudra pas de traîner dans sa réponse et qu'il ne pensera pas qu'il a mieux à faire. C'est tout le contraire.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

Une fois sur la glace, Anders se coupe du reste du monde et de lui-même en puisant dans une persona construite au fil des années et indispensable à sa survie une fois ses patins chaussés. Le hockey est un sport violent et impitoyable, dans lequel il n'aurait eu aucune chance s'il ne s'était pas forgé un alter ego capable de le supporter. Il y est parvenu au prix de gros efforts, de beaucoup de larmes et de regards déçus jetés par son père, dévasté à l'idée que son fils ne marche pas dans ses pas.

Aujourd'hui, Anders parvient à ne plus pleurer lorsqu'il se fait insulter, parvient à ne plus avoir peur des chocs et des coups, et peut même, de temps à autre, se battre aussi s'il le faut. Il prend moins de pénalités que ses coéquipiers, mais il en prend quand même, et cela suffit pour ne pas en faire un paria au sein de son équipe. Certains de ses collègues ne l'apprécient pas nécessairement, pour un ensemble de raisons hors de son contrôle — bien souvent, son nom —, mais ils le tolèrent. L'équipe de Cologne offre une belle cohésion sur la glace, ce qui en fait une des meilleures de son championnat.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

L'entraînement de reprise a été particulièrement intense, et Coach Morris ne leur a rien épargné, sans doute désireux de voir l'équipe tourner comme elle le fait d'habitude. 

Anders se laisse tomber sur le banc, dans les vestiaires, et retire son casque et ses patins. Son front ruisselle de sueur, et ses cheveux, d'habitude si blonds, ont pris une légère teinte brune. Il enlève ses coudières, ses jambières, sa gaine, son maillot et son pantalon, avant de se retrouver en sous-vêtement. Fort heureusement pour lui, Anders n'est pas pudique, et ni sa nudité, ni celle de ses coéquipiers ne lui font peur. Il se baisse pour prendre sa serviette, mais est interrompu par un petit coup de poing qui tombe sur son épaule.

— La Corée ne t'a pas amolli, Brendy, c'est bien !  
Mikhail Stepanovitch, le gardien, lui adresse un grand sourire et s'installe près de lui. À ses côtés, Anders paraît si petit, lui qui, déjà, n'est pas très grand pour un joueur de hockey — détail qui avait fort inquiété son père, qui craignait pour la viabilité de sa carrière. Pourtant, la taille du jeune homme ne lui a jamais posé problème — il n'est pas le premier, de toute façon. Theoren Fleury, du haut de son 1m68, a collectionné, en son temps, les médailles et les consécrations.

— Il n'a pas eu tant de matchs à jouer, vu que la Suède s'est fait plier en demi-finales par les États-Unis, intervient Jonathan, un Américain arrivé cette année.  
Bastian fusille l'autre homme du regard :  
— Il me semble que lui il y était, aux J.O. Pas comme certains, rajoute-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.  
— Tu n'y étais pas non plus, à ce que je sache. Et tu n'y seras sans doute jamais.  
  
Bastian ferme les yeux, prend une inspiration, sourit et se détourne tout simplement de Jonathan. Il tapote l'épaule d'Anders et lui lance :  
— Je te ramène ensuite ?  
L'autre jeune homme acquiesce, retire son boxer-short, puis se dirige vers les douches, sa serviette à la main.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

Quand il rentre chez lui, Anders est épuisé et il se traîne jusqu'à son lit, où il s'étend, visage contre l'oreiller. Il reste ainsi pendant un long quart d'heure, puis se relève pour aller manger. Comme il s'y attendait, son plan nutritionnel est bien arrêté pour les semaines à venir, afin de reprendre le muscle qu'il a perdu lors de quatorze jours épuisants en Corée du Sud.

Il prépare son repas au son de la radio, posée sur le comptoir de la cuisine, puis grimpe sur un des tabourets devant l'îlot central. Il mange lentement, tout en naviguant sur son téléphone pour s'occuper un peu.

_Il faut que je continue d'écrire à Sung-ki... mais il faudrait que je parle d'abord à Heather et Dmitri. Ceci dit, il est encore beaucoup trop tôt pour les contacter. Il est quelle heure à Stockton, là ? 3 heures du matin... En effet..._

Anders décide malgré tout de poursuivre, afin de ne pas prendre trop de retard. Il a envie d'envoyer son message le plus tôt possible afin de ne pas faire attendre Sung-ki.

Une fois son repas terminé, il se prépare un thé à la menthe et s'assied confortablement dans son canapé.

— Pas maintenant, Sunshine, je réponds d'abord à Sung-ki.  
Le chien a jeté un jouet en plastique aux pieds d'Anders, qui consent cependant à le lui lancer à travers le salon.

_Alors... où est-ce que j'en étais ? Ah oui ! Les anime de sport !_

Anders fait craquer ses doigts et commence à écrire. Il a retrouvé son entrain, dès lors qu'il s'agit de parler des animes et mangas qui le passionnent. _One Piece, Attack on Titan, Haikyû!!..._ La liste est longue, et Anders pourrait en parler des heures. Il détaille même les personnages qu'il préfère, ceux qu'il aime le moins, dans un méli-mélo d'exclamations enthousiastes ou outrées. Il demande ensuite à Sung-ki ses préférences en espérant trouver encore plus de points communs, de sujets de discussions.

Le message n'a pas vraiment de logique. Il passe du coq-à-l'âne en parlant de son petit chien et veut aussi tout connaître de Mongshil, le chien du Coréen.

 _J'ai à nouveau écouté les chansons que tu m'as conseillées, et c'était aussi super. Vraiment, bravo. J'ai préféré_ Backbone _, donc merci à Kyung-hwan pour sa recommandation !_

Anders a laissé tourner en boucle sa nouvelle playlist sur son Spotify depuis qu'il est rentré, et il s'est même surpris à fredonner certaines mélodies. Au-delà des paroles, qu'il ne comprend toujours pas, il se laisse simplement porter par la musique. Il a aussi jeté un œil aux versions acoustiques et aux reprises en anglais. Indéniablement, Elian et Woo-jae ont du talent, au même titre que Sung-ki pour la danse.

_Woo-jae joue en effet magnifiquement bien. Vingt ans de violon, je suis impressionné, car je crois que c'est un instrument particulièrement difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Tu joues du piano depuis longtemps, en ce qui te concerne ?_

_Je pensais que ça mettait plus de temps à produire un album ! Mais en même temps, je ne suis pas du tout dans la musique. Mais des chansons en quatre versions ? Ça veut dire que tu dois aussi apprendre le japonais et le chinois en plus du coréen (et si on rajoute l'anglais en plus) ? C'est pour vous adapter au public ? C'est super impressionnant ! Et j'ai entendu dire que le chinois était très difficile à cause de tons. J'avais essayé d'apprendre le japonais de mon côté, par moi-même, mais c'était juste impossible._

_Combien de temps dure une tournée ? Désolé si mes questions paraissent un peu bêtes, mais je ne connais rien du tout à ce milieu._

Il achève son mail par quelques remarques sans grand intérêt sur la nourriture suédoise et allemande, et demande à en savoir plus sur la cuisine coréenne. Lorsqu'il tape ces quelques derniers mots, il a un sourire.

_Encore désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à répondre !_

_Bonne journée/soirée !_

_P.S. : Je suis né le 15 décembre ! Et toi ?_

Anders s'étire les doigts, un peu crispé, et relit ce qu'il a déjà écrit. Des centaines et des centaines de mots pour un garçon qu'il connaît à peine et qui, pourtant, le pousse à prendre plusieurs heures par jour pour échanger avec lui.

_Décalage horaire pourri. Il va falloir que je m'occupe en attendant que Dmitri soit debout. En théorie, il se lève toujours de bonne heure, mais est-ce que je vais vraiment lui sauter dessus dès 8 heures ?_

Anders, une légère moue plaquée sur le visage, se redresse, marche droit vers la pièce qu'il a transformée en salle de jeu et où il entrepose ses consoles et son ordinateur de bureau. Il s'affale sur le pouf en forme de poire rempli de billes qui fait office de fauteuil, face au grand écran de la télévision. Son téléphone bien calé sur ses genoux pour lui permettre de surveiller l'heure, il allume sa PlayStation, saisit son casque et oublie, pendant quelques heures, les obligations qui l'attendent.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

Le Suédois aura laissé quinze minutes de répit à Dmitri après avoir aperçu son ami en ligne sur la messagerie Facebook.  
— Mitia ! Je peux t'appeler ?  
Dmitri met une minute à lui répondre, tandis qu'Anders le voit taper dans la zone de texte.  
— ... il est à peine 8 heures, et j'ai la tête dans le cul. Dans plusieurs culs, même, vu l'état dans lequel je suis.  
— Je sais que tu es rentré hier aussi, et je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre.  
— Bon, attends ; ça me fait chier de devoir faire mon café en écrivant sur mon téléphone. Je t'appelle en vidéo.

Anders accepte aussitôt l'appel entrant. Il est accueilli par le visage de Dmitri, les yeux étrécis, les cheveux encore en bataille. L'autre homme s'installe sur une chaise près de la table de la cuisine et cale son téléphone contre une bouteille d'eau pour avoir les mains libres et porter à ses lèvres sa tasse de café.  
— Bon, déjà, avec la caféine, ça devrait aller mieux... un peu.  
— J'imagine que tu te doutes de pourquoi je voulais te parler.  
— À cause du Coréen ?  
— Sung-ki, oui.  
— Désolé, Sung-ki, oui.

La silhouette d'Heather apparaît derrière Dmitri, et Anders lance :  
— Salut, Heather !  
— Anders ?  
La jeune femme se retourne, surprise.  
— Sung-ki, explique aussitôt Dmitri, en reprenant une gorgée de café. Donc ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien de grave.  
Heather s'installe en face de son fiancé et disparaît du champ de la caméra ; Anders n'entend plus que sa voix.  
  
— Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ?  
— Eh bien, il a répondu à mon autre mail, et là, il m'a demandé ce que je faisais dans la vie.  
— Tu lui avais dit que tu lui répondrais s'il te posait directement la question, non ? Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? s'étonne Dmitri.  
— J'ai peur.  
— De quoi ?  
La voix de Heather est sincèrement surprise.  
— Déjà, qu'il trouve ça débile que j'aie fait un mystère d'un truc aussi insignifiant. Je suis joueur de hockey sur glace en Allemagne, pas attaquant au Real de Madrid. De nous deux, c'est lui qui est le plus connu. J'ai l'impression de jouer à la diva, et je me dis qu'il va penser que c'est ridicule.  
— Stop.  
Dmitri pose sa tasse de café, comme pour bien marquer l'arrêt.  
— La question de base, elle est simple. Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu lui dire tout de suite ?  
— Eh bien...

Anders s'ébouriffe les cheveux d'un geste nerveux.  
— Je ne voudrais pas qu'on sache que celui qui se cache derrière le compte avec Sunshine, c'est moi. Ce truc, c'est une sorte de bulle virtuelle, tu vois ? Ça me permet de faire autre chose que de poster des trucs de hockey, sans devoir gérer des tas de trolls et de haters. C'est pour ça que je veux que les deux restent séparés.  
— Alors pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ça ? lui fait remarquer Heather. Demande-lui de ne pas en parler, et je suis certaine qu'il le fera. C'est une célébrité : il comprendra.  
— Je ne lui dis pas, car c'est quand même bête, comme explication. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un compte Instagram.  
— Ne dis pas que tu es bête. Tu n'es jamais bête, et tu as le droit d'avoir des demandes et des envies, le reprend Dmitri.  
— Mais si Sung-ki...  
— Si Sung-ki pense ça, alors autant que tu le saches maintenant, car tu pourras le dégager sans remords, lâche encore son ami.  
Heather tempère :  
— Je suis persuadée, en ce qui me concerne, que tu n'auras pas à aller jusque-là. Explique-lui les choses comme tu veux, comme tu peux. Sois honnête, et le reste suivra.

Anders est presque convaincu par l'explication de Heather et Dmitri, mais son estomac reste noué par une peur inexplicable, qu'il a du mal à contrôler.  
— Je... je vais voir. Je pourrai vous envoyer mon texte ?  
— Envoie-le à Heather, si tu veux bien. Car je vais devoir me préparer pour ma reprise.  
— J'ai repris ce matin, moi, sourit le Suédois.  
Heather lui rend son sourire.  
— J'attends ton mail ! Et tout se passera bien, ne t'en fais pas !  
— Je suis sûr que tu auras une belle réponse de sa part très vite, appuie Dmitri, qui vide le fond de sa tasse.  
— Merci encore de m'écouter, même à 8 heures du matin.  
— Si je ne le faisais pas, quel genre d'ami je serais, franchement ? À plus, Anders ! Et tout ira bien !

Heather repasse derrière Dmitri et agite la main pour saluer l'autre garçon, avant que son compagnon ne mette un terme à l'appel. Si la discussion avec ses amis lui a fait du bien, elle ne masque pas son dilemme ; Anders sait que plus il attendra, plus sa justification aura l'air stupide. Comme il le dit si bien à Dmitri, il n'est qu'un joueur de hockey, ne compte pas des fans par millions. Il tient juste à un petit coin de vie qui lui appartient encore.

Avec un soupir, Anders retourne dans le salon. Il rouvre son document, prend une profonde inspiration. Il retrouve le paragraphe qu'il a zappé dans l'avion et se jette à l'eau.

_Concernant mon travail, je suis joueur pro de hockey sur glace, dans l'équipe de Cologne. C'est aussi pour ça que j'étais aux J.O., car je suis attaquant dans l'équipe de Suède. Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant, mais ça ne me semblait pas très important._

_Et aussi, mon compte Instagram est complètement incognito. À part mes amis très proches, personne ne sait qui se trouve derrière. Alors, j'aimerais bien, si c'était possible, que tu n'en parles pas à d'autres personnes ? Même si j'imagine que tu as bien d'autres chats à fouetter que ça, et que comme je disais, ce n'est que du hockey et que je ne suis pas du tout connu par rapport à toi, de toute façon ! Mais ça serait vraiment gentil de ta part si tu le gardais pour toi._

_Si jamais tu veux quand même vérifier qui je suis au passage, mon nom complet est Anders Brendenberg. Je te mets mon compte Insta officiel, histoire que tu puisses constater que c'est bien moi !_

Anders en profite pour jeter un œil à son compte, qui a gagné quelques centaines d'abonnés depuis les Jeux ; tout y est organisé de manière méticuleuse, afin que le jeune homme se présente sous son meilleur jour — et par effet de ricochet, que l'image de son club en profite. Il y a des photos de ses entraînements et de ses matchs. Des clichés pris dans les vestiaires. Des vidéos de ses derniers plus beaux buts. Il poste également des photos de lui à la salle de sport, car le sponsor sportif de Cologne tient à ce que les joueurs s'exhibent aussi souvent que possible dans des tenues aux couleurs de la marque. Sur d'autres photos, il se montre avec une boisson énergisante qu'il a pourtant en horreur, mais dont il doit malgré tout faire la promotion sans vraiment en avoir l'air. Ses deux comptes sont si différents l'un de l'autre qu'ils paraissent appartenir à deux personnes diamétralement opposées.

Anders soupire et reprend son message. Il rajoute, dans la partie où il évoque ses voyages :

_Comme je te disais, je suis joueur de hockey sur glace, et on a des matchs très régulièrement, d'autant que les play offs vont commencer. Tout avait été suspendu avec la trêve olympique, mais là, ça reprend de plus belle. Je dois me rendre à Düsseldorf demain. Parfois, on prend le bus plutôt que l'avion, quand la distance le permet._

Il complète également le paragraphe où il parle de sa passion pour le snowboard et le ski.

_Teemu, mon ami qui fait du biathlon, a remporté la médaille d'argent ! J'étais super content pour lui ! Moi, je n'ai rien gagné, par contre._

Il hésite à laisser cette dernière phrase et finit par l'effacer. Il n'a pas envie de parler de hockey avec Sung-ki. Une fois ses ajouts et ajustements effectués, Anders s'empresse d'envoyer son document à Heather. La réponse arrive tout aussi rapidement. _Envoie-lui ! C'est très bien ! Je pense que tu as tout dit. Tu n'avais pas besoin de nous, finalement !_

Anders n'en est pas certain. Pour autant, il a ce qu'il cherchait, et il envoie son long message à Sung-ki, malgré la crainte sourde qui ne le quitte pas.


	12. Chapitre 12

— Attends, attends ! C'est quoi son nom d'utilisateur, tu as dit, Elian ?  
Le chanteur interrompt sa lecture du paragraphe suivant.  
— En un mot, « anders b-r-e-n-d-e-n-b-e-r-g », underscore, « official ».  
Puisque le main vocalist utilise son smartphone pour traduire l'e-mail du Suédois, Sung-ki ouvre Instagram sur le portable de Kyung-hwan. 

Ce dernier, appuyé des deux coudes sur les épaules de son benjamin, observe aussi l'écran avec attention.  
— C puis I puis A puis L à la fin de « official », corrige-t-il en voyant l'absence de résultat dans l'application suite à la recherche de son ami.  
— Ah, voilà ! Oui, c'est bien lui, je le reconnais ! s'écrie Sung-ki en parcourant rapidement la mosaïque d'images.

— Et c'est bien un compte vérifié, ajoute le mannequin d'un ton satisfait. Il dit la vérité.  
Étonné, le danseur tourne à demi son visage vers lui.  
— Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas dit la vérité ?  
— Je ne sais pas ; parce qu'il ne te l'a pas avouée directement ? Ou peu importe. À vrai dire, je suis soulagé de voir que c'est aussi quelqu'un de connu.  
— Tu avais toujours peur qu'il n'aille divulguer des détails sur Sunshine aux fans ou à la presse ? demande Woo-jae, les bras autour des genoux.  
— On n'est jamais trop prudent. Bon, évidemment, il n'est pas hyper connu : il n'a que dix mille fans sur Instagram... Mais malgré tout, c'est une figure publique en Europe. Lui non plus ne doit pas avoir envie qu'on aille propager n'importe quelle info sur son compte, et il doit connaître l'importance de la vie privée.

— Tu dormiras mieux cette nuit, donc ? lui lance Elian.  
Le chanteur se repositionne un peu sur le canapé ; le mouvement lui tire une grimace. Il s'est déchiré un muscle au niveau des adducteurs en fin de matinée, lors de l'entraînement des nouvelles chorégraphies pour leur tournée de juin. 

Alors que ses amis poursuivaient leur répétition, Manager Kim l'a emmené à l'hôpital avant de le ramener au studio sur des béquilles afin que sa cuisse gauche ne soit pas sollicitée durant la marche. Le main vocalist a passé l'après-midi à regarder les autres progresser sans lui, à moitié plongé dans son manuel électronique de chinois — _pour ne pas perdre ton temps_ , a dit Manager Kim. Comme l'Américano-coréen, déjà bilingue en anglais, a une langue de moins que les autres à apprendre, il est implicitement sommé de maîtriser le mandarin mieux et plus rapidement que ses compagnons.

— Est-ce que ça ira pour déjà reprendre à la fin de la semaine ? s'inquiète Woo-jae en repérant le tressaillement sur le visage de son meilleur ami.  
Le visual se penche et replace avec soin la poche de glace sur la cuisse d'Elian, qui porte un pantalon de training.  
— Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix... J'imagine, cela dit, qu'il ne me fera pas retenter le grand écart tout de suite.  
Sung-ki lève un instant les yeux de la galerie Instagram d'Anders.  
— C'est parce que ce n'était pas assez progressif... Il vous fait aller trop vite sans respecter vos limites. On ne réussit pas un grand écart du jour au lendemain comme ça.  
— Cette tournée va me tuer, je pense, souffle Elian en laissant rouler sa tête contre le dossier du divan. Elle est beaucoup plus exigeante que les précédentes.

Kyung-hwan s'écarte de Sung-ki et s'assied sur les talons à côté de lui. Il cale une mèche blond orangé derrière son oreille.  
— C'est pour se démarquer des autres groupes. Il faut aller chercher les superlatifs.  
Tous voient distinctement que le chanteur ravale une remarque. D'un ton aussi rassurant que possible, leur leader poursuit alors :  
— Comme Manager Kim voudra que tu sois opérationnel à nouveau très bientôt, l'avantage, c'est qu'il s'assurera que tu es bien soigné cette semaine. J'imagine que dès demain, tu auras des rendez-vous avec médecin, masseur et tutti quanti pendant qu'on répétera.

— Et en attendant, on prendra bien soin de toi, nous aussi, promet Woo-jae. Je te masserai tout à l'heure, si tu veux. On a encore de l'huile de massage ?  
— Oui, je crois qu'il nous reste un fond d'huile au citron dans la salle de bain ? Du mois passé, quand Kyung-hwan s'est fait une élongation des ischiojambiers. Je vais chercher la bouteille ! propose Sung-ki en bondissant debout, le téléphone du mannequin toujours à la main.  
Elian le retient en agrippant la manche de son sweat shirt.  
— Non, ça va ; on fera ça plus tard. Tu ne veux pas que je finisse de te lire l'e-mail, d'abord ?  
— Si, bien sûr, si tu es certain que ça ne te pose pas problème ?  
Le chanteur lui sourit.  
— C'est mon adducteur qui souffre, pas ma langue, donc ça devrait aller.

Le dimanche, leur programme est allégé en fin de journée, ce qui leur a permis de réintégrer l'appartement avant l'heure du dîner. Après avoir aidé Elian à prendre place dans la douche sur un tabouret, puis l'avoir installé sur le canapé avec force coussins et oreillers une fois rhabillé, ils sont passés à tour de rôle par la salle de bain. Ils ont ensuite commandé à manger. Les barquettes vides, Sung-ki a tergiversé pour ne pas déranger son camarade blessé, mais ce dernier a proposé de lui-même de traduire le message d'Anders, arrivé au moment où ils allaient se coucher la veille.

— Pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure, d'ailleurs, oui, je dormirai mieux cette nuit, reprend également Kyung-hwan à l'intention d'Elian. C'est bien qu'il soit prudent avec ses données, car ça veut dire qu'il le sera aussi avec celles de Sunshine.  
— Je dois quand même encore faire attention à ce que je lui dis ?  
— Oui, parce que bon, même si c'est une figure publique en Suède ou en Allemagne, ça n'en fait pas quelqu'un de confiance et de bien par défaut.  
— Oh, je suis sûr que c'est quelqu'un de bien ! proteste Sung-ki. Il a l'air super gentil !  
  
D'un mouvement vif, le mannequin plaque ses mains sur les épaules de son ami et le fait basculer au sol avant de se pencher sur lui.  
— Et pour rappel, ce n'est pas non plus parce qu'il coud des petits costumes mignons pour son chien que c'est quelqu'un de bien par défaut.  
— Pourtant, ça parle très largement en sa faveur ! répond le danseur, entre moue scandalisée et rire.  
Au-dessus de lui, Kyung-hwan le considère avec une tendresse impossible.  
— Sunshine, Sunshine.

Elian les rappelle :  
— Bon, ça ne vous intéresse pas de savoir ce qu'il dit de la différence entre la Corée et chez lui ?  
Tout de suite, Sung-ki se redresse, bousculant un peu le mannequin dans le processus, puis s'accrochant à lui comme un koala.  
— Si, vas-y, s'il te plaît !  
— Alors...  
L'Américano-coréen termine sa traduction du très long message d'Anders, aussi long que celui que le maknae de 21st June a rédigé pour lui quelques jours auparavant. Tous l'écoutent, se fendant de commentaires et de questions ici et là en suivant les réflexions du Suédois.

Arrivé au terme de sa lecture, Elian pose son regard bleu sur Sung-ki.  
— J'imagine que tu vas lui répondre en détail, donc que ce sera deux fois plus long encore que son e-mail à lui. Au bout d'un moment, ça va être impossible à caser dans notre planning, tu sais. Vous devriez penser à faire ça via visioconférence ; ce serait plus simple.  
— Et ce serait plus sûr, aussi, parce que les paroles volent, ajoute Kyung-hwan, immédiatement séduit par l'idée.  
— Mais je ne parle pas assez bien anglais pour ça. Il faudra quand même que tu interprètes, Elian ?  
— Ce n'est pas grave ; ça ne me dérange pas. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air sympa.  
— C'est plus facile pour moi à l'oral qu'à l'écrit, en plus, réfléchit tout haut Sung-ki. Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais m'aider à apprendre l'anglais parlé plus vite ? Pas comme la prof l'enseigne, mais comme tu avais fait à Paris, plutôt ? Je voudrais au moins savoir me débrouiller oralement.  
— Anders semble une réelle motivation, constate le mannequin.  
Sung-ki lui jette un regard qui ne s'attarde pas vraiment, comme si les mots de son ami l'avaient juste effleuré.

— Si c'est simplement l'oral, ça devrait ne pas être trop compliqué, approuve Elian. On pourrait même le faire tous ensemble ; ce serait encore plus efficace. Se dire, quand on est à l'appart, qu'on parle tous anglais. S'il y a des mots que vous ne connaissez pas, vous les dites en coréen et je vous les traduis. Ça aidera pour la fluidité, le vocabulaire...  
— Bonne idée, acquiesce Woo-jae. J'apprendrai sûrement des choses, car je suis loin d'être bilingue, moi aussi.  
— Ça marche, agrée à son tour Kyung-hwan. Faisons ça quand on discute de tout et de rien.  
Sung-ki s'inquiète néanmoins.  
— On peut encore lui répondre par écrit un petit moment, le temps que je m'améliore un peu à l'oral ?  
— Oui, mais ce soir, je crois que je vais aller dormir vraiment tôt, alors si on pouvait plutôt faire ça dans la semaine...

Woo-jae hésite un instant, puis se lance quand même :  
— Est-ce que ce ne serait pas bien de lui envoyer dès aujourd'hui un petit mot pour le rassurer, pour lui dire qu'on ne parlera à personne de son deuxième compte ? Il a l'air tracassé à ce propos... Je crois que si j'étais lui, je dormirais mal jusqu'à ce que je reçoive une réassurance. Alors, ce serait peut-être bien de lui dire qu'il ne risque rien ?  
— Bonne idée, si Elian est d'accord ?  
Le main vocalist hoche la tête sans faire de difficulté.  
— Oui. Dicte-moi ce que je dois lui dire.

— Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi il fait une affaire de ça, cela dit, intervient Kyung-hwan avant que Sung-ki n'ait pu formuler le début de son message. Il ne poste rien de problématique sur son compte avec son chien. Et au pire, il pourrait toujours le mettre en privé pour le protéger. Ça réglerait ses craintes.  
— Je pourrai peut-être lui poser la question dans ma vraie réponse ? propose le danseur.  
Elian s'essaie lui aussi au jeu des devinettes.  
— Ma théorie : peut-être qu'il a tout de même envie que les gens lambda puissent admirer ses créations. Avec un compte privé, il n'y a que ses contacts qui le pourraient. Alors que là, grâce au système de tags, n'importe qui peut arriver jusqu'à elles.

Une fois de plus, Woo-jae paraît hésiter. Mais une fois de plus, sa voix aérienne porte sa préoccupation.  
— Je ne sais pas, mais... Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre qu'il dise qu'il ne trouve pas ça important de mentionner qu'il a été aux Jeux Olympiques ?  
Sung-ki, le nez à nouveau plongé dans Instagram, tente à son tour :  
— Il est peut-être très modeste ? Il a l'air fier de son ami qui a gagné une médaille, en tout cas !  
De son côté, Kyung-hwan, les sourcils froncés, tapote ses lèvres de l'index.  
— Hmmm, maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que c'est étrange qu'il formule ça comme ça. « Pas important. » Alors que d'un autre côté, il laisse entendre que son métier de hockeyeur lui prend énormément de temps. Il dit qu'il n'a pas souvent de vacances, non ? Qu'il avait un planning ultra serré à Pyeongchang. Je ne nous imagine pas dire que notre boulot n'est pas important à mentionner quand on parle de nous alors que ça représente la quasi totalité de notre quotidien.

— J'ai l'impression qu'il n'aime pas trop ce qu'il fait, murmure le visual.  
— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'enquiert Sung-ki en donnant à son ami son attention indivisée.  
— Eh bien, il ne cite même pas le hockey dans ses sports préférés. Il te parle seulement de snowboard et de ski... Et puis, il l'évoque comme ça en passant, sans s'attarder, alors que sur d'autres sujets comme la Suède ou ses voyages, il donne beaucoup de détails sans trop se faire prier. C'est un peu comme s'il voulait oublier cette partie de sa vie ? C'est comme ça que je l'entends, en tout cas, en écoutant ce qu'il a écrit...  
— Oh.  
Le visage du danseur s'attriste en un clin d'œil.  
— J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas, sinon, c'est super dommage pour lui !  
— J'espère aussi. Mais je crois qu'il a l'air plutôt transparent, et puis...  
Woo-jae s'arrête pour ne pas ajouter _et puis, je reconnais quelque chose de moi dedans._

Posé sur la table basse, le téléphone d'Elian les interrompt soudain de la sonnerie réservée aux messages de Manager Kim, que chacun a paramétrée sur son portable afin de pouvoir se précipiter lorsqu'elle résonne. Manager Kim n'aime pas attendre et chaque directive, urgente, doit être consultée et suivie dès l'instant où elle est formulée. Kyung-hwan tend le S9 bleu au chanteur, qui le déverrouille d'une empreinte de pouce.  
— Ah, merde.  
— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Elian soupire.  
— Il y avait des fans devant l'immeuble de l'agence et elles ont assisté à notre sortie tout à l'heure. Elles m'ont vu en béquilles et apparemment, c'est la panique sur les réseaux sociaux.

— Aïe, commente Kyung-hwan en repêchant son propre smartphone dans les mains de Sung-ki.  
Tous s'empressent de vérifier les tags appropriés sur Instagram. Tant sur #21stJune que sur #HayesElian ou encore #SummerAllYearLong, le hashtag réservé à leur fanbase, des photos floues d'Elian un peu plus tôt apparaissent en nombre. Capuchon sur la tête, masque anti-pollution sur le visage, il n'est toutefois pas passé inaperçu aux yeux attentifs des fans alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le monospace de l'agence. Les cannes et le pied qui ne s'appuie pas sur le béton sont inratables. Bien sûr, la masse des commentaires catastrophés des Summers, qui s'inquiètent et s'interrogent avec beaucoup de gentillesse, s'alignent sous chacun des clichés.

— Manager Kim veut que je poste tout de suite une photo sur mon compte pour les rassurer.  
Le jeune homme expire, blasé :  
— Dire que je viens de me démaquiller.  
— Si tu m'indiques où est ta trousse de maquillage, je vais la chercher, offre Sung-ki, toujours partant pour se déplacer afin d'éviter à ses amis de le faire.  
— Elle doit encore être dans mon sac dans l'entrée, répond Elian.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, le danseur est de retour et tend la pochette à son compagnon. 

Woo-jae la saisit à sa place, l'ouvre et en sort le petit poudrier de cushion cream.  
— Ferme les yeux.  
Elian obéit tandis que le visual, d'un doigt expert, fait sauter le couvercle hermétique. Il presse l'éponge sur le coussinet de crème, puis délicatement sur le visage de son ami. Front, nez, pommettes, joues, menton... En un tour de main, la fatigue est gommée comme si elle n'avait été qu'un cauchemar.  
— Je te mets un trait de crayon autour des yeux aussi.  
— O.K.

Le remaquillage terminé, Elian se recoiffe des doigts, puis tire sur son sweat shirt pour l'ajuster. Il se redresse contre le dossier du canapé.  
— Quelqu'un peut prendre la photo avec mon téléphone ? Ce sera moins déformé qu'un selca.  
Kyung-hwan se porte aussitôt volontaire. Le mannequin cadre, alors qu'Elian force un sourire rassurant sur ses lèvres, à côté desquelles il fait un V de la victoire.  
— Regarde si ça te va, dit son aîné en lui rendant son portable.  
Sans même vérifier, le chanteur hausse les épaules.  
— Oui, ça ira très bien ; il ne faut pas exagérer. Je ne peux rien faire de plus, de toute façon. Je suis désolé qu'elles s'inquiètent, mais je ne vais pas les prendre pour des quiches non plus : ça ne me fait pas du bien. Manager Kim ne peut pas changer ça ; je ne vais pas faire le clown.

Il tape rapidement un message pour joindre à l'image, qu'il lit à haute voix.  
— « Pardon de vous avoir inquiétées, chères Summers ! Je vais bien. J'ai fait un petit faux mouvement en dansant ce matin. Ce n'est rien de grave. Je vais me reposer quelques jours et je vous promets que je serai d'attaque pour recommencer à vous préparer un show grandiose. Merci de votre précieux soutien ! xx »  
— C'est parfait, approuve leur leader. Ça les tranquillisera.  
Sans rien ajouter, Elian publie son post sur Instagram. Déjà, les likes envoient des petits cœurs sur son écran.

— Désolé pour cette interruption, Sunshine, s'excuse ensuite le jeune homme. Je réponds à Manager Kim pour lui dire que c'est fait, puis on peut écrire le message à Anders.  
— Oh, ne t'inquiète pas ! C'était plus urgent. Vous croyez que je peux l'ajouter sur son compte pro, au fait ?  
— Sûrement pas !  
Kyung-hwan est catégorique.  
— Tu veux vraiment envoyer aux trousses de ce pauvre garçon toutes les sasaeng et les stalkers du coin ? Sans compter les shippers qui avoir leur radar qui s'active en voyant que tu t'abonnes à un mec, alors que d'habitude, tu ne suis que des comptes d'animaux, et ça va amener un lot important de suspicion. Et puis, Manager Kim va sans doute te poser des questions aussi.   
  
Sung-ki secoue la tête.  
— D'accord. J'aurais juste voulu pouvoir suivre son actualité ? Lui me suit bien sur mon compte officiel.  
— Mets-le dans les favoris de ton navigateur, plutôt. Comme ça, tu pourras facilement aller voir ce qu'il poste en toute discrétion, conseille son meilleur ami avec la sagesse de plus d'années dans l'industrie.  
— Ah, oui, je vais faire ça. Tu as raison. Je ne voudrais pas que plein de sasaeng le harcèlent.

— Voilà, je suis à toi, Sunshine, informe Elian en jetant son propre portable plus loin sur le coussin. Tu me repasses ton téléphone ? Qu'est-ce que je lui dis ?  
— Tiens. Merci ! Pour le message, hmmm...  
Quelques secondes de réflexion sont nécessaires avant que le danseur ne trouve la bonne formulation, celle supposée faire taire au mieux les craintes du Suédois à qui Sung-ki n'a pas envie de faire la moindre peine.

_Merci beaucoup pour ton e-mail ! J'y répondrai plus tard, mais je voulais te dire tout de suite que tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour ton compte ! Je sais combien c'est important de pouvoir protéger sa vie privée et ni moi, ni mes amis ne dirons rien, on te le promet !_

_Merci beaucoup aussi de m'avoir dit ton nom et ce que tu faisais dans la vie. Je me sens honoré de ta confiance !_

_Je te réponds très bientôt, mais Elian s'est déchiré un muscle de la jambe et il a besoin de se reposer, alors ce ne sera pas ce soir._

_P.S. : J'ai été voir ton compte Insta officiel. Si je ne le suis pas, c'est pour que plein de mes fans ne te tombent pas dessus alors que tu n'as rien demandé ! Mais je le mets dans mes favoris, bien sûr. En tout cas, tu es vraiment hyper beau !_

☀️☀️☀️☀️ _  
_

Plus tard, lorsque les quatre jeunes gens ont gagné leur lit pour une nuit de sommeil un peu plus longue que d'ordinaire, Sung-ki se reconnecte sur Instagram avant de lâcher son smartphone jusqu'au matin. Sous sa couette, afin que la lumière de l'écran n'incommode pas Kyung-hwan, il vérifie que les fans ont été apaisées par le message d'Elian. Des milliers de souhaits de bon rétablissement agrémentés de cœurs s'y additionnent à présent ; Sung-ki trouve cela adorable et très réconfortant.

Le danseur ne peut ensuite s'empêcher de cliquer sur son dernier favori en date. De l'index, il fait glisser les photos officielles d'Anders, qui défilent sous son regard admiratif. En Corée du Sud, complimenter quelqu'un sur sa beauté est courant lorsque c'est vrai, aussi courant que faire pleuvoir les critiques lorsque ce n'est pas le cas. L'esthétique est une indéniable qualité, recherchée, reconnue, et l'une des louanges les plus appréciées par tous les genres.

En réalité, Sung-ki trouve Anders plus que beau : il le trouve parfait. De ses mèches blondes à ses yeux bleus, des traits fins de son visage d'ange à sa musculature bien dessinée sans être exagérée... Anders ressemble à ce rêve qu'il n'a pas le droit d'entretenir, mais qu'il ne peut pas non plus oublier.

C'est presque à regret que Sung-ki arrive au bout de la galerie de photos, mais c'est mieux s'il veut pouvoir tout réprimer. Un peu tristement, il dépose son téléphone sur sa table de nuit après avoir vérifié qu'il a bien programmé son réveil sur cinq heures quart, puis ferme les paupières jusqu'au matin.


	13. Chapitre 13

— Le matériel est O.K. ?  
Coach Morris balaye ses joueurs d'un regard et obtient aussitôt une série de hochements de tête obéissants.  
—Bon, alors, on y va. Pour une fois qu'on part à l'heure.  
L'équipe tout entière de Cologne se dirige vers le bus aux couleurs du club qui les attend sur le parking devant la patinoire. Anders, comme toujours, s'installe à l'avant, aux côtés de Bastian qui sait respecter ses moments de calme lorsqu'il en a besoin. Le trajet jusqu'à Düsseldorf est court, à peine cinquante minutes, et le jeune homme n'aura pas le temps de jouer à la console ; il se résout à simplement écouter de la musique — encore et toujours les chansons que lui a conseillées Sung-ki.

Ils arrivent à Düsseldorf à heure dite et s'empressent de se diriger vers les vestiaires pour passer leur équipement et leur maillot et commencer leur échauffement. Alors qu'Anders est occupé à lacer ses patins, son téléphone vibre dans la poche de son sac, et il ne peut s'empêcher d'y jeter un œil — dans l'espoir, qu'il assume parfaitement en son for intérieur, que Sung-ki l'ait déjà contacté.

Il se redresse, s'appuie contre le mur et déverrouille l'écran de son mobile. Dès qu'il aperçoit le nom de l'expéditeur, Anders se fend d'un énorme sourire qui n'échappe pas à Mikhail, assis en face lui.  
— Hé, Brendy ! Tu en tires, une tête ! Des bonnes nouvelles ?  
— Euh... non, non, juste... euh, hum... une info sur un jeu vidéo que j'attends.  
Tous connaissent bien l'amour indéfectible d'Anders pour les jeux vidéo, et personne ne viendra remettre en cause cette version. 

Il ne sait pas, exactement, pourquoi il ne veut pas ou ne peut pas juste leur dire qu'il a reçu un message d'un nouvel ami ; peut-être parce que les échanges avec Sung-ki ont une dimension de secret qui lui plaît ? Parce qu'il veut préserver ce lien encore très friable qui se construit entre eux ?

Il lui reste encore quelques minutes avant de se rendre sur la glace, et il ne résiste pas à l'envie d'ouvrir le message. Ce dernier ne fait que quelques lignes, mais cela lui suffit, et ses yeux parcourent impatiemment la réponse de l'autre jeune homme. 

Anders est rassuré par sa bienveillance, lui qui a si peur que les deux mondes dans lesquels il vit finissent par se heurter. Mais lorsqu'il arrive au point final de la réponse, le hockeyeur ouvre de grands yeux et rougit comme une pivoine.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Bastian qui se penche vers lui, un sourcil relevé.  
— Ça va ? Tu es tout rouge !  
— Ah, euh, hum... euh... c'est... ah...  
Anders éteint précipitamment son téléphone et le range dans la pochette de son sac, à l'abri des regards. Il est cramoisi de la racine des cheveux à la base de son cou, et plus il tente de se calmer, plus ses joues le piquent.

— Eh ben ! Le petit Brendy aurait reçu un SMS coquin que ça ne m'étonnerait pas ! s'écrie Mikhail, cette fois-ci à l'autre bout du vestiaire.  
— Mais pas du tout ! se défend aussitôt Anders. C'est juste... euh... hum...  
Il est sauvé par la voix de Coach Morris, qui leur intime de quitter le vestiaire pour aller s'échauffer. Anders, la lanière de son casque pas encore attachée, sort à la suite de Bastian, qui lui a tapoté l'épaule d'une main réconfortante pour s'excuser d'avoir focalisé l'attention sur lui. Anders pousse un profond soupir tandis qu'il pose enfin le patin sur la glace et fait le vide dans sa tête aussi bien qu'il le peut.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

Ils ont gagné, en partie grâce à lui. Anders a marqué trois des cinq buts de son équipe, et le jeune homme se demande encore par quel miracle il a pu se concentrer alors que la phrase de Sung-ki venait et revenait dans son esprit.

La victoire n'aura pas permis à Cologne, hélas, de prendre la tête du championnat, et l'équipe concède à nouveau la première place à Munich. Désormais, seules les play offs pourront racheter le reste d'une saison qui avait démarré sous les meilleurs auspices, mais qui s'est terminée dans une semi-déception.

Dans le bus, Anders garde le silence malgré l'enthousiasme de ses coéquipiers, qui font contre fortune bon cœur en célébrant, avant l'heure, le début de la phase éliminatoire, et en promettant d'avoir la peau de Munich, l'ennemi juré.

Anders, lui, continue de penser à Sung-ki. 

_Beau ? Mais pourquoi il me dit ça ? Est-ce qu'il s'est senti obligé de me faire un compliment parce qu'il y avait des photos de moi sur mon Insta ? Mais il ne faut pas qu'il se force..._

Le Suédois a un rapport indifférent à sa plastique et, s'il aime les beaux vêtements, c'est avant tout pour la nature même de ces derniers, pas nécessairement parce qu'il veut se mettre en valeur. Il sait qu'il a un corps athlétique, assez esthétique selon certains critères de beauté. Mais rien de plus normal, après tout ; il fait du sport de haut niveau plusieurs fois par semaine. Quant au reste, cela lui importe peu.

Anders ouvre le compte de Sung-ki et consulte les photos de l'autre jeune homme, qui y apparaît radieux et souriant. Anders, d'un point de vue purement factuel, sait reconnaître la beauté chez les autres, et Sung-ki, à ses yeux, est beau lui aussi. Sur les clichés qui défilent sous son pouce, le Coréen rayonne. Son sourire, qui illumine son visage, lui confère une aura de grande douceur qui transparaît même depuis l'écran.

_Est-ce qu'il le pense vraiment ? C'est étrange de faire ce genre de compliment à quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas..._

Anders est perplexe. Sans réfléchir, il envoie un message Facebook à Heather :  
— Si quelqu'un te fait un compliment sur ta beauté, tu te dis quoi ?  
La jeune femme lui envoie un smiley étonné.  
— Elle est bizarre, cette question. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelqu'un te drague, Anders ?  
Une émoticône souriante apparaît en même temps à l'écran.  
— Non, non, mais c'est juste... en fait, j'ai donné mon compte à Sung-ki. Le compte officiel, je veux dire. Et il l'a consulté et il m'a dit que j'étais beau. C'est bizarre, non ?  
— Pourquoi bizarre ? Il n'a fait que dire la vérité !  
— Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ça que je veux dire... Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'il me dise ça ?  
— Peut-être un peu ? Ça sort de nulle part, ou pas ?  
— Attends, je te copie-colle le truc.  
  
En quelques secondes, le message de Sung-ki apparaît dans la messagerie.  
— C'est vrai que c'est un peu abrupt ! En soi, ça te dérange ?  
— Non... mais tu crois que je dois faire quoi ? Lui dire merci ? Lui renvoyer le compliment ? Ignorer ?  
— Les trois options sont parfaitement valides. Je ne peux pas vraiment décider pour toi, Anders. Mais sache quand même que je pense qu'il ne t'a pas envoyé ça juste pour te faire plaisir. Il doit en voir, des gens beaux dans son métier.  
— Il a peut-être juste voulu être gentil...  
— Eh bien, même si c'est le cas, ce que tu ne sais pas car tu n'es pas dans sa tête, ça partait aussi d'une bonne intention, non ?  
— C'est vrai.  
— En tout cas, tu peux toujours lui répondre pour le remercier de sa discrétion et souhaiter un bon rétablissement à son ami !  
— C'est ce que je comptais faire. Merci, Heather.  
— Toujours là pour aider ! Je file promener Ivan, maintenant !  
— Bonne promenade ! Et caresse au gros de ma part.  
— Mitia n'aimerait pas qu'on lui dise qu'il est gros !  
— Je parlais du chien ! Mais tu peux aussi faire un bisou à Dmitri pour moi.  
— Je n'y manquerai pas ! Bye, bye ! — et même si je sais que ça ne sert à rien, Sung-ki a raison : tu es beau !

La jeune femme se déconnecte, et Anders fixe son téléphone en se mordillant la lèvre. Il retourne sur Instagram, observe une nouvelle fois les photos de Sung-ki. Il le trouve toujours beau, mais aura-t-il le courage de le lui dire de manière si honnête et ouverte, comme le Sud-Coréen l'a fait ?

Ses doigts tapotent nerveusement l'écran de son téléphone.

_Je suis navré d'apprendre qu'Elian s'est blessé. J'espère qu'il va vite se remettre, car vous avez bientôt une tournée, n'est-ce pas ? Les physios et les kinés du club nous disent toujours de ne jamais forcer sur une blessure, donc j'espère qu'il pourra se reposer tranquillement ! Prenez votre temps pour la réponse !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta discrétion par rapport à mon compte ! Je sais bien que ça a l'air un peu bête comme ça, mais c'est très important pour moi. Et bien sûr, tu peux attendre la même chose de ma part._

_Pas de problème si tu ne me suis pas ! De toute façon, tu suis le compte avec Sunshine, et c'est ça qui importe !_

_P.S : Vous êtes aussi tous les quatre très beaux._

Il appuie sur le bouton « Envoyer » avant de pouvoir regretter et enferme son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste, comme pour l'oublier. Il a enfin tout le loisir de s'admonester mentalement. _Pourquoi je ne lui ai pas juste dit à lui qu'il était beau ? Quelle conclusion débile ; ils vont croire que je suis complètement arriéré... Qui dit ça franchement ?_

Anders croise les bras sur sa poitrine, se cale contre la vitre de l'autocar et augmente le son de sa musique à l'aide du bouton sur son casque. Les premières notes de _No not Never_ ne lui sont d'aucun secours pour calmer son cœur qui s'emballe et l'embarras qui lui grignote une partie de l'esprit.


	14. Chapitre 14

Les échanges épistolaires entre les deux jeunes gens continuent sur quelques semaines.

Chaque message est un peu plus long que le précédent, et les sujets s'enchaînent en balayant tout le spectre des possibles.

Sung-ki parle beaucoup de son quotidien avec ses amis, de la danse, de la vie en Corée du Sud, des fans, des sasaeng, de ses études à distance à l'université. Il explique ses voyages, Paris, le Japon. Son chien qu'il n'a plus vu depuis longtemps, son enfance en tant que fils unique au bord de la plage à Busan où il n'est pas retourné depuis quatre ans. Son tatouage enroulé autour de la cheville, son vertige, sa peur de l'avion, ses plats préférés. Le piano que ses parents lui ont fait apprendre avant de l'inscrire à l'école de danse. Ses impressions sur les différences entre les fans d'un pays à l'autre. Ce que ses amis et lui trouvent difficile dans les concerts qu'ils donnent. La skinship coréenne, qui intrigue beaucoup Anders. Les différentes sortes d'albums des groupes de K-pop et d'événements pour leur fanbase. Les hotteok dont il raffole mais qu'il ne peut pas trop manger, les crêpes françaises qu'il avait goûtées dans la Ville Lumière. Ses animes et mangas favoris ; ceux qu'il voudrait aussi regarder. Makki, le chat de Woo-jae. La pollution et le brouillard à Séoul. Le violon joué par le visual.

De façon très enthousiaste, saupoudrée d'une foultitude de détails, Sung-ki ouvre à Anders les portes d'un monde que le hockeyeur ne connaît pas, le monde de l'industrie de la musique en Corée du Sud, le monde de l'existence d'un chanteur de K-pop — et le monde de la Corée du Sud dans son ensemble. Il lui permet aussi d'entrer dans sa propre vie — son passé, son présent, son futur, son intimité.

Le danseur pose également énormément de questions au Suédois, tous azimuts — son chien, son métier, ses vêtements, son voyage en Australie, sa vie en Allemagne et à Stockholm, sa famille, ses préférences culinaires... Il rebondit sur la moindre phrase écrite au préalable par le hockeyeur du bout du monde, creuse tout ce que celui-ci évoque dans ses e-mails, au mot près.

_Tu as fait des études de quoi pour devenir joueur professionnel de hockey ?_

_Tu es connu en Suède et en Allemagne, si tu as été aux Jeux olympiques ? Ça veut dire que toi aussi, tu as du mal à te balader incognito ? Ça ne te pose pas problème quand tu promènes Sunny ?_

_Le climat en Suède et en Allemagne, c'est comment ?_

_Tu n'as pas le vertige, toi ?_

_Je suppose que tu connais bien la Tour Eiffel et Notre-Dame, si tu es allé plusieurs fois à Paris ? Paris n'est pas loin de là où tu habites, en fait ? Il paraît qu'en Europe, tout est tout près l'un de l'autre. Ici, c'est surtout le Japon qui est tout près !_

_Tu fais quoi pendant tes jours de congé ?_

_Si tu n'étais pas joueur de hockey, tu ferais quoi comme métier, tu penses ?_

_Tu aimes les enfants ?_

_Oh, tes voisins se plaignent parfois que Sunny aboie ? Il aboie fort ? Il n'aboie pas la nuit, quand même ?_

_Est-ce que tu auras le temps de faire encore des costumes pour Sunny avec ta compétition qui reprend ?_

_Oooh, tu as une sœur ! C'est ta petite ou ta grande sœur ? Tu t'entends bien avec elle, j'imagine, si tu dis que tu étais content de la voir ? Elle habite en Suède, pas en Allemagne, donc ? Du coup, tu ne la vois pas très souvent ? Elle joue aussi au hockey ?_

_Tu as eu quoi comme difficultés pour éduquer Sunny ? Tu es allé dans une école pour chiens avec lui ou tu l'as fait toi-même ? Il a l'air tout gentil, pourtant !_

_Tu prendrais quoi comme autre type de chien si tu en adoptais un d'un refuge ?_

_Tu parles un peu français, si tu as souvent été là-bas ?_

_Le sud de la France, c'est comment ? Ça ressemble à Paris ? Qu'est-ce qui t'avait spécialement plu là-bas ?_

_Tu voudrais aller voir quoi au Japon si tu y allais ?_

_Ton meilleur ami habite super loin de toi, s'il est aux États-Unis ! Ce n'est pas trop difficile à vivre ? Je n'arrive pas à imaginer que Kyung-hwan soit si loin de moi ! Il faut dire, je suis habitué à l'avoir avec moi tout le temps : on partage même une chambre ! Et je pense que si ce n'était plus le cas, il me manquerait énormément, et je serais très triste. Ton meilleur ami ne te manque pas trop ? Il peut venir te rendre visite souvent quand même ? Il s'appelle comment ?_

_C'est ton style de vacances préféré, être au soleil au bord d'une piscine ?_

_L'Australie, c'est super loin de l'Europe ! Ça a dû être un immense voyage ! Tu y es allé pour le travail ou pour les vacances ?_

_Tu as quand même vu des kangourous et des koalas en plus de l'araignée ?_

_C'est super que tu aies participé aux J.O. ! Félicitations ; tu peux être fier de toi ! Ça n'a pas été trop de pression ? Car c'est quand même un événement, et porter les couleurs de tout un pays, ça doit être un poids, non ?_

_C'est dur, le hockey sur glace ? C'est un sport que je ne connais pas du tout !_

_Tu as déjà vu le roi et la reine de Suède ? Ça fait un peu rêver, dit comme ça ! Ça fait presque comme si c'était un pays de conte de fées. Ici, on a un président ! Le roi et la reine laissent les gens visiter l'endroit où ils habitent ?_

_Si Stockholm est bâtie sur des îles entourées d'eau, ça veut dire que vous vous déplacez en bateau comme il paraît qu'on le fait à Venise en Italie ?_

_En Corée du Sud, il n'y a pas énormément de couples du même sexe qui se promènent dans la rue, de toute façon, à part dans certains quartiers comme Itaewon, par exemple. Ce sont plutôt des amis qu'on voit bras dessus, bras dessous. En Europe, oui ?_

_En Allemagne et en Suède, vous faites comment avec vos amis pour faire passer votre affection si vous ne faites pas de câlins et tout ça ?_

_Tu ne t'es jamais rien cassé, toi, j'espère ? C'est risqué, le hockey sur glace ?_

_Tu as des tatouages ? En Occident, c'est plus courant qu'ici, je crois !_

☀️☀️☀️☀️

Comme les messages s'allongent, les délais de réponse également. Anders se surprend à attendre avec impatience les moments où il pourra enfin s'installer devant son ordinateur et taper des centaines et des centaines de mots à destination de ce jeune homme pourtant si loin, si étranger et proche à la fois. 

Les questions de Sung-ki s'enchaînent, toujours aussi décousues, mais aussi pleines d'une curiosité sincère ; certaines lui arrachent des sourires attendris, comme cette demande plutôt surprenante concernant le roi et la reine de Suède — que lui-même n'a jamais vus, même de loin.

Le hockeyeur prend toujours le temps de répondre avec force détails et n'est pas en reste non plus sur les interrogations. L'écrit rend l'échange moins spontané, mais permet également de lui offrir le temps de réflexion dont il a besoin pour formuler au mieux ce qu'il veut dire. Il n'a jamais été très doué pour organiser ses pensées à l'oral.

Il parle à Sung-ki de sa famille. De sa sœur qu'il adore. De son père qu'il admire et de sa mère sans qui il ne serait rien. Il confie vouloir des enfants plus tard. Combien, il ne sait pas encore, mais il sait qu'il a envie d'être père.

Il s'interroge ensuite sur les parents de Sung-ki, se demande s'ils lui manquent, si leur absence n'est pas pesante. Sont-ils fiers de lui ? Viennent-ils le voir lors de ses concerts ?

Anders s'intéresse aussi aux amis du jeune homme. Se connaissent-ils depuis longtemps ? Comment s'est formé leur groupe ? Ont-ils décidé, un jour, de se lancer tous ensemble dans la musique ?

Il évoque ensuite Dmitri, et un sourire étire ses lèvres.

_Mon meilleur ami s'appelle Dmitri, c'est aussi un joueur de hockey pro. C'est le gardien de l'équipe de Suède. C'est vrai qu'il me manque parfois, et je suis toujours content de le revoir. Il revient aussi en Suède de temps à autre pour voir ses parents, ou comme je te le disais, je vais le voir en Californie. On se parle hyper souvent sur Internet ou via Skype, donc ça atténue un peu la distance._

Son message dévie à nouveau vers les voyages et s'égare vers les souvenirs qu'il a glanés dans le sud de la France. Ses vacances en Provence sont gravées dans sa mémoire ; surtout les magnifiques champs de lavande, dont il se rappelle même l'odeur légère et la couleur douce, qu'il tente de transmettre au Sud-Coréen au travers de ses descriptions.

Après avoir esquivé et repoussé l'instant, Anders finit par évoquer le hockey, très brièvement. Oui, c'est un sport parfois dangereux. Pour preuve, il évoque Bastian, son nez cassé à plusieurs reprises, ses côtes fêlées, ses dents brisées. Non, lui-même ne s'est jamais sérieusement blessé, par il ne sait quel miracle. Oui, encore, sa vie à Cologne a quelque chose de précaire, car il pourrait être transféré dans une autre ville, dans un autre pays, sans vraiment qu'il ait son mot à dire.

Mais la vie de danseur de K-pop ne semble pas non plus de tout repos, et Anders s'étonne de savoir que Sung-ki travaille près de seize heures par jour. Qu'il y est habitué depuis tout petit. Qu'il trouve même cela normal. Pour le regard d'occidental du Suédois, c'est quelque chose qu'il peine à bien comprendre, même si lui aussi a consacré des heures et des heures à la pratique de son sport.

Quand Sung-ki évoque un éventuel voyage en Allemagne, Anders saute sur l'occasion, sans réfléchir.

_Si vous venez en Allemagne, je vous servirai de guide avec plaisir !_

Les idées de Sung-ki dévient encore sur un tout autre sujet, et sur ce point, Anders s'accorde un autre temps de réflexion avant de taper sa réponse :

_En Europe, oui, on voit parfois des couples LGBT qui se tiennent par la main. Surtout dans les quartiers gays, mais même ailleurs, j'en ai déjà croisé. En Suède, le mariage entre gens de même sexe est autorisé, comme la plupart des pays d'Europe de l'Ouest maintenant._

Anders ne développera pas plus le fond de sa pensée. Il ignore la position de Sung-ki sur la question, et la problématique est sensible. Il préfère tout de suite rebondir sur le sujet des tatouages.

 _C'est une très belle citation pour ton tatouage, que tu as parfaitement choisie, donc ! Pour ma part, j'ai un tatouage d'Amaterasu, le personnage du jeu_ Ookami _, sur l'omoplate. Je ne crois pas qu'on le voie sur mon Insta officiel, mais je pourrai t'envoyer la photo, si tu veux. C'est vrai que les tatouages sont courants en Occident. Mon ami Bastian (celui qui a eu le nez cassé, etc.) a les deux bras tatoués, les mains et les doigts, ainsi que le haut du torse. Je trouve ça super beau, mais ça ne m'irait pas du tout, je pense, alors je me contente de mon petit tatouage._

_En tout cas, ça m'a vraiment l'air compliqué d'être membre d'un groupe de K-pop ! Tous ces mouvements à apprendre, ces paroles à retenir, et de voir le faire en même temps sans se tromper... Fiou, je vous admire tous les quatre pour avoir le courage de faire tout ça._

Le Suédois ouvre soudain de grands yeux à la relecture d'une phrase d'apparence anodine à la fin d'un paragraphe, qu'il n'avait pas remarquée au départ. Sung-ki le loue à nouveau pour son physique, avec encore moins de subtilité que la dernière fois.

« _C'est difficile d'imaginer que tu puisses faire quelque chose de laid alors que tu es super beau, haha. »_

Le complimenter une fois tient sans doute à la politesse ; en rajouter une couche attire l'attention sur l'éloge. Anders tapote son clavier de ses doigts nerveux et fait ce qu'il a l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il est en proie à un conflit intérieur : lancer un appel au secours à Dmitri. Il envoie aussitôt un message à son ami.

— Mitiaaaa ! Si je te dis que tu es beau, tu penses quoi ?  
La réplique ne se fait pas attendre.  
— Que tu as de bons yeux et un cerveau en état de marche !  
— Sérieusement...  
— Mais je suis sérieux ! Tu veux me dire quelque chose, Anders ? Un secret à avouer ? Tu sais que je suis fiancé avec Heather, donc notre histoire ne pourra pas marcher !

Anders laisse échapper un petit rire.  
— Ce n'est pas pour ça ! Heather t'en a peut-être parlé...  
— De quoi ? De quoi ? Elle ne m'a rien dit. Vous avez discuté sans moi. C'est une honte, une trahison.  
— Du calme sur la tragédie, Hamlet. Je voulais juste avoir son avis d'abord !  
— Sur quoi ?  
— En fait, dans un précédent message, Sung-ki m'a dit que j'étais beau. Et ça sortait de nulle part, quand même.  
— Il le pense sans doute ! Donc dans sa tête, ça ne vient pas de nulle part ?  
— Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu dirais ça à quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas ?  
— Non, c'est vrai. Sauf si la personne me plaît.

Anders manque d'en avaler sa langue.  
— Euh... tu crois que... que je plais à Sung-ki ?  
— Je ne sais pas. Ça te dérangerait ?  
— Je ne sais pas non plus.  
La discussion s'engage vers un terrain que le jeune homme n'a pas envie d'arpenter.  
— En fait, là, il vient de me le redire. Et je trouve ça encore plus étrange qu'il remette ça sur le tapis ?  
— Il doit le penser, et c'est tout ? De toute façon, là n'est pas vraiment la question. C'est plutôt de savoir si ça te pose souci au point de ne plus vouloir lui parler.  
— Pas du tout ; j'ai envie d'échanger avec lui. Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas lui parler à cause de ça ?  
— Alors, laisse-le penser ce qu'il a envie, ce pauvre garçon ! Et tiens...  
Anders voit Dmitri écrire et effacer plusieurs fois son message.  
— Tu en penses quoi, de lui ? Peut-être qu'il voudrait que tu lui dises qu'il est beau aussi.

Même s'il est tout seul chez lui, Anders se sent rougir.  
— Euh, hum... je ne sais pas trop ?  
 _Je le trouve beau, évidemment._ _  
_— O.K, O.K. Si tu veux mon avis, que Sung-ki te trouve beau et te le dise, ce n'est pas grave, si ?  
— Non...  
— Tu as toujours envie de lui parler, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Bien sûr !  
— Alors, le problème est réglé ! Docteur Dmitri, pour vous servir. Mes honoraires ne sont pas donnés.

Anders roule des yeux en souriant.  
— J'étais en train de taper ma réponse, justement. Je vous l'enverrai, si vous voulez bien ?  
— On veut bien !  
— Merci !  
— Et Anders... même si je plaisantais au départ, si tu veux parler, tu sais que je suis là. Je t'écouterai quoi qu'il arrive !  
— Je sais, Mitia.  
 _Pas encore. Laisse-moi juste du temps. Je veux faire ça à mon rythme.  
_

— J'ai hâte de lire ton message pour Sung-ki ! Je trouve ça totalement excitant de suivre cette histoire.  
— Hé, ma vie n'est pas un feuilleton de milieu de journée non plus !  
— Non, c'est encore mieux. Allez, hop, retourne écrire !  
— Tout de suite, tout de suite. Merci, Mitia.  
— À ton service, mon petit poulet.

Anders sourit et se déconnecte de sa messagerie. Il laisse passer quelques instants, puis finit par se lever pour aller se dégourdir les jambes ; il a besoin d'une petite pause avant de pouvoir poursuivre son courriel.

Un peu plus tard, sa motivation retrouvée, le Suédois se remet à la tâche et reprend point par point, sans jamais rien omettre, les remarques de Sung-ki. C'est à nouveau les conditions de vie des quatre garçons qui le rendent perplexe, et il ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir en savoir plus.

_Rassure-moi, vous dormez un peu quand même ? Car j'ai l'impression que tu te lèves super tôt, que tu te couches super tard. Excuse-moi de ma question bête, mais pourquoi votre agence tient tant que ça à ce que vous ayez un diplôme universitaire en plus ? Qu'est-ce que ça leur apporte, exactement ?_

_Hmm... Vous n'avez qu'une salle de bain pour quatre ? Vous vivez tous ensemble, donc ? Et tu me disais que tu partageais ta chambre avec Kyung-hwan. Mais votre appartement est assez grand pour quatre ? C'est votre agence qui vous loge ?_

_Tu es resté combien de temps à l'académie ? (Donc il existe des écoles pour être chanteur de K-pop ?) Elian et Kyung-hwan jouent d'un instrument ?_

Étonné, Anders se rend compte qu'il est presque arrivé à la fin de son message et n'a pas vu le temps passer. Il est resté près de quatre heures devant son écran et devrait déjà se trouver dans son lit à dormir en prévision du match du lendemain. Il tape donc enfin les petits paragraphes de conclusion.

_Je note la date de ton anniversaire aussi ! Il ne faudra pas que j'oublie. En règle générale, je ne le fête pas le jour même, mais lors du congé de Noël, lorsque je rentre chez mes parents. Comme Mitia rentre aussi en Suède à ce moment-là, je le fête avec lui, mes parents, ma sœur ! Et toi, tu fais une fête aussi ?_

_Ça m'a fait très plaisir de recevoir ce très long message ! Et je sais bien que tu es occupé et que tu ne pourras pas écrire tout ça en une journée. J'ai mis aussi plusieurs jours à te répondre, donc pas d'inquiétude._

_Mon prochain match est pour bientôt ! C'est la première phase des play offs, j'espère que l'équipe arrivera à s'en sortir. Je te souhaite aussi courage pour tout le boulot en prévision du mini-album et j'espère qu'Elian va vite se remettre._

_À très bientôt !_

Anders, malgré la fatigue, relit l'immense message qu'il s'apprête à envoyer. Une fois assuré qu'il n'a rien oublié, rien dit qui pourrait être mal interprété, laisse partir son message avec un sourire. Il éteint son ordinateur, s'étire en se mettant debout et tourne les yeux vers Sunshine.  
— Maintenant, au lit, mon bébé. Si Coach Morris savait que je suis resté debout aussi tard... il me ferait faire des heures de drills pour bien me faire comprendre ma douleur.

Le Poméranien saute de son panier près de la fenêtre et trottine derrière son maître jusque dans sa chambre. À moitié endormi, le hockeyeur se brosse les dents, puis se traîne jusqu'à son lit.  
  
Sunshine se blottit contre lui, et le jeune homme s'endort au rythme de la respiration du petit chien.


	15. Chapitre 15

À Séoul, la rédaction des e-mails à Anders continue d'être une tâche collective. Les missives sont longues, et les jeunes gens avancent à coups de paragraphes, jour après jour. Dès qu'ils ont un moment libre, un ordinateur à portée, et que Manager Kim n'est pas dans les parages, ils se réunissent autour d'Elian qui, avec toujours autant de patience, tape les réponses de Sung-ki.

Pas mal de passages demandent des concertations collégiales ; Kyung-hwan, surtout, propose des ajustements. Il veut protéger Sung-ki — hélas, les écrits restent et, des années après, peuvent surgir de nulle part comme des poignards volants.

— Pour la question sur les vacances, par exemple, zappe, conseille donc le leader lorsqu'Elian a terminé de lire le paragraphe d'Anders sur le sujet à voix haute. Parce qu'il a déjà l'air de croire que l'esclavage existe en Corée du Sud, et si tu lui dis la vérité sur notre programme, ça risque de le choquer.  
— Ah, l'esclavage n'existe pas ici ? demande le chanteur. Je n'avais pas remarqué.  
Le mannequin laisse échapper un claquement de langue agacé au commentaire de leur ami, mais Sung-ki hoche la tête, une main sous sa frange.  
— Oui, tu as raison, je vais faire comme si de rien n'était. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'inquiète, en plus ! Je vais lui dire qu'on a beaucoup de jours fériés, ça passera sûrement mieux ! Ça fera comme si on avait plein de moments pour se reposer !  
Elian lève les sourcils, mais ne fait pas de remarque supplémentaire.

Un peu plus loin, c'est le sujet de la pollution de l'air qui divise les idols.  
— Est-ce que tu dirais tout ça dans un magazine ? s'inquiète Woo-jae. Ça ne critique pas un peu le pays ?  
Elian tourne son regard vers son meilleur ami, qui s'est arraché à son cours de chinois sur tablette pour participer à la rédaction.  
— Tu ne le dirais pas, toi ?  
— Non. J'aurais peur qu'on me reproche de manquer de respect à mon pays ou bien de faire de la contre-pub pour les étrangers, dont Anders fait partie.  
— Mais moi, je le dirais ! s'exclame Sung-ki qui, malgré sa candeur, exprime parfois ses opinions sans détour aux journalistes — au grand déplaisir de Manager Kim, qui l'a déjà réprimandé maintes fois pour cela. 

Le danseur poursuit avec conviction :  
— Je ne vois pas pourquoi ne pas le dire. Je n'insulte rien ni personne, je dis juste les choses comme elles sont. C'est vrai qu'il y a cette pollution et c'est vrai qu'elle vient aussi de nos industries, et c'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas sortir sans protection ces jours-là parce que c'est dangereux. S'il va lire les news, il le verra, de toute façon ?  
Kyung-hwan hausse les épaules.  
— Ce n'est pas parce que quelque chose est vrai qu'il est bon de le dire, je suis d'accord avec Woo-jae. Mais si tu es sûr que tu veux le laisser, c'est ton e-mail, alors...  
— Alors oui, ne change rien, Elian, déclare Sung-ki.  
— O.K.  
  
— Pour la suite, attention, avertit encore le leader de 21st June. Sur la sécurité, notre management, les sasaeng... Ça pourrait vite dériver en donnant l'impression qu'on se plaint de notre sort. Donc, s'il te plaît, pèse tes mots.  
— Oui, je vais faire attention, promet cette fois Sung-ki. S'il y a des endroits où vous trouvez que ça ne va pas, reprenez-moi.  
  
Kyung-hwan soupire.  
— Je t'avoue que j'ai hâte que vous passiez à la vidéo-conférence. Au moins, il n'y aurait pas de trace écrite de tout ce que tu racontes.  
— _Soon, I hope !_ répond le danseur d'une voix où se mélangent espoir et contentement. J'ai déjà fait des progrès et j'espère en faire encore beaucoup très vite !  
  
À l'exclamation emplie de fierté un peu enfantine, Elian ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Sans le chercher, Sung-ki suscite chez ses partenaires des bouffées de tendresse souvent amusée, parfois simplement — tendre.  
— Tu le dis en anglais aussi ?  
— Hmmm...  
Avec une petite moue, le jeune homme se concentre, sourcils froncés sous ses mèches noires.   
  
Kyung-hwan l'attrape pour lui faire un câlin.  
— Eh, tu déranges mes neurones ! proteste le danseur en passant néanmoins sans se faire prier, presque par réflexe, un bras autour du cou de son compagnon.  
— C'est ta faute. Si tu n'étais pas aussi adorable, ça n'arriverait pas.  
Sung-ki rit.  
— Aaaah, Kyung-hwan, quand tu me parles comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être dans une fanfic Kyung-ki !  
— Est-ce que la réalité n'est pas mieux ? demande son ami avec un peu plus de sérieux. Notre amitié ?  
— Si ! répond le danseur sans la moindre hésitation. Et pour revenir à l'anglais, hmmm... _I made... have made ? much progress... and I hope to make more... very soon_ ?  
Elian lève le pouce.  
— _Have made_ , oui : action qui a commencé dans le passé et qui est toujours en cours. Super. On reprend ?

Des milliers de mots sur la Corée du Sud, la K-pop, le passé. Autant de milliers de mots d'interrogations sur la Suède, l'Allemagne, le hockey, la couture. Sung-ki a l'impression d'aller à la pêche, une pêche miraculeuse qui va lui ramener le plus merveilleux des poissons.

Lorsqu'Anders propose de lui envoyer une photo de son tatouage, le danseur fait une pause, tandis que sa réflexion par rapport à sa réponse se change un peu en rêverie. L'omoplate du hockeyeur, qu'il n'a pas postée publiquement... Une photo de lui dos nu, donc, qui fait partie de ses photos privées ou qu'il va prendre rien que pour la lui montrer.

Machinalement, Sung-ki baisse les yeux vers l'écran de son téléphone, sur lequel le mail du Suédois est affiché même s'il est incapable de le lire. De l'index, il fait apparaître l'onglet de son navigateur dans lequel il garde le compte Instagram officiel du joueur de hockey. La silhouette et le visage d'Anders s'affichent sous son regard dans lequel l'admiration ne s'est pas émoussée au fil des visites.

— Sunshine ? Je lui dis quoi ensuite ? Ou on s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui ?  
La voix d'Elian le tire de sa contemplation rêveuse.  
— Euh, non, on continue ! Dis-lui... « Je veux bien des photos de ton tatouage... »

☀️☀️☀️☀️

À Cologne, Anders attend toujours entre crainte et impatience les messages de Sung-ki. Il doit souvent tenter de rationaliser le délai en se mettant bien dans la tête que l'autre jeune homme est très occupé et qu'il d'autres choses à faire, plus importantes, que de se soucier de lui. Mais il se demande toujours si la réponse arrivera bien, ou si leurs échanges s'arrêteront aussi soudainement qu'ils ont commencé.

Le Suédois a songé, à plusieurs reprises, à envoyer de petits messages très courts à l'idol pour lui demander comment il allait. Ces longs courriels, très espacés, ne permettent pas d'avoir un suivi au jour le jour, et Anders, pourtant, aimerait bien savoir comment son ami se porte — il sait que ce n'est pas sa place, qu'il ne le connaît que depuis quelques semaines, mais le rythme effréné que Sung-ki semble devoir suivre l'inquiète un peu. Et ce même si l'autre jeune homme distille la réalité derrière des phrases qui ne donnent pas lieu de s'alarmer ; Sung-ki présente sa vie comme une évidence, une normalité.

Anders s'est toutefois retenu de taper ces quelques mots et de les envoyer afin de ne pas donner l'impression à son ami qu'il s'impatiente et qu'il réclame une réponse, sans tenir compte de ses obligations. Mais il lui a alors fallu composer avec l'angoisse de l'attente, qui s'est enfin dissipée lorsque son téléphone a vibré sur la table de son salon mercredi matin.

Il n'a pu retenir son grand sourire au fil de sa lecture. Il trouve Sung-ki si vivant et si enthousiaste dans ses explications ; il aime le voir s'interroger, s'intéresser à lui — avec ce qu'il espère être de la sincérité —, s'emporter parfois quand le sujet le touche. Mais ce comportement est aussi à double tranchant aux yeux d'Anders, qui ne veut surtout pas laisser croire à Sung-ki que leur conversation est à sens unique.

S'il est curieux de nature et aime apprendre de nouvelles choses, le jeune homme n'est jamais très à l'aise dès qu'il s'agit de tenir une conversation, de peur d'outrepasser les droits que l'autre lui a accordés. Mais puisque Sung-ki lui-même ne paraît pas effrayé à l'idée de poser des questions, Anders a choisi de faire de même ; il veut répondre à l'intérêt par l'intérêt.

Point après point, le jeune homme explique, sourit, s'interroge aussi. Il expédie dès le début le résultat de son dernier match et le calendrier plutôt chargé qu'il l'attend ensuite pour la suite des playoffs, et préfère se concentrer sur l'essentiel. Il parle de son pays et questionne en même temps Sung-ki sur la Corée ; tout l'intéresse.

Lorsque Sung-ki s'attarde sur sa passion pour la couture, les doigts d'Anders cessent de se mouvoir. Il est rare qu'il évoque ses créations, hors du cercle de ses proches. Sa mère et sa sœur l'encouragent dans sa démarche, son père la tolère tant qu'elle ne devient pas un obstacle à ses objectifs, et Dmitri et Heather l'admirent et lui soufflent parfois des idées. Il y aussi tous ces anonymes qui le complimentent sur Internet, sans vraiment savoir qui il est et ce qu'il fait. Mais c'est la première fois qu'Anders a l'occasion d'en parler sans se cacher, avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas vraiment, mais qui reste à la fois admiratif et enthousiaste.

Les questions de Sung-ki le touchent, au même titre que sa curiosité adorable, et Anders poursuit son message sans se départir de ce léger sourire qui lui étire le coin des lèvres.

_J'aime beaucoup coudre des vêtements pour Sunshine, surtout de petits pulls que je peux customiser comme je veux. Pour les humains, je préfère plutôt faire des t-shirts (souvent assortis à Sunshine, ah ah), mais globalement, je fais beaucoup plus de vêtements pour mon chien. C'est bête, mais j'aime beaucoup acheter des vêtements de manière générale, plutôt que de les faire._

_J'ai appris à coudre quand j'avais dix ans, quelque chose comme ça ? En fait, quand j'étais plus jeune, ma mère était directrice de communication pour une marque de vêtements, et elle-même adore la mode. Elle m'emmenait parfois avec elle à son travail, et puis, elle a vu que ça m'intéressait, alors elle m'a demandé si je voulais apprendre à coudre. J'ai dit oui, j'ai adoré ça, et elle m'a ensuite acheté une machine ! J'ai appris avec ma mère, et avec certains des couturiers de sa boîte aussi, quand j'allais dans les ateliers. Et ensuite, j'ai continué à apprendre tout seul en m'entraînant, du mieux que je pouvais ! Ça n'est pas si compliqué, il faut juste savoir bien lire les patrons._

Anders a toujours peiné à accepter le compliment brut et opte le plus souvent pour une stratégie bien huilée — qui a le don d'énerver Dmitri : contrebalancer ses capacités pour en faire de simples banalités.

« Ta sœur décore parfois dans les châteaux du roi et de la reine de Suède ? »

La première fois qu'il a lu cette question, Anders n'a pu s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire attendri. Sung-ki est candide, et le Suédois sait qu'il n'y a aucune stupidité dans cette remarque qui aurait peut-être pu paraître idiote, voire moqueuse à d'autres. Chez son ami, elle est sincère, enrobée d'un désir de savoir et de comprendre.

Il lui répond d'ailleurs avec sérieux ; malheureusement – ou heureusement ? car il n'est pas certain qu'Eva, décoratrice d'intérieur, aurait été enchantée par la tâche –, sa sœur n'a jamais décoré les châteaux de la famille royale.

La conversation revient très vite sur la K-pop. Lorsque Sung-ki évoque le monde dans lequel il évolue depuis tant d'années, Anders demeure toujours circonspect. Le Sud-Coréen dépeint tout ceci sous un jour positif, contrebalance chaque embryon de critique par un bon côté censé l'éclipser. Il y a toujours un mais pour tempérer, un compliment pour arrondir les angles.

Il garde ses critiques par-devers lui, mais s'autorise malgré tout une question.

_C'est quoi, une sasaeng ?_

Anders décide de revenir sur des sujets plus joyeux et évoque son voyage en Provence, ajoutant à son mail quelques photos de lui, prises par sa mère dans un champ de lavande. Il tente de sélectionner celles qui le mettent le plus en valeur — ou du moins, qui limitent les petits désagréments que la puberté a pu avoir sur lui.

_Voilà des photos de mes vacances dans le sud de la France ! Ça remonte un peu, je crois que j'avais 15 ou 16 ans, à cette époque. Là, c'est le plateau de Valensole, avec un immense champ de lavande ! C'était en tout cas magnifique, en pleine floraison en plus. Je te mets aussi des photos de Gordes, c'est un super beau village sur une colline, avec des petites ruelles trop mignonnes, des maisons en pierre, plein d'oliviers ! C'était vraiment très beau ! Je dois avoir d'autres photos encore plus anciennes, mais il faudrait que je demande à ma mère ! Tiens, si tu as des photos de Jeju, n'hésite pas !_

L'enchaînement des sujets est chaotique. Si une tierce personne se penchait par-dessus son épaule pour jeter un œil à son écran, nul doute qu'elle n'y comprendrait pas grand-chose. Retour à la couture.

_Malheureusement, non, parfois, je reçois aussi des commentaires négatifs. Comme je suis un mec, et que je couds, tu te doutes bien que ça déchaîne les trolls, qui me traitent très souvent de pédale, de fiotte, etc. Bah, si ça leur chante de perdre leur temps. Dmitri, lui, il leur répond tout le temps pour les remettre à leur place, même si je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire !_

Là encore, le Suédois n'est pas totalement honnête avec Sung-ki — ou avec lui-même —, mais comment avouer que chaque commentaire négatif, chaque critique, chaque insulte, l'entaille, au point, parfois, de laisser une marque ? La première fois, il n'a même pas réussi à retenir ses larmes.

Pour ne pas songer à tout cela, Anders préfère enchaîner sur autre chose et envoie quelques photos de lui à Stockholm, pour présenter sa ville au danseur et les quartiers qu'il affectionne. Il hésite à demander au Coréen de lui envoyer quelques photos de ses propres voyages lors de ses concerts, puis se ravise. Dans son cas, il l'a proposé de lui-même et son ami n'a fait qu'accepter. S'il se mettait à réclamer, que penserait Sung-ki de lui ? Il consulte déjà régulièrement le compte Instagram de Sung-ki ; Anders ne se lasse pas de son sourire et, même si les clichés qui y sont exposés sont offerts au reste du monde et ne lui sont pas destinés, c'est au moins un moyen simple d'obtenir ce qu'il veut.

À l'instar de son propre compte officiel, celui de Sung-ki est étudié au millimètre pour répondre aux attentes, et rien n'est laissé au hasard. Anders questionne la part de réalité que cherchent à montrer toutes ces images qui s'affichent les unes après les autres pour raconter une histoire soigneusement tissée. Le danseur ne montre que ce qu'il veut ou ce qu'il peut montrer ; Anders ne le lui reprochera pas. Il fait exactement la même chose. Il espère simplement, qu'un jour — sans trop y croire — les masques tomberont au moins un peu au fil du temps. Si Sung-ki, bien sûr, ne finit pas par se lasser.

Au-delà de la crainte du refus — qu'il pourrait comprendre —, c'est celle de donner à l'idol et ses amis une image négative, de leur inspirer de la méfiance et de voir leurs échanges s'espacer, puis se tarir. Alors, Anders ravale sa demande et passe au sujet suivant.

Sung-ki se questionne encore sur le hockey, et le Suédois expédie le problème en quelques phrases nettes et précises : il joue actuellement en DEL, mais aurait préféré se retrouver en ligue finlandaise pour être plus près de ses parents. Si tout se passe bien, il devrait bientôt partir pour la NHL, comme l'espère son père. Il n'aimerait pas quitter l'Allemagne, mais il n'aurait pas le choix.

Il se montre plus volubile sur la problématique des relations amicales et amoureuses ; les différences entre les deux pays l'amusent et le surprennent, mais en lisant la réponse de Sung-ki sur le mariage pour tous et les relations amoureuses, Anders réfléchit quelques instants. Que pense vraiment son ami, qui se garde bien de donner son opinion, de l'homosexualité ? Il lui énonce un fait, rien de plus ; peut-être même est-il d'accord. Après tout, il fait partie de cette société, de ses rouages et de son fonctionnement. Anders, lui non plus, ne fonctionne pas de manière isolée, mais au sein d'un groupe et d'un monde qui pourraient peut-être eux aussi surprendre Sung-ki. Il se contente d'une simple remarque, qui veut tout et rien dire.

Anders choisit de ne pas poursuivre dans cette voie, afin de ne pas indisposer Sung-ki — ou de s'exposer, peut-être, à son rejet, si le jeune homme se montre moins ouvert qu'il n'en donne l'air. Le Suédois ne compte pas lui parler de sa vie privée, mais pour autant, il sait rester prudent lorsqu'il le faut.

Encore des questions sur le hockey. Encore des réponses expéditives. Anders saute sur l'occasion de parler d'autre chose.

_Bravo pour tes progrès en anglais ! Je suis sûr que tu as hyper bien avancé. Et je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'on arrivera à parfaitement se comprendre si on passe un jour aux conversations vidéo !_

La perspective de quitter la sécurité de l'écrit pour passer à l'incertitude et l'imprévisibilité de l'oral le terrifie. Par email, il peut moduler, corriger, et surtout, effacer. Lorsqu'il sera face à Sung-ki, une fois une parole lâchée, il ne pourra plus la récupérer, et il s'exposera au ridicule et à la honte. L'Anders avec lequel Sung-ki aime parler n'est qu'une part de lui, une part bien lustrée qui cache tous ses défauts. Il est timide, mal à l'aise avec les autres, empoté et gauche. Il bafouille lorsqu'il est gêné, rougit à la moindre occasion, et sa sensibilité à fleur de peau lui joue souvent des tours. Il déteste les silences, quitte à chercher à les combler à tout prix et s'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'embarras — un véritable cercle vicieux.

Leur premier échange vidéo sera très certainement un long et lent chemin de croix semé d'embûches, dans lesquelles Anders foncera tête baissée. Le contraste avec ses messages, pleins de points d'exclamation, de questions, d'assertions, d'anecdotes, risque d'ébrécher violemment l'idée que Sung-ki s'est sans doute faite de lui au fil de ces quelques semaines, et Anders est paralysé face à la perspective de le décevoir. Cette première conversation « réelle » pourrait aussi être la dernière.

Les récits de son ami sur l'école lui envoient de longs frissons.   
— Bon sang, je n'aurais pas aimé être à l'école en Corée... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi, Sunshine ?  
Le chien est étendu sur le dos, aux pieds d'Anders, qui ne peut s'empêcher de passer ses orteils dans la fourrure douce de son compagnon. Sunshine s'étire pour en réclamer plus, et Anders abandonne un instant son message pour prendre le Poméranien dans ses bras et déposer de nombreux baisers sur sa tête.  
— Sung-ki n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre... Mais en même temps, il ne se plaint jamais, j'ai l'impression...  
Anders serre Sunshine contre son torse, et le chien se laisse aller complètement dans les bras de son maître.  
— À sa place... j'aurais sans doute pété un plomb.

Les journées d'Anders, pourtant, étaient elles aussi très longues lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Si les cours se terminaient bien plus tôt qu'en Corée, le jeune homme devait se rendre à ses entraînements de hockey, supervisés par son père. Il lui est arrivé, à lui aussi, de rentrer après vingt-deux heures, le corps épuisé et plein de courbatures. Mais il avait en théorie le choix, là où Sung-ki et tous les autres écoliers sud-coréens semblent répondre à une obligation.

Anders repose Sunshine, fait craquer ses doigts, et décide de lui aussi rester en surface sans entrer dans les détails de sa propre scolarité pour ensuite changer de sujet.

_Ookami n'est pas mon jeu vidéo préféré de tous les temps (c'est Metal Gear Solid !), mais il est dans mon top 5. J'ai choisi Amaterasu pour mon tatouage car déjà, c'est un chien dans le jeu ! Mais aussi parce que j'aime beaucoup son design. Je considère Ookami comme faisant partie de ces jeux qui prouvent que les jeux vidéo peuvent aussi être des œuvres d'art._

Anders fouille dans les dossiers de son ordinateur, à la recherche de la photo parfaite. Sans vraiment se l'admettre, il veut apparaître sous son meilleur jour, ou du moins, sous un jour suffisamment bon pour que Sung-ki ait envie de continuer à lui parler. Et puisque Sung-ki le trouve beau, il ne veut pas non plus lui donner une raison de penser le contraire.

_Trop sombre, mal cadrée... Trop floue... Ah !_

Il pousse une exclamation triomphale lorsqu'une photo de son voyage à Los Angeles, en juillet dernier, se matérialise devant ses yeux. Face à la mer, de dos, les pieds enfoncés dans le sable de Venice Beach. Anders est légèrement de profil, lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. C'est Heather, derrière l'objectif, qui lui a suggéré la pose pour mieux laisser apparaître son tatouage, qui lui prend une bonne partie de l'omoplate.

_Parfait. Heather avait raison, on le voit hyper bien ! J'espère qu'il le trouvera joli._

À la lecture du courriel, les détails s'additionnent peu à peu dans la tête d'Anders, pour former un tout un peu effrayant. Sung-ki ne voit jamais ses parents. Il travaille plus de 16 heures par jour, toute la semaine, et n'a que quelques jours de repos, disséminés sur toute l'année. Son sommeil est court, il doit apprendre plusieurs langues en même temps, doit mémoriser de nombreux pas de danse et retenir des lignes et des lignes de paroles, enchaîner les interviews et les concerts. Il doit composer avec des fans au comportement obsessionnel et aux exigences qu'Anders trouve démesurées, de son point de vue d'occidental.

Sung-ki ne se plaint pas, aime même ce qu'il fait, mais le Suédois se demande quand même ce qui peut se cacher derrière les sourires et les belles photos Instagram. Mais peut-être se réfère-t-il trop à sa propre expérience, où l'apparat est un leurre derrière lequel s'entassent les difficultés et où les ombres avalent la lumière. Tout le monde n'est pas comme lui, et si Sung-ki est heureux et qu'il pense que tous ces « sacrifices » en valent la chandelle, où est le mal ?

La bonne humeur du jeune homme retombe encore lorsqu'il passe au paragraphe suivant.

_Hmm, je pense que je saurai que je reste en Allemagne au mois d'août. Je pense qu'avec le démarrage de la nouvelle saison, les équipes de départ seront déjà formées, et je vois mal un coach restructurer ses joueurs à quelques jours de la reprise. Et non, je ne pourrais pas être transféré en Corée. Enfin, techniquement, si. Mais mon agent ne me transmettra jamais des propositions d'équipes coréennes. Déjà parce qu'elles sont genre, trois, je crois ? Et qu'ensuite, le niveau de la ligue asiatique (car c'est une ligue qui regroupe la Russie — les équipes qui ne sont pas en KHL —, la Corée du Sud et le Japon), est inférieur à celui de la ligue allemande, donc ça n'aurait pas vraiment de sens._

Anders voit bien que son ton change dès qu'il évoque le hockey, que ses phrases sont plus sèches, plus abruptes. Il espère que Sung-ki ne prendra pas cela pour de l'agacement ou du mépris. C'est tout le contraire. Anders veut juste se débarrasser au plus vite de ce qui l'encombre pour se consacrer aux sujets qui l'intéressent réellement.

Il reprend donc sur la carrière de Sung-ki et les concerts salle comble qu'il a donnés avec son groupe, puis amorce la fin de ce très long message.

_Merci encore beaucoup pour ton long message ! Et merci d'avoir pris le temps de répondre, alors que je sais que tu es très occupé._

_À très bientôt, j'espère !_


	16. Chapitre 16

— Mon Dieu, laisse échapper Elian en faisant glisser son pouce vers le haut de l'écran.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande aussitôt Sung-ki, la bouche arrondie d'inquiétude.  
Le danseur agrippe le bras de son ami et penche à son tour la tête au-dessus du téléphone, tandis que le chanteur répète son mouvement encore et encore — plus de dix fois.  
— C'est plus qu'une tartine. C'est une baguette française.  
— Tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai cru qu'il disait qu'il n'allait pas bien ! s'exclame son benjamin, soulagé et une main sur le cœur. C'est génial s'il explique beaucoup de choses, comme ça, on apprendra à le connaître mieux !  
— Oui, mais je ne réponds pas à tout ça, désolé. Tu parles deux fois plus que lui : il va nous falloir un mois pour taper cette réponse. Et ça, c'est seulement si je ne me fais pas une entorse aux doigts avant.

Avant que Sung-ki n'ait pu répondre, Kyung-hwan intervient, l'air satisfait.  
— C'est le moment idéal pour passer à la vidéo-conférence. Je suis sûr que lui aussi, ça lui prend du temps d'écrire ces interminables messages et qu'il sera secrètement soulagé.  
— Ah oui, j'ai hâte ! Ce sera chouette de le voir et puis, de pouvoir discuter du tac au tac ! Tu crois que j'y arriverai, Elian ?  
— Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te servirai d'interprète pour ce que tu ne parviens pas à dire. La première fois, je devrai sans doute le faire pour une bonne partie des interventions, mais la fois d'après, un peu moins, et ainsi de suite.  
Les bras en croix, le sourire aux lèvres, Sung-ki se laisse légèrement tomber sur le canapé.  
— J'ai vraiment super hâte !

Kyung-hwan lui jette un regard un biais avant de reporter son attention sur l'Américano-coréen.  
— Tu nous lis ce qu'il raconte, cette fois ?  
— Si tu n'es pas pressé d'aller te coucher.  
— Le souci, c'est que si on ne le fait pas maintenant, je ne sais pas quand on pourra. On a une journée hyper chargée demain, et mercredi aussi, et jeudi...  
— On peut le faire en bouts, propose le chanteur en croquant dans un bâtonnet de concombre. Comme quand on répond.  
  
Ils ont sauté le dîner pour rattraper le retard qu'ils ont pris au studio d'enregistrement. Leur nouvel album doit sortir dans quelques semaines, et il faut absolument tout terminer dans les temps.  
— Genre, un peu ce soir, un peu demain à la pause de midi, un peu demain soir, et ainsi de suite ?  
— Voilà. Dès qu'on a du temps et, bien évidemment, toujours en l'absence de Manager Kim. On est déjà rodés à grappiller quelques instants pour écrire ; ce sera la même chose pour lire.  
— Ça me va ! acquiesce Sung-ki.  
— Bon, adjugé, alors, déclare le main vocalist. Je lui consacre vingt minutes avant d'aller me coucher.

Patiemment, Elian reprend donc le message du début pour traduire à ses compagnons les centaines de phrases envoyées par Anders.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

Lorsqu'il s'arrête après un coup d'œil à l'horloge au-dessus de l'écran, ils ne sont pas allés bien loin dans la missive. Entre les commentaires et questions de Sung-ki et les recommandations que Kyung-hwan émet déjà quant aux futures réponses de son meilleur ami, ils progressent dans les paragraphes à allure réduite.

— Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Je vais me démaquiller et me coucher.  
— D'accord. Merci, Elian !  
Sung-ki se penche pour lui faire un câlin tandis que le chanteur étouffe un bâillement derrière sa main. Il est déjà plus d'une heure du matin, et le moment du lever arrivera trop vite.

— Je lui envoie un message après pour lui proposer une vidéo-conférence, alors ?  
— Oui, oui ! Demande-lui quelle app ou quel logiciel il utilise. On l'installera sur mon ordi ou sur mon portable si je ne l'ai pas.  
— OK. Je suggère quelle date ? Dimanche ?  
— Ce serait idéal pour nous, approuve le mannequin. Je ne vois pas trop quand on pourrait caser ça d'autre avec notre programme des semaines à venir... Les périodes pré-albums et pré-tournées sont vraiment les pires. Ou alors, le 7 mai : c'est le prochain jour férié.  
— Ça fait dans longtemps, soupire leur maknae. Plus d'un mois ! J'espère qu'il sera libre un dimanche avant ça.  
— Et il faut encore que ça marche avec le décalage horaire, observe Elian.  
— Je croise fort les doigts !

Sung-ki joint le geste à la parole avant d'ajouter :  
— Et dis-lui bonjour de ma part, et à Sunny aussi, s'il te plaît ! Et dis-lui que je suis très impatient de le voir et de lui parler de vive voix !  
— Je le ferai, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est quoi, son adresse e-mail, encore ?  
Le chanteur remonte sur l'en-tête du courriel afin de vérifier et de la mémoriser. Ensuite, il se met debout, évitant de s'appuyer de tout son poids sur la jambe où sa déchirure n'est pas encore complètement réparée.  
— Je te dirai dès qu'il m'aura répondu.  
— Merci beaucoup !

☀️☀️☀️☀️

Enfin étendu dans son lit après son passage dans la salle de bain, Elian, qui a ramené avec lui dans la chambre les senteurs fleuries de sa crème de nuit, s'empare de son smartphone.  
— On va proposer à Anders une vidéo-conférence pour ce dimanche en fin de journée, dit-il pour en informer Woo-jae.  
Le visual n'a en effet plus guère d'autres moments qu'après leur retour à l'appartement pour s'entraîner au violon électrique, étant donné l'intensité de leur quotidien. Il allonge donc ses journées d'une demi-heure de pratique obligatoire alors que ses amis laissent vaguement la tension du travail retomber dans le salon.  
— J'espère que ce sera possible. Ça fera plaisir à Sunshine, sourit Woo-jae avec effort.  
Il est assis sur son lit, les pieds au sol et les coudes sur les genoux. Malgré son fond de teint, ses traits élégants sont tirés, marqués par l'anxiété et l'épuisement.

Elian lève vers lui un regard qui l'enrobe.  
— Tu as mangé ?  
Le visual porte une main à ses lèvres et secoue la tête.  
— Non. Je ne crois pas pouvoir.  
— Demain matin, alors ?  
— J'essaierai, oui.  
Comme son ami continue à le fixer de ses yeux attentifs, Woo-jae tente d'accentuer son pauvre sourire.  
— Promis.

Pour toute réponse, Elian se lève et se plante devant son compagnon. Sa main libre vient chercher le crâne de Woo-jae, qui courbe le dos. Le visual incline la tête et dépose le front avec précaution contre la cuisse du chanteur, avant de fermer les paupières.

Durant le temps que dure l'occupation de la salle de bain par Sung-ki, puis Kyung-hwan, les deux jeunes gens conservent la même position. La main gauche d'Elian ne quitte pas les cheveux de Woo-jae qui, à bout, puise de l'apaisement et du réconfort dans la présence de son ami.

De sa main droite, le chanteur rédige un e-mail rapide au garçon du bout du monde avec lequel ils communiquent assidûment depuis deux mois.

_Salut, Anders !_

_Je t'écris en vitesse pour te demander si tu n'aurais pas envie de passer à la vidéo-conférence à partir de maintenant, parce que les e-mails entre Sunshine et toi sont devenus très longs. On se disait que ce serait à la fois plus simple et plus sympa de faire ça en live. Tu serais d'accord ?_

_Si oui, tu utilises quoi comme programme pour faire des conversations vidéo ?_

_Et quelles seraient tes disponibilités ? Ce qui nous arrange le mieux, c'est le dimanche en fin d'après-midi/soirée heure de Corée. Vous avez changé d'heure récemment en Europe, non ? Ça devrait faire sept heures de décalage entre l'Allemagne et ici. Donc pour toi, ça ferait entre 9h et, on va dire, 17h (on essaie de se coucher un peu plus tôt le dimanche, comme on rentre tôt aussi)._

_Dis-moi si ce serait possible, si ça te tenterait, si tu aurais un créneau._

_Sunshine te passe le bonjour ainsi qu'à ton chien et il dit qu'il a très hâte de te parler !_

_Bonne... après-midi, je pense, et à bientôt !_

_Elian xx  
  
_

☀️☀️☀️☀️

  
Lorsqu'il lit le message au sortir de l'entraînement, Anders panique. Répond « oui » parce qu'il pourra voir Sung-ki. Panique encore plus. 


	17. Chapitre 17

— J'ai tellement hâte d'être rentré tout à l'heure ! confie Sung-ki à Kyung-hwan en se baissant pour éteindre l'alarme de son téléphone, posé à côté de son lit.  
Il est cinq heures quart du matin, mais les yeux du danseur pétillent déjà d'enthousiasme dans le halo blanchâtre de son écran, tandis qu'il prononce ses premiers mots du jour.

Son aîné écarte sa couette pour poser les pieds sur le parquet chauffé : c'est à son tour d'utiliser la salle de bain.  
— Hmm.  
Bras en arrière, le mannequin s'étire.  
— J'espère qu'on ne prendra pas de retard en cours de journée, alors.  
— J'espère aussi !  
Tout en ébouriffant ses mèches, Sung-ki s'interroge :  
— Je me demande ce qu'on va faire.  
— Aucune idée. Sûrement encore des jeux sportifs, surtout qu'ils ont demandé qu'on s'habille pratique.  
— Tant qu'ils sont amusants, ça va !

Kyung-hwan décroche la tenue qu'il a sélectionnée la veille du cintre calé sur la porte de sa penderie. Tandis qu'il quitte ensuite la chambre afin d'aller prendre sa douche, son benjamin rejoint sa garde-robe d'un bond leste et se plonge dans l'étude de ses vêtements.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

— Je ne peux pas.  
La voix du danseur est blanche, drainée de toutes les intonations expressives qui la font habituellement chanter. Son manager lui jette un œil sévère.  
— Tu dois. C'est prévu comme ça dans l'émission. Pense à ta réputation. Justement, c'est le moment de montrer que tu es un homme, que les fans ont raison de t'admirer. Dépasse ta peur ; inspire-les.  
— Je ne peux pas...

Elian serre la mâchoire, mais ne peut se retenir d'intervenir dans cette conversation qui ne le concerne pas directement — il se sent pourtant impliqué, puisque Sung-ki est son ami.  
— Manager Kim, est-ce que ce n'est pas suffisant si trois d'entre nous le font ? On peut dire que Sunshine était malade.  
Sous les mèches rouges, le regard de Manager Kim désapprouve sans détour son intrusion.  
— Non, ce n'est pas suffisant. C'est important ; tous les groupes passent par là. 3rd Star l'a fait le mois dernier. Impossible de passer pour des mauviettes à côté d'eux, déjà que leur dernier album s'est mieux classé que le vôtre, notamment au Japon où ils vous ont explosés. C'est le moment de montrer que vous revenez en force avec le nouveau, plus combatifs que jamais.

Le main vocalist sait qu'il fait preuve d'insolence lorsqu'il réplique, incapable cette fois encore de s'en empêcher :  
— Sunshine aura l'air très combatif là-haut, j'en suis sûr.  
Toujours poli, son ton ne trahit pas la rébellion ni la désobéissance, mais Manager Kim sait qu'en Elian couvent à présent de nombreuses critiques et des réticences. Il ne daigne pas répondre à l'ironie, qui est une provocation. Comme les autres, l'Américano-coréen est sous contrat et doit une large somme à l'agence : c'est assez pour s'assurer qu'il pliera à tout ce qu'on lui demandera.

Kyung-hwan saisit la main de Sung-ki, qu'il serre dans la sienne. Leur maknae a le visage levé vers le sommet de la grue de quarante-cinq mètres dont le nez surplombe le lac Yuldong de toute sa longueur.  
— Je ne pourrai jamais, murmure encore le danseur, chez qui la vision a douché tout l'enthousiasme, tout l'optimisme d'un seul coup.  
Voir Sung-ki arborer cette expression à la fois vide et terrifiée chagrine ses amis et les met en colère, aussi.  
— Manager Kim, tente à son tour le mannequin en empêchant ses émotions d'être audibles, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas trouver une solution ? Est-ce qu'on peut sauter à deux ? Ce serait déjà plus simple...  
— Non, ici, ce n'est pas prévu. Il faut aller à Cheongpung Land pour ça. Et puis, imagine un peu l'image que ça renverrait de montrer que vous n'êtes pas capables de le faire seul tous les deux. Tu crois qu'on est ici pour faire de la pub pour votre côté couard ?

La voix de leur manager est à présent chargée d'agacement, et il n'en faudra pas beaucoup plus pour qu'il s'énerve réellement, d'autant que les minutes passent et qu'il y a certainement un timing à respecter. Cependant, Kyung-hwan essaie encore.  
— Mais vous voyez bien que ça ne va jamais aller. Là-haut, il va complètement paniquer, Elian a raison. Ça ne donnera pas non plus l'impression de force recherchée, et...  
— Eh bien, on lui fera prendre un calmant, coupe le manager. Tu penses que je n'avais pas anticipé cette réaction ? C'est mon job de prévoir les problèmes et de les régler avant qu'ils ne surviennent. Le vôtre de mordre sur votre chique et de penser au groupe. Maintenant, on va être en retard : venez.  
L'ordre est final. Manager Kim n'écoutera plus rien.

Il n'y a pas d'autre choix que de le suivre vers la grue où l'équipe de télévision et celle du parc attendent, caméras et harnais de saut à l'élastique déjà prêts. Sans un mot, Woo-jae a attrapé l'autre main de Sung-ki. Le vertige intense de ce dernier le paralyse déjà presque alors qu'il est encore au sol, à la perspective du plongeon à près de cinquante mètres au-dessus du lac qui l'attend.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

Dans le van, au retour, après ces longues heures particulièrement éprouvantes, Sung-ki a à nouveau fondu en larmes.

L'anxiolytique reçu au pied de la grue a séché ses pleurs du matin. Le quart d'heure nécessaire à ce que la substance passe dans le sang a fait mal au cœur de Kyung-hwan, dernier à sauter avant Sung-ki. Le mannequin est donc resté plus longtemps avec son ami avant de devoir grimper jusqu'à la plateforme. Une fois le danseur calmé et son maquillage refait, Manager Kim a accompagné le benjamin du groupe jusqu'en haut. 

Est-ce que Sung-ki a plongé de lui-même ? Est-ce qu'il a fallu « l'aider » d'une poussée ? Kyung-hwan n'en sait rien et il n'a pas, par la suite, voulu demander à son ami de revivre l'expérience en la lui racontant.

C'est d'ailleurs une fois l'épreuve terminée que Kyung-hwan a ressenti le plus de peine. Le visage de Sung-ki, derrière le fond de teint volontairement foncé pour masquer sa pâleur, était comme un masque vide. Peut-être anesthésié par le médicament, peut-être par le choc et la peur, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un mélange, le danseur a ressemblé à un automate toute la journée.

Il s'est docilement plié à tout ce qu'on lui a demandé dans le parc, a répondu aux questions avec un petit sourire, mais ce qui rend toujours Sung-ki « Sunshine » était intégralement absent. 

Comment l'équipe télévisée va-t-elle s'y prendre pour donner le change, mystère — Kyung-hwan sait que les fans ne s'y tromperont pas. Elles verront tout de suite que leur bias n'est pas dans son état normal si aucun artifice n'est déployé pour trafiquer la réalité. L'agence devra alors récolter ce qu'elle a semé en donnant des réponses à une indignation et des interrogations justifiées de la fanbase.

À quinze heures, sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, la façade a soudain craqué quand la portière a claqué. Tout est retombé ou a au contraire refait surface — encore une fois, Kyung-hwan n'en a aucune idée. Mais durant toute l'heure du trajet jusqu'à Séoul, son meilleur ami a perdu ses larmes dans le cuir de sa veste, qui s'en est gorgé même s'il était censé être imperméable.

De sa place derrière le volant, Manager Kim a lancé sur les genoux du mannequin le sachet d'anxiolytiques, si besoin. Le leader a toutefois préféré éviter de rendre Sung-ki groggy ; il s'est contenté de le serrer dans ses bras, de caresser ses cheveux, d'y poser les lèvres. De l'autre côté de leur maknae, Woo-jae n'a jamais cessé non plus d'imprimer des cercles rassurants, apaisants, dans le dos tremblant sous l'assaut de sanglots qui ont fini par se tarir à temps pour débarquer devant leur immeuble. Elian, assis derrière Sung-ki, a également gardé une main solidaire sur son épaule jusqu'à Gwangjin.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

— On va annuler, lance Kyung-hwan en revenant de la salle de bain.  
Gentiment, ils ont poussé Sung-ki à aller se doucher le premier. Le mannequin est resté debout derrière la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il entende l'eau couler.  
— Elian, tu peux envoyer un e-mail à Anders pour t'excuser et lui dire qu'on reporte pour une raison indépendante de notre volonté ?  
— Non.  
Un peu interloqué, Kyung-hwan se tourne vers le main vocalist qui s'assied avec le visage fatigué et un peu crispé. Toute l'agitation physique de ce dimanche n'a pas aidé à endormir les douleurs de ses adducteurs.

— Quoi ? demande le mannequin.  
— Non, répète Elian. Je n'enverrai pas ça. On va faire cette vidéo-conférence comme prévu.  
Kyung-hwan fronce les sourcils.  
— Mais tu as vu comment il est ? Il a besoin d'aller se coucher, surtout. Il est à bout.  
Le chanteur secoue la tête.  
— Justement. Ça lui changera les idées.  
— Il a plus besoin de se reposer que de se changer les idées. On reporte.  
Le ton employé par le leader est celui dont il use lorsqu'il donne une directive au groupe comme sa fonction le requiert. Pourtant, Elian se borne à lever ses yeux bleus vers lui.  
— Où est-ce que tu étais ces deux derniers mois, Kyung-hwan ?

Coupé dans son élan par cette phrase inattendue, son aîné ne sait pas quoi répondre.  
— Je...  
— Tu n'as pas vu à quel point toute cette histoire l'enchante ? À quel point il attend les messages d'Anders avec impatience, et l'énergie qu'il met à lui répondre ?  
La voix de Woo-jae appuie celle de l'Américano-coréen, sans forcer.  
— Je crois aussi que ça lui fera du bien. Sunshine a eu une dure journée : peut-être que c'est à lui de décider comment elle se termine ? Et peut-être que c'est bien qu'elle se termine sur de l'amusement, sur quelque chose qui lui tient à cœur ?  
— Vu comme ça...

Kyung-hwan passe une main dans ses cheveux, un peu dépité de s'être engouffré dans ses propres certitudes sans avoir pensé aux souhaits de celui qu'il veut protéger.  
— Demandons-lui simplement, reprend Elian. Mais je suis sûr qu'il dira qu'il veut parler à Anders.  
Parce que c'est Sung-ki qui est important au cœur de leur discussion, le mannequin hoche la tête. Il ravale la blessure qu'il s'est lui-même infligée : le danseur est son meilleur ami, et pourtant, Elian l'a sans doute mieux compris que lui.

Quand leur maknae émerge de la salle de bain, lavé de ses traces de larmes, mais les lèvres tristes, Kyung-hwan l'interroge comme ils l'ont convenu.  
— C'est bientôt le moment de la vidéo-conférence avec Anders. Tu ne préfères pas qu'on repousse ?  
La réponse est sans équivoque, alors que le visage de Sung-ki s'éclaire d'un seul coup.  
— Oh, non ! Vivement qu'il soit l'heure !

Le sourire retrouvé de son benjamin assassine dans l'œuf les doutes et craintes de Kyung-hwan, qui n'a cherché que lui depuis leur arrivée au lac Yuldong.  
— D'accord, alors. Je vais vite passer à la douche aussi, et puis les autres, pour qu'on soit prêts à temps.  
— Super ! s'exclame Sung-ki en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le tapis du salon.

Woo-jae se penche vers lui, balaie les mèches mouillées de son front.  
— On te remaquille, oui ? Pour ne pas inquiéter Anders ?  
— Ah, oui ! Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il voie que j'ai pleuré ; je ne veux pas lui causer de souci !  
— Je m'en occupe, promet le visual. On ne peut pas trop charger, sinon ça fera bizarre à côté de nous. Je propose du nude, comme d'habitude. Ça aidera déjà beaucoup.  
— Merci ! Et puis, je testerai Skype sur mon ordi !  
Le visage mobile de Sung-ki continue à s'animer, reprenant toutes les expressions si spontanées, si lumineuses qui lui ont manqué.  
— Vous croyez qu'il aura Sunny avec lui ?

☀️☀️☀️☀️

À des milliers de kilomètres, Anders a à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à sa première discussion en temps réel avec Sung-ki. Il s'est imaginé les pires scénarios, les pires possibilités, et est déjà persuadé qu'ils sont bien en-deçà de la réalité. Un mot de trop, une parole mal comprise, et tout peut basculer.

Anders n'a jamais été très doué pour s'exprimer à l'oral et, enfant et adolescent, il craignait déjà systématiquement les prises de parole à l'école devant toute la classe. Les interviews qu'il doit donner après un match représentent toujours un cauchemar pour lui, et il tente de s'y soustraire le plus souvent possible. Les paroles volent, les écrits restent, certes, mais Anders sait aussi qu'un mot, une phrase, peut s'imprimer de manière indélébile dans l'esprit d'une autre personne et y rester pour de bon.

Lassé de se tourner et retourner dans son lit, il s'extirpe finalement de sa couette à 7 heures et fonce droit vers la cuisine pour se faire un thé et tenter de se remettre les idées en place. _Je vais avoir une de ces têtes pour leur parler... Ça commence bien..._

Il se traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain, puis revient dans sa chambre en boxer-short avant de se planter devant son dressing. Il tente plusieurs combinaisons de vêtements, essaie, se déshabille, réessaye, recommence, pour enfin se décider, une demi-heure plus tard. Il se changera sans doute une dernière fois quoi qu'il arrive, mais son esprit peut, au moins pour un temps, se focaliser sur autre chose.

Il pivote sur les talons et jette un regard circulaire à sa chambre. _Il faut que j'arrange tout ça un peu, histoire d'avoir un fond au moins correct, à défaut d'être présentable._

Anders passe donc l'heure qui suit à changer la housse de couette, agencer les coussins sur son lit, les bibelots et les livres sur son étagère. Il déplace même les tableaux au mur dans l'espoir de donner à sa chambre un caractère plus attractif et vivant. Il s'installe finalement sur sa chaise de bureau et se tourne pour faire face à la pièce.

_Hm... Hmmmm.. Ça devrait aller... Mais je ferais peut-être bien de me changer encore, moi._

Le Suédois retourne vers son dressing et se jure que cette fois-ci, il ne touchera plus à ses vêtements. Avec un dernier regard pour sa chambre, il se demande si le salon ne ferait pas un meilleur théâtre des opérations pour leur discussion. Il sort de la pièce d'un pas rapide et décidé. Il se met en tête de passer l'aspirateur dans chaque coin et recoin, d'astiquer chaque pied de table et de chaise, puis s'installe sur le canapé. _Je crois que mon appartement n'a jamais été aussi propre, en fait... Mais au moins, si jamais Sung-ki me demande de lui faire visiter... Ah ! Non ! La pièce où il y a tous mes jeux vidéo._

Le jeune homme se redresse d'un bond et file en quatrième vitesse vers le bureau, où règne un bazar savamment étudié. Il tente d'y mettre un peu d'ordre, pousse les boîtes qui s'entassent au sol sous le canapé, réaligne ses mangas dans la bibliothèque sans tenir compte des collections. Cela fera au moins illusion, se dit-il. Il fait subir le même sort aux autres pièces de son appartement, se contentant à présent de placer des cache-misère où il le peut. S'arrêter sur des détails cosmétiques lui permet de ne pas penser au nœud du problème — sa capacité, ou plutôt, sa non-capacité, à entretenir une conversation avec une personne qu'il ne connaît pas bien sans se ridiculiser.

Mais une fois toutes les distractions épuisées, Anders se retrouve seul avec lui-même, et il est soudain paralysé. 

Il retourne s'asseoir dans son salon, demeure quelques instants à fixer le vide. Il n'est que 9 heures, et il lui reste désormais deux longues heures à patienter. Le hockeyeur a une seconde d'hésitation et s'empare de son téléphone.  
— Je vais annuler.  
— Quoi ? Pas question !  
La réponse de Dmitri au texto ne s'est pas fait attendre.  
— Je flippe trop ; ça va être une catastrophe.  
— Tout va bien se passer. Respire. Vous allez discuter, et même si ça fera un peu peur au début, ça va vite aller mieux.

Lorsque Sung-ki lui a proposé de passer à la vidéo-conférence dans son dernier message, Anders a d'abord sauté de joie avant de se liquéfier de terreur. Il n'a pas pu résister avant de prévenir Dmitri, à la recherche de quelques conseils.

Mais désormais tout proche du but, Anders est saisi par le doute ; ce n'est pas de la lâcheté, mais une peur du rejet qui le pousse à envisager de tout abandonner alors qu'il est pourtant si près.

— Tu veux que je reste avec toi sur Facebook ou Whatsapp ? Je peux aussi me connecter sur Skype pour discuter avec toi.  
— Non, non, je sais qu'il est tard en Californie.  
— Il est juste minuit, un samedi. Je pourrais survivre, même si je me couchais plus tard que d'habitude !  
— Tu es sûr ?  
— Oui, oui. Je n'ai pas de match demain ; on a joué aujourd'hui.  
— Bravo pour la victoire et le 0 but, au fait !  
— J'avais décidé d'être un mur aujourd'hui, ça a fonctionné ! Bon, du coup, je reste en stand-by si tu as besoin de moi. Envoie-moi un message, et je volerai à ton secours !

— Sinon, je peux toujours annuler.  
— Ça serait vraiment, mais vraiment dommage, alors que tu en as super envie, pourtant. Et Sung-ki avait l'air aussi d'avoir envie de te parler, puisqu'il te l'a proposé !  
— Oui, mais... si jamais ça ne se passait pas bien, que je disais des trucs débiles...  
— Ça se passera bien, et on dit tous des trucs débiles parfois. Même moi, j'en dis. Et regarde, ça ne m'empêche pas de continuer de vivre, et de dire encore des trucs débiles si j'en ai envie !  
— Oui... c'est vrai...  
— Et je suis sûr que Sung-ki se plante lui aussi de temps en temps. Si ça arrivait, ça ne t'empêcherait pas de vouloir continuer à lui parler, si ?  
— Non, pas du tout.  
— Ça va aller. Tout se passera bien, et vous pourrez déjà prendre rendez-vous pour votre prochaine vidéo-conférence !

Le Suédois passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux blond pâle.  
— J'espère. Mais il ne sera pas tout seul : il y aura Elian pour faire l'interprète. Si ses deux autres amis sont avec lui, ça fera quatre. Moi, je suis tout seul.  
— C'est ça qui te stresse ?  
— Aussi. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas parler en public.  
— Tu ne fais pas un discours : tu vas juste discuter. Vous aurez plein de choses à vous dire ! Ça va passer comme une lettre à la poste, tu verras.  
— Tu crois que je devrais lui parler de quoi ?  
— D'un peu tout ce que tu veux ? Demande-lui comment il va, comment avance son album, ou je ne sais pas quoi ? Tu peux aussi lui montrer l'un des costumes de Sunshine, ou tes croquis. Il y a plein de trucs à dire !  
— Hm...  
— Je te soufflerai des idées si tu es à court ! Envoie-moi un message de détresse, et je m'en saisirai, tel le chevalier sur son fier destrier.

Anders se détend en souriant.  
— Tu ne sais même pas monter à cheval.  
— Imagine-moi, c'est tout ! Mais sérieusement, s'il y a un souci, hop, un petit message à ce bon vieux Mitia. Je mettrai Heather aussi sur le coup.  
— Ne la réveille pas pour ça !  
— Elle ne dort pas et elle sera bien trop contente de pouvoir participer, elle aussi.

Anders pousse un soupir et se sent plus apaisé. Échanger quelques mots avec Dmitri a chassé une partie de sa peur. L'assurance d'avoir son ami à ses côtés, du moins virtuellement, est en outre un véritable soulagement qui lui permet, pour la première fois, de ne pas envisager le pire.

Il continue de discuter avec Dmitri tout en gardant un œil inquiet sur l'horloge de son ordinateur. Lorsque celle-ci affiche 10h50, le jeune homme entend son cœur battre dans ses oreilles. Il s'apprête même à envoyer un autre message à Dmitri pour lui dire qu'il abandonne tout lorsqu'il voit le pseudonyme de Sung-ki se connecter dans sa liste de contacts.

— Mitia ! Il vient de se connecter. Je fais quoi ?  
— Dis-lui bonjour, pour commencer. Tu es où, là ?  
— Je suis retourné dans ma chambre. J'ai mis Sunshine sur le lit ; je me suis dit qu'au pire, il pourra servir de distraction. Pourquoi ? Tu crois que je devrais aller ailleurs ?  
— Non, non, tu restes où tu es. Tu prends une bonne inspiration et tu envoies un message à Sung-ki pour le saluer et lui dire que tu es prêt à démarrer la vidéo.

Les doigts d'Anders restent immobiles au-dessus du clavier, puis s'activent à toute vitesse.  
— Bonjour, Sung-ki !


	18. Chapitre 18

À peine Sung-ki s'est-il connecté à son compte Skype qu'un son retentit.  
— Il est déjà là ! Il m'a envoyé un message !  
Elian se penche vers l'écran.  
— Il dit « bonjour, Sung-ki ».  
— Je l'appelle !  
— Attends ! l'interrompt Kyung-hwan, assis au pied du canapé où ses deux amis ont pris place.  
Le mannequin, à côté de la table basse sur laquelle l'ordinateur est posé, face au divan, ne sera pas visible sur l'écran.  
— Si je te tire le pied, ça veut dire qu'il faut arrêter net ce que tu es en train de dire, d'accord ? Ce sera le code pour « terrain dangereux, pas un pas de plus ».  
— O.K. !

Installé sur un fauteuil plus loin dans la pièce, Woo-jae assiste également à la conversation sans être dans le champ de la webcam.  
— Bon, je l'appelle !  
Résolument, Sung-ki clique sur le bouton adéquat. Il se recule ensuite un peu en attendant que le Suédois accepte la connexion.

Anders a tout juste le temps de se préparer que l'écran de son ordinateur affiche déjà l'appel de Sung-ki. Le curseur de sa souris passe une seconde sur le petit téléphone rouge — la panique ayant pris pour un temps le contrôle de son cerveau — avant de cliquer sur le vert. La connexion se fait immédiatement, et Sung-ki et Elian apparaissent enfin. 

À Séoul, l'image change aussi, et l'écran affiche à présent le visage stressé d'Anders.  
— Oh ! Tu as vu, Sunny est sur le lit ! rit Sung-ki en coréen tout en tirant le bras d'Elian.  
  
Anders ne comprend pas les mots prononcés par l'idol du bout du monde. _Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Oh non, si ça se trouve, j'ai mal fait un truc, ou ma tête est bizarre..._ Le hockeyeur déglutit et jette un œil à ses contacts, à la recherche du nom de Dmitri, au cas où.

Presque en même temps, le danseur fait un signe des deux main à l'ordinateur et s'essaie à l'anglais.  
— Bonjours, Anders ! Je suis très content de te voir et aussi Sunny !  
— Salut, rajoute le chanteur avec un mouvement des doigts lui aussi.  
— Tu vas bien ? enchaîne immédiatement Sung-ki.  
Il se penche à nouveau vers l'écran pour mieux observer les détails. Son sourire, qui illumine tout son visage jusqu'au moindre recoin de ses yeux, gomme progressivement les traces de son éprouvante journée avec plus d'efficacité encore que la cushion cream.

Anders sait déjà qu'il rougit ; c'est une constante chez lui dont il n'a jamais jusqu'à présent réussi à se débarrasser. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à espérer que les deux jeunes hommes en face de lui ne le remarquent pas ou mettent tout ceci sur le compte de la lumière du jour qui plonge depuis sa fenêtre, derrière son ordinateur.

Le Suédois force malgré tout un sourire pendant qu'il tape quelques mots sur son clavier, à l'intention de Dmitri.   
— Il vient de m'appeler. Je lui parle, là.  
— Courage !  
  
Anders se racle ensuite la gorge et s'exclame, avec autant de calme qu'il le peut :  
— Bonjour. Moi aussi, je suis très content de vous voir. De mon côté, ça va. Et vous ?  
Il observe Sung-ki sans vraiment oser le fixer droit dans les yeux ; son regard passe de l'image de son ami, installé aux côtés d'Elian, à l'horloge de son ordinateur dans le coin droit de l'écran.  
— Ça va très bien ! répond le danseur.

Il souffle sous ses mèches pour les faire voler hors de ses yeux, tout en enchaînant sans pause.  
— Tu me comprends ? Si non, tu me dis ! Je ne serai pas... hmm...   
— Blessé ? Vexé ? suggère Elian en anglais.  
— Blessé vexé ! Je sais que je ne parle pas bien anglais. Et je...   
Le jeune homme glisse quelques mots en coréen au main vocalist, qui traduit :  
— Je préfère qu'il n'y ait pas d'incompréhensions entre nous.   
— Tu parles bien anglais, et je t'assure que je te comprends très bien.  
La voix d'Anders tremble un peu.  
— Mais si jamais, je te dirai. Vous... euh... hum...  
 _Allez, un petit effort..._  
— Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

Sung-ki jette un rapide coup d'œil à Kyung-hwan, en tailleur à ses pieds, mais il répond avec le sourire.  
— Oui, et toi ? Tu as joué ? C'est encore tôt le matin ? Tu as été... hmm, promener ? Sunny ? Tu as dormi bien ?   
Anders s'éclaire lorsque Sung-ki l'assaille de questions, tout comme il le fait à chacun de ses messages.   
— C'est encore tôt, mais la journée s'annonce super. Je suis au repos pour toute la semaine, en attendant de jouer la finale.  
Le Suédois semble ensuite être pris d'une révélation :  
— Ah, oui, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire, mais mon équipe est qualifiée. C'est chouette.  
 _Wow, l'enthousiasme de fou. On t'aurait demandé d'annoncer le prix du lait au litre que ça aurait été pareil..._  
Anders redresse les épaules pour se donner un semblant de courage — ou au moins, pour faire illusion.

Sung-ki fronce cependant un instant les sourcils et se tourne vers Elian avec quelques mots et l'intonation d'une question. Le chanteur lève l'index pour demander une pause à leur correspondant, tandis qu'il traduit les phrases qui précèdent, que le danseur n'a pas comprises.   
— Ooooooh ! s'exclame Sung-ki, radieux. Félicitations pour ta victoire ! Sois fier !   
Des V surgissent sur ses deux mains.   
— Je suis sûr que tu vas gagner le reste ! Je...  
— Il t'encouragera, complète l'Américano-coréen.  
Anders s'oblige à un sourire ; sanctionner la bonne humeur de Sung-ki sous prétexte que gagner ou non l'indiffère à un niveau personnel serait injuste.   
— Merci, c'est gentil. Sinon, oui, oui, c'est encore le matin, et je n'ai pas été encore promener le petit monstre. Ça sera pour tout à l'heure.

Il jette un œil derrière lui, pour observer son chien, allongé sur le dos, pelotonné parmi les coussins de son lit. Le regard de Sung-ki, par-dessus l'épaule d'Anders, revient également au Poméranien.  
— Il est si mignon ! Et toi aussi :, tu es encore plus beau en vrai qu'en photo !   
La remarque dont se fend Sung-ki fait instantanément rougir Anders, au point de sentir la chaleur lui picoter les joues. Et face à son écran, il n'a aucun moyen de le dissimuler, à moins de tourner le dos aux Coréens.  
— Huh... Huh, euh, merci. Vous aussi...   
Le hockeyeur se résout à faire semblant de se gratter le dessous de l'œil pour au moins cacher une partie de son visage.  
  
— Et, hum... vous avez fait quoi aujourd'hui ?  
— Aujourd'hui, on a fait un tv...  
Sachant ce que son compagnon veut dire, Elian explique lui-même.   
— Un show télévisé qu'on a enregistré, dans un parc d'attractions.

À l'insu d'Anders, Kyung-hwan pousse le pied nu de Sung-ki, qui baisse une fois de plus les yeux vers lui et lit sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami ce que ce dernier suggère.  
— Ah, oui ! L'e-mail ! Elian ?   
L'interpellé s'incline vers l'avant pour saisir le smartphone de Sung-ki que lui tend leur leader, qui l'a déjà déverrouillé.  
— Anders, on peut peut-être reprendre l'e-mail que tu avais envoyé à Sunshine ? Désolé, mais c'était un peu long de répondre par écrit...   
  
Avec un certain retardement, le temps de finir de se faire mille nœuds au cerveau, le Suédois réagit enfin.  
— Oh, dans un parc d'attractions ? Trop cool ! J'imagine que tu n'as pas fait les attractions à sensation, surtout si tu as le vertige.  
Anders s'arrête. Il a la gorge sèche et se fustige en silence pour avoir oublié de prévoir une bouteille d'eau. Il n'osera pas se lever pour le moment, et déglutit pour faire passer la sensation désagréable.  
— Bonne idée pour l'email. Et je comprends, ça sera plus simple à suivre, comme ça.  
L'idée d'avoir un fil conducteur, un cadre bien précis, calme le hockeyeur pour un temps. Il gigote un peu sur sa chaise pour prendre une position plus confortable et cale son dos contre le dossier. Son regard dévie vers Dmitri, mais il n'est pas encore temps de lancer une bouteille à la mer à son meilleur ami.

À Séoul, tous prennent soin de ne pas relever la remarque du Suédois sur les parcs d'attractions et le vertige de Sung-ki. À la place, Elian parcourt en silence les premiers paragraphes de l'e-mail.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous avons décidé de poster deux textes encore dans ce recueil, après une ellipse de deux mois. Nous comblerons ensuite ici, au fur et à mesure, les trous entre avril et juin avec le développement de l'attachement entre Andy et Sung-ki, ainsi que les trous entre juillet et novembre de la même année.
> 
> En effet, plusieurs entre vous sont impatientes de les voir en couple, et nous comprenons, d'autant que nous avons de notre côté très envie également de partager la choupinitude extrême du Sungers avec vous !
> 
> Le texte prochain démarrera au mois de novembre (dans la chronologie de leur histoire) avec leur mise en couple officielle. Ça nous permettra de poster directement des textes où ils sont à deux, comme pas mal d'entre vous le réclament. 😊 Nous pensons en effet que tout le monde a besoin du Sungers dans sa vie au plus vite. 🤣

_F_ in _juin_

Anders dévale les escaliers à toute vitesse dès qu'il entend la sonnette retentir et se précipite vers la porte, ignorant la voix de sa mère depuis le salon, qui s'exclame :  
— Anders, ne cours pas dans l'escalier, tu risques de tomber !  
— Désolé, maman ! Mais...  
Il ouvre la porte d'entrée et se fend d'un énorme sourire avant de se jeter sur Dmitri, qui se dresse sur le seuil.  
— Mitia !

Dmitri relève ses lunettes de soleil, qu'il cale dans ses cheveux, et donne une vive accolade à son meilleur ami en riant.  
— Ça fait toujours plaisir d'être accueilli comme ça !  
Anders lâche Dmitri et serre Heather à son tour contre lui, puis les invite à entrer.  
— Vous avez fait bon voyage ?  
— Impec, s'exclame la jeune fille, en retirant ses chaussures. Les parents de Mitia avaient sorti le grand jeu hier soir, donc on a été chouchoutés à notre arrivée.  
— J'ai déjà bouffé mon quota de ce que je devais bouffer pendant un mois, soupire Dmitri, en se tapotant le ventre.  
— Personne ne t'a forcé à te resservir quatre fois.  
— Excuse-moi ! proteste aussitôt Dmitri. Mais tu as déjà goûté les pelmeni de ma mère. Comment tu veux que je résiste ?

Heather sourit et se hisse sur la pointe des pieds, pendant que son compagnon se baisse par réflexe, pour lui embrasser la joue. Anders les entraîne tous les deux vers le salon, et Hanne, sa mère, qui vient de quitter la véranda, s'avance avec un grand sourire chaleureux.  
— Bonjour !   
— Bonjour, madame B. ! Vous allez bien ?  
Dmitri lui serre la main, imité par Heather, et accepte volontiers de s'assoir dans le canapé pendant que Hanne part chercher des petits gâteaux dans la cuisine.  
— Je suis ravie de vous voir, en tout cas ! J'espère que la Californie ne va pas vous manquer.  
— Ça fait parfois du bien de prendre un peu le large, sourit Heather.  
— Tu n'y vas pas, cette année, mon chéri ?  
— Je ne sais pas encore.   
_Je ne veux pas manquer l'occasion de voir Sung-ki...  
_  
Anders poursuit :  
— Avec les entraînements, la préparation de la nouvelle saison... J'aurais dû y aller début juin...  
— Bah ! Ce n'est pas grave, tu viendras une prochaine fois ! J'espère qu'on vous verra un jour aussi là-bas, madame B. !  
— Peut-être ! Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne suis plus allée aux États-Unis.  
— Vous connaissez un peu la Californie ? interroge Heather, curieuse.  
— Oui ! Quand Sven jouait encore en NHL, on y allait dès qu'on pouvait. J'étais amoureuse de San Francisco ! J'avais d'excellents amis, là-bas.  
Le regard de Hanne se fait soudain nostalgique, et Anders fronce le nez.  
— Tu n'as pas gardé le contact avec eux ?  
Sa mère lui offre un sourire triste.  
— Les aléas de la vie. Mais sinon, vous restez combien de temps, vous deux, alors ?  
— Deux semaines ! Histoire de bien profiter de la famille et du pays.  
— J'espère que vous aurez le temps de venir déjeuner ou dîner avec nous.  
— Toujours avec plaisir, madame B. !   
— Parfait, alors ! Bon, je vais vous laisser tous les trois, vous avez sûrement des choses à vous dire.  
Hanne se redresse.  
— On ne te chasse pas, maman, tu sais.  
— J'ai de toute façon rendez-vous avec Minnie pour notre séance de yoga ! Je file vite me changer et j'y vais ! À ce soir !

La mère d'Anders quitte le salon, grimpe jusqu'à sa chambre, puis sort de la maison une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Dmitri se tortille sur le canapé pour mieux s'enfoncer dans le dossier et continue d'enfourner dans sa bouche les petits gâteaux posés sur une assiette.  
— Laisses-en un peu ! proteste Heather, en lui tapant sur le revers de la main.  
— Ça va, ça va ! Tiens, tu as suivi le dernier match de la finale de la coupe Calder ?  
— Bien sûr, acquiesce aussitôt Anders. Je n'aurais pas raté la victoire de Matty.  
  
Anders ne sait pas se réjouir pour lui-même, mais il peut être heureux pour les autres, et la victoire de son capitaine en finale de l _'American Hockey League_ le remplit de joie et de fierté. Matteus a mérité cette reconnaissance qui, bien que tardive, n'en est que plus jubilatoire.  
— Matty a tout donné dans cette compète. J'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque.  
  
Dmitri, dont l'équipe a été éliminée en finale de l'association de l'Ouest par celle de Matteus, n'est pas rancunier et comprend parfaitement la loi du sport ; bouder le dernier tour de la coupe Calder sous prétexte qu'il n'en faisait plus partie ne lui a jamais traversé l'esprit. La présence de Matteus, qu'il admire et respecte, n'était qu'une motivation supplémentaire, et il a donné de la voix au même titre que le plus fervent des fans.

— Même moi, j'étais à cran, approuve Heather en riant.  
— Tu étais presque plus stressée que pour mes matchs. Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir insulté ou pas. Enfin, bref... j'espère que l'année prochaine, ça sera mon tour !  
Dmitri avale le dernier gâteau sous le soupir de Heather et reprend :  
— On va faire un tour ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas promené à Stockholm en été et sous le soleil !  
— Je vais emmener Sunshine aussi, du coup : ça lui fera prendre l'air.  
  
Anders siffle, et son chien, assoupi dans son panier depuis tout à l'heure, accourt vers lui, langue pendante. L'animal salue Heather et Dmitri à grands renforts de jappements, et se délecte des caresses que les deux jeunes gens lui offrent, avant de sauter sur les genoux de son maître.  
  
Son maître se redresse, s'approche d'une commode et fouille dans le tiroir pour prendre un petit bandana coloré qu'il accroche avec soin autour du cou du chien.  
— Voilà, lui, il est prêt !  
— Sunshine, toujours à la pointe de la mode, s'amuse Heather en remettant ses chaussures, imitée par Dmitri, puis Anders.  
Les trois jeunes gens quittent enfin la maison et se dirigent vers le parc Humlegården d'un pas joyeux.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

— Je suis au bout...  
Heather se laisse tomber à plat ventre sur le lit d'Anders et termine :  
— ... du rouleau.  
— C'est vrai qu'on a beaucoup marché, reconnaît Dmitri, installé sur l'un des petits fauteuils colorés posés devant la télévision. Mais on a quand même fait pas mal d'achats. Et j'ai complété une bonne partie de la liste que les mecs de l'équipe m'avaient refilée.  
— Tu crois que tu vas passer avec ça à la douane ? s'amuse Anders.  
— Il y a intérêt, parce que ça m'a coûté une blinde.  
— Tiens...  
Heather se redresse sur un coude et tend le bras vers le petit calendrier posé sur la table de nuit. Quatre jours, en août, sont entourés d'un petit nuage dessiné au stylo rouge, et les lettres, S et K, y sont proprement inscrites en bleu.   
— Tu fais un truc particulier en août ?  
  
Anders ouvre la bouche et se met à balbutier, en se tortillant sur le fauteuil, près de Dmitri. Lors d'un de ses rares moments d'ennui, il a gribouillé d'une main distraite le petit calendrier qu'il garde toujours sur sa table de nuit. Il y a noté son retour en Allemagne, le début du championnat, ses jours de vacances. Il n'a pu s'empêcher d'y ajouter la venue de Sung-ki en Europe pour tenter de calmer son impatience et bien l'ancrer dans le futur. Inscrite ainsi en rouge et bleu sur le papier, elle est une éventualité qui se rapproche, et plus une abstraction qui reste de l'ordre de l'espoir. Pour éponger l'attente, Anders compte les jours, avec ce point d'ancrage.  
— Euh... hum...   
— S.K... S.K... Mais c'est pour Sung-ki, ça, non ? s'en mêle Dmitri.  
— Euh... c'est-à-dire...

Anders serre les poings sur les cuisses et prend une profonde inspiration, pour enfin se lancer.  
— Ils viennent donner un concert à Paris et à Berlin, et donc, normalement, je pourrai les voir à cette occasion.  
— Wow, c'est trop cool ! s'écrie Heather, avec un grand sourire avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit, les mains sur les chevilles.  
— Oui, et heureusement, ça ne tombe pas sur mes entraînements, donc c'est chouette.  
— Et tu vas aller à leur concert, alors ? demande Dmitri, les yeux pétillants de curiosité.  
— Oui.   
— Tu ne vas jamais à des concerts, normalement.  
Anders tourne la tête vers Heather et se racle la gorge.  
— C'est vrai, mais leur musique est plutôt sympa. Et puis, eux aussi, ils sont cools.  
— Oui, enfin, c'est surtout avec Sung-ki que tu parles, fait très justement remarquer Dmitri avec douceur.   
L'autre jeune homme triture une mèche de cheveux, le regard fixé sur la fenêtre.  
— Avec un peu tous quand même... Enfin, moins Woo-jae, mais quand Sung-ki et moi, on se parle, il y a Elian qui fait l'interprète, et puis Kyung-hwan qui est là aussi.  
— Qui aurait pu penser que la petite escapade de Sunshine déboucherait sur tout ça ? sourit Heather.  
— Hum, hum...   
  
Le cœur d'Anders bat plus vite.  
— Ça ferait tellement un bon scénario de film ! reprend Dmitri avant d'éclater de rire.  
— On devrait décerner une médaille à Sunshine.  
— Il est bien assez gâté comme ça, réplique Anders, amusé.  
— Vous continuez à vous parler souvent, alors ? Vous vous racontez quoi ? demande Heather.  
— On se parle quand on peut. En général le dimanche, car c'est le seul jour de libre pour eux. Mais ils font une tournée, en ce moment, et bon... c'est plus compliqué. Quant à nos discussions, un peu tout ?  
Le regard d'Anders se fait rêveur, tandis qu'il déplie ses jambes devant lui pour les délier.   
  
— Ça me fait toujours plaisir de discuter avec lui. Il est toujours de bonne humeur en plus, donc si je lui parle avant un match, je me sens reboosté.   
Il s'anime en évoquant le Coréen, sous les yeux attendris de Dmitri et Heather.  
— Je suis vraiment très content de l'avoir rencontré.  
— Il a déjà l'air de compter pour toi, c'est vrai, confirme Heather.  
Anders hoche immédiatement la tête.  
— C'est vrai, oui. Mais... hum...  
— Mais ? Il y a un souci, Anders ?  
Dmitri se redresse sur son fauteuil, prêt à défier quiconque ferait de la peine à son meilleur ami, y compris un adorable chanteur sud-coréen à qui on donnerait le bon dieu sans confession.  
— Non, ce n'est pas un souci.  
  
Anders pousse un long soupir. _C'est peut-être l'occasion ou jamais... Ça sera fait, et si jamais... si jamais il ne veut plus de moi comme ami... je le saurai._  
— Sung-ki n'a rien fait de mal, rassure-moi ?  
— Mais non, je t'assure ! répond Anders en secouant la main. Ça ne le concerne pas... Enfin, pas directement.  
— Tu veux bien expliquer ? demande Heather avec douceur. Avant que Mitia ne prenne l'avion pour Séoul.  
— Hé ! Je n'en suis pas là. Et de toute façon, je ne sais même pas où habite Sung-ki !

  
Heather ignore son compagnon et se lève pour s'approcher d'Anders. Elle s'accroupit devant lui et pose ses mains sur ses genoux. Son regard est calme, apaisant, et Anders a envie d'y croire, alors il se lance.  
— Il... Sung-ki, je veux dire... il me plaît... je pense ?  
La fin de la phrase n'est pas nécessaire, mais elle rend l'affirmation moins absolue ; elle laisse à Anders une porte de sortie. Heather et Dmitri n'ont pas de mouvement de recul, tout juste une exclamation étonnée. Les mains de la jeune femme ne quittent pas ses genoux et vont même chercher les siennes, repliées contre son ventre. Les doigts de Heather se mêlent aux siens.  
— Depuis longtemps ?  
Anders redresse la tête et ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer le sourire de son amie.  
— Non, enfin... peut-être deux semaines, quelque chose comme ça ?   
La voix de Dmitri s'élève à son tour, très calme.  
— Ça t'embête ?  
— Non... Ça devrait ?  
  
Heather se fend à son tour d'un sourire et s'installe près d'Anders. Toujours assis à côté de ce dernier, Dmitri passe un bras par-dessus les épaules de son meilleur ami et le serre contre lui.  
— Jamais de la vie. Anders... soyons clairs. Est-ce que...  
— Je suis gay ? Oui...  
Anders se crispe, mais l'étreinte de Dmitri ne faiblit pas.

Le jeune homme laisse simplement passer un silence et reprend :  
— Je peux te demander quelque chose ?  
— Oui ?  
— Est-ce que j'ai dit ou fait un truc qui t'a fait penser que je ne t'accepterais pas comme tu es ? Car si c'est le cas, je suis vraiment désolé si ça t'a donné l'impression que tu ne pouvais pas m'en parler avant.  
— Quoi ? Non, non, Dmitri, je t'assure. C'était juste que... hm... je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'en discuter.  
— Mais Sung-ki a changé la donne ? questionne à son tour Heather, toujours avec douceur.  
— Oui... et je me suis dit aussi que peut-être... hum... c'était le bon moment pour en parler.  
Dmitri attire Anders vers lui pour le serrer plus fermement contre son torse.  
— Je le redis et le répète : tu es parfait comme tu es.  
— Est-ce que vous vous en doutiez ?  
— Pour être honnête avec toi, sourit Heather. Un peu ? Mais ce n'était pas notre place d'obliger à le dire. Le mieux, c'était que tu le fasses de toi-même quand tu en avais envie.  
  
Anders pousse un soupir soulagé. S'il n'est pas étonné par la réaction de ses deux amis, il restait malgré tout une toute petite part de doute au fond de lui. Mais les mains de Heather sur les siennes, le bras de Dmitri autour de ses épaules, sont autant de réconforts qui lui réchauffent le cœur. Pouvoir parler de Sung-ki plus librement lui permettra sans doute aussi de moins s'enfermer dans ses propres réflexions, qui jouent très souvent contre lui.  
  
— Quant à Sung-ki... il ne le sait pas, j'imagine ?  
— Oh non ! s'exclame Anders. Je ne lui ai pas dit du tout ; je ne veux pas lui faire peur. Et puis... il préfère les filles de toute façon.  
— Il te l'a dit ? s'étonne Dmitri.  
— Non, mais j'ai regardé plusieurs interviews, et il parle régulièrement de sa copine idéale. Mais tu sais, je ne me faisais pas vraiment d'illusions !

Anders sourit, puis lève les yeux au ciel :  
— Vous voyez, ça me ressemble, tout ça. Le premier mec qui m'attire vraiment est hétéro.  
Heather se redresse, écarte le bras de Dmitri, puis enserre le cou de l'autre garçon pour l'enlacer à son tour.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas : je suis sûre que tu trouveras l'homme parfait !  
— Mais... ça ne te dérange pas de parler avec Sung-ki, avec tout ça ?  
— Non. Il est vraiment gentil, et j'aime beaucoup discuter avec lui. Comme je te dis, je ne me fais pas d'illusion ! C'est mon ami, et ça me suffit !  
— Tu es tellement adorable.  
Heather lui pince les deux joues alors qu'il se débat en protestant de douleur.  
  
— Merci de ta confiance, en tout cas.  
— Vous n'êtes pas fâchés que je ne vous l'aie pas dit avant ?  
Dmitri et Heather s'échangent un regard à la fois résigné et amusé.  
— On a l'air fâchés ? Honnêtement ?  
— Non... Mais...  
— Tut tut tut. Ce qui compte, dans l'affaire, c'est que tu fasses les choses à ton rythme. Nous, on n'a aucun rôle particulier à jouer dans tout ça, juste t'écouter.  
Très touché, Anders plisse les lèvres pour empêcher les premières larmes de s'amonceler au bord de ses yeux.  
— Sans vous... Si vous n'étiez pas là, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais parfois.  
— Et moi, alors ? Ne dis pas ce genre de truc, malheureux ! Je ne veux pas penser à ça, ça va me mettre le bourdon.  
— De toute façon, on est là, et bien décidés à rester.  
— Tu ne te débarrasseras jamais de nous. Jamais.  
— Là, d'un coup... c'est moins rassurant.  
  
Anders a retrouvé le sourire, et c'est avec plaisir qu'il se redresse lorsque Heather leur propose d'aller se balader une dernière fois avant le dîner. Leur discussion ressemble presque à un aparté, une mise au point nécessaire qui ne fait qu'apporter une information supplémentaire, qui, si elle est importante, n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Aux yeux de Heather et Dmitri, il est comme il est, et leur conversation n'y aura rien changé. Anders sait que le reste du monde y trouvera peut-être quelque chose à redire, et il n'est certainement pas encore prêt à faire le pas suivant, mais auprès de Heather et Dmitri, ce genre de considération n'a pas sa place.   
  
Avant de sortir de sa chambre, il jette un dernier regard au calendrier. Il continue d'attendre avec impatience ces quelques jours au mois d'août, encore bien trop loin à son goût.


	20. Chapitre 21

_5 juillet_

L'opportunité est là, la possibilité de s'ouvrir à Sung-ki, de jouer cartes sur table.

Il l'a déjà dit à Dmitri et à Heather, sans qu'aucun cataclysme ne s'abatte sur lui, mais ses deux meilleurs amis constituaient une valeur sûre. Avec Sung-ki, les contours sont moins fermes, moins solides, et le saut dans l'inconnu beaucoup plus dangereux. 

Le hockey reste un sport moins exposé que le football, où les insultes en tout genre sont légion, mais il reste un sport malgré tout, où la moindre différence peut être brandie durant les matchs et élevée au rang d'injure suprême. La NHL, de son côté, tente de promouvoir la diversité avec le slogan qu'elle porte en étendard depuis le début de l'année, #hockeyisforeveryone. Mais à l'heure actuelle, aucun joueur n'a fait son coming out, même si plusieurs d'entre eux ont apporté leur soutien à la communauté LGBT, à l'image d'Andrew Ference.

En DEL, à Cologne, la question ne se pose même pas. Aussi, annoncer son homosexualité à Sung-ki rend-il malheureusement Anders vulnérable, même si le Coréen ne lui a jamais donné l'impression d'avoir une seule once de malice en lui. Le Suédois se sent en confiance, et il craint que cette impression ne soit trompeuse : a-t-il vraiment besoin de s'ouvrir à son ami de la sorte ? Leur relation ne lui suffit-elle pas comme elle ?

Mais face au visage de Sung-ki, son regard doux fixé sur lui, la peur du hockeyeur s'endort. Il ne veut pas de secret, pas de poids sur sa langue qui l'empêcherait de parler librement. 

Le risque le plus sérieux n'est pas le rejet éventuel du danseur, mais l'ébruitement de ses confidences, et l'espace d'une toute petite seconde, Anders est sur le point de se raviser. Un dernier coup d'œil à son écran l'en dissuade. Il prend son inspiration, arbore un sourire forcé, et répond à l'interrogation de l'autre jeune homme :  
— Ce n'est pas juste un drapeau décoratif aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Je voulais... montrer à la communauté LGBT que je la soutenais. Demain, c'est la Pride de Cologne, et... hum...   
Sung-ki pose son verre d'eau sur sa table de nuit. Il n'a pas tout compris, d'autant que ce soir, Elian n'est pas là pour jouer les interprètes.  
— LG... ? Pride ?

— Ah, oui, excuse-moi, dit très vite Anders. LGBT, c'est Lesbiennes, Gays, Bisexuels et Transgenres. Et Pride... comment expliquer ? C'est un moment de l'année où les personnes LGBT défilent dans la rue. C'est pour célébrer leur « différence », mais aussi pour demander à être reconnus en tant que personnes. Il y a des prides dans le monde entier à partir de juin, jusqu'en juillet. Je ne sais pas s'il y en a à Séoul ?  
— Ah, je vois ! Oui, il y en a une, mais ce n'est pas très populaire...

La danseur n'ajoute rien ; il attend que son ami continue ses explications. Il n'a pas saisi le rapport avec Sunny, ni la soudaine gravité d'Anders derrière un sourire qui n'est pas comme d'ordinaire.  
  
Le Suédois marque une pause, le temps pour lui de bien rassembler ses pensées.  
— Je sais que parfois que les promesses ne veulent pas dire grand-chose, mais... tu veux bien me promettre que tu ne répéteras pas tout ça ?  
Intrigué, un peu inquiet, Sung-ki secoue la tête.  
— Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Je te promets ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?  
— Rassure-toi, tout va bien. C'est juste que...  
Anders lâche un soupir et lance, enfin :  
— Je... hum... je suis gay.

Les mots lui ont échappé, et il est désormais beaucoup trop tard pour les rattraper. Son destin lui a filé entre les doigts pour se déposer dans le creux des mains de Sung-ki, désormais seul maître à bord. Anders est impuissant, dépendant d'un autre ; l'histoire de sa vie, en quelque sorte.

Il observe Sung-ki, la moindre trace de consternation sur son visage — il ne veut pas imaginer qu'il pourrait y voir du dégoût. Le temps s'est figé pour Anders, désormais suspendu à son vol.  
  
La figure très expressive du Sud-coréen exprime le choc qu'il ressent ; ses traits se dénouent les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ne laisser qu'une expression bouleversée.   
— Gay ? Toi ?  
Anders a du mal à interpréter la réaction de Sung-ki, que la nouvelle semble toucher. Pas comme si elle le révoltait, l'outrageait... il ne crie pas, ne l'insulte pas. Il lui pose une question, simple, mais que le hockeyeur n'avait pas anticipée. Elle sonne presque comme une demande de confirmation.  
— Oui... tu... enfin... Ça ne te gêne pas ? Je comprendrais que ça te dérange, si jamais... et je te promets que je n'en reparlerai plus si c'est le cas.

Sung-ki déglutit, puis passe une main dans ses cheveux noirs.  
— Non, non ! Pas du tout, ça ne me gêne pas, évidemment ! C'est juste...  
Il cherche ses mots, ne paraît pas les trouver.   
— Je n'imaginais pas du tout ça ; je ne pensais pas...  
Le danseur s'interrompt là, en quête d'autres mots encore, qui lui échappent toujours. Il n'arrive pas à poursuivre ; ses yeux quittent un instant l'écran tandis qu'il repasse une main dans ses mèches, qui dégringolent plus que jamais en bas de son front. Anders attend encore, à la merci des réactions de Sung-ki.   
— C'est super ! dit finalement le Coréen en revenant à son ami, avec le sourire cette fois.

Une première vague de soulagement s'abat sur Anders lorsque que l'idol l'assure de sa tolérance. Il s'accorde même un sourire, puis lance :  
— C'est vrai que ça ne se lit pas sur mon visage. Même si je pense qu'en général, personne ne peut vraiment le dire, sauf cas particuliers...  
Le Suédois s'enfonce dans son fauteuil et ferme les yeux l'espace d'une seconde en soupirant.   
— Merci. Je... j'avais un peu peur de te le dire. Il n'y a que Dmitri et Heather qui le savent, et... ce n'est pas que j'en ai honte, c'est juste que... c'est personnel ?  
  
Il tapote son bureau de ses doigts.  
— Tu voudras bien ne pas le dire à Elian, Woo-jae et Kyung-hwan ?  
— C'est super gentil de me le dire ; je suis touché ! Je peux essayer de ne pas leur dire, oui, mais je sais pas si j'y arriverai toujours. Mais ils ne diront rien non plus, tu sais ? Mais je vais essayer !  
— En fait... j'aurai peur qu'ils n'acceptent pas, par exemple, et que... ah, c'est bête.  
Les joues d'Anders se colorent d'une légère teinte rosée.  
— J'aurais peur qu'ils te demandent de ne plus me parler ? Mais si tu me dis que c'est O.K., alors ce n'est pas grave si tu finis par leur dire. Juste... pas maintenant...  
— Oh, non, ils ne feront jamais ça ! s'exclame aussitôt Sung-ki avec une assurance totale. Ils n'ont rien du tout contre les homos !  
Anders veut le croire et se fend d'un sourire :  
— Super, alors, mais... attends quand même un petit peu si tu veux bien ?   
— O.K., je vais faire de mon mieux, promis !

Sung-ki paraît avoir retrouvé sa spontanéité habituelle. Il demande ensuite :  
— Ta famille ne sait pas, alors ? Pourquoi ?   
Leur conversation perd cette gravité qui lui était tombée dessus quelques instants plus tôt, et Anders se penche vers son écran.  
— En fait... je sais que ça ne dérangerait pas du tout mes parents, ma sœur... C'est juste que... je voulais attendre. Je l'ai dit récemment à Dmitri et Heather, et peut-être que je le dirai aussi à ma mère et mon père, et Eva ensuite.  
S'il est encore tendu, le Suédois a abandonné sa terreur, repoussée par la prévenance et la gentillesse de Sung-ki.

Ce dernier semble avoir beaucoup d'interrogations sur le sujet :  
— Pourquoi tu voulais attendre ? Et pourquoi tu me l'as dit aujourd'hui, alors ?   
— Je voulais attendre parce que... parce que... parce que je n'avais jamais ressenti le besoin de le dire avant ? De mettre des mots sur tout ça, tu vois ?  
Sa rencontre avec Sung-ki a complètement changé la donne, mais cette confession est un peu trop franche pour être lâchée sans crainte des conséquences. Le Coréen l'accepte déjà sans broncher ; il n'a pas besoin d'en rajouter et de l'effrayer pour de bon.  
  
— Je peux te poser encore d'autres questions ? Si ça t'ennuie, tu me dis !   
— Bien sûr, demande-moi tout ce que tu veux. Je ferai de mon mieux pour te répondre.  
— Pourquoi maintenant, tu en ressens le besoin, alors ? Et, hmmm... Quand est-ce que tu t'es rendu compte que tu étais gay ? Et comment ? Et comment... hmm, est-ce que ça t'a ennuyé d'être homo quand tu l'as su ? Est-ce que ça t'ennuie parfois aujourd'hui ?  
— Hum... J'avais envie de... d'être un peu plus honnête avec moi-même et les autres ? Je ne sous-entends pas du tout que les personnes qui ne veulent pas faire de coming-out sont des menteurs.  
Anders secoue les mains devant lui, comme pour se défendre.  
— Je sais qu'il y a des circonstances difficiles parfois. Ce n'était pas vraiment mon cas. Je voulais juste... trouver le bon moment. Quant au reste...

Le Suédois pianote de son index et de son majeur sur son menton.  
— Je m'en suis vraiment rendu compte pour de bon au lycée. J'ai eu une copine. C'est elle qui m'avait proposé de sortir avec elle. J'ai dit oui... pour voir. Je n'étais pas particulièrement attiré par elle, mais elle était vraiment gentille et jolie... En Suède, on a des cours pour nous parler d'hétérosexualité, de bisexualité, d'homosexualité, pour nous dire que c'est normal, tu vois ?  
Anders trace un de ses sourcils, d'un geste nerveux.  
— Mon école était plutôt libérale, donc on ne peut pas dire que j'étais en proie à un doute existentiel profond. Je voulais juste... être sûr, je pense ?   
Il réfléchit ensuite à la question suivante, mais ne peut masquer son étonnement en y songeant :  
— Non, ça ne m'a pas ennuyé du tout. Et ça ne m'ennuie pas aujourd'hui non plus. C'est juste... comme ça ?  
Anders ponctue la fin de la phrase par un petit sourire timide.  
  
— Tu ne t'es jamais dit que tu avais un problème alors ? insiste le Coréen, avec plus d'hésitation.  
— Jamais. Comme je te l'ai expliqué... je savais déjà que ça arrivait et que ce n'était pas grave, en soi.  
— Ah oui ! Et Il y a beaucoup d'homosexuels en Suède, alors ? demande encore Sung-ki, comme s'il réalisait soudain que cela pouvait être le cas. Personne n'est jamais embêté parce qu'il l'est ? Et en Allemagne ? Tu connais d'autres garçons qui sont gay? Et comment est-ce que tu as été sûr que toi, tu l'étais ?  
— Alors, dans l'ordre. Non, pas plus qu'ailleurs. Et si, bien sûr, il y a forcément des gens qui pensent que l'homosexualité est contre-nature, mais la loi protège les personnes LGBT. On n'a pas le droit de les discriminer, de leur faire du mal, etc. Et comme je te disais, en Suède, les homos peuvent se marier et adopter. En Allemagne... Hmm...  
Anders s'accorde un instant de réflexion.  
— C'est similaire, je pense, même si les homos n'ont pas le droit de se marier. Il n'existe qu'un partenariat civil. Et oui, je connais un autre homme gay. Mais euh... bon, je ne pense pas que ça le dérangerait, mais je préfère ne pas le citer. Il n'est pas out publiquement. Quant à ta dernière question...

Le Suédois sourit à nouveau.  
— J'étais attiré par les garçons, quand... euh... Quand je fantasmais, je pensais à des garçons, pas à des filles. Du coup, je pense que j'en ai tiré les conclusions qui s'imposaient !  
Sung-ki se frotte le nez et, l'espace d'un instant, regarde à côté de l'écran. Il revient pourtant très vite à son ami du bout du monde.  
— Tu as commencé à fantasmer quand ? Tu pensais à quels garçons ? Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce qui se passait ? Tu avais des autres élèves homo avec toi à l'école ?

Anders préfère prendre ses précautions avant de répondre, précautions qu'il aurait peut-être dû prendre avant :  
— Dis-moi, tu es tout seul, au fait ?  
— Oui, oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis dans ma chambre et Kyung-hwan n'est pas là ; il est dans le salon !  
Une fois certain que ses confidences ne tomberont pas dans des oreilles indiscrètes, le hockeyeur reprend :  
— Je dirais... c'est un peu lointain encore, mais, vers 12 ou 13 ans. 

Mais il s'arrête presque immédiatement.  
— Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas de parler de ça ? Je veux dire... ne te force pas à poser des questions ; on peut parler d'autre chose !  
Le Coréen paraît étonné par la question.  
— Hein ? Mais pas du tout, pourquoi ça me dérangerait de parler de ça ? Je ne me force pas du tout !  
— Eh bien... je ne sais pas trop... Comme c'est un sujet un peu particulier...   
Anders se gratte l'arrière du crâne.  
— Mais si tu dis que tu n'as pas de souci... je ne voudrais pas que ça te mette mal à l'aise, en fait.  
— Ça ne me met pas du tout mal à l'aise !  
— Ah, parfait, alors... Et pour te répondre... je pensais à certains de mes camarades. Et aussi à un de mes profs que je trouvais vraiment beau ! Et... ne rigole pas, hein, mais je dois bien reconnaître que Zac Efron ne me laissait pas indifférent non plus !

Anders a un regard presque nostalgique en repensant à ses nuits de découverte de soi, puis continue sa réponse, sur un ton beaucoup plus sérieux :  
— Non, je ne me suis pas vraiment demandé ce qui m'arrivait ? Je veux dire, peut-être au début, parce qu'évidemment, ça perturbe quand autour de toi, tes petits camarades commencent à s'intéresser aux filles et pas toi. Mais comme je te l'expliquais...  
Le Suédois a un vague geste de la main.  
— Mon environnement n'a jamais été hostile aux homos, du coup... j'ai rapidement pu mettre des mots dessus, tu vois ? Et il y avait d'autres élèves homos, oui ! Une jeune fille lesbienne, dans ma classe, par exemple.   
Anders conclut par un sourire :  
— Dans mon lycée, on avait un groupe d'élèves LGBT. Je n'ai jamais osé y aller, mais tous étaient super bien acceptés. L'école a même fait changer le genre d'une élève trans pour lui faciliter la vie ! Il y a ce genre de groupes aussi, en Corée ?  
— Je ne vois pas trop ce que tu veux dire. Les élèves LGBT ne sont pas encouragés dans les écoles en Corée du Sud... acceptés. Donc, ça m'étonnerait très fort que ça existe, ou si oui, ça doit être vraiment rare. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. 

Le danseur, à présent couché à plat ventre sur son lit, repousse un peu Makki, qui est venu se frotter contre son ordinateur, pour continuer à observer Anders, qu'il ne quitte pas des yeux. Il laisse tomber ses questions au fur et à mesure qu'elles apparaissent dans son cerveau, presque aussi naturellement qu'il interroge, au fil des jours, son ami sur d'autres choses beaucoup plus triviales.

— Et tu as déjà eu des copains après ta copine ? C'est quoi, d'ailleurs, ton genre de garçon ?  
— Non, je n'en ai jamais eu. Avec ma carrière... c'est un peu compliqué, tu comprends ? Quant à mon genre de mec... Ce n'est pas très spécifique, j'avoue, mais j'aime les hommes avec un beau visage, plus ou moins de ma taille, ni trop musclés, ni trop minces.  
Anders lance un petit regard contrit à Sung-ki :  
— Comme je te disais, ça reste vague ! Mais je voudrais être avec quelqu'un avec qui je me sens bien, avec qui je peux discuter et rire. Honnêtement, s'il n'avait pas été hétéro, Dmitri aurait été parfait !  
Il laisse échapper un petit rire, et Sung-ki rit aussi.  
  
— Ooooh, tu as été amoureux de Dmitri avant ? Avant de savoir qu'il était hétéro ? Ou même après ? Tu es triste qu'il ne soit pas gay ? Mais Dmitri, il a l'air beaucoup plus grand que toi et musclé, sur les photos ?  
— Ah, ah, oui, il est carrément plus grand que moi, de 15 bons centimètres. Mais je n'ai jamais été amoureux de lui, avant, et encore moins après. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme mon frère. Donc je ne suis pas triste qu'il ne soit pas gay ; je disais plutôt ça pour plaisanter ! C'est juste qu'on s'entend super bien, tous les deux. Et c'est cette complicité qui me fait envie.  
— Dmitri a réagi comment quand tu lui as dit que tu étais gay, d'ailleurs ? Est-ce que tu penses, hmm... Tu penses que dans une de tes équipes, il pourrait y avoir des gens qui n'acceptent pas les homos ? Ou quelque part dans ton entourage ? J'espère qu'il n'y en a pas !  
— Il a super bien réagi, mais je n'en doutais pas.  
Le sourire d'Anders se fait tendre.  
— En fait, il m'a dit qu'il le savait plus ou moins, mais qu'il attendait juste que je lui en parle. Comme Heather, d'ailleurs.

Anders fronce ensuite les sourcils et fait la moue :  
— Oui, je pense que certains de mes coéquipiers n'accepteraient pas. Ils n'auraient pas le choix, mais bon... l'ambiance deviendrait compliquée pour moi... Par contre, dans mon entourage proche, non, il n'y a pas de risque. C'est déjà ça !  
— Comment est-ce que Dmitri et Heather le savaient ? À quoi ils l'ont su ? Et pourquoi certains coéquipiers n'accepteraient pas ? Ils feraient quoi ?  
— J'imagine qu'ils ont dû le remarquer à mon attitude, ou je ne sais pas ? Ou alors une intuition ? Quant à mes coéquipiers... parce que malheureusement, tout le monde n'est pas tolérant. Et je ne te parle même pas des gens qui viennent voir nos matchs.   
— Et ils feraient quoi ?  
— Mes coéquipiers, rien de personnel, je pense. Ils jouent aussi leur place, après tout. Mais les fans, ou les supporters d'autres équipes... je me ferais insulter non stop durant les matchs. Tu sais... il n'y a aucun joueur de hockey ouvertement gay.  
— Oh, non... Il faut te protéger !   
L'expression du danseur s'est faite inquiète.  
— Tu ne le diras jamais au public, alors ?  
— Je ne pense pas... Même si on ne sait pas de quoi l'avenir sera fait, mais... je crois que je n'aimerais pas être le premier.

Sung-ki se redresse tout à coup un peu brutalement sur son lit, les yeux écarquillés, alors que l'éventualité saute sans prévenir à l'intérieur de son esprit.  
— Tu as déjà embrassé un autre garçon, alors ? Tu as déjà couché avec un autre garçon ?  
Le Suédois rougit comme une pivoine, balbutie quelques secondes, puis lance, la voix un brin gênée :  
— Hum... Euh, c'est un peu personnel, ça, donc si tu veux bien... je préférerais ne pas répondre ?

Son attitude se suffit pourtant à elle-même. L'expérience amoureuse et sexuelle d'Anders est proche du néant, et s'il n'en a pas honte, il estime pouvoir garder son intimité pour lui. Sung-ki et lui ne sont pas encore assez proches pour qu'il s'épanche plus que de raison sur la question.  
— Oh ! répond le danseur, la mine néanmoins déçue. Bien sûr, désolé ! Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser !  
Toujours le rouge aux joues, Anders bégaye :  
— Ce n'est pas que tu m'embarrasses, c'est juste... un peu personnel, tu vois ?

Tout à son embarras, le Suédois ne remarque pas tout de suite l'étrangeté de leur échange. Sung-ki lui pose énormément de questions — rien d'étonnant —, mais son insistance, sa volonté d'aller dans les détails, ont quelque chose d'un peu différent de d'habitude, sans qu'Anders ne puisse exactement mettre le doigt sur le problème.  
  
— Je vois, oui, acquiesce le danseur, une main dans la fourrure de Makki, roulé en boule entre le jeune homme et l'ordinateur portable. Merci pour toutes tes autres réponses, déjà ! Et merci aussi de m'avoir dit que tu étais gay. Je t'aime encore plus à toute nouvelle chose que j'apprends sur toi !  
— Merci à toi de m'avoir écouté. Je ne sais pas si j'ai toujours fait sens, mais... merci.  
Anders s'empourpre une nouvelle fois. _Décidément, j'aurais passé les quinze dernières minutes en mode cosplay de bouteille de ketchup...  
_ — J'aime beaucoup parler avec toi, et ça me fait toujours plaisir. Je suis vraiment content de t'avoir rencontré, tu sais. Et ça m'a fait du bien à moi aussi de pouvoir discuter de ça avec toi, ajoute le hockeyeur.  
— Ah, moi aussi, je suis super content de t'avoir rencontré ! J'espère qu'on pourra parler encore plus souvent dans l'avenir ! 

Sung-ki fait la moue.  
— Mais là, on va devoir arrêter, parce qu'à mon avis, Kyung-hwan va bientôt dire qu'on doit aller se coucher.  
— Oh, oui, c'est vrai, il est déjà tard chez vous.  
Le Suédois ne fait aucun effort pour masquer sa déception.  
— Mais il ne faudra pas contrarier Kyung-hwan. Il a raison de toute façon : tu as sans doute besoin de dormir ! Repose-toi bien, Sung-ki ! Bonne nuit.

Anders agite la main devant la caméra de son ordinateur.  
— Et merci encore. J'ai hâte qu'on puisse se reparler !  
Le Coréen fait, lui aussi, de grands signes des deux mains.  
— À très bientôt ! 


	21. Novembre (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette histoire contient du contenu sexuel explicite. Pour le confort de nos lectrices mineures, nous mettrons un avertissement supplémentaire au début de chaque chapitre concerné. Nous mettrons aussi un quatuor de petites flammes 🔥🔥🔥🔥 avant les passages sexuels, comme ça, vous savez où vous arrêter si cela vous déplaît.
> 
> CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT DU CONTENU SEXUEL EXPLICITE.

_Séoul, début novembre_

Sa douche terminée, Sung-ki sort de la salle de bain, traverse le couloir et rentre dans la chambre qu'il partage avec Kyung-hwan. Il fait frais partout dans l'appartement, puisqu'ils coupent l'ondol en journée, mais le sol commence à chauffer agréablement sous la plante de ses pieds nus.

Il se pique devant son meilleur ami entre leurs deux lits.  
— Kyung-hwan, est-ce que tu me trouves beau ?  
Allongé sous sa couette, appuyé sur un coude, le mannequin lève les yeux de son téléphone pour les poser sur le visage de l'autre jeune homme. Sung-ki arbore une moue concentrée qui indique que ce point l'interroge pour de vrai.  
— Oui, pourquoi ?  
  
Le danseur secoue la tête.  
— Hmm, attends, je reformule ! Car évidemment, toi, tu m'aimes. Donc : est-ce que je suis beau, tu penses ?  
Dans le plus simple appareil, Sung-ki écarte les bras et fait un tour sur lui-même pour se faire juger sous toutes les coutures. Kyung-hwan arque un sourcil.  
— Mais oui, tu es beau. Il y a des millions de fans qui te le disent : ça ne devrait pas te faire douter, au cas où tu cherches une réassurance. Par contre, si en plus d'être beau, tu ne veux pas être malade, tu devrais mettre un pyjama, car ça commence à cailler.

Sous l'œil de son aîné, le main dancer acquiesce. Il fouille un peu dans son placard et en tire un haut, puis un bas en microfibre, idéaux pour affronter l'hiver qui ne tardera plus à pointer le bout de son nez — les températures ont déjà chuté depuis la fin octobre. Malgré tout, en enfilant son pantalon, Sung-ki conserve son expression absorbée ; Kyung-hwan sait alors que son ami réfléchit à ce que lui-même vient de dire.

Il ne faut qu'une minute au danseur pour revenir devant lui. Il s'agenouille au pied du lit du mannequin, pose ses deux coudes sur le matelas.  
— Mais les fans, elles ne sont pas objectives !  
— Ah non ? Si elles t'aiment de base, c'est aussi parce qu'elles te trouvent beau. Parce qu'elles t'ont trouvé beau au milieu de dizaines, de centaines d'autres idols, non ?  
— Oui, mais elles sont coréennes, insiste Sung-ki. Elles me trouvent beau selon les critères coréens...  
  
Kyung-hwan se mord l'intérieur de la lèvre pour ne pas sourire — ou soupirer. Même si toutes ces circonvolutions sont adorables, la perspective de ce qui ne va pas manquer d'arriver d'ici une dizaine de jours demeure plus inquiétante, plus dangereuse qu'autre chose aux yeux du leader de 21st June.

— Pas forcément, dit-il enfin, parce que son benjamin le regarde avec un visage si plein d'espoir qu'il n'a pas le cœur à essayer de briser quoi que ce soit. On a des fans dans plein de pays.  
— Mmh, répond le danseur.  
Aussitôt après, une autre question fuse :  
— Mais ce sont surtout des filles. Tu crois que des hommes aussi me trouvent beau ? Des hommes non-coréens, par exemple ?  
 _Des hommes suédois blonds qui vivent en Allemagne, jouent au hockey et s'apprêtent à venir en voyage à Séoul, au hasard ?_

Kyung-hwan se contente de sourire tendrement à son ami, aux yeux noirs pleins de confiance qui sont rivés à lui. Il ne dira rien d'autre — il ne dira rien d'autre. Il se censure au bâillon du raisonnement d'Elian, et il prie pour que l'Américano-coréen ait raison. Peut-être les conséquences vaudront-elles le prix qu'elles leur coûteront.  
— Oui, je crois que des hommes non-coréens peuvent tout à fait te trouver beau.

En un éclair, le sourire de Sung-ki se déploie à nouveau sur son visage hâlé. De joie, de soulagement aussi, le danseur déplie les bras et les propulse autour du cou du mannequin. Cela tombe bien : ce dernier avait également envie de serrer l'autre jeune homme contre lui.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

Comme c'est dimanche, les quatre idols ont pu aller se coucher plus tôt que d'habitude, puisqu'ils ont passé la soirée à l'appartement. Malgré tout, dans son lit, Sung-ki a des difficultés à profiter de cette opportunité d'engranger des heures de sommeil. D'habitude, pourtant, il s'endort dès qu'il pose la tête sur l'oreiller, mais trop d'interrogations et de réflexions l'assaillent pour qu'il puisse en être de même aujourd'hui.

Il tend l'oreille pour vérifier si Kyung-hwan est encore éveillé — et il n'entend rien. Ce qui peut vouloir dire que le mannequin dort, mais aussi qu'il ne dort pas, car même sa respiration n'est pas audible. Sung-ki décide donc de tenter à mi-voix.  
— Kyung-hwan ?  
Sans attendre, une réponse traverse la chambre obscure depuis l'autre lit.  
— Oui ?  
— Tu ne dors pas non plus !  
— Non, pas encore. Tu voulais me demander autre chose ?  
Le danseur hoche la tête contre son oreiller.  
— Oui. Tu avais quel âge pour ton premier baiser ?

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulent, le temps peut-être pour son aîné de se rappeler.  
— Hmm... Dix-huit ans. Juste après le lycée.  
— C'était avec qui ?  
— Une autre académicienne chez OP Entertainment.  
— Elle est allée dans un groupe ensuite ? Je la connais ou pas ? interroge encore Sung-ki d'une voix intriguée.  
— Je ne crois pas, non. Elle n'a jamais débuté et... elle n'a pas insisté. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue après.

Le danseur acquiesce machinalement, même si son ami ne peut pas le voir. C'est logique : quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent — voire plus — des académiciens n'auront pas la chance qu'eux ont eue et ne deviendront donc jamais idols. Une partie se tourne vers des études, une autre vers d'autres métiers en rapport avec le divertissement. Pour le reste, Sung-ki ne sait pas, mais il espère qu'ils sont heureux quelque part tout de même.

Très vite, ses pensées reviennent au sujet qui le préoccupe depuis qu'il a dit bonne nuit à ses amis — parce qu'Anders arrive bientôt à Séoul.   
— Et ça t'a plu, ce baiser ?  
Kyung-hwan rit dans la pénombre.  
— Plutôt, oui, de ce que je me souviens ?  
— Tu étais amoureux de la fille ?  
— Non, pas du tout. C'était pour le fun ou pour expérimenter, je ne sais plus très bien. Après une soirée un peu trop arrosée au soju.  
  
De stupeur, Sung-ki se redresse dans son lit ; sa couette tombe de ses épaules.  
— Mais... tu pouvais boire à l'académie ?? Et tu n'avais pas l'âge légal, en plus !!  
— À l'insu de l'académie, bien sûr, s'amuse encore le mannequin, à mi-voix pour ne pas réveiller Elian et Woo-jae de l'autre côté du mur. Quelqu'un avait réussi à ramener quelques bouteilles, et on avait sifflé ça dans le dortoir... C'est bien la seule fois que je l'ai fait, je te rassure. J'aurais eu trop peur de me faire prendre pour récidiver. Je n'aurais pas voulu faire quelque chose de dommageable pour la suite.  
— Heureusement, oui ! approuve le main dancer avec un soulagement a posteriori.  
Il souffle sous sa frange, le front un peu plissé.  
— Et... Vous avez été plus loin que ce baiser ?

Il entend à la façon dont sa voix s'incurve que son meilleur ami sourit :  
— Pas de beaucoup, non. Quelques caresses maladroites et plutôt « chastes » à travers les vêtements, si je me souviens bien ; c'était il y a des années... On était tout un groupe dans la chambre, filles et garçons. C'était déjà enfreindre les règles, d'être mélangés alors que les étages n'étaient pas mixtes, et de boire en plus... On n'a pas osé aller plus loin que ça.  
— Tu aurais bien voulu ?  
— Hmm, je ne crois pas, pour être honnête. Pas dans ce genre de condition.  
— Tu n'étais pas curieux ?  
Au-delà de ce qui le préoccupe au fond de sa tête, lui l'est maintenant de tous ces détails qu'il ne connaissait pas à propos de son aîné.  
  
— Si, mais bon..., répond Kyung-hwan après une nouvelle pause, brève. Je pensais d'abord à mon entraînement et à mes possibilités de carrière avant de penser à mon avenir sexuel ou romantique. Ça ne m'intéressait pas d'avoir une copine, en tout cas.  
— Maintenant non plus.  
Ce n'est pas une question que Sung-ki pose : il sait que son ami est toujours plus ou moins dans le même état d'esprit par rapport à ses perspectives dans la musique. Il sait aussi que Kyung-hwan, de manière générale, ne cherche pas à tout prix de partenaire avec qui faire sa vie.  
— Maintenant non plus, confirme le mannequin.

Une bonne minute passe avant que Sung-ki, toujours assis dans son lit et incapable de s'en empêcher, ne relance la discussion.  
— Comme tu t'en doutes ou comme tu le sais, je ne me rappelle plus si je te l'ai dit, moi, je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un.  
— Je le sais, oui ; tu me l'as dit.  
— En fait, je ne sais même pas comment on fait !  
Ceci ne lui a jamais paru un problème avant aujourd'hui, même s'il s'est déjà interrogé sur la question par le passé, même s'il a déjà tenté d'imaginer ce que cela pouvait procurer comme sensations quand il était collégien et découvrait sa sexualité — interdite.

Le danseur tourne une nouvelle fois la tête vers le lit de son meilleur ami ; il ne distingue rien qu'une forme dans l'obscurité là où Kyung-hwan est étendu.  
— Comment on fait ?  
L'autre jeune homme rit avec tendresse. Sung-ki a envie de se coller contre lui, d'absorber son affection, sa chaleur, son amitié dans laquelle l'acceptation a vaincu les réticences.  
— Je peux venir dans tes bras ?  
— Oui, répond le mannequin sans hésiter.

Il ne faut que deux bonds à Sung-ki pour changer de lit et se lover contre Kyung-hwan sous la couette de ce dernier. Quel soulagement de pouvoir encore se permettre ce genre de chose même s'il est out depuis un an maintenant. Il aurait compris si son compagnon ne lui autorisait plus de tels gestes ou comportements pour se prémunir de toute ambiguïté, mais ceux-ci lui auraient cruellement manqué au quotidien, et il n'est pas sûr qu'il aurait un jour cessé d'y aspirer.

— Tu n'es pas fatigué ? vérifie Kyung-hwan contre sa tempe.  
— Non... Enfin, si, mais ça me tarabuste, alors ça m'empêche de dormir... Tu m'expliques comment on fait pour embrasser ?  
— Hmm, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il y a à décrire que tu n'imagines pas déjà ? Et puis, je ne suis pas convaincu qu'il y ait vraiment un mode d'emploi ; ça dépend aussi des gens...  
— Mais comment être sûr de réussir ? insiste le danseur en décalant un peu son visage pour regarder son ami dans les yeux. Pour que ce ne soit pas nul pour l'autre ? Pour qu'il ait envie de recommencer ?

Kyung-hwan se gratte le coin du sourcil de l'index.  
— Eh bien... Tu entrouvres les lèvres, d'abord ? Tu frôles, touches celles de l'autre... personne. Tu appuies... Bien sûr, tu évites de serrer les lèvres et les dents ; il faut plutôt garder la bouche et la mâchoire relâchées. Par contre, tu peux serrer la personne contre toi ou tenir sa nuque ou le côté de sa tête pour rapprocher son visage du tien ou pour le tenir en place...  
— Et si les nez sont dans le chemin ?  
Le mannequin laisse échapper un petit rire amusé.  
— Tu inclines un peu le visage pour éviter ça, de préférence ! Chacun l'incline d'un côté pour que les nez ne s'entrechoquent pas. Si c'est plutôt toi qui inities, tu choisis ton côté, et l'autre se positionnera en fonction. Et si c'est l'autre qui vient pour t'embrasser, tu suivras naturellement le mouvement en tournant ta tête dans le sens opposé, normalement... Mais bon, au pire, il y a « collision », et vous vous replacez ensuite convenablement... Ce n'est pas si dramatique, et si les deux personnes en ont vraiment envie, ça ne les empêchera pas de reprendre. Quoi d'autre... C'est un peu compliqué à lister comme ça, car je pense que ça vient de façon instinctive sur le moment ?

Kyung-hwan réfléchit un instant.  
— Mais bref, tu peux aussi mettre la langue, si jamais...  
— Comment ? Enfin, je vois bien comment, en la sortant et en la faisant rentrer dans la bouche de l'autre ! Mais j'en fais quoi une fois qu'elle est dans sa bouche ??  
— Ce que ton désir te dicte ? sourit son compagnon. Tu peux juste toucher la langue de l'autre ou la caresser avec le tienne, explorer sa bouche plus en profondeur, je ne sais pas ? Et puis, tu peux aussi utiliser tes dents, mordiller ses lèvres, sa langue, les sucer, tout ça ? Ça dépend de ce que chaque partenaire aime... Comme je le disais, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait vraiment de règles.  
— Du coup, le succès est aléatoire, soupire Sung-ki, qui joue avec un bouton du haut de pyjama de son aîné.

— Il y a quand même une règle d'or, reprend le mannequin en tapotant légèrement la joue du danseur.  
— Ah oui ? Quoi ?  
Intéressé, Sung-ki écoute de toutes ses oreilles.  
— Tu évites de manger juste avant un truc qui pue ou que la personne en face ne peut pas supporter ! Genre, je ne sais pas, si l'autre personne n'est pas habituée au kimchi, au hasard... Tu peux t'abstenir d'en manger un gros bol avant ou alors, tu te brosses les dents et tu prends un bonbon à la menthe entre le kimchi et le baiser.  
Les deux jeunes gens rient tout bas ensemble.  
— O.K. ! C'est logique ! Je m'en souviendrai !

Sans transition, l'expression de Sung-ki s'assombrit pourtant, alors qu'une ride lui creuse tout à coup le front.  
— Mais je n'ai pas mauvaise haleine, d'habitude, si ?  
— Non, non, pas du tout. Mais bon, parfois on mange un truc qui pue dans l'estomac sans qu'on s'en rende compte, ou bien la personne en face n'aime pas du tout cette odeur, et voilà. Ça ne coûte rien de prendre une petite précaution si tu peux. Après, si ce n'est pas « prémédité », ce n'est pas un drame non plus. Ton partenaire sera dans le même cas. Et tu n'as pas mauvaise haleine, répète Kyung-hwan.  
Le danseur le croit sans hésiter. Il sourit à son ami, déjà beaucoup moins perturbé qu'avant qu'il ne jette l'ensemble de la conversation sur le tapis.

— Tu veux bien me montrer ? Ce serait encore plus éclairant !  
Kyung-hwan ne paraît pas choqué ou déconcerté outre mesure par cette requête. Mais avant de lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour réagir, Sung-ki précise, très vite, parce qu'un baiser va bien au-delà de la skinship entre proches :  
— Je ne tomberai pas amoureux de toi après, même si on s'embrasse ! Je ne te verrai pas comme ça ; tu ne risques rien ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Je n'ai pas envie de toi, ni avant, ni plus tard !  
— Je sais, réplique l'autre homme en lui plaquant un doigt en travers des lèvres pour couper court à sa chaîne de réassurances inquiètes. Je n'ai jamais craint ça. Et oui, d'accord.  
Il n'en faut pas plus pour que les nuages s'écartent, parce que Kyung-hwan pourrait dire non, oserait dire non, mais qu'il affirme qu'il n'y a pas de problème et que c'est oui.

— Cool !  
Les iris noirs de Sung-ki brillent dans la nuit.  
— J'attends que ta bouche vienne, alors ! Au fait, c'est mieux de garder les yeux ouverts ou de les fermer, de ton expérience ? On voit toujours dans les dramas qu'ils les ferment, mais je ne sais pas...  
— Hmm, il me semble que je les ferme d'habitude. Et puis, ça permet de se concentrer sur les sensations. Mais encore une fois, on fait ce qu'on veut en fonction de ce qu'on recherche et de ce qu'on préfère.  
— Je vais les fermer ! Mais quand ta bouche sera là. Comme ça, je pourrai observer comment tu tournes ton nez avant.  
— D'accord, rit le mannequin.

Il pose ensuite une main sur la figure ronde du danseur, les doigts de part et d'autre du menton. Il n'a pas besoin de tirer son compagnon vers lui : ils sont déjà dans les bras l'un de l'autre, bouches à quinze centimètres seulement d'éloignement. Kyung-hwan se contente donc d'incliner légèrement le visage ainsi qu'il l'a expliqué plus tôt pour poser les lèvres sur celles de son benjamin. Ce dernier analyse le contact bien davantage qu'il ne le savoure, tandis que les lèvres de son ami frôlent encore les siennes, entrouvertes comme le mannequin le lui a recommandé.

Quand la bouche de Kyung-hwan se fait plus franche, Sung-ki ferme les paupières. Il sent la langue du mannequin effleurer sa lèvre inférieure, et il l'abaisse pour lui laisser une plus grande marge de manœuvre. Bientôt, la langue de son ami est sous la sienne ; elle la touche, la pousse un peu, s'enroule autour d'elle. Le danseur expérimente ces sensations inédites alors que Kyung-hwan intensifie le baiser.

Les pensées de Sung-ki s'éloignent peu à peu de la situation présente. Sans réfléchir, il commence à répondre au baiser quand les émotions l'envahissent et prennent le contrôle — quand la vision d'Anders remplace ce qu'il sait de la réalité.

Il imagine que c'est le Suédois, dont il rêve à la faveur de son sommeil, qui aspire sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes. Il se colle alors plus encore à son partenaire, tandis que des bouffées de désir réchauffent son corps. Il pense au torse à la peau pâle, à l'omoplate gravée d'un loup. Au beau visage du hockeyeur encadré de mèches blond clair, à ses pommettes qui se colorent de rouge lorsqu'il est gêné.

Dans quelques jours, Anders sera près de lui : la réalisation le submerge soudain, et Sung-ki laisse échapper un soupir dans le baiser. Ce baiser qu'il échange dans ses songes avec le Suédois — ce baiser tout à coup devenu réel, avec sa ribambelle de sensations auparavant seulement fantasmées, voire supposées.

Presque aussitôt, une main écarte son menton avec douceur. Le danseur ouvre grands des yeux qui mettent une fraction de seconde à focaliser sur le regard bienveillant qui lui fait face.  
— Je... Je... Ce n'est pas...  
— Je sais, dit Kyung-hwan. Ce n'est rien. C'est normal.

🔥🔥🔥🔥 **(jusqu'à la fin du chapitre)**

Il faut toutefois quelques instants supplémentaires à Sung-ki pour s'arracher aux lambeaux de l'illusion et fermer la bouche. Son meilleur ami ne le lâche pas, même s'il ne peut que sentir la demi-érection pressée contre sa cuisse.

— Tu as mieux saisi ce que ça donnait avec la pratique ? finit par demander Kyung-hwan.  
— Oui... Merci de m'avoir montré...  
Encore un peu désorienté par rapport au réel, le danseur ne dit rien d'autre jusqu'à ce que son meilleur ami offre, de son ton ordinaire :  
— Touche-toi, si tu veux.  
Sung-ki pose sur lui un regard interrogateur.  
— Toi aussi ?  
— Pourquoi pas, oui.  
Le danseur hoche alors la tête en s'écartant de Kyung-hwan. Il repousse la couette et s'assied sur le lit, le dos contre le mur, alors que son aîné fait de même à côté de lui. Chacun des jeunes gens glisse ensuite la main dans son pantalon de pyjama respectif pour aller chercher son sexe.

— Tu vas penser à quelqu'un en particulier ? s'enquiert le mannequin quand Sung-ki, l'arrière du crâne appuyé contre le mur et les yeux fermés, commence à se masturber.  
— À Andy... Il est si beau...  
Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le constate tout haut, loin de là, mais il a quand même vaguement l'impression que le cadre le fait sonner comme une confession. Kyung-hwan ne laisse cependant entendre ni exclamation de surprise, ni commentaire désapprobateur.  
  
— Et toi ? demande le danseur avec effort et un regard pour le poignet de son compagnon, qui entame lui aussi des mouvements réguliers de va et vient autour de son pénis.  
Ils ont l'habitude de se voir nus et même de se toucher de concert dans la chambre qu'ils partagent, lorsqu'ils ne sont pas trop épuisés par leurs longues journées d'entraînement et qu'ils ont besoin d'évacuer.  
— À personne de bien défini. À un mélange, à un ensemble...

Sung-ki ne répond rien. L'épaule contre celle de son meilleur ami, derrière ses paupières à nouveau baissées, il retrouve quant à lui des images séduisantes d'Anders, des souvenirs de leurs deux rencontres en Europe au cours de l'été, que ses fantasmes transforment sans limites en éventualités pour la semaine qui suit.


	22. Premier baiser (et plus si affinités)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT DU CONTENU SEXUEL EXPLICITE.

_Mi-novembre_

Lorsque le générique du dernier épisode d'anime fait entendre son ultime note pop, lorsqu'ils finissent de le commenter en riant, le soir est déjà tombé depuis longtemps. L'hiver est aux portes de Séoul, où la température a baissé autour de dix degrés ; l'obscurité couvre la ville dès que l'après-midi arrive à son terme. 

Sung-ki a allumé la lampe et tiré les tentures dans le salon depuis un long moment ; il reste cependant des heures avant que ses amis de 21st June ne réintègrent l'appartement après une dure journée de labeur.

Une pensée de culpabilité effleure le danseur, mais elle ne s'attarde pas vraiment tandis qu'il se réajuste un peu contre Anders. Il a fait semblant d'être malade pour rester ; il a laissé Kyung-hwan, Woo-jae et Elian aller trimer sans lui — mais ils lui ont donné leur bénédiction et l'ont même aidé à mettre au point un stratagème afin de tromper Manager Kim pour la première fois de leur carrière. 

Et puis, comment regretter alors qu'il a l'occasion de passer ce jour volé, privilégié, avec son ami suédois, qui a traversé le globe pour lui rendre visite ? Non, il ne regrettera jamais cela, parce qu'une semaine, c'est si court qu'il faut étirer le temps entre le début et la fin. Il veut profiter de chaque instant où il est si heureux d'être avec Anders, où il se sent si bien.

Le hockeyeur s'est habitué à la skinship ou, du moins, n'a jamais repoussé les poignets de Sung-ki avant qu'ils ne se nouent autour de son cou. Le Sud-coréen est collé à lui sur le canapé comme il serait d'ordinaire collé à Kyung-hwan — jambes passées sur celles de l'autre jeune homme, bras sur l'épaule opposée et autour de son torse, menton confortablement posé sur l'autre épaule. 

Pourtant, ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil que lorsqu'il s'agit du mannequin. Cela le devient même de moins en moins au fur et à mesure qu'il côtoie le Suédois. Si le danseur recherche la chaleur et l'étreinte de son meilleur ami, si son attachement et son affection pour lui passent par un besoin de contact physique, il n'a jamais envie de toucher Kyung-hwan comme il a envie de toucher Anders de façon de plus en plus irrépressible.

Le hockeyeur ne bouge pas, alors qu'il a passé un bras timide autour de Sung-ki, cramponné à lui. Régulièrement, il s'oblige à se rappeler que le comportement tactile de l'autre jeune homme, sa façon d'agir avec lui, n'ont rien d'ambigu en Corée du Sud ; il ne doit pas y mettre son point de vue d'occidental. Alors, il profite lui aussi de ce contact, même s'il se sent honteux, parfois, de glisser dans ses propres gestes un peu plus que de l'affection et de la tendresse amicales. Mais être ici avec Sung-ki, serré contre lui, est bien suffisant, et Anders n'exigera rien de plus.

Depuis la fin du mois d'août et leurs retrouvailles en chair et en os en Europe, Sung-ki a quant à lui compris qu'il était amoureux d'Anders. La distance qui les sépare habituellement — l'immensité de deux continents — donne à ces sentiments la forme d'une envie un peu abstraite, d'une pièce qui manque quelque part et à laquelle il aspire, presque d'une sorte de nostalgie tournée vers le futur — il ne sait pas comment mieux les qualifier qu'avec ces mots qui ne veulent rien dire et qui sont pourtant les seuls qui lui viennent à l'esprit. Mais aujourd'hui, le Suédois est à côté de lui.

Sung-ki sourit dans le tissu qui couvre l'épaule d'Anders tout en inspirant son odeur, une odeur fleurie de lessive et de parfum, un mélange qu'il n'a senti nulle part ailleurs et qui est donc gravé dans sa mémoire olfactive comme étant tout à Anders. Il lui associe ces senteurs de lavande — il lui a demandé, à Paris, de quoi il s'agissait —, qui le ramènent également aux photos du hockeyeur adolescent au milieu des champs mauves de Provence. C'est l'un des premiers souvenirs de leurs premières conversations par e-mails interposés ; la lavande est pour lui liée au Suédois comme le blé l'est au petit prince pour le renard. Il espère qu'il verra un jour Anders au milieu de ces champs pour de vrai.

Le danseur respire la fleur et Anders, et il l'aime ; il a envie d'être encore plus près de lui, aussi près qu'on peut l'être. De se fondre et se dissoudre dans ce qui fait le hockeyeur ; moins près sera trop loin. 

Il sent son sang qui s'agite dans son corps, tout à coup, et il a chaud. Il voudrait se coller à Anders, le toucher, l'embrasser. Est-ce qu'il peut ? Anders aime également les hommes, mais est-ce qu'il l'aime, lui, de cette même façon ? Sung-ki l'espère soudain de manière fulgurante tandis que sa main, instinctivement, quitte son poignet et descend le long du pectoral du Suédois, qu'il sent tressaillir sous sa paume alors que le fond de son propre ventre tressaille aussi.

Lorsque la main de Sung-ki s'égare sur son torse, Anders se fige et gigote un peu en baissant les yeux pour tenter de trouver le regard de l'autre jeune homme. Sung-ki n'hésite pas longtemps : en une demi-seconde, il a changé leurs positions et se retrouve face à Anders, assis sur les cuisses du Suédois. Ce dernier arbore un visage surpris, et le danseur tend les doigts pour les poser sur sa joue, qui a rougi.

Anders est pétrifié tandis que ses mains s'accrochent par réflexe aux hanches de Sung-ki pour l'empêcher de tomber.  
— Tu sais, Andy... En vrai, moi aussi, je suis gay.  
La voix du danseur est encore éraillée de ce qu'il lui a fait subir le soir précédent afin de feindre la maladie. Anders pense un instant avoir mal compris, mal entendu. Il s'est forgé une conviction, au fil des mois, au gré des réponses que Sung-ki a pu donner lors d'interviews. Il s'est même fait une raison, déjà heureux d'avoir pu obtenir son amitié. L'impossibilité est parfois moins douloureuse qu'une éventualité qui ne vient jamais.

Mais Sung-ki regarde Anders sans crainte : il n'a pas peur d'un rejet de sa part ; il sait que le hockeyeur, évidemment, acceptera son homosexualité. Peut-être lui dira-t-il non, mais c'est son droit, et le Coréen encaissera un refus sans vexation et sans remords non plus de lui avoir parlé. Il s'en contentera comme ami : c'est déjà suffisant de le connaître et de pouvoir parler avec lui comme ils le font depuis tous ces mois.

Anders sort enfin de sa torpeur et sourit, puis lève la main pour la déposer bien à plat contre le torse de Sung-ki ; il ne le repousse pas, mais veut simplement l'assurer de tout son soutien.

Tandis qu'il se penche un peu vers Anders, Sung-ki sourit aussi. Il n'a rien à perdre, tout à gagner si le Suédois, par bonheur, lui disait oui. Ses yeux et sa figure sont peints de confiance, d'espoir, et des sentiments qu'il avoue avec sa candeur sans détours :  
— En fait, je t'aime et j'ai très envie de t'embrasser. Je peux ?  
— Tu... m'aimes ?  
  
Anders se demande encore s'il a bien compris, s'il ne s'agit pas d'une surinterprétation de sa part, mais Sung-ki a fait d'énormes progrès en anglais, des progrès qui le retiennent de toute confusion. Les doigts du hockeyeur, toujours agrippés au danseur, s'enfoncent un peu plus dans ses flancs. D'une petite voix presque incrédule, Anders souffle :  
— Moi aussi... depuis des mois.  
Il déglutit face à son inexpérience, à l'inconnu qui s'offre à lui, et pourtant, Anders n'hésite plus lorsqu'il reprend :  
— Oui. Oui, tu peux m'embrasser.

Sung-ki lui offre à nouveau un sourire solaire, et ses doigts remontent vers les joues du Suédois, sur lesquelles ils se posent. Anders s'agrippe à ses poignets, à la recherche d'un appui tangible, alors que son cœur bat à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Combien de fois, au creux de la nuit, s'est-il imaginé les lèvres de Sung-ki sur les siennes sans se permettre de les espérer, juste de les rêver ?

Quand la bouche de l'autre jeune homme se pose contre la sienne, Anders ferme les yeux et savoure ce contact sans oser aller au-delà. C'est même Sung-ki qui prend les devants. Il sent les lèvres du Sud-coréen s'entrouvrir légèrement, le bout de sa langue venir effleurer sa peau, et Anders, timidement, le laisse venir à lui. Il écarte les lèvres à son tour, tandis qu'une de ses mains se pose sur la nuque du danseur. 

D'abord un peu gauche, leur baiser se fait plus téméraire, et la langue d'Anders vient même chercher celle du danseur, se mêle à elle, maladroitement. Ce baiser n'a rien à voir avec ceux qu'il a échangés avec sa petite amie des années plus tôt. Anders désire Sung-ki, et c'est même avec un peu de gêne qu'il sent un début d'érection se former dans son boxer-short. Pour autant, il ne lâche pas son compagnon, qui s'agrippe désormais fermement à son cou. Sung-ki tourne un peu la tête, et leurs nez se heurtent. Surpris par leur maladresse, Sung-ki et Anders s'écartent quelques secondes l'un de l'autre avant que le Coréen ne sourie pour ensuite poser son front contre celui de l'autre garçon en fermant les yeux.

Anders passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, puis murmure, amusé :  
— Désolé, je ne suis pas très doué.  
Sung-ki secoue immédiatement la tête :  
— Oh, non ! C'était parfait, comme je le voulais.  
Il lève la main pour effleurer ses lèvres, puis celles d'Anders.  
— On peut recommencer ?  
  
Le Suédois a un grand sourire et franchit de lui-même les dix centimètres qui les séparent. Cette fois, il y a moins d'hésitation. Leurs bouches se retrouvent, plus audacieuses, et Anders pousse sa langue vers celle de Sung-ki sans tergiverser. L'autre jeune homme est collé à lui, les doigts dans ses cheveux. Le hockeyeur, quant à lui, a posé ses mains sur les fesses de Sung-ki et le presse contre lui ; il peut sentir contre son ventre qu'il ne laisse pas le danseur indifférent.

Leur respiration s'accélère alors que le baiser perd chaque seconde un peu plus en innocence. Sung-ki arque le dos, et les mains d'Anders descendent sur l'arrière de ses cuisses pour repartir ensuite vers le haut et se glisser sous son t-shirt afin de caresser sa peau. Le Suédois murmure contre les lèvres de son compagnon :  
— Je peux ?  
Sung-ki hoche vivement la tête, et Anders fait remonter le vêtement sur ses flancs, dévoilant son ventre, ses côtes, jusqu'à ce que le Coréen lève les bras pour se débarrasser de son t-shirt. 

Anders prend le temps d'admirer l'autre garçon, de sentir sa peau sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Il est si absorbé par sa contemplation qu'il sent à peine que le danseur tire sur son propre t-shirt. Il sourit, lève les bras à son tour et, bientôt, leurs peaux nues se touchent, tandis que le main dancer se love contre Anders pour ensuite reprendre ses lèvres.

🔥🔥🔥🔥 **(jusqu'à la fin du chapitre)**

Les doigts du Suédois partent dans une découverte patiente du dos de Sung-ki ; ils passent sur les vertèbres, se glissent dans les creux. Sa main droite se faufile ensuite entre eux, contre le ventre du danseur, et Anders lâche sa bouche, s'attirant un petit soupir déçu. Il fait descendre ses doigts vers la ceinture de l'autre jeune homme, les fait passer sur les boutons du jeans, sans aller plus loin.  
— Tu es toujours d'accord ?  
  
Sung-ki plonge un regard interrogateur dans le sien, mais acquiesce immédiatement, et Anders souffle avant de faire sortir un à un les boutons de leurs encoches. Le Suédois baisse les yeux vers le sous-vêtement de Sung-ki et caresse son sexe à travers le tissu, guettant le moindre signe d'inconfort. Sung-ki ouvre de grands yeux et s'agrippe à lui en basculant la tête en arrière avec un soupir. Les mains du Coréen ne restent pas inertes et caressent le torse d'Anders, ses bras, ses épaules. Elles glissent elles aussi vers le ventre du jeune homme, qui se contracte sous le contact, puis s'échinent à leur tour à déboutonner son jeans.

Encouragé par la réaction de Sung-ki, Anders tire sur son boxer-short avant d'étouffer un gémissement dans leur baiser quand le Coréen se met lui aussi à le toucher à travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement. La caresse est maladroite, expérimentale, mais elle n'est pas timide ou craintive. Pourtant, après quelques minutes, Sung-ki attrape le poignet d'Anders, qui lui lance un regard interrogateur.  
— Viens. On va dans la chambre.  
  
Le Suédois se fige et déglutit, mais finit par donner libre cours à son désir. Il se hisse sur ses jambes, les doigts toujours mêlés à ceux de Sung-ki, puis se laisse entraîner vers la pièce que son compagnon partage avec Kyung-hwan. Il y entre le cœur battant, le regard rivé sur le dos nu du danseur.

Sung-ki le lâche puis, sans hésiter, déboutonne complètement son jeans et le fait glisser le long de ses cuisses. Sans réfléchir, Anders fait de même, s'y reprenant à deux fois pour parvenir à se défaire de son pantalon, qui reste coincé au niveau de ses genoux. Les joues en flamme, il s'en débarrasse enfin et donne un coup de pied pour l'envoyer sur le côté. 

Sung-ki s'est tourné vers lui et le scrute avec des yeux impatients. Il le prend par le bras, puis l'attire vers lui avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit. Déséquilibré, Anders le suit dans sa chute et se retient des deux bras pour ne pas l'écraser sous son poids. Il se redresse pour observer Sung-ki, qui lui sourit, pour ensuite lever les mains et les plaquer sur sa nuque. Il l'oblige à se pencher vers lui, reprend ses lèvres, échange un nouveau baiser. 

Sans s'en rendre compte, Anders frotte son bassin contre celui de l'autre jeune homme, étouffe ses gémissements entre ses lèvres. Il laisse même échapper un petit cri surpris lorsque Sung-ki le fait rouler sur le dos et se retrouve allongé sur lui.

Le Sud-coréen se redresse, s'assied sur les cuisses d'Anders et agrippe l'élastique de son propre boxer. Il se met à nu sans trembler, et le Suédois observe le sexe qui se redresse aussitôt contre son ventre. Sung-ki jette son sous-vêtement au sol, puis s'attaque à celui d'Anders qui se laisse faire, subjugué par l'assurance de l'autre garçon.  
  
— Woah, s'exclame Sung-ki, le boxer de son compagnon à présent dans les mains.  
Ses yeux pleins de désir sont rivés au pénis du hockeyeur.  
— Le tien est grand ! Je crois que je n'en ai jamais vu un si grand !  
Anders se met aussitôt à bafouiller.  
— Euh... euh... non, enfin, il est normal...  
— Il est grand par rapport au mien et à tous ceux que j'ai vus ici, en tout cas ! Mais il est beau, comme tout toi ! Tu es vraiment magnifique d'un bout à l'autre !

Le ton de Sung-ki indique clairement qu'il le pense avec toute sa sincérité. De son côté, si Anders avait une pelle, il aurait très probablement commencé à creuser. Les joues cramoisies, il met par réflexe les mains devant son sexe et lance :  
— Euh... je ne sais pas trop, je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question avant... Mais... merci ?

L'absence de contact entre eux ne dure que quelques instants. Très vite, Sung-ki se recolle à son compagnon, les mains agrippées à ses épaules. Sa peau est chaude contre celle d'Anders, douce sous ses doigts qui dévalent lentement le dos du danseur pour s'arrêter juste au-dessus de ses fesses. 

Cette fois-ci sans hésitation, Anders plonge sa langue dans la bouche de Sung-ki, qui se frotte désormais à lui. Leurs sexes s'effleurent, glissent l'un contre l'autre, et Anders arque le dos en gémissant contre la bouche de son partenaire. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans sa chair, le pressent un peu plus contre lui, l'encouragent dans chacun de ses mouvements.

Sung-ki, lui aussi, soupire, s'accroche à lui, caresse son torse et ses bras. Anders glisse une main entre leurs deux ventres collés l'un à l'autre et la referme autour de leurs sexes, avant de la faire monter et descendre. Il ne sait pas vraiment où il a trouvé la présence d'esprit d'agir ainsi, perdu dans son plaisir, dans celui de Sung-ki, mais le gémissement qui échappe au Coréen lui suffit.

Anders passe ses jambes par-dessus celles de Sung-ki, pose l'arrière de ses cuisses contre celles du danseur. Son bassin avance de lui-même dans son poing fermé, et il sait très bien qu'il ne durera pas longtemps. Il espère juste que Sung-ki ne lui en tiendra pas rigueur. De son autre main, il se cramponne au danseur, lâche ses lèvres, rejette la tête en arrière. 

Cette fois, il ne peut retenir ses geignements plus appuyés qui se mêlent à ceux de l'autre garçon. Le souffle de Sung-ki se répercute contre sa gorge découverte ; ses dents, parfois, viennent mordiller sa gorge. La main d'Anders se fait plus frénétique, et le jeune homme ferme les yeux.

— Sung-ki... Hm...  
Ses doigts remontent vers les cheveux du Coréen et s'y accrochent par réflexe. Son ventre se contracte, ses muscles se tendent. Anders jouit enfin, mais sa main continue d'aller et venir, étalant sans le vouloir un peu de son sperme sur le pubis de Sung-ki, le long de son sexe.

Sung-ki finit par éjaculer lui aussi dans un soupir silencieux, sur les abdominaux du Suédois. Il se laisse ensuite tomber en avant, son torse contre celui d'Anders, qui glisse ses bras autour de lui. Le hockeyeur pose son front contre son épaule en reprenant son souffle, tandis que ses jambes glissent lentement le long des cuisses du danseur pour retomber sur le matelas. 

Sung-ki soupire de bien-être tout en se repositionnant confortablement sur Anders, qu'il serre dans ses bras comme s'il n'était toujours pas rassasié de contact.  
— Wow ! dit-il après quelques secondes de silence, le temps que sa respiration s'égalise. C'était super ! Beaucoup mieux que tout seul. Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre, mais sur le moment, je ne me suis pas vraiment posé de questions ! Tu fais ça bien, en tout cas ! Ce n'était pas ta première fois, j'imagine ?

Anders laisse échapper un petit rire, puis passe un bras par-dessus ses yeux. Gêné malgré tout par la question de Sung-ki, il répond, rougissant :  
— En fait... si, c'était la première fois. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi sur le moment ; j'en avais juste vraiment envie.  
— Moi aussi, c'était ma première fois ! Je n'ai jamais eu de copain, forcément, vu qu'à part Kyung-hwan, Elian et Woo-jae, à qui je l'ai dit l'été de l'année passée, personne au monde ne sait que je suis gay. Je n'avais même jamais embrassé personne avant Kyung-hwan, qui m'a montré comment on faisait il n'y a pas longtemps parce que je ne savais pas du tout ! Et toi ? Tu ne m'avais pas répondu quand on en a parlé au mois de juillet. Tu veux bien le dire maintenant ou tu ne préfères toujours pas ? C'est comme tu te sens le mieux !

Anders laisse retomber son bras et redresse un peu la tête, pour tenter de croiser le regard de Sung-ki.  
— Tu t'es entraîné avec Kyung-hwan ?  
Il aurait pu en être vexé, mais au contraire, il trouve cela charmant, si typique de Sung-ki.  
— Oui, parce que comme je te disais, je n'avais aucune idée de comment procéder ! Et puisque j'étais amoureux de toi et que je rêvais que je t'embrasserais un jour, si tu étais d'accord bien sûr ! Il fallait que je sache comment m'y prendre et que je m'entraîne. Kyung-hwan a déjà eu des expériences, donc il savait comment faire, alors je lui ai demandé s'il était d'accord de m'expliquer. Et puisque la pratique vaut mieux qu'un long discours...  
  
Sung-ki rit, avant que son visage ne se fige sur une inquiétude.  
— Mais je n'ai pas de sentiments amoureux pour Kyung-hwan : c'est comme s'il était mon grand frère ! Les shippeuses qui disent qu'on sort ensemble, c'est leur imagination, pas du tout la réalité. Je ne désire pas Kyung-hwan non plus ! Ne te fais pas de fausses idées...  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me fais pas du tout de fausses idées ! Je trouve juste ça adorable que tu aies eu envie de t'entraîner avant car tu avais envie de m'embrasser.

Anders rapproche Sung-ki de lui et passe son autre bras autour de lui pour l'emprisonner contre lui.  
— En tout cas, je suis tellement bien, là.  
Du bout des doigts, le Coréen caresse encore l'épaule et la clavicule d'Anders tandis que ses lèvres, lorsqu'elles effleurent la peau de son cou quand il parle, y déposent des débuts de baisers.  
— J'aimerais bien rester comme ça très longtemps. Est-ce qu'on peut, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de se rhabiller ? Kyung-hwan m'enverra un message quand ils s'apprêteront à partir de l'agence, du coup, on aura le temps.  
— Bien sûr, on peut rester là. Mais juste... est-ce que tu aurais un mouchoir en papier, quelque chose de ce genre ?  
Anders rougit et détourne la tête vers la droite.  
— J'aimerais bien un peu m'essuyer le ventre, tu vois... me laver les mains aussi ?  
 _Niveau romantisme, on est au sommet...  
_ — Euh, oui ! Viens !  
  
D'un bond leste, Sung-ki se remet debout sur le sol chauffé et lui saisit la main.  
— Je vais te montrer la salle de bain !  
Il lui fait traverser le couloir, pousse une porte.  
— Je vais brancher l'eau chaude, si tu veux prendre une douche ? Je peux aussi te prêter mes affaires, mes crèmes, mon gel douche, tout ça, si tu as besoin !

Anders n'a pas l'habitude de se promener nu chez lui — encore moins chez les autres —, mais il fait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et en profite pour observer les fesses et les cuisses de Sung-ki avec un petit sourire. Une fois dans la salle de bain, il s'exclame :  
— Juste une serviette et du gel douche suffiront !  
Il mouille le tissu, s'essuie le ventre et en profite pour faire de même avec Sung-ki, ravi de le voir chercher son contact.

Lorsqu'ils sont tous les deux à nouveau propres, le danseur revient se coller contre le Suédois. Il passe la main dans les cheveux de son compagnon tout en se pressant contre lui.  
— Tu sais, je suis super content aussi parce qu'on l'a fait dans mon lit, donc même quand tu seras parti tout à l'heure, j'aurai ton odeur partout autour de moi. Ce sera comme si tu étais encore là !  
Anders rit ; la candeur de Sung-ki est si adorable : comment lui résister ?  
  
— J'espère que ça ne gênera pas Kyung-hwan, finit-il par lâcher, amusé.  
— Oh, non ! Kyung-hwan dort dans son lit à lui, il n'y a pas de problème ! Par contre, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir m'empêcher de lui dire qu'on s'est embrassés. Je suis si content ! Ça t'ennuierait ? Je peux essayer de me taire !  
— Tu peux lui dire. Ça ne me gêne pas du tout. C'est ton meilleur ami ; je ne veux pas t'empêcher de lui parler ! Pour ma part...  
Anders attrape une de ses mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts et lève les yeux pour l'observer :  
— Est-ce que ça te dérange si j'en parle à Dmitri ? De nous deux, je veux dire. Et à Heather, forcément. Et à mes parents ? Je t'assure qu'ils ne diront rien, mais je ne veux pas non plus te faire prendre des risques.  
— Non, non, si tu lui fais confiance, je lui fais confiance aussi ! Donc tu peux leur dire, pas de problème ! Est-ce qu'on peut retourner dans mon lit ? J'ai encore envie de t'embrasser et de te faire des câlins, mais on va avoir froid si on reste dans la salle de bain. C'est la pièce la plus froide de l'appartement avec tous ces carrelages !  
— Bien sûr, on retourne dans ton lit. On y sera bien mieux. Et puis... ce que tu me proposes est beaucoup plus attrayant que rester dans la salle de bain !  
— Viens, alors !  
Sung-ki éteint la lumière dans la pièce et entraîne à nouveau Anders de l'autre côté du couloir.

— Makki a pris ses aises sur ma couette ! Il va pomper toute ton odeur dans ses poils ; ça ne va pas du tout !  
Le danseur saisit le chat noir et blanc à bout de bras et le pose sur le lit de Kyung-hwan, contre l'autre mur de la chambre. Il pivote ensuite vers Anders et l'attrape avant de tomber avec lui sur son matelas.


	23. Min-joon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement : mentions d'homophobie et de harcèlement scolaire

Durant plusieurs minutes, Sung-ki garde un silence hautement inhabituel. Il ne bouge pas non plus ; il reste simplement là, les coudes serrés autour de la nuque d'Anders, le visage enfoui dans le creux de son cou. Anders ne sait comment réagir, alors que Sung-ki ne dit plus un mot entre ses bras. Les doigts du Suédois effleurent le bas du dos de l'autre jeune homme, tandis qu'une crainte sourde se fait une place sournoise dans son esprit.  
— Sung-ki... Tout va bien ?  
Pendant quelques dizaines de secondes encore, le danseur se tait et ne fait pas un geste.

Il finit cependant par défaire son étreinte, qui s'ouvre jusqu'à ses poignets. Ce sont ceux-ci qui le retiennent maintenant au cou de son compagnon, tandis qu'il s'écarte légèrement de lui. Les sourcils de Sung-ki sont froncés et, si ses yeux sont tournés vers le visage d'Anders, ce n'est pas lui qu'ils voient.  
— Hmm...  
  
Le Coréen s'interrompt sans avoir encore rien expliqué. Il se mordille la lèvre, l'air toujours aussi absorbé par quelque chose qui ne se trouve pas dans la pièce avec eux. Enfin, il secoue la tête pour dégager ses cheveux, puis dénoue ses doigts afin de se frotter le nez, que ses mèches ont chatouillé. Lorsqu'il repasse la main dans la nuque d'Anders et se rapproche un peu, il le regarde à nouveau, lui.

— Dans mon école, quand j'étais au collège, il y avait un lycéen qui s'appelait Park Min-joon. Je peux te parler un peu de Min-joon ?  
Anders soutient le regard du danseur en souriant, et son visage s'attendrit lorsque que Sung-ki reprend la parole. Il lève la main pour écarter les mèches qui lui tombent devant les yeux et hoche la tête, avant de murmurer d'une voix douce :  
— Tu peux me parler de tout ce que tu veux. J'écouterai tout ce que tu as à me dire.

Sung-ki lui envoie un sourire éclair, qui s'éteint aussi rapidement qu'il est apparu. Il se réinstalle plus confortablement contre Anders, un peu plus près aussi. Son front se plisse.  
— Je n'ai parlé qu'une fois à Min-joon, et je ne connaissais pas son nom. C'est mon ami Ye-jun qui me l'a dit après, parce que son grand frère était dans la même classe que Min-joon. Je lui ai parlé parce qu'un soir après l'école, tout son sac s'est renversé dans les flaques de pluie, dans la rue. Je l'ai aidé à ramasser ses affaires. Min-joon m'a dit que je ne devais pas faire ça, mais je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire et j'ai continué. Et en fait...  
  
Une fois de plus, le danseur suspend son histoire, comme s'il ne savait pas comment la poursuivre, comme s'il ne savait pas où était le début ou la fin, comme si les paragraphes étaient en désordre et qu'il n'y avait pas de fil conducteur pour les réarranger.

Anders renforce son étreinte autour de Sung-ki et ne cherche pas à le pousser à la confidence. Il entend, dans le récit de son ami, cette volonté de se libérer d'un poids devenu trop lourd à porter, et ce n'est pas sa place de l'y forcer ; il écoutera quoi qu'il arrive, attendra le temps qu'il faut. Il se contente de passer la main sur l'un de ses poignets pour l'assurer de sa présence.

Sung-ki bouge un peu contre le torse d'Anders, sans desserrer ses avant-bras. Lorsqu'il parle à nouveau, ses mots glissent contre la joue du Suédois, puis derrière son épaule. Le danseur a baissé la tête mais, cette fois, il ne déblaie pas ses cheveux trop longs de ses yeux.  
— En fait, Min-joon était gay. Et il a été affreusement persécuté pendant les trois ans du lycée.  
— C'est... c'est horrible.  
La gorge d'Anders se ferme sur elle-même, tandis que le Sud-coréen soupire longtemps.  
— Personne ne lui parlait. Si on lui parlait, on risquait de se faire harceler aussi. Il y a des élèves qui le frappaient, qui déchiraient ses affaires et ses vêtements, et ils jouaient... ils jouaient à des jeux comme lui enfoncer des punaises dans le corps, toute la classe, et c'était un concours, et les profs, apparemment, s'intéressaient aux résultats.  
  
Sung-ki serre les poings dans la nuque d'Anders. Il manque de mots pour formaliser à haute voix une telle réalité, de tels souvenirs.  
— Les... les profs aussi... Mon dieu. Ce pauvre garçon...  
Le Suédois pose son front contre celui de Sung-ki et ferme les yeux :  
— Je suis désolé...  
Il ne peut qu'imaginer la peine et la douleur que Min-joon a pu ressentir, l'abandon, la distance, le désespoir, sans doute.

Anders se tend tout d'un coup.  
— Mais toi... personne ne s'en est pris à toi, j'espère ? Personne ne t'a blessé ?  
— Non, non !  
C'est une exclamation, mais elle est triste d'un bout à l'autre, ce qui tranche bizarrement avec son contenu.  
— Moi, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais gay. Justement...  
Sung-ki se mord et se déchire la lèvre, mais ce qu'il a à avouer lui paraît plus douloureux que la blessure qu'il se fait. Anders lui lance un regard triste et passe son pouce sur sa peau éraflée pour en chasser la petite perle de sang. Il le laisse ensuite continuer son récit ; Sung-ki semble déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout.

— J'ai vu pendant trois ans ce qui arrivait à Min-joon. Ils voulaient le pousser à changer d'école... ils disaient qu'il était une honte pour le lycée. En Corée du Sud, pour beaucoup, on ne peut pas être gay ; c'est anormal, c'est faire honte à ses parents, à la société... on ne peut pas.  
Le bras d'Anders, glissé autour de la taille de Sung-ki, ne faiblit pas. Le Suédois essuie le commentaire sans broncher, puis effleure la joue de Sung-ki du revers de ses doigts.  
— Tu penses que Min-joon était une honte ? Je suis sûr que non. La seule chose honteuse, ce sont ces gens qui lui ont fait du mal. Est-ce que tu penses...  
Anders prend le temps de bien réfléchir à sa question :  
— Est-ce que tu penses qu'on est anormaux tous les deux ? Tu penses que tu ferais honte à tes parents ?  
Le Suédois vient chercher une des mains de Sung-ki, toujours sur sa nuque, et mêle ses doigts aux siens.  
— Moi, je serais pourtant fier d'avoir un fils comme toi.

Sung-ki change un peu de position ; il se colle à Anders comme s'il voulait s'incruster dans l'autre jeune homme, et s'agrippe à ses omoplates avant d'enfoncer le nez et ses réponses dans l'épaule du Suédois.  
— Mes parents ne seront jamais fiers de moi s'ils savent que je suis gay. Je ne suis déjà pas comme mon père aurait aimé, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je fasse de la musique et de la danse comme métier. Ils ne seront jamais d'accord que je sois gay. Et moi... Non, non, je ne pense pas que Min-joon était une honte ! Ou toi ! Mais moi... je ne sais pas ce que je suis ?  
Il inspire, plus l'odeur d'Anders que l'air.

Les confessions de Sung-ki tordent le cœur du Suédois, qui se sent désemparé. Rien de ce qu'il pourra dire ne viendra couvrir cette réalité ; il ne changera pas le père de son ami, ne transformera pas une société qui perçoit toute différence comme un élément à faire rentrer dans le rang ou à abattre. À son échelle, il ne peut que tenter, aussi bien qu'il le peut, d'éponger un peu de la peine de Sung-ki, à défaut de la faire se tarir.  
— Je sais bien que ce n'est que mon avis. Et je ne veux surtout pas te forcer à penser comme moi. Mais si tu me demandais ce que tu étais...  
Anders dépose un petit baiser contre la tempe de Sung-ki :  
— Je dirais juste que tu es parfait ? Pas « parfait », sans défaut, mais parfait comme tu es. Tu es Sung-ki, et pour moi, tu n'es pas anormal. Et je suis certain que pour Elian, Kyung-hwan, Woo-jae, aussi. Ça ne changera pas tes parents, c'est vrai. Et je sais bien que la famille, c'est très particulier.

Anders secoue la tête :  
— Excuse-moi, je pars un peu dans tous les sens.  
Face à la peine de Sung-ki, son désespoir, aussi, Anders veut agir, mais il ignore comment éponger des années et des années de doutes, d'admonestations silencieuses, où tout et tous, de l'école aux figures d'autorité, répètent inlassablement les mêmes injonctions à la normalité.  
— Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis là, quoi qu'il arrive et quoi que tu décides.  
— Mmmh. Merci. Tu es tellement gentil.  
  
Sung-ki exhale contre le cou d'Anders. Les paupières fermées, il parle avec les lèvres contre lui aussi, et à chaque mot, elles effleurent la peau de son compagnon.  
— Kyung-hwan, Elian et Woo-jae m'aiment comme je suis ; j'ai beaucoup de chance. Je leur ai dit que j'étais gay l'année passée et ils ont continué à m'aimer, à accepter que je les prenne dans mes bras, tout ça. J'ai tellement de chance ! Mais avant de te connaître, à part Min-joon, je ne connaissais personne d'autre qui était comme moi. Et je pensais que j'étais... que j'avais... Mais toi, tu es gay, et tu es normal, alors je me suis dit que peut-être, c'était O.K. ? Mais surtout, Min-joon...  
— Tu es normal, Sung-ki.  
Anders ne peut s'empêcher de glisser cette remarque, qui lui échappe dans un souffle. Mais il sent aussi que le cœur du propos n'est pas là, et que les souvenirs qui accablent Sung-ki ont pris d'autres formes.

Le Coréen laisse des empreintes de doigt sur la peau pâle d'Anders, tant il les y imprime. Ni son attitude, ni sa voix n'ont quoi que ce soit à voir avec ce qu'elles sont d'ordinaire ; c'est presque comme s'il était quelqu'un d'autre. Il sait que Kyung-hwan détesterait le voir comme ça.  
— Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour Min-joon. Je l'ai laissé se faire maltraiter pendant tout ce temps. Je n'ai rien dit, je ne lui ai pas dit que j'étais comme lui... Peut-être qu'il aurait été moins seul, si je l'avais fait ? Moi, ça m'a fait du bien de te connaître, alors je me dis encore plus que ça l'aurait peut-être aidé aussi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait, et grâce à ce qui lui est arrivé, j'ai su comment me protéger, j'ai su que je devais me taire. Je m'en veux...

Anders plisse le nez alors que ses yeux le piquent. Il tente de se distraire en jouant machinalement avec le bout des cheveux de Sung-ki, sur sa nuque.  
— Si tu lui avais dit... tu aurais connu la même chose. Maintenant que tout est passé, c'est vrai que tu peux penser que tu aurais dû, mais... est-ce que tu pouvais, en toute honnêteté ? Tu as pensé à toi, et ce n'est pas mal. C'est juste... humain.  
Le Suédois serre les dents, puis lève discrètement le bras pour essuyer le coin de son œil droit du bout de son index.  
— C'est atroce, ce qui est arrivé à Min-joon, mais ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Est-ce que... tu sais ce qu'il est devenu ?  
Le danseur secoue la tête.  
— Non... Je ne sais même pas s'il est encore en vie, s'il n'a pas fini par... Je ne sais pas. J'espère qu'il va bien, j'espère qu'on ne l'ennuie plus, qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un... Mais je ne sais pas et je me le demande très, très souvent. Et je me demande si, si j'avais dit ou fait quelque chose, ça aurait changé ce qu'il est devenu, aussi.  
— Est-ce que tu as voulu chercher, parfois ? À savoir ce qu'il est devenu ? Ou tu ne préfères pas ?  
— J'aimerais bien savoir s'il va bien, mais je ne sais pas comment je pourrais faire pour le retrouver. En Corée du Sud, il y a des milliers et des milliers de gens qui ont le même nom, parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de noms de famille ou de prénoms différents.  
— D'accord. C'est vrai que ça serait trop difficile de le retrouver.  
Anders n'insiste pas et continue d'égrainer le bout des cheveux de Sung-ki de ses doigts. Il se sent désemparé face à la détresse de son compagnon. Qu'importe ce qu'il dira, rien n'effacera le passé.

Sung-ki s'écarte d'Anders pour faire face au regard qui l'observe avec attention, mais sans jugement. Cette fois, il vient chercher les yeux bleus.  
— Quand je me souviens de lui, dans ma tête, je le vois toujours ce soir-là sous la pluie, sans parapluie car il devait tenir ses affaires dans ses bras pour qu'elles ne tombent pas. Je m'en suis rendu compte après, mais on avait découpé son sac pour qu'il craque. Il avait seize ans. Ou je le vois le jour où il avait plein de punaises enfoncées dans sa chemise et son pantalon à la fin des cours. Il ne les avait pas enlevées ; d'habitude, oui, et on ne voyait que des trous et des taches de sang sur le tissu blanc. Mais ce jour-là, il y avait toutes les punaises, de toutes les couleurs.  
Avant de poursuivre, les yeux toujours accrochés à ceux d'Anders en soutien, il avale sa salive.  
— Mais le pire, pire que tout ça, c'est un jour où il pleurait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne lui ai pas demandé, je ne lui ai pas parlé, je ne l'ai pas consolé ou soutenu... Il n'y a que ce jour-là que je l'ai vu pleurer, mais je me suis demandé ce que les autres avaient fait, cette fois-là. Il n'avait pas de punaises, il n'avait rien de déchiré, il n'avait pas de sang... Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils avaient fait qui ne se voyait pas, mais qui l'avait fait pleurer alors que quand ils s'acharnaient sur lui d'habitude, il ne pleurait pas. J'ai essayé d'imaginer ça le soir dans mon lit, mais je ne suis pas arrivé... je n'ai pas du tout dormi de la nuit.  
Il se mord encore la lèvre, puis termine :  
— Dans ma tête, il y a toujours Min-joon, qui a dix-sept ans et qui pleure parce qu'il est gay et qu'on le harcèle pour ça, et que je n'aide pas, alors que je suis comme lui... J'espère qu'il est heureux, maintenant. Mais au lycée... Il était sûrement très gentil.

Anders serre les dents. Il est à la fois pris d'une profonde tristesse et d'une colère froide. Il souffre pour Sung-ki, emprisonné dans la toile des souvenirs d'un fantôme qui ne le quitte plus, mais il bout en songeant également à toutes ces personnes qui ont pris part à la destruction méthodique de Park Min-joon.  
— Tu ne l'as pas aidé, mais tu ne l'as pas oublié, et aujourd'hui, tu t'inquiètes pour lui et tu espères qu'il est heureux.  
La main d'Anders se pose sur la nuque de Sung-ki.  
— Combien de ceux qui s'en sont pris à lui se posent ces questions, tu crois ? Moi, je suis sûr qu'aucun d'eux ne regrette. Mais toi...  
Son autre main se colle contre le torse de l'autre jeune homme.  
— Tu continues d'espérer qu'il va bien. Tu n'es pas comme tous les autres.  
Anders sourit et poursuit :  
— Je suis sûr qu'il était très gentil, oui. La preuve, il voulait te protéger, toi aussi.  
— Il l'a fait, même s'il ne pouvait pas deviner à quel point, répond le danseur d'une voix encore plus triste.

Peu après, il secoue la tête, comme pour chasser ce chagrin fantôme qui le hante depuis dix ans.  
— Je n'avais jamais parlé de Min-joon à personne, pas même à Kyung-hwan. Tu ne t'étais pas douté avant aujourd'hui que j'étais gay aussi ?  
La confession de Sung-ki le touche, et Anders ne résiste pas à l'envie de l'emprisonner plus fort contre lui.  
— Merci de m'avoir fait confiance. Et non... jamais. Je n'avais pas de raison de le penser. Tu as peur que les gens le remarquent ?  
— Non ! Personne ne l'a jamais remarqué. Et comme je parle toujours de ma copine idéale dans toutes les interviews quand on me demande... Mais je ne pense pas que ça se voit, si ? Ça se voit ?  
Le jeune homme se redresse, baisse les yeux pour observer ses bras, ses mains qu'il reprend devant lui, comme si des marques révélatrices risquaient d'y être apparues.  
— Non, Sung-ki. Je t'assure, ça ne se voit pas.  
Anders lui prend les mains, doucement.  
— Personne ne peut le deviner. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
— Je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment ; tant que je parle de ma copine rêvée, les fans seront rassurées. Elles ne peuvent pas être au courant, sinon, ce serait le drame ! Mais moi, depuis que je sais que tu es gay, je trouve ça moins grave de l'être aussi.  
Sung-ki repasse les bras dans la nuque d'Anders ; il a recouvré le sourire.  
— Je t'aime tellement ! Je voudrais que tu restes ici pour toujours. Je peux encore t'embrasser ?

Le sourire de Sung-ki, enfin revenu, rassure le hockeyeur, même s'il a bien du mal à oublier ce désarroi, cette douleur enfouie, qui ont suinté quelques instants plus tôt. Ils ne ressemblent pas au Coréen ; sa bonne humeur naturelle les masque, les maintient tout au fond, les rend invisibles aux yeux des autres. Mais Sung-ki doit vivre avec, et Anders sait à présent qu'il livre des batailles que personne ne soupçonne. 

La main d'Anders caresse la joue de Sung-ki. Le Suédois sourit.  
— Je t'aime aussi. Et tu sais... j'aimerais ne pas devoir repartir moi non plus.  
Le jeune homme soupire avec tristesse ; son départ, prévu pour le lendemain matin, assombrit un peu son moral. Pour autant, il lance un regard malicieux à Sung-ki, approche ses lèvres des siennes, et souffle :  
— Mais bien sûr, tu peux m'embrasser.


	24. Départ de Séoul

Anders fixe sa valise, ouverte sur son lit, et attrape le dernier t-shirt encore déplié qui patiente depuis cinq minutes. Le jeune homme dépose ensuite tous les souvenirs qu'il a achetés pour sa famille et ses amis, puis saisit le sac resté dans une des poches de la valise. Il n'a pas encore osé le remettre au danseur et, un peu lâchement, a attendu le dernier jour. Peut-être lui donnera-t-il aujourd'hui, juste avant de repartir pour l'Allemagne. Avec un peu de chance, ceci lui offrira une distraction bienvenue pour au moins l'empêcher de pleurer devant le Coréen.

Anders referme sa valise d'un geste lent et pousse un long soupir, pour ensuite jeter un œil à son téléphone portable. Son avion part à quatorze heures. Sung-ki lui a donné rendez-vous à dix heures trente au pied de son hôtel, et il lui reste encore dix minutes avant de pouvoir quitter sa chambre. Le Suédois ne tient cependant pas en place et il préfère descendre jusqu'à la réception plutôt que de tourner en rond à trop réfléchir.

Lorsqu'il est parti de Francfort, une semaine plus tôt, il l'a fait sans idée préconçue, juste heureux de retrouver Sung-ki après près de quatre mois de séparation. Aujourd'hui, cette dernière s'annonce douloureuse, car quand se reverront-ils ? Rien n'est plus pareil, et ces baisers qu'ils ont échangés bien à l'abri dans l'appartement de 21st June sont autant de souvenirs qu'il ne veut pas laisser derrière lui. 

Il ne peut pas rester ; Sung-ki ne peut pas venir avec lui, et ils s'apprêtent à mettre à nouveau des milliers de kilomètres entre eux, à s'abandonner à un futur incertain où la distance est une menace.

Anders ne regrette pas ces attouchements, les confidences soufflées loin des autres. Il aurait simplement voulu y goûter encore.

Le cœur lourd, le hockeyeur sort de sa chambre et se dirige vers l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'il arrive au niveau de la réception, il s'approche du comptoir pour signaler son départ et remettre sa clé électronique, puis s'installe sur l'un des canapés près de l'entrée. Il attrape son téléphone, ouvre l'application de messagerie qu'ils utilisent pour se parler et envoie un message vocal au danseur.

 _Je t'attends_.

Ces trois mots portent bien plus que ce qu'ils laissent entendre.

Une réponse ne tarde pas.

_On est presque là, mais il y avait un peu de circulation ! Mais on arrive !_

Même si l'heure des adieux s'apprête à sonner, le ton de Sung-ki est toujours positif, enjoué — loin de l'exception de la veille au soir, lorsque l'idol contait l'histoire inachevée de Min-joon Park.

Anders ne sait s'il doit être soulagé de savoir que Sung-ki sera bientôt près de lui ou se mettre à paniquer. Pourra-t-il retenir ses larmes lorsqu'il devra lui dire au revoir pour une durée indéterminée ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Sud-coréen apparaît dans le lobby. Il est masqué, comme une semaine plus tôt quand il l'a réceptionné à l'aéroport où il le raccompagne aujourd'hui.  
— Je suis là ! Tu n'as rien oublié ?  
Il se penche sur Anders, lui offre une accolade avant de tendre sa main pour le relever. Le hockeyeur se retient de prolonger leur étreinte et se redresse avec un sourire forcé. Sung-ki est de bonne humeur, comme toujours, et le Suédois ne veut pas l'accabler.

— C'est Elian qui est venu avec moi aujourd'hui à la place de Kyung-hwan, parce que c'est sa mère qui nous conduit au lieu de Manager Kim ! Elian a proposé ; madame Hayes a téléphoné à Manager Kim, qui a dit oui. Du coup, on sera moins surveillés et chronométrés qu'à l'arrivée ! Même si Manager Kim nous a donné une heure de retour bien précise, évidemment, car en plus, on est en semaine et on a du boulot...  
Sung-ki parle beaucoup, comme toujours, alors qu'il guide Anders qui, lui, se tait, jusqu'à l'Audi noire en stationnement.  
— Tu mets ta valise dans le coffre ?  
— Oui, oui, bien sûr.  
Le hockeyeur dépose ses bagages, mais garde avec lui un petit sac qu'il pose sur ses genoux une fois installé à l'arrière du véhicule.

Dans la voiture, Elian et sa mère se retournent tous les deux lorsqu'Anders prend place à côté du danseur sur la banquette arrière.  
— Salut, Andy, dit gentiment le chanteur, sans masque, mais lunettes de soleil sur le nez.  
Madame Hayes lui tend la main à la manière occidentale.  
— Je suis heureuse de te revoir, Andy, même si ce n'est pas pour longtemps. J'espère que tu as bien profité de ta semaine et que tu as apprécié Séoul.  
— Bonjour, madame Hayes. Merci beaucoup de prendre de votre temps pour me ramener à l'aéroport. Mon voyage s'est très bien passé, et Séoul est une très belle ville.

Il se donne l'impression de réciter une leçon bien apprise, mais c'est pourtant la vérité. Il a vécu une semaine merveilleuse auprès de Sung-ki, une semaine dont il a malgré tout le sentiment ne pas avoir assez profité — mais qu'il ne peut que laisser derrière lui. Anders a peur du retour en Allemagne, de la reprise du cours normal de son existence, comme si son séjour avait été une bulle paisible qu'il abandonne à contrecœur.

— J'étais aussi très content de revoir Sung-ki, Elian, Woo-jae et Kyung-hwan.  
— Je suis sûre que ce plaisir a été partagé par tout le monde, répond la mère d'Elian, et ce dernier acquiesce. Bon, en route pour l'aéroport, car il ne faut pas que tu rates ton avion !  
Madame Hayes jette un regard dans dans le rétroviseur intérieur avant de mettre son clignotant pour prendre sa place dans le trafic, direction Incheon. Par politesse, Anders force un sourire et la remercie à nouveau.

Sung-ki a saisi la main d'Anders lorsqu'ils ont pris place sur les sièges en cuir. Quelques minutes après leur démarrage, il la lâche toutefois pour déclipser sa ceinture de sécurité. Lorsque le claquement caractéristique retentit dans l'habitacle, tant Elian que sa mère jettent un coup d'œil au miroir. Ils voient le danseur changer d'emplacement sur la banquette pour s'installer au milieu, en silence ; les deux Hayes sourient de concert avant de reporter leur attention sur la route. Sung-ki boucle sa nouvelle ceinture, reprend la main d'Anders. Il passe aussi l'autre bras autour des épaules du hockeyeur, puis pose sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Le Suédois se presse lui aussi contre le Coréen et serre ses doigts dans les siens avant de poser sa joue contre ses cheveux. Rassuré par cette idée de skinship qui les dédouane de tout soupçon, Anders ne craint pas qu'on les remarque et n'hésite pas un seul instant à se laisser aller à des démonstrations d'affection qui n'ont a priori aucune ambiguïté pour les autres, mais qui sont lourds de sens pour eux. Son pouce passe et repasse sur le revers de la main de Sung-ki, posée sur ses genoux. Il veut penser à autre chose, à tout sauf cet avion qui l'attend.

Après une heure trente de trajet, ils arrivent devant l'aéroport. Sur la route, peu de mots ont été échangés ; tous se sont plutôt concentrés sur la circulation, sur leurs pensées ou sur la musique classique qu'Elian avait choisie comme programme, puisqu'il ne supporte d'écouter que cela lorsqu'il ne doit pas répéter les morceaux de 21st June.  
— Je vous dépose tous les deux ici ? demande madame Hayes en se retournant vers ses passagers. Je vais me garer au parking et puis, j'irai boire un thé avec Elian en attendant qu'Andy ait passé la sécurité. Tu nous rejoindras, Sunshine. Ça vous convient ?  
— Super, merci beaucoup ! répond Sung-ki sans hésitation.  
— Merci beaucoup, madame. Ça me convient parfaitement.  
La voix d'Anders est légèrement tremblante ; le jeune homme sait déjà qu'il finira par pleurer quoi qu'il arrive.

— Fais bon voyage, Andy. Prends soin de toi et à bientôt, j'espère. Si tu reviens à Séoul, n'hésite pas à demander à Sunshine ou Elian de me solliciter ; je serai ravie de venir te chercher à l'aéroport !  
— C'est très gentil à vous, madame. J'espère que je pourrai rapidement.  
— Bon, il faut bouger la voiture de là, Maman ; on gêne et on va attirer l'attention, coupe Elian d'un ton abrupt.  
Il place dans le même temps un masque noir devant la partie inférieure de son visage, mais se tourne lui aussi vers le voyageur sur le départ. Il enlève même ses lunettes pour lui dire au revoir avec beaucoup plus d'amabilité.  
— Ça a été chouette de te revoir en vrai, Andy. J'espère qu'on en aura encore l'occasion un de ces quatre. Bon vol !  
— Merci. Ça m'a fait plaisir aussi de vous revoir après tout ce temps.  
Le Suédois ne peut retenir son petit coup d'œil à Sung-ki.  
— N'hésitez pas à me contacter non plus si vous revenez en Europe. Je reviendrai vous voir en concert avec grand plaisir.

Anders trouve enfin la force d'ouvrir la portière et de descendre pour récupérer ses deux valises ; il tient aussi toujours le petit sac qu'il n'a pas encore donné à Sung-ki. Ce dernier s'empare de la poignée d'un des bagages, puis se met en marche vers les portes de l'aéroport, incognito sous capuche, masque et lunettes fumées.  
— J'espère que tu ne devras pas trop faire la file ! Tu as déjà fait ton check-in ?  
Le Suédois acquiesce, et le danseur sourit derrière le tissu.  
— Cool ! Comme ça, ça ira plus vite. On pourra aller boire un truc en attendant que tu doives passer la sécurité, si ça te dit ? C'est plus chouette que de faire la queue ! La mère d'Elian a dit qu'ils iraient aussi prendre quelque chose, donc on ne doit pas s'inquiéter qu'ils attendent dans le parking. On n'est pas pressés ! Je vais rester avec toi jusqu'au dernier moment, le moment où on fait le dernier appel, pour profiter de ta présence jusqu'à la dernière minute ! Sauf si tu veux y aller plus tôt par sécurité : tu me dis, de toute façon, quand il faut que tu ailles passer les contrôles !

Tout en se faufilant incognito dans la foule, le danseur babille comme d'habitude à côté d'Anders, beaucoup plus silencieux.  
— Non, non, je veux aussi rester avec toi jusqu'au dernier moment. Allons boire ou manger un petit truc en attendant.  
Son ton se veut également enjoué, mais son enthousiasme factice ne convaincra sans doute personne. La présence de Sung-ki atténue un peu la perspective prochaine de leur séparation, mais elle est aussi un rappel de ce qu'il ne pourra plus avoir à ses côtés pendant des mois et des mois. L'incertitude est sans doute ce qu'il y a de plus douloureux pour le Suédois ; le jeune homme a peur. Peur que le Coréen se lasse de la distance, de toutes les difficultés qu'implique leur relation naissante.

Ils s'installent dans un Starbucks, dans un petit coin au fond du café. Anders voudrait parler, discuter, mais il n'y parvient pas. Il préfère écouter Sung-ki, qui n'a rien commandé pour ne pas devoir ôter son masque s'il devait porter quelque chose à sa bouche. Le hockeyeur ne se fait de plus pas confiance pour ne pas fondre en larmes en public. Alors, il se contente de serrer entre ses doigts son gobelet de thé au citron, auquel il touche à peine.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

— Il va falloir que j'embarque.  
Anders a le sentiment d'annoncer une sentence irrévocable. Il se mordille la lèvre quelques secondes, hésite, puis glisse ses bras autour des épaules de Sung-ki pour le serrer contre lui. Il pleure en silence, en espérant que personne ne le verra. Tout a changé entre eux deux à la faveur d'une soirée, et le Suédois ne veut pas partir.

— Oh ! s'exclame Sung-ki en l'étreignant avec force, tu pleures ? Il faut que tu penses que je t'aime et qu'on se parlera à nouveau très bientôt et qu'on se reverra bientôt aussi, j'espère ! Et puis, on a passé une semaine super ! J'ai été super content que tu viennes, que tu sois là, et j'ai super hâte de repasser une semaine comme ça dans le futur ! Et entre temps, tu vas retrouver l'adorable Sunny ! Il faudra que tu m'appelles en vidéo avec lui quand ta mère te l'aura ramené !  
— Excuse-moi... On m'a toujours dit que j'étais trop sensible...  
Anders aurait voulu continuer à lui cacher sa tristesse, mais c'est évidemment peine perdue.  
— C'est bien d'être sensible, répond déjà le danseur. Ça montre que tu n'as pas un cœur de pierre ! En tout cas, moi, ça ne me dérange pas que tu pleures. Je voudrais juste que tu n'aies pas de chagrin !

Le Coréen frotte le dos de son compagnon à travers son manteau en espérant que les mouvements le réconforteront un peu. Il lui parle dans l'oreille ; les sonorités enjouées de ses mots sont plus gaies que ce qu'il ressent au fond de lui, car lui aussi est triste de cette séparation. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas promettre de date pour une nouvelle entrevue, n'est même pas sûr que celle-ci aura lieu « bientôt » comme il le dit, comme il l'espère. Leurs plannings respectifs sont si chargés, leurs existences si compliquées. Son optimisme le pousse cependant à croire qu'ils parviendront à faire marcher leur histoire, et c'est un peu de celui-ci qu'il essaie de transmettre à Anders au travers de ses réassurances, de son ton peut-être trop guilleret pour les circonstances. Être positif, aller de l'avant, trouver des raisons de sourire — tout est dans sa nature, et il imagine que si le Suédois l'aime, c'est aussi un peu pour cela. Alors, il continue, pendant les quelques minutes qui leur restent, d'essayer de consoler le hockeyeur.

Une fois certain qu'il pourra parler sans trembler, Anders s'écarte de Sung-ki, baisse la tête un instant en faisant semblant de chercher son téléphone dans sa poche pour essuyer ses larmes, puis tend le petit sac qu'il gardait à son compagnon.  
— C'est... hum... pour toi. Ce... ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'espère que ça te fera plaisir. Ne t'en fais pas, tu peux regarder ce que c'est chez toi.  
— Aaah, c'est super gentil ! J'ouvrirai le paquet dès que je serai rentré ! Tu es tellement adorable !  
Le danseur ne peut s'empêcher de refaire un câlin au hockeyeur, de le serrer une dernière fois contre son cœur, de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Il est de toute façon protégé derrière le masque qui les assure que personne ne sera au courant, sauf eux. Certes, en Corée du Sud, personne ne bat des cils à de tels témoignages d'affection entre « frères », mais dans le hall de l'aéroport international, des gens de toutes les nationalités circulent. Sung-ki ne voudrait pas embarrasser Anders devant d'éventuels compatriotes qui prendront l'avion avec lui. Le Suédois, de son côté, ne résiste pas non plus à l'envie d'emprisonner le danseur contre lui. Il le presse contre lui, une main derrière son crâne.

Sung-ki l'accompagne jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse pas aller plus loin derrière les portiques. Il rend sa valise de cabine à Anders, pose une main sur le bras du Suédois et le serre.  
— Tu vas beaucoup me manquer, mais je t'aime ! Et tu m'aimes aussi, alors, c'est génial ! Je suis tellement heureux, plus heureux que tout le reste. Tu m'envoies un message quand tu arrives, d'accord ?  
Il a tout murmuré, mais même à voix basse, son timbre parvient à conserver sa gaieté. 

Anders renifle, puis soupire.  
— Tu vas me manquer toi aussi. Et... oui, je t'aime aussi.  
Le Suédois presse à son tour les doigts du danseur dans les siens.  
— Envoie-moi toi aussi des messages, tant que tu veux. Je les écouterai lors de mon escale à Francfort.  
— D'accord, je t'en enverrai plein !

Anders se mord la lèvre, et il parvient à murmurer :  
— Merci. J'ai adoré passer cette semaine à tes côtés.  
— Fais bon voyage et une caresse de ma part à Sunny à l'arrivée !  
Sung-ki lâche Anders, puis fait deux pas en arrière et un signe des deux mains pour lui dire au revoir. Il préfère cela plutôt que de le mettre en mots. 

Lorsque le Suédois se retourne une dernière fois dans la queue, le danseur change la position de ses doigts, pouce derrière l'index tendu, les autres repliés. Il sourit derrière le tissu anti-pollution, même si son compagnon ne le verra pas et si son propre cœur lui fait mal. Il attend ensuite que l'autre jeune homme disparaisse complètement avant de faire demi-tour pour aller retrouver Elian et sa mère dans l'une des nombreuses enseignes de l'aéroport, toujours anonyme dans la multitude.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

Anders a réussi à attendre d'être installé à sa place dans l'avion, loin de la foule, avant de craquer.  
— Tout va bien, monsieur ?  
Un des stewards se penche vers lui, lui propose un verre d'eau, quelque chose à manger, mais le hockeyeur refuse d'un geste de la main. Il fouille dans son sac, à la recherche de son masque pour les yeux ; celui-ci pourra au moins cacher une partie de ses larmes.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

Lorsqu'Anders rallume son smartphone à Francfort après douze heures de vol, il reçoit les quarante-deux messages vocaux que Sung-ki, fidèle à ce qu'il lui a annoncé lorsqu'ils se sont quittés, lui a envoyés entre temps. Le Suédois ne peut s'empêcher de rire.


	25. Coming out aux Brendenberg

— Anders ! Mon chéri, on est là !  
Sa mère lui fait un grand geste de la main, tout sourire. Dans ses bras, Sunshine, vêtu de son plus beau manteau d'hiver, bat de la queue en voyant son maître s'approcher d'eux. Le hockeyeur embrasse sa mère, puis son père, et récupère son chien qui lui lèche aussitôt le visage en guise de salut.

— Alors, tu t'es bien amusé ? Tu as bien profité ?  
Le jeune homme sourit, incapable de se retenir, et hoche la tête.   
— Tu as visité beaucoup de choses ? demande Sven, curieux.  
— Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps, malheureusement, comme Sung-ki est très occupé avec son groupe.  
Anders reprend la poignée de sa valise et part en direction de la sortie en compagnie de ses parents. Ceux-ci sont venus passer quelques jours à Cologne pour veiller sur Sunshine et profiter un peu de la ville, qu'ils n'ont pas encore tout à fait fini de découvrir.

Dans le taxi qui les ramène à son appartement, Anders détaille ses journées avec enthousiasme, impatient d'être rentré chez lui. Hanne et Sven l'écoutent en souriant, lui posant parfois quelques questions auxquelles il répond immédiatement.

Enfin chez lui, le jeune homme débarrasse le Poméranien de son manteau, retire ses chaussures et bascule sur le canapé avec un soupir éreinté.  
— Tu as pris de belles photos, j'espère, remarque Hanne en s'asseyant près de lui.  
— Oui, même si je n'avais pas toujours le droit. Leur manager est assez à cheval sur tout ça. C'est normal, ceci dit. Sunshine a été sage, au fait ?  
— Pas plus ou moins que d'habitude, s'amuse Sven, installé sur le fauteuil à côté d'eux. Il s'est mis en tête de poursuivre un contractuel il y a deux jours. J'ai cru que j'allais prendre une amende pour outrage à agent.  
— J'ai l'impression qu'il change de cible toutes les semaines !  
Le chien, visiblement fier de lui, trône dans son panier au milieu de ses jouets.

— Je ne sais pas vous, mais je commence à avoir faim, s'exclame Hanne en se redressant.  
— On pourrait commander quelque chose ? propose son mari. Je mangerais bien japonais.  
— Oh, oui, super idée, papa !  
— J'espère qu'un jour, tu m'emmèneras manger coréen !   
— Tu n'as pas eu le temps, au moment des J.O. ? demande Sven en riant.  
Hanne secoue la tête.  
— Figure-toi que non ! Mais pour le moment...   
— Je m'en charge, intervient Anders en sortant son ordinateur. Le resto est tout près, donc ça ne devrait pas être long.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, toute la famille est en effet installée autour de la table. Anders picore un peu partout, attrapant un sushi au saumon et un maki au concombre avant de jeter son dévolu sur sa soupe miso. Il continue d'évoquer son voyage, s'emballe dès qu'il parle de Sung-ki. Il sourit, rit malgré son cœur en miettes d'avoir laissé le danseur en Corée du Sud sans espoir de le revoir avant des mois et des mois. Mais lorsque vient le moment de s'attarder sur son départ, Anders se rembrunit et s'arrête net.  
  
— Ça ne va pas, mon chéri ?  
— Si, si, désolé.   
Anders se pince les lèvre du pouce et de l'index pour tenter d'offrir une diversion à son cerveau déjà prêt à se laisser aller à la tristesse.  
— Anders... Il s'est passé quelque chose ? s'inquiète également Sven.  
— C'est juste... Sung-ki...  
  
Anders pousse une boulette de wasabi du bout de sa baguette, qu'il finit par reposer sur la table avec un peu de brusquerie.  
— Je... je voudrais vous dire quelque chose. Mais je...  
Hanne fait glisser sa main sur la table pour la poser sur celle de son fils. Elle ne dit rien, mais sourit ; pour autant, Anders sent son cœur se serrer. Sven, de son côté, s'est penché en avant, appuyé de ses avant-bras contre le rebord de la table.  
  
— Sung-ki et moi... Enfin, Sung-ki est... c'est mon petit ami ?  
La main de sa mère ne bouge pas. Son père sourit à son tour, puis lève le bras pour venir ébouriffer les cheveux d'Anders. Aucun des deux ne semble surpris ou ennuyé à l'annonce de l'homosexualité de leur fils.  
— Tu dois être très triste d'être rentré, remarque simplement Hanne, dont le pouce caresse désormais la peau du jeune homme.

Celui-ci se mord la lèvre, et de grosses larmes s'amoncellent au bord de ses yeux. Il ne se fait pas confiance pour parler sans craquer et hoche la tête sans un mot. Il pleure parce que Sung-ki est loin, parce que Hanne et Sven lui sourient, parce qu'il se sent plus heureux et plus libre. Il n'est guère surpris par la réaction de ses parents, malgré la pointe de doute, insidieuse et involontaire, plantée dans un coin de son esprit. Il pleure aussi parce que Sung-ki l'aime, parce qu'il aime Sung-ki, et il ignore si cela suffira.

C'est Sven qui quitte sa chaise pour se pencher vers son fils, passer un bras autour de ses épaules, le presser contre son torse. Hanne ne lâche pas sa main, ne le quitte pas des yeux.  
— Ça va, mon grand. Il n'est pas perdu. Tu peux lui parler quand tu veux. Et je suis sûr que tu le reverras bientôt.  
Anders ne dit rien, se recroqueville sur lui-même, pense à son voyage fini trop tôt, passé trop vite. Il pense à ce qu'il vient d'annoncer à ses parents, à leur réaction évidente, mais si rassurante. Avec eux, il peut simplement sangloter pour Sung-ki, et rien d'autre.

— Ça fait combien de temps ? demanda sa mère avec douceur.  
— En fait... pas longtemps, mais...  
Il s'essuie les joues.  
— On s'est rencontrés au moment des J.O. Tu te souviens quand tu as perdu Sunshine ?  
— Hélas...  
— C'est lui qui l'a retrouvé. Et ce qui est amusant... C'est que son surnom, c'est Sunshine.  
Anders sourit et s'éclaire à travers ses larmes.  
— On s'est beaucoup parlé entre février et novembre. On s'est vus durant l'été à Paris et Berlin. Et puis, voilà... La veille de mon départ, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.  
Hanne laisse échapper un soupir ravi.  
— C'est adorable.  
— Il faudra qu'on le rencontre un jour.  
— Je ne sais pas si ça sera possible...

Cette confession renvoie Anders aux difficultés multiples qui se dressent sur leur chemin.  
— Pourquoi ? questionne Sven en fronçant les sourcils après avoir lâché son fils et retrouvé sa place.  
— C'est compliqué. Sa situation, la mienne.  
— C'est vrai que dans ton cas..., remarque son père. Tu ne comptes pas l'annoncer, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Oh, non, non ! se défend Anders. Ça causerait beaucoup de problèmes graves à Sung-ki. Il ne faut en parler à personne.  
— Je ne parlais pas de lui, ici, mais de toi.   
— Ah, tu veux dire... Annoncer que je suis... hum, que je suis gay ?  
Le mot paraît étrange dans sa bouche, face à ses parents, alors qu'il vient pourtant de leur apprendre sa relation avec le danseur.   
  
Hanne et Sven ne bronchent pas, et son père continue simplement :  
— Oui. Je ne pense pas du tout que ça soit une bonne idée de parler de tout ça. Pas parce qu'il faut en avoir honte, mais parce que... le milieu du sport, c'est compliqué.  
— Je sais, papa.  
— Si un jour tu veux rendre ça public, je te soutiendrai à cent pour cent, mais il faudra le faire de manière contrôlée, et...

Hanne fait claquer sa langue contre son palais et donne un petit coup sur la table.  
— Sven, pas ce soir. Vous parlerez de hockey plus tard. Ce soir, on va parler de Sung-ki, de la Corée du Sud, de ton voyage, mon chéri.  
— D'accord, capitule le père d'Anders. Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment.  
Le jeune homme a un sourire reconnaissant pour sa mère alors que ses pensées, irrémédiablement, dérivent vers son petit ami.   
— Tout le monde a fini de manger ? Car si oui... je suis pressée que tu me parles de lui plus en détail ! s'exclame Hanne en attrapant Sunshine qui s'est levé pour trottiner vers elle.  
— Je vais débarrasser, propose son mari. Allez donc vous installer sur le canapé.  
— Il ne faut pas me le dire deux fois !

Les yeux encore rougis, Anders rejoint sa mère sur le divan et déverrouille son téléphone, qu'il incline ensuite vers elle pour dévoiler une photo de Sung-ki et lui, assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans l'appartement que le jeune homme partage avec les autres membres du groupe.  
— Oh, comme il est beau. Et il a l'air si gentil !  
Sven s'appuie sur le dossier derrière eux et hoche également la tête d'un air approbatif.  
— Il est vraiment trop gentil, et adorable aussi, appuie Anders avec enthousiasme.  
  
— Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans la vie ? embraye sa mère, pleine de curiosité.  
— Eh bien... Il est chanteur et danseur dans un groupe de musique ?  
Sven laisse échapper un petit sifflement entre ses dents.  
— Il est célèbre, alors ?  
— Oui, c'est une star en Corée du Sud. Et c'est pour ça qu'il ne faut surtout pas parler de tout ça. Il pourrait avoir de très graves problèmes.  
— C'est pour ça que ça serait compliqué de le rencontrer ? interroge Hanne en balayant la mèche de cheveux qui tombe sur le front de son fils.  
— Oui... Ça serait terrible pour lui. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça.  
  
Anders ne quitte pas des yeux la photo de Sung-ki, ce souvenir, qui, déjà, s'éloigne et laisse place au vide.  
— Ne t'en fais pas, mon grand, lui assure Sven, toujours derrière lui. On ne dira pas un mot.  
— Merci. Je tiens vraiment, vraiment, vraiment à lui. Et ça me tuerait de lui faire de la peine.  
Hanne tapote la cuisse du jeune homme en souriant, puis reporte son regard plein de tendresse et de bienveillance sur Sung-ki et Anders.


	26. La Floride en avril (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Les événements présentés à partir d'ici sont postérieurs à ceux évoqués dans la récente partie « Elian » du recueil « L'été est une saison variable » ; pour tout comprendre, il est conseillé de lire ces derniers.)

_JFK Airport, New York, fin avril_

— Non, Soo-min Kim, vous ne m'avez pas bien comprise.  
Madame Hayes se lève de son siège. Woo-jae, assis à côté d'elle, se soulève de quelques centimètres du sien et tend légèrement un bras au cas où la mère de son meilleur ami aurait besoin de soutien. Le cancer et les chimiothérapies ont férocement attaqué son organisme au cours des derniers mois, et elle paraît plus frêle encore qu'auparavant dans son tailleur parfaitement coupé. 

Pourtant, la salve de traitements à présent terminée, elle fait quelques pas assurés vers le manager de 21st June, installé face à eux sur les chaises de l'aéroport comme un président de tribunal. Elle porte une perruque, puisqu'elle a perdu tous ses cheveux, mais seuls ceux qui la connaissaient bien avant la maladie pourraient le remarquer. Sous ses faux cils, son regard réginal n'a rien perdu de son aplomb, et perdre du poids a durci ses traits.

— Je ne vous ai pas demandé une permission. Je vous ai exposé une action.  
Elle a toujours le menton haut, et Manager Kim est obligé de baisser un peu le front.  
— Madame, sauf votre respect, le programme du groupe à son retour est déjà bouclé.  
— Vous reporterez ces engagements, j'imagine ? Je ne vais pas faire votre travail à votre place ; c'est à vous de gérer les imprévus. Si l'un d'entre eux tombait malade, ce serait la même chose.  
Les jeunes gens derrière elle n'en sont pas sûrs, aucun des quatre, mais ils n'oseront pas le lui dire, à elle qui a tout découvert de leur réalité quelques mois auparavant.  
  
— Madame, même si vous avez remboursé la dette d'Elian, il reste sous contrat avec SYW Entertainment.  
— Soo-min Kim, réservez votre salive pour votre patron ou pour mon avocat. Je vous ai poliment informé que j'emmenais mon fils pour deux jours. Je prends à ma charge le changement du billet retour et les frais inhérents à cette modification. Les États-Unis sont un pays libre, et Elian y est chez lui ; il passera quelques jours dans sa famille s'il en a envie.  
Manager Kim serre les mâchoires et les poings.  
— Très bien, mais les trois autres, eux, rentrent à Séoul comme prévu.

Madame Hayes lui sourit aimablement, puis se tourne vers Elian, qui occupe la chaise entre celle de Woo-jae et celle de Sung-ki.  
— Mon chéri, tu as eu vingt-six ans il y a quelques jours. Ça fait plusieurs années que tu n'as pas fêté ton anniversaire ou eu de congé à cette période — ou de congé tout court. Est-ce que, puisque nous sommes tout près de la Floride, ce ne serait pas l'occasion de célébrer cela tous ensemble ?  
Elle le lui a demandé au préalable, bien sûr, mais le jeune homme se prête volontiers à cette petite mise en scène qui verra Manager Kim perdant. Le chanteur sourit donc lui aussi tandis qu'il répond avec calme, son regard bleu posé sans crainte sur l'employé de SYW Entertainment qui ne peut plus lui rajouter de fers aux pieds.  
— Ça me ferait très plaisir, oui.  
  
La Coréenne hoche la tête, puis s'adresse à nouveau au manager de 21st June.  
— C'est difficile d'organiser une fête d'anniversaire pour mon fils dans les règles de l'art si ses amis ne sont pas présents, ne croyez-vous pas ? Je réglerai également les dépenses liées aux adaptations de leurs tickets d'avion et je vous les ramènerai en parfait état, je vous l'ai certifié. Il n'y aura pas non plus de photos de paparazzis ; ils seront incognito durant tout leur séjour chez moi. Soyez sans crainte. Si cela vous tracasse vraiment, je peux aussi vous recommander un hôtel non loin de notre maison, dont vous avez de toute façon l'adresse.

Elle pivote à nouveau vers la rangée de jeunes gens assis dans son dos.  
— Il ne faut pas rater le vol pour Miami. Le prochain où il reste encore suffisamment de places part dans quatre heures. Après avoir fait modifier les billets, nous aurons le temps d'aller prendre un thé ou manger quelque chose avant d'embarquer.  
Elle tend une main à Elian, l'autre à Woo-jae, qui se lèvent instantanément pour les saisir.  
— Bon voyage, Soo-min Kim. Si vous nous suivez en Floride et avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.  
  
Manager Kim fulmine, mais courbe le dos pour la saluer avec le respect dû. Il a entendu ce qui a été dit, mais également ce qui n'a pas été répété aujourd'hui — les menaces de contrat brisé, de saisie de diverses associations et tribunaux, de courriers à la presse, et l'agence a une réputation à préserver. SYW n'est pas assez grande pour se permettre d'affronter un cataclysme comme certaines de ses concurrentes plus célèbres, parfois obligées à lâcher du lest par la justice coréenne, et elle ne souhaite en outre pas se passer de son groupe phare du moment, 21st June.

Manager Kim n'ose pas non plus envoyer de regard assassin à Elian, protégé par sa mère qui tient tête à SYW Entertainment depuis la fin du mois de décembre, une équipe d'avocats derrière elle. Il se console donc sur Woo-jae : le visual est en effet celui qui a tout raconté à madame Hayes, alors qu'ils patientaient tous les deux dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital sans savoir si Elian vivrait. Par conscience de son action comme par tempérament, Woo-jae baisse automatiquement la tête sous le regard sévère qui le frappe, mais la mère de son ami lâche sa main pour passer le bras autour de sa taille et l'assurer de sa protection.  
  
— Allons-y, mes chéris. Naturellement, Andy, tu es le bienvenu également.  
— Oh, oui ! s'exclame aussitôt Sung-ki en sautant sur ses pieds avec tant d'enthousiasme que son grand sourire semble rebondir aussi.  
Anders rougit bien malgré lui et lance en bégayant un peu :  
— Ça serait très gentil, madame. Mais je ne voudrais pas... pas m'imposer.

Il jette un regard en coin à Manager Kim, puis à la mère d'Elian, avant de s'arrêter sur Sung-ki, dont le sourire illumine comme toujours tout le visage.  
— Mais ça serait avec plaisir si vous me le permettez. Il faudra juste que j'appelle mon coach pour le prévenir. Je ne pense pas que ça sera le cas, mais si jamais il préférait que je rentre pour reprendre l'entraînement...  
  
Le jeune homme s'excuse, s'éloigne de quelques pas et sort nerveusement son téléphone de sa poche. La conversation est brève et expéditive ; Coach Johnson accepte, à la condition qu'il soit de retour dans trois jours et soit présent à l'entraînement à neuf heures tapantes, pas une minute de plus — une heure avant les autres.  
  
Anders promet, bien évidemment, trop heureux pour discuter de la condition un peu arbitraire que son coach lui impose. Il se retourne vers Sung-ki avec un grand sourire. Il fait le geste de lui prendre la main, mais se ravise au dernier moment et se contente de lancer :  
— C'est bon pour moi. Encore merci de votre hospitalité, Madame Hayes.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

Aux États-Unis, la skinship ne peut servir d'excuse aux contacts ; Sung-ki a retenu ce qu'Anders lui avait expliqué sur la vision occidentale de deux personnes du même genre qui se tiennent par la main. Il prend donc garde lui aussi à ne pas toucher son compagnon afin de ne pas attirer les regards. Certes, le danseur porte des lunettes noires et une casquette, mais si des fans américaines les remarquaient tout de même et pensaient qu'il était gay, cela créerait sur les réseaux sociaux un tsunami à éviter à tout prix. Et puis, Anders n'est pas out non plus et ne souhaite pas l'être aux yeux de ses coéquipiers ou des supporters ; cela aussi, le hockeyeur le lui avait dit lorsqu'il lui avait révélé son homosexualité au début de l'été passé. Un gobelet de jus de fruits à la main, Sung-ki se fait donc également violence pour réprimer à la fois son attitude instinctive, qui recherche sans cesse le contact physique, et son envie de prendre son compagnon dans ses bras après tous ces mois loin de lui.

Il vibre presque littéralement d'excitation à l'idée de ces vacances improvisées — leur premier congé de plus d'une journée depuis qu'ils ont posé un pied à l'académie plusieurs années auparavant. Il sautille d'un pied à l'autre au son de la musique diffusée par les haut-parleurs du terminal 2 entre les annonces pour les embarquements, tout en parlant d'animes avec Kyung-hwan et Anders. 

Que ce dernier les accompagne en Floride est la cerise sur le gâteau de cette incroyable surprise — ou, en réalité, toute la crème. Sung-ki se sent tellement heureux à la perspective de ces quelques jours avec le Suédois, laquelle remplit tout son esprit, qu'il en oublie même que dans quelques minutes, il se trouvera à bord d'un avion.

Anders, quant à lui, ne quitte pas le danseur des yeux. Depuis novembre, il se languit de le revoir et, lorsque le danseur lui a annoncé qu'il venait aux États-Unis, à New York, pour un concert, il se souvient clairement avoir poussé un cri de joie. Qu'importe qu'il ait dû prendre l'avion depuis l'autre bout du pays ; Sung-ki, lui, a dû traverser le globe et, même s'il n'est pas venu spécialement pour le voir, Anders sait que le Coréen attendait lui aussi impatiemment de donner ce show prétexte parfaitement trouvé à leurs retrouvailles. 

Pouvoir prolonger, même de quelques jours, le temps passé à ses côtés est une véritable chance, et même si Anders craint un peu de se retrouver comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine dans une famille qu'il ne connaît pas, il n'a pas hésité un seul instant.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

Lorsqu'ils montent à bord, l'angoisse du vol fait sa réapparition chez Sung-ki, presque par surprise.  
— Ça va aller, lui dit Kyung-hwan, qui monte dans l'appareil juste derrière lui et a remarqué la façon dont son ami s'était raidi en grimpant les marches.  
Le mannequin pose une main sur le dos de son benjamin pour le rassurer un peu.  
— Je n'ai pas mes cachets ! C'est Manager Kim qui les avait dans son sac.  
— Il est en classe Éco, mais ce n'est pas la peine d'aller lui demander ; il ne les donnera pas. Il dira qu'on n'a qu'à assumer si on veut changer les plans.  
— Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? demande Sung-ki d'une voix déjà étranglée.  
Il se tourne vers son meilleur ami en plein milieu du couloir. Ce dernier lui saisit le coude et le fait pivoter pour l'obliger en douceur à continuer sa progression dans l'avion.  
— Avance jusqu'à ton siège, déjà, et on verra là-bas.

Le danseur suit donc Anders, qui s'est arrêté pour laisser madame Hayes prendre place sur l'un des trois duos de fauteuils qu'elle a réservés à leur petit groupe. Sung-ki agrippe le bas de la veste de son compagnon.  
— Andy, je n'ai pas mes médicaments pour le vol ; c'est Manager Kim qui les garde toujours et il m'en donne juste quand j'en ai besoin...  
— Oh, non... et je n'ai rien sur moi... Est-ce que tu veux qu'on demande à une hôtesse ou à un steward ?  
  
Anders s'inquiète aussitôt et lance un regard alarmé autour de lui. Il sait la terreur que les avions inspirent à Sung-ki et souhaite à tout prix l'aider pour ne pas transformer ce début de vacances bien mérité en un cauchemar.  
— Je peux te tenir la main pendant le vol, si tu veux. Il y a la plaquette au milieu des sièges, mais... On peut mettre ma veste par-dessus. Ça ne sera pas très discret, mais au moins...

— Andy, appelle Kyung-hwan par-dessus l'épaule du danseur, je vais prendre le siège à côté de celui de Sunshine, si ça ne te fait rien. On vole toujours l'un à côté de l'autre et en plus, le personnel de bord est coréen, alors je ne voudrais pas risquer des rumeurs... Tu peux te mettre de l'autre côté du couloir, à côté de madame Hayes ?  
— Je ne veux pas être à côté du hublot ! dit Sung-ki, qui n'a pas lâché la veste du Suédois.  
— Je sais bien, et c'est justement ce que je dis. Je vais prendre le hublot, comme d'habitude, répond son meilleur ami en déposant son sac sur le fauteuil ad hoc.  
— Oh, euh, oui, bien sûr, bien sûr, bredouille de son côté le hockeyeur. Tant que Sung-ki se met à côté de toi, il n'y aura pas de souci, comme ça.  
  
Bien qu'un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir apporter du réconfort à son compagnon, Anders prend sa place sans rechigner de l'autre côté du couloir. Il envoie un petit sourire timide à la mère d'Elian ; il espère secrètement qu'elle ne cherchera pas à faire la conversation avec lui, car il n'a jamais été très doué pour entretenir une discussion en face à face avec quelqu'un qu'il connaît mal.

Au décollage, Sung-ki ferme les paupières, le visage pâle et tendu. Kyung-hwan a placé sa main sur son épaule, ce qui lui semble moins potentiellement problématique aux yeux des quidams que de mêler leurs doigts.  
— C'est sûr que ça va bien se passer, chuchote le mannequin en coréen. Ton heure n'est pas encore venue. Tu as plusieurs jours à passer en Floride, et Andy sera là : impossible de manquer ça, non ?  
— Oui !  
  
Le danseur ouvre les yeux et bascule la tête vers le siège du hockeyeur. Anders tourne le regard vers lui également ; Sung-ki lui offre un sourire. Il s'absorbe ensuite dans l'étude de chaque détail du visage de son compagnon, sous la mèche blonde qui masque le haut de son œil droit.  
— Voilà, bonne idée, s'amuse Kyung-hwan d'un ton satisfait. Pense que tu vas pouvoir profiter d'Andy pendant cinquante heures non-stop.  
Sung-ki ne répond pas, mais ce n'était pas l'objectif, tant que le jeune homme se focalise sur le Suédois.

Une hôtesse passe devant Anders, le prive de son petit ami pendant quelques secondes, mais lorsqu'elle s'éloigne, Sung-ki l'observe toujours. Le hockeyeur se retient de tendre le bras vers lui, jette un œil à droite, puis à gauche, et articule rapidement trois mots. Sung-ki n'aura aucune peine à comprendre.

La phase compliquée du démarrage passée sans encombre, le leader de 21st June secoue un peu l'épaule de Sung-ki pour le tirer de sa contemplation subjuguée.  
— Ça va commencer à devenir suspect. Tu ne veux pas plutôt voir un anime, maintenant ?  
Le danseur sourit encore à Anders, puis rend son attention à son meilleur ami en se massant un peu le cou.  
— Bonne idée ! Tu veux prendre ton PC ou on utilise le mien ? J'ai encore des épisodes sur mon disque dur que j'avais chargés avant le départ de Séoul et, normalement, ma batterie est pleine !  
— Super, le tien, alors. Pas sûr que le mien ne soit pas à court de jus. Je te donne ton sac.  
  
Kyung-hwan déboucle sa ceinture et se glisse jusqu'au couloir pour attraper le bagage de son benjamin dans le compartiment au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il le tend à Sung-ki qui s'empresse d'y récupérer son portable.

À côté d'Anders, madame Hayes laisse échapper un petit rire plein de tendresse.  
— Tout ceci me rappelle le concert à Paris l'été dernier ! Ce n'est pas facile, l'amour à distance, n'est-ce pas ? Mais un jour, je suis sûre que vous ne devrez plus vous quitter. 21st June a eu beaucoup de succès récemment ; Sunshine aura certainement bientôt remboursé sa dette à l'agence, et il sera un peu plus libre alors.  
Anders rougit, balbutie, manque de faire tomber sa bouteille d'eau, qu'il rattrape grâce à un réflexe fulgurant. Il la replace sur la tablette, s'assure, avec une concentration visant avant tout à retrouver son calme, qu'elle ne tombera plus, puis souffle en aplatissant ses mains sur ses genoux.  
  
— Hum... Euh... Eh bien... oui, ce n'est pas facile.  
Il lance un petit regard en coin à la mère d'Elian.  
— Mais ce n'est pas grave, car pour le moment, c'est tout ce qu'on peut avoir. Et c'est déjà beaucoup. Hum... Je suis désolé si ma question paraît indiscrète...  
Anders prend son courage à deux mains :  
— Mais... ça... enfin, ça ne vous dérange pas ? Sung-ki m'avait un peu parlé de la Corée du Sud, du rapport à... euh... tout ça... et... enfin...

Le Suédois préfère s'arrêter en pleine phrase avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus. Il change même brusquement de sujet :  
— Combien Sung-ki doit-il encore ?  
— Je ne sais pas le montant exact à l'heure actuelle. Début janvier, quand j'ai été mise au courant des détails de leurs contrats après la tentative de suicide d'Elian, il restait à Sunshine une petite dizaine de milliers de dollars à rembourser.  
— Oh... et vous pensez qu'il aura tout repayé bientôt ?  
Anders, soulagé, s'autorise à se détendre un peu.   
  
Il reprend quelques secondes plus tard :  
— Je suis content qu'Elian aille beaucoup mieux. Même si j'étais loin... hum... j'ai pensé à lui...  
Madame Hayes lui sourit.  
— Merci pour lui ; je suis certaine que ça lui a fait chaud au cœur. Et pour Sunshine, je pense, oui. Regarde, le groupe fait même des concerts au États-Unis, maintenant.  
— C'est vrai. Je trouve ça vraiment formidable, d'ailleurs.  
Anders glisse un coup d'œil vers Sung-ki, mais celui-ci observe l'écran de son ordinateur.

La Coréenne regarde les nuages par le hublot durant une minute avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son voisin de vol.  
— Quant à ce qui pourrait me déranger, si tu parles de votre relation, pas du tout. Nous ne sommes heureusement pas tous si fermés d'esprit, et j'aime voir l'amour sous toutes ses formes.  
Elle lève les yeux vers le siège devant elle, sur lequel Elian est installé à côté de son meilleur ami.  
— Mais si mon fils avait été gay, je lui aurais conseillé de quitter la Corée du Sud. Les mentalités évoluent, mais cela prend du temps, plus de temps qu'on en a à gâcher alors que la vie est déjà si courte. En épousant un étranger, j'ai moi-même essuyé une infinité de critiques à propos de ce choix et de mon esprit « trop américain ».  
Elle tapote cependant l'avant-bas d'Anders d'une main rassurante.  
— Personne ne va vous juger pendant ces quelques jours, ne t'inquiète pas.  
— Me... merci, Madame Hayes. C'est vraiment très gentil à vous de m'inviter. Et si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous en retour, n'hésitez pas à me le demander. Et...

Le Suédois s'amuse à nouveau avec sa bouteille :  
— Vous n'avez jamais pensé à vous installer aux États-Unis ? Avant qu'Elian ne devienne chanteur, je veux dire.  
— Nous aurions tous dû nous installer à Miami il y a quelques années, mais Elian n'a pas voulu. On lui a proposé de rejoindre une académie au lycée et pendant plusieurs années, il s'est accroché à ce rêve. Il devait de toute façon rester en Corée du Sud pour faire son service militaire obligatoire avant cela. J'ai toujours vécu à Séoul et mon mari aussi, donc pour nous, la question ne se posait pas, au départ. C'était chez nous. Ensuite, la situation a changé, mais Elian a voulu rester, et je tenais à ce qu'il puisse faire ce qu'il souhaitait. J'étais loin d'imaginer...  
Un instant, son sourire n'exprime plus que de la douleur, mais elle se reprend rapidement. Anders hoche la tête, compatissant, et murmure :  
— Vous pensiez bien faire.

La Coréenne acquiesce en silence, puis dévie légèrement le sujet :  
— Et toi, que penses-tu des USA ? T'y sens-tu chez toi ? Te vois-tu y rester à long terme ?  
— Je me sens bien aux États-Unis, oui. J'aime bien y vivre ; ça change vraiment de l'Europe. Et j'espère que je pourrai y rester, car si je rentre... ça voudrait dire que je n'ai pas réussi en NHL ou en AHL.  
L'hôtesse qui leur propose des boissons d'une voix enjouée interrompt leur conversation, mais madame Hayes la reprend plus tard, sa tasse de café au lait aux lèvres.  
  
— C'est ton rêve ?  
Déstabilisé par la question, qu'il n'attendait certainement pas, Anders ouvre de grands yeux, puis réplique aussitôt, presque sur la défensive :  
— Oui, oui. Bien sûr.  
Madame Hayes fait un geste d'excuse pour son interrogation tout en observant le jeune homme avec douceur et attention durant quelques secondes. Elle détourne ensuite le regard, se penche sur son sac à main.  
— Je vais lire un peu, maintenant. J'emporte toujours ma liseuse avec moi.  
— Oh, euh, oui, excusez-moi, je ne vais pas vous déranger encore plus.  
— Tu ne me déranges pas du tout, rassure-toi.

Anders baisse les yeux et se mordille la lèvre, inquiet. A-t-il été très sec avec madame Hayes, alors que ce n'était pourtant pas son intention ? La mère d'Elian regrette-t-elle à présent de l'avoir invité, le trouvant ingrat et malpoli ? Anders se masse le front et souffle pour se calmer avant de chercher un point d'ancrage. Immédiatement, sa tête se tourne vers Sung-ki ; c'est avant tout pour lui qu'il est là, et il réussira à passer outre ses craintes s'il peut passer quelques heures du plus avec lui. Hélas, un écouteur dans une oreille, les yeux rivés sur l'anime qui défile à l'écran, le danseur est cent pour cent absorbé par son visionnage, qui lui change les idées de l'altitude à laquelle ils se trouvent.


	27. La Floride en avril (2)

_Miami International Airport, Floride_

  
Tous ont très bien vu Manager Kim sortir de l'aéroport à leur suite, mais aucun ne s'est attardé plus que de raison sur cette vision. Il était certain au moment même où ils l'ont quitté pour faire changer leurs billets que leur manager ferait de même et les surveillerait au plus près. Il est le garant de leur sécurité pour l'agence, doit savoir nuit et jour où ils se trouvent et ce qu'ils font. Il a sans doute sélectionné, comme madame Hayes l'avait suggéré, l'hôtel le plus proche de la Como Avenue à Coral Gables, et il fera l'aller-retour entre les deux bâtiments non-stop durant deux jours s'il le faut.  
  
— Je me sens un peu coupable, murmure Woo-jae lorsque leur taxi s'arrache à son emplacement et qu'il aperçoit, à travers la vitre teintée de noir, que Manager Kim en hèle un autre.  
— Moi pas, dit tranquillement Elian. Je refuse de penser à lui durant cette parenthèse hors de l'emprise de SYW et des fans. J'espère d'ailleurs que personne n'aura envie de mettre de la K-pop à fond dans la maison.  
Tous parlent en anglais, puisque le hockeyeur qui les accompagne ne comprend pas le coréen.

— La maison est loin de l'aéroport ? s'enquiert de son côté Sung-ki, qui a repris des couleurs après l'angoisse de l'atterrissage.  
Assis à côté d'Anders sur la banquette du fond, il lui a pris la main à l'insu du chauffeur. Madame Hayes, qui l'a entendu depuis le siège avant, lui répond.  
— À une demi-heure de route. On va descendre un peu vers le sud et se rapprocher de la lagune.  
— Oooh, je suis sûr que ce sera super beau !  
  
Le danseur s'appuie contre l'épaule du Suédois et lui dédie un grand sourire. Il se penche plus encore, jusqu'à ce que son nez frôle l'oreille d'Anders, et chuchote :  
— Mais ce qu'il y aura de plus beau là-bas, c'est toi ! Je suis tellement content que tu sois venu avec nous ! Et j'ai tellement hâte d'être arrivé pour pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras !  
Enfin habitué aux compliments de Sung-ki, Anders ne rougit plus. Il a un petit sourire en coin et répond, lui aussi à voix basse :  
— Rien que pour ça, j'ai aussi très envie d'être arrivé. Ça a été dans l'avion, au fait ?  
— Oui, franchement, je me suis étonné ! Je ne referais pas tous les jours, mais ça aurait pu être pire ! J'espère quand même que Manager Kim me donnera mes cachets pour le retour à Séoul, car le voyage est beaucoup plus long, et je ne sais pas si je pourrai m'en passer.  
Installé juste devant lui, Elian a entendu ses craintes et le rassure derechef.  
— On achètera une boîte ici avant de partir pour être sûrs. Il y a des pharmacies. J'enverrai ma sœur, comme ça, Manager Kim n'osera pas l'arrêter et lui dérober ses achats.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

 _Coral Gables, Floride  
_  
  
Le taxi atteint sa destination dans le temps imparti. Madame Hayes paie le chauffeur du van jaune tandis que les autres occupants s'en extraient. Le soleil de l'après-midi brille de mille feux ; il fait facilement dix degrés de plus qu'à New York, mais sans l'humidité oppressante des étés séouliens.  
  
— Woah ! Je vais mourir de chaud dans les habits que j'ai emportés ! s'exclame Sung-ki en rajustant ses lunettes noires sur le nez. On n'avait pas prévu qu'on viendrait ici !  
Il se tourne vers Anders.  
— Il fait aussi chaud que ça en Californie en ce moment ? Tu as des vêtements adaptés, toi ?  
— Si jamais, je vous prêterai ce qu'il faut, dit Elian en prenant la valise de sa mère, qui donne le bras à Woo-jae pour remonter l'allée menant au portail de la villa. J'ai un dressing plein de vêtements que je n'ai quasi jamais portés, puisque ça fait des lustres que je n'étais plus venu ici. Ça n'a dû me servir qu'une fois.  
— Il fait chaud en Californie, oui, répond Anders de son côté. Mais je n'ai rien prévu pour la Floride, vu que j'étais juste censé venir à New York où il faisait plus frais. Du coup... je vais accepter ta proposition, Elian. C'est très gentil à toi.

Tout en parlant, ils ont atteint la porte d'entrée de la maison, qui s'ouvre brutalement avant que madame Hayes ne puisse la déverrouiller.  
— Eliannie !  
Une jeune fille qui ressemble très fort au chanteur, avec de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux bleu pâle, vêtue d'un minuscule short et d'un top à bretelles, se jette sans hésitation au cou d'Elian et l'étreint.  
— C'est Reign, sa petite soeur, précise Sung-ki à Anders au cas où ce dernier n'aurait pas additionné deux et deux.  
Anders hoche la tête machinalement, mais ne dit rien. Il se fait toujours l'impression d'un intrus rapporté il y a quelques mois par le hasard du destin.

Sans se soucier des gens autour d'eux, l'Américano-coréenne saisit l'un des poignets de son frère et relève sa manche. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes lorsqu'ils parcourent le tracé des cicatrices encore roses qui déchirent la ligne d'électrocardiogramme en de multiples endroits.  
— Reignie, dit madame Hayes, aujourd'hui et pour les deux jours à venir, on se réjouit simplement de tout ce qu'on peut sauver.  
La jeune fille hoche la tête ; une grosse goutte se détache néanmoins de ses cils et s'écrase sur le sol. Sans prononcer un mot, elle fait volte-face et disparaît dans les profondeurs immaculées de la maison, dont l'intérieur est fait de marbre clair et de blanc. 

Un peu gêné d'avoir assisté à cette scène, Anders observe les alentours, se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre. Elian passe une main dans ses cheveux et expire.  
— Quel accueil. J'irai lui parler dès que je me serai changé. Papa est au boulot, je suppose.  
— Oui, répond sa mère. Mais entrez tous et, je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous.  
Elle montre l'exemple en se déchaussant rapidement dans le vestibule, puis en se hâtant vers une autre pièce.

Sung-ki est le dernier à pénétrer dans la villa. Il ferme la porte blindée derrière lui ; le battant de verre dépoli les met à l'abri du regard de Manager Kim comme de celui des fans ou des passants. Dès que le cliquetis de la serrure retentit, le danseur pivote vers Anders d'une glissade sur le sol brillant comme un miroir. Il agrippe le col de son compagnon et l'embrasse avec urgence. Malgré les trois amis du jeune homme toujours présents, Anders ne résiste pas à l'envie de répondre aux baisers de Sung-ki ; il en rêve depuis des mois.


	28. La Floride en avril (3)

— C'est super beau ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans un magazine ! s'extasie Sung-ki.  
Il laisse tomber sur le grand lit la pile de vêtements qu'il a choisis dans le dressing d'Elian, fait glisser son sac de son épaule et se tourne sur lui-même pour admirer.

Tous les murs sont blancs ou découpés d'immenses baies qui donnent sur le jardin ou la terrasse et baignent la maison de soleil. La décoration est sobre, de bon goût, et tous les meubles semblent taillés dans des matériaux coûteux. Les seules touches vives viennent des orchidées de multiples couleurs qui peuplent toutes les pièces de la villa.

— Mon Dieu, je n'ai jamais vu une douche aussi grande : elle fait la taille de ma chambre ! s'exclame encore le danseur en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain attenante.  
Rien à voir, en effet, avec le petit appartement de 21st June à Séoul, pauvrement meublé de mobilier bon marché et un peu dépareillé.

Sung-ki se tourne vers Anders, qui le suit de près.  
— Est-ce que toutes les maisons sont comme ça, aux États-Unis ? Tout le monde est riche, ici ? Les autres villas de la rue avaient l'air super grandes aussi. Et pourtant, mon père gagne bien sa vie, mais notre maison à Busan n'est pas comme ça !  
— Non, tout le monde n'est pas riche, loin s'en faut, répond le hockeyeur. Mais les parents d'Elian habitent un très beau quartier ; c'est pour ça. Je connais mal Miami, donc je ne pourrais pas vraiment te dire où on est précisément... Mais en tout cas, c'est vrai que cette maison est magnifique.  
  
La chambre qui leur a été dévolue se trouve au rez-de-chaussée, à côté du bureau vide de monsieur Hayes, toujours pas rentré du travail. Woo-jae partage la chambre d'Elian à l'étage ; Kyung-hwan en a reçu une pour lui seul.

La maîtresse de maison, partie se reposer, leur a demandé de faire comme chez eux et de vivre comme bon leur semblait durant ces trois jours ; Sung-ki ne sait pas trop quoi faire de tant de liberté, à laquelle il n'a jamais été habitué. Il se tourne vers Anders, occupé à ouvrir sa valise, puis s'avance vers lui.  
  
— Ça va ? Tu as l'air un peu embêté depuis tout à l'heure. Tout va bien ?  
— Oui, oui, ça va. C'est juste que...  
Face au regard du danseur, Anders soupire et poursuit :  
— Je ne me sens... pas trop à ma place. Je suis ravi d'être avec toi, bien sûr ! se reprend-il immédiatement. Mais je ne connais pas les parents d'Elian, ni sa sœur... Ça me fait juste un peu bizarre, mais ça va passer. Tant que je suis avec toi !  
— Je ne connais pas non plus son père ; je ne l'ai jamais vu. Et seulement deux fois sa sœur, pas très longtemps, quand elle était venue assister à un concert. Mais avec mes amis, on est un peu comme des frères, donc c'est comme si la sœur d'Elian était un peu ma sœur aussi et son père, mon père, en fait ? Et puisque tu es avec moi, toi aussi, tu fais partie de cette grande famille, maintenant !  
  
Le Coréen passe une paume sur le front d'Anders, comme pour le lisser en ôtant ses réserves et ses inquiétudes.  
— Madame Hayes a dit qu'on pouvait faire tout ce qu'on souhaitait. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire, du coup ? Moi, j'ai surtout envie de t'avoir dans mes bras tout le temps !  
Du plat de la main, il pousse gentiment Anders vers le pied du lit ; le Suédois s'y assied, et le danseur s'installe à califourchon sur ses cuisses.  
— Je peux t'embrasser encore ? Tu n'imagines pas comme ça m'a manqué depuis novembre !  
Anders agrippe les fesses de Sung-ki et passe sa langue sur ses lèvres.  
— Tu peux autant que tu veux, parce que moi aussi, je n'attends que ça depuis novembre.

Son compagnon ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Les mains de part et d'autre du visage du hockeyeur, il s'empare de ses lèvres avant de le faire basculer pour continuer le baiser en position horizontale.

Anders étouffe un gémissement contre la bouche de Sung-ki quand celui-ci lui tombe dessus pour s'allonger sur lui, mais reprend bien vite ses esprits et ouvre la bouche afin d'approfondir leur étreinte. Ses lèvres se referment sur la langue du danseur, la sucent, avant qu'il ne pousse la sienne à sa rencontre. L'effet du baiser est instantané sur lui : il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour que son érection se presse contre la cuisse de son petit ami. 

Depuis le mois de novembre, son imagination s'est totalement débridée et, s'il s'accordait déjà souvent quelques plaisirs solitaires en pensant au Coréen sans rien espérer en retour, son voyage au pays du Matin calme a tout changé. Il a goûté aux lèvres de Sung-ki, à son corps, à ses caresses ; ces souvenirs l'ont ensuite accompagné chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de libérer le trop plein de frustration provoqué par la distance.

🔥🔥🔥🔥 **(jusqu'aux flammes suivantes)**

Le hockeyeur plaque son bassin contre celui de Sung-ki, inconsciemment. Le sexe de son compagnon est dur, lui aussi, et Anders ne résiste pas à l'envie de glisser sa main vers son pantalon, de le caresser à travers le tissu, tirant un gémissement au danseur dont les mains sont arrimées à ses cheveux. 

🔥🔥🔥🔥

Anders s'apprête même à plonger les doigts dans le sous-vêtement du Coréen quand on frappe soudain à la porte de la chambre. 

Sung-ki se redresse avec un soupir, passe une main dans ses cheveux. Il tire sur son jean, réajuste son boxer en dessous par la même occasion, et se précipite ensuite pour aller ouvrir.

Elian, changé de pied en cap pour une tenue plus estivale, apparaît dans le couloir.  
— Oui ?  
L'Américano-coréen, face aux mèches en bataille de son ami et au visage cramoisi d'Anders sur le lit, masque un sourire en coin derrière sa main.  
— Euh, hum, sorry de te déranger, Sunshine. Mais ma sœur va aller faire des courses...  
— Tu as pu lui parler ? demande Sung-ki sans afficher de gêne face à la constatation que son camarade a clairement deviné ce qu'il interrompait.  
— Oui. Elle était bouleversée par rapport à ce qui s'est passé à Noël. On ne s'était pas encore vus depuis...  
— J'espère que ça s'est arrangé !  
Le main vocalist hoche la tête.

Sans toutefois s'attarder sur le sujet, il reprend ensuite le fil de ce qui motive à présent sa visite.  
— Mais donc, je venais voir ce que vous vouliez manger ce soir, demain...  
— N'importe quoi ! Tout est O.K. pour moi, répond Sung-ki. On mange quoi, en Floride ?  
— On trouve n'importe quoi, même de la nourriture coréenne, si ça te manque déjà.  
— Non, non !  
Le danseur se tourne vers Anders, toujours assis sur le lit, le rouge aux joues.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi, Andy ?  
— Oh, hum... Je peux manger de tout, tant que ce n'est pas trop épicé. Je me rangerai à la majorité quoi qu'il arrive !  
  
Elian sourit.  
— Ben écoute, à la base, pour ce soir, on comptait commander à emporter dans un restaurant caribéen du coin. Si ça vous tente, je vous passe le dépliant et vous choisissez quelque chose ? Pour demain, ma mère proposait qu'on fasse un barbecue, comme ça, chacun cuit ce qu'il veut quand il veut, sans horaires ni contraintes... Histoire de nous changer un peu de notre style de vie habituel. S'il y en a qui veulent manger plus tôt, ils le font, d'autres plus tard : le barbecue est là ; il n'y a qu'à piocher dans le frigo. Ça vous va ? Sophia préparera tout ça demain matin.  
— Sophia ? s'enquiert le danseur, qui n'a jamais entendu ce nom auparavant.  
— La dame qui vient faire le ménage, la lessive, les courses et la cuisine. Là, Reign va passer au resto ou ailleurs si vous voulez autre chose, puis elle fera un saut à la pharmacie pour tes calmants. Donc dites-moi ?  
— Moi, ça me semble parfait ! Et toi, Andy ?  
— Oh, oui, c'est très bien !  
— Voici le menu du restaurant ; si vous pouvez venir me dire d'ici dix minutes ce qu'on doit vous commander et si vous voulez boire quelque chose de spécial durant votre séjour ici, ce serait super.  
— On regarde ça tout de suite ! Merci, Elian !

Sung-ki s'empare du dépliant et revient s'asseoir à côté de son compagnon sur le lit.  
— Tu vas prendre quoi ? Je n'ai jamais mangé caribéen, donc ça va être une découverte pour moi ! J'ai hâte ! Tu me conseilles quoi ?  
— Hmm...  
Anders se penche à son tour sur la carte, qu'il parcourt des yeux avec sérieux.  
— Tu préfères juste une salade ou carrément un plat ? Viande ? Poisson ?  
— Un plat ! Soyons fous, puisqu'on est libres aujourd'hui ! Et je ne sais pas : j'aime bien la viande, mais surtout le poisson !  
— Alors, un plat... Tiens, regarde, ça a l'air super bon, ça !  
Anders pointe une image du doigt.  
— C'est du thon aux épices des Caraïbes avec de la sauce salsa à la papaye et à la mangue. Ou ça.  
Le Suédois désigne un autre plat.  
— De l'osso bucco d'agneau avec du curry, du chou-fleur, un yaourt au citron. Hum... Ça n'a pas l'air mauvais du tout. Je vais avoir du mal à me décider.  
Le danseur hausse cependant un sourcil intrigué.  
— Du quoi-fleur ? Je ne comprends pas ce mot ?  
— Ah oui, pardon ! Euh... une sorte de brocoli, mais blanc ?  
— Aaaaah, je vois ! Ça ?  
Sung-ki cherche prestement le légume sur Naver et montre l'image à son compagnon.  
— Oui, voilà !

Anders parcourt encore le menu des yeux un instant.  
— Si jamais, on peut prendre deux plats différents et partager !  
— C'est une bonne idée, comme ça, on pourra tester le double de choses ! Tout a l'air bon en tout cas. Heureusement que Manager Kim n'a pas de possibilité de voir ce qu'on va manger, parce que je ne sais pas s'il approuverait le barbecue et le reste en pleine tournée, haha. C'est comme la première fois qu'on est allés à Paris ; je ne sais pas si je t'avais raconté ? Quand on était allés à la convention de K-pop. On avait été chercher du petit-déjeuner au buffet et on avait pris plein de trucs que normalement, on ne pouvait pas manger. À son insu, pendant que Kyung-hwan le retenait dans sa chambre ! C'est là que j'avais goûté des crêpes à la française et aussi d'autres choses délicieuses !  
Sung-ki babille tout en regardant les images sur la carte, qu'il ne peut pas lire puisque tout est en alphabet latin.  
— Tu ne m'avais pas raconté, non. Il ne l'a jamais su ? Vous avez bien fait d'en profiter, en tout cas !  
Le danseur rit, une main dans sa frange.  
— S'il l'avait su, on en aurait entendu parler ! Donc je pense qu'on peut dire avec certitude que non !

Tout en scannant toujours les photos des plats, le Coréen fait une pause, puis reprend :  
— C'est sympa de la part de Reign d'aller me chercher des médicaments. J'appréhenderai moins le retour, comme ça. Je ne sais pas si Manager Kim m'aurait donné des calmants ou s'il aurait voulu que j'apprenne la leçon...  
Il s'interrompt soudain et ouvre de grands yeux et une grande bouche.  
— Mais au fait, si elle va à la pharmacie...  
  
Il se tourne vers son compagnon, lui attrape le bras.  
— Ça ne te dit pas qu'on continue ce qu'on faisait tout à l'heure, ce qu'on a fait en novembre, et qu'on aille plus loin ? Si tu n'as pas envie maintenant, il n'y a pas de problème ! On peut attendre ! Mais si tu en as envie...  
Il serre la main du Suédois, la regarde, puis relève les yeux pour chercher ceux d'Anders.  
— Moi, j'en ai envie.  
— Moi aussi, j'en ai envie. Mais, je n'ai rien de ce qu'il faut, avoue le hockeyeur, embarrassé. Comme je ne pensais pas venir en Floride... Et puis, je ne voulais de toute façon pas anticiper tout ça de manière unilatérale, mais t'en parler avant.

Il pose son autre main sur celle de Sung-ki et sourit.  
— Mais du coup... il va falloir se débrouiller pour récupérer le matériel nécessaire. Parce que j'imagine que ce n'est pas à disposition dans la maison.  
— Justement : on peut demander à Elian de demander à sa sœur d'acheter des préservatifs pour nous aussi ! réplique le danseur, emballé. Il faut quoi d'autre ? Je n'y connais pas grand-chose ! Et comment on choisit quels préservatifs ? Il faut préciser la taille ?

Bien malgré lui, Anders s'empourpre. Les questions de Sung-ki, si directes, si candides, le déstabilisent un peu avant qu'il ne parvienne à se reprendre.  
— Pour les préservatifs, oui, il faut préciser la taille.  
 _Seigneur Dieu du ciel... La pauvre sœur d'Elian n'a pas demandé à subir ça...  
  
_ Prenant son courage à deux mains, le hockeyeur poursuit vaillamment sur sa lancée :  
— Sinon, ça sera difficilement utilisable ou pas très efficace. Il faut aussi prévoir le lubrifiant adapté... Et puis, peut-être prévoir une poire de... euh... de lavement.  
Le regard interrogateur que Sung-ki lui lance lui donne presque envie de se réfugier sous les draps.  
— C'est quoi ?  
— Hum... En fait... Ça permet de... euh, nettoyer pour éviter les accidents... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Ce n'est pas non plus une obligation absolue, mais euh... Je crois que pour la première fois... psychologiquement... ça sera peut-être mieux ? Pour moi, en tout cas...

— Ah, O.K. ! s'exclame le Coréen sans paraître perturbé le moins du monde. J'ai regardé un film porno gay avec Kyung-hwan il n'y a pas longtemps, mais ils n'ont pas fait ça dedans ! C'est à peu près toute mon éducation sur la question, haha. Avec ce que Kyung-hwan m'a un peu expliqué. Mais je crois que les hommes avec qui il l'a fait pour avoir des contrats de mannequinat n'étaient pas très soucieux de son bien-être, malheureusement. Du coup, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils ont tout bien fait comme il fallait ! Ils s'en fichaient un peu de lui ; ils voulaient juste tirer leur coup.  
Son visage mobile et expressif s'attriste en disant ces mots.

 _Kyung-hwan a déjà couché avec des mecs ?_

L'interrogation traverse rapidement l'esprit d'Anders alors que Sung-ki reprend avec beaucoup plus d'entrain :  
— Donc il faudra que tu m'expliques ! Tu t'es beaucoup renseigné sur la question, toi ? En Corée du Sud, évidemment, on ne parle pas de ça, et comme quasi personne n'est out, on ne peut pas échanger sur la question non plus, la plupart du temps. Sans compter que les magazines et films pornos sont interdits par la loi, du coup, pas simple d'en trouver, même des hétéro ! Toi, tu as regardé beaucoup de pornos gay ?  
— Huh... Je ne me suis pas... euh... renseigné à fond, non. Peut-être un peu... sur des forums, tout ça ? Et pour les pornos...  
Anders soupire en se frottant l'arrière du crâne :  
— Je ne dirais pas des tonnes non plus, mais oui... Ceci dit, se baser sur du porno, ce n'est pas non plus l'idée du siècle. Tout est un peu fabriqué de manière idéale, là-dedans. Tu savais que parfois, certains acteurs ne sont même pas gays ? Ils font semblant, parce qu'ils sont payés pour ça ?

 _Et me voilà à digresser sur les tenants et les aboutissants du porno,_ songe le hockeyeur. _Il ne manquerait plus que je me lance dans un discours socio-politique, et ça serait complet...  
_  
— Mais quand tu n'as que ça à disposition, c'est mieux que rien ! rétorque Sung-ki. J'ai aussi lu des mangas yaoi, mais c'était encore moins, hmm... éclairant ? Dans certaines grosses agences, les idols reçoivent parfois des cours d'éducation sexuelle, mais hétéro, forcément. Mais ce n'était pas notre cas puisque de toute façon, on nous a dit qu'on n'avait pas intérêt à avoir de copine ou à aller coucher avec quiconque dans des love motels ! Et si on ne pouvait pas le faire, pourquoi investir dans des cours pour nous parler de protection, haha. Tu as lu des mangas yaoi, toi ?  
Anders passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux blonds.  
— Si jamais... vous enfreignez cette règle qui vous interdit d'avoir des copines, il se passerait quoi ? Pour les mangas... j'ai dû en lire vite fait. Plutôt des dôjinshi, je pense. Je ne suis pas hyper fan.  
— Si on enfreint la règle, ça veut dire qu'on enfreint notre contrat, du coup, on pourrait avoir des pénalités ou carrément se faire jeter si jamais l'agence en avait envie. Et pourquoi tu n'es pas fan des mangas yaoi ? Moi, j'aime le boy's love, haha.  
— Je ne sais pas trop, parfois, je trouve les personnages un peu trop... féminisés ? Mais j'en ai lu aussi qui étaient bien, donc je ne généralise pas !  
  
Une idée jaillit soudain dans l'esprit du Suédois.  
— Pour ton contrat... c'est précisé juste « avec des filles » ?  
— J'aimerais, comme ça, je pourrais jouer sur les mots ! rit le main dancer. Mais non : c'est écrit que toute relation sentimentale ou sexuelle est interdite, point. Dans la tête de presque tout le monde, c'est sous-entendu « avec une fille », cela dit.  
— En effet, tu es coincé, soupire Anders, déçu de ne pas avoir trouvé une faille qui aurait permis à leur relation d'être moins potentiellement destructrice pour son compagnon.

Sung-ki pose ensuite le folder du restaurant sur la couette et passe les bras autour de la poitrine d'Anders.  
— Pour revenir à nos moutons, quand même beaucoup plus intéressants que des contrats ! On demande quoi à Elian pour qu'il demande à Reign ? Elle va bientôt partir ; Elian avait dit « dix minutes » ! Tu préfères lui expliquer pour être sûrs qu'on ne se trompe pas ? Ou tu me dis ce que je dois demander ? Et comment je sais quelle taille je dois prendre ? Les vêtements aux USA, on entend toujours dire que ça taille grand par rapport à l'Asie. C'est la même chose pour les préservatifs ? Tu prends quelle taille, toi ?  
— Euh, non, non ! s'écrie aussitôt Anders, en secouant les mains. Je ne veux pas du tout lui expliquer ; je te laisse faire. Je peux tout écrire sur un papier, s'il le faut.  
L'idée de parler de sexualité avec une jeune fille qu'il ne connaît pas lui envoie un long frisson dans le dos.

Le hockeyeur s'absorbe ensuite dans une réflexion sur les détails pratiques.  
— Pour la taille, euh... il faut prendre en compte plusieurs paramètres. Longueur, hum... largeur... Je ne pense pas que ça soit nécessairement plus grand ici ; c'est juste qu'il y a peut-être plus euh... de modèles plus larges aussi ? Quant à moi...  
Sous les yeux du danseur, Anders joue un instant avec un coin de la couette, puis récupère le menu qu'il se met à triturer.  
— Je n'ai jamais eu d'expérience... à part avec toi, bien sûr. Mais donc, je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'utiliser de capote avant... Mais euh... j'ai quand même voulu voir... enfin, ce que ça faisait, tu vois ? Donc hum... j'en avais acheté un jour... Et bref, donc, tout ça pour dire que j'aurai sans doute besoin de préservatifs larges...  
  
Sung-ki passe une main dans sa frange ; son visage ne se départ pas de son sourire.  
— Moi, je n'ai jamais acheté de préservatifs de ma vie, et mes parents ne m'en ont pas donné non plus ! Je savais bien que je ne voulais pas coucher avec des filles, et comme je ne pouvais pas dire le fond de ma pensée... Avec mes amis, je faisais comme si tout ça ne m'intéressait pas parce que je ne pensais qu'à la danse. Et c'est vrai que la danse m'intéressait beaucoup plus que les filles, haha. Et maintenant, on ne peut pas en avoir dans notre appartement non plus de toute façon. Si les sasaeng voyaient ça dans un reportage, on serait crucifiés. Elles s'imagineraient tout de suite des choses et auraient l'impression qu'on les « trompe ». Mais bref, je pense que je devrais prendre du small, tu ne crois pas ?  
— À ce point ? Je trouverais ça bien plutôt ; ça veut dire que vous vous protégez. Mais je ne suis pas une fan hardcore, donc mon avis ne compte pas vraiment.  
— Nous protéger de quoi, puisqu'on est censés les attendre ? On est censés s'abstenir pour qu'elles ne soient pas jalouses, donc forcément, faire la moindre chose est mal, haha. Et tu sais qu'il y a des tas de fans qui disent apparemment sur Internet que par exemple, c'est impossible que je me masturbe car je suis trop pur et adorable pour ça ? On va parfois lire des fanfics ou des blogs de fans pour s'amuser, et c'est drôle tout ce qu'on y trouve !  
  
Anders fait la moue.  
— C'est quoi la fanfic la plus bizarre que vous ayez lue ? Sinon, ça en dit long sur leur mentalité, si elles pensent que la pureté passe par là...  
Sung-ki jette un coup d'œil à l'écran de son smartphone et ouvre de grands yeux.  
— Andy, ils vont commander à manger sans nous et on n'aura pas non plus notre matériel si on ne se dépêche pas ! Le temps est presque écoulé ! On reparlera peut-être des fanfics après ?  
— Oui, oui, excuse-moi... Donc, je disais, pour ta taille, small, je pense que ça irait ! Du coup, il faudrait demander large et small à Reign... Pour la marque et le style, perso, je m'en fiche. Autant commencer par le plus simple.

Le hockeyeur a un petit sourire en coin, enfin plus détendu.  
— Après les capotes, il reste aussi le lubrifiant. Je ne sais pas trop si tu veux aller jusque-là, mais de toute façon... il faudrait prendre un lubrifiant conçu pour... pour la sodomie.  
Le Suédois se racle la gorge après avoir prononcé ce mot ; ses rougeurs sont revenues aussi vite qu'elles étaient parties.  
— Franchement, ça ne risque pas de gêner Reign de demander tout ça ? En plus de la poire à lavement... clairement, ça ne laisse aucun doute.  
— Aucun doute de quoi ? l'interroge naïvement le Sud-coréen. Tu crois qu'elle serait gênée que le pharmacien pense qu'elle veut avoir des relations sexuelles ? Elian nous le dira si c'est le cas, je pense ! Et moi, je veux aller aussi loin que tu as envie d'aller ! Mais pas plus loin.  
— Oui, et pas n'importe quelle relation sexuelle... En fait, c'est à elle qu'il faudrait demander si ça la gêne ou pas. Sinon... sinon, je pourrais peut-être y aller.  
S'imaginer rentrer dans la pharmacie et demander avec aplomb chaque produit dont ils ont besoin lui fait se crisper les doigts, mais il ne sait pas si l'idée de demander à la sœur d'Elian n'est pas le pire des deux maux.  
  
— Pour le reste, on verra sur le moment. Sauf si tu veux en parler maintenant, mais Elian ne va pas tarder à nous rappeler à l'ordre, donc peut-être après...  
— Oui, car avec tout ça, reprend Sung-ki quelques secondes plus tard en ramassant le menu abandonné sur le lit, on n'a pas choisi nos plats ! Tu peux me dire ce que c'est, ça ? L'image me tente en tout cas ! Et toi, tu t'es décidé ou pas ?  
— Alors, ça, c'est une côtelette de porc, avec une sauce au rhum épicée, des trucs que je ne connais absolument pas, genre, du Bacardi ? Il y a aussi du riz. Mais ça a vraiment l'air délicieux. Pour ma part, je vais prendre le thon qu'on a vu tout à l'heure.  
— Du rhum ? De l'alcool ? Alors, non, pas ça ! Je vais prendre le même thon que toi, en fait ! Et Elian a aussi demandé ce qu'on voulait boire. Tu as une requête particulière ? Je vais aller lui transmettre tout ça !

Le Coréen saute déjà sur ses pieds.  
— De l'eau ou du Coca, ça me suffira, répond son compagnon.  
— O.K., je file dire tout ça à Elian et à Reign ! Deux thons aux épices, papaye et mangue avec de l'eau, des préservatifs small et large, du lubrifiant pour sodomie et une poire de lavement : le compte est bon ! Je reviens tout de suite !  
  
Sung-ki quitte la pièce de quelques bonds lestes et gracieux ; il danse presque plus qu'il ne court, toujours.


	29. La Floride en avril (4)

Anders pousse un long soupir, ferme les yeux, puis se laisse tomber en arrière sur la couette, les bras en croix. 

Il a envie de Sung-ki, envie de sauter le pas, mais la présence des amis du jeune homme dans la maison — certes, assez grande pour leur donner l'impression qu'ils sont seuls —, tous les achats à effectuer, lui tendent les nerfs comme des cordes de violon. Le danseur n'a toutefois pas l'air perturbé le moins du monde par la perspective, et c'est un soulagement pour le Suédois qui peut ainsi se raccrocher à la candeur presque flegmatique de son petit ami.

À présent, le jeune homme appréhende l'acte en lui-même. Les réactions de Sung-ki sont encourageantes jusqu'à présent, mais qu'en sera-t-il vraiment ? Anders a peur de mal faire, peur de se tromper ou de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes du Coréen, qui a même décidé de regarder un porno histoire de parfaire une éducation sexuelle totalement vide, au risque de s'agripper à des clichés tout droit sortis du monde des fantasmes.

Si, en plus, le hockeyeur se met à songer au fait que tous les amis du jeune homme, la sœur d'Elian, et peut-être même les parents de ce dernier seront au courant, il est presque certain qu'il passera le reste de son séjour ici le rouge aux joues et le regard bas.

Mais est-ce si grave, au fond ? Dans la maison des Hayes ne se trouve aucun jugement. Sung-ki peut être lui-même sans crainte, et Anders sait qu'il ne le reverra pas avant longtemps. Et puis, sous la gêne, le désir est bien présent — plus fort, il l'espère.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, Anders se redresse sur les coudes et sourit au danseur, dont le visage heureux suffit à balayer ses doutes. 

Sung-ki revient vers le lit et y lâche un tas de tissus colorés.  
— Elian nous envoie des maillots si on veut profiter de la piscine ! Il dit qu'on peut y aller quand on veut ! Il demande juste qu'on reste habillés dedans, car la chambre de Reign et celle de ses parents ont vue dessus depuis le premier étage, haha. Les autres comptent aller flotter un peu dedans après le dîner, avec le dessert. Ça te tente ?  
— Vu la chaleur, ça sera avec plaisir ! Et promis, je garderai mon maillot. Ça sera parfait pour aider un peu à la digestion.

Le danseur s'assied ensuite à côté de son compagnon.  
— Sinon, j'ai bien transmis notre petite liste de courses ! Reign a proposé de dire au pharmacien qu'elle aidait un touriste coréen nommé monsieur Kim qui avait pris une chambre dans un hôtel tout près et ne parlait pas anglais, alors elle venait de sa part. Kyung-hwan a eu peur qu'elle le fasse vraiment et que Manager Kim soit furieux si ça revenait à ses oreilles ! Tu aurais dû voir sa tête : rien que pour ça, ça valait le coup !  
Sung-ki rit encore au souvenir de l'expression tant incrédule qu'horrifiée arborée un instant par son meilleur ami, et Anders ne peut s'empêcher de rire avec lui. 

Après avoir soufflé sous sa frange, le danseur reprend :  
— Mais Kyung-hwan a raison, quand même : si jamais Manager Kim est en poste dans la rue, la suit et la voit acheter ce genre de produit, ça risque d'être dangereux. Car on ne sait jamais qu'il se pose des questions ! Du coup, Reign a téléphoné à un ami bisexuel de la fac pour lui demander d'aller le faire pour elle, et il la retrouvera devant le resto caribéen pour lui donner dans un sac discret ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne dira pas à son ami pourquoi elle a besoin de ça. Il ne saura même pas que son frère est revenu ou qu'il y a des gens chez elle aujourd'hui ! Il pensera que c'est pour elle, sûrement ! Bref, tout va bien !  
Anders hoche la tête, soulagé.  
— O.K., au moins, ça évitera qu'on se pose des questions sur elle si jamais elle croise des connaissances. C'est très gentil à son ami. Ça nous évitera d'y aller nous-mêmes...  
— Moi, je ne pouvais en aucun cas, et même toi... En fait, Kyung-hwan pense que Manager Kim doit s'être posé quelque part non loin où il peut voir la maison. D'ailleurs, Elian espère que quelqu'un du quartier le trouvera louche et appellera la police ! Le pauvre Manager Kim, si ça arrive !  
Sung-ki rit, mais secoue la tête.  
— S'il veut, Elian peut toujours appeler lui-même. Ça sera parfaitement anonyme ! commente le Suédois.  
— Manager Kim essaie de faire son job, alors lui faire ça, ce serait cruel !  
— C'est vrai.

Le danseur s'étire, puis s'accroche sans transition à son compagnon.  
— J'ai hâte pour tout à l'heure, en tout cas !  
— J'espère que ça ne te décevra pas, rétorque nerveusement le hockeyeur.  
 _Autant éviter qu'il attende un truc merveilleux pour se dire ensuite que ce n'était pas super..._   
Anders ne peut cependant s'empêcher d'ajouter :  
— Moi aussi, j'ai hâte. J'y pense depuis longtemps si je dois être honnête avec toi.

Avec un brin d'étonnement, le Coréen scrute le visage de son petit ami.  
— Pourquoi ça me décevrait ? J'ai adoré en novembre ! C'était parfait ; je me suis senti super bien ! Tu y penses depuis quand ? Moi aussi, j'y ai beaucoup pensé. Mais peut-être qu'il ne faudrait pas trop y penser maintenant, parce que dans une demi-heure, il faudra manger et puis, on a dit qu'on allait à la piscine ! Il ne faut pas qu'on soit dans un état qui nous empêche de faire tout ça, haha.  
Sung-ki embrasse néanmoins la gorge de son compagnon, juste sous l'angle de sa mâchoire.  
— Je ne sais pas trop, répond le hockeyeur. Si ce n'est pas agréable ? Et j'y pense de manière très concrète depuis novembre. Avant... ah, c'était juste du domaine du fantasme. Mais bon, de toute façon, on n'en est pas encore là ! Avant, il faut en effet aller manger, parce que je commence à mourir de faim. Et clairement, je n'ai pas envie que toute la maison soit au courant, surtout qu'Elian nous a déjà grillés tout à l'heure !

Anders s'amuse un instant des cheveux de Sung-ki, profite de son baiser, puis se redresse et lui tend la main :  
— Allez, on y va !  
— Attends, je vais me changer ! Ce n'est pas une tenue adaptée à des vacances en Floride, même s'il y a la clim dans la maison !  
Mettant immédiatement son plan à exécution, le danseur saisit au hasard un t-shirt et un short parmi les vêtements qu'il a récupérés dans le dressing d'Elian.  
— Elian fait six centimètres et huit kilos de plus que moi, mais notre styliste n'est pas là, donc on s'en fiche si ça ne tombe pas parfaitement sur mes hanches, si c'est un peu trop grand !  
Il se tourne à demi pour jeter un coup d'œil interrogateur au Suédois par-dessus son épaule.  
— Enfin, j'espère que tu t'en fiches aussi !  
— Je m'en fiche totalement, confirme Anders avec tendresse. Tu es beau quoi qu'il arrive.  
Ce compliment lui vaut un sourire rayonnant.  
— C'est super gentil ! Merci !

Une seconde plus tard, ses propres vêtements à ses pieds, Sung-ki est en boxer au milieu de la chambre, dont les rideaux ne sont pas tirés devant les grandes baies vitrées qui ouvrent sur le jardin à l'arrière de la maison. Anders s'accorde une petit instant pour admirer le Sud-coréen en sous-vêtement, puis décide lui aussi de se changer. Il retire son t-shirt, qu'il plie bien proprement avant de le ranger dans un coin de sa valise, fait de même avec son jean, puis observe les tenues que lui a prêtées Elian. Après quelques instants de réflexion, le Suédois jette son dévolu sur un t-shirt sombre et un short gris relativement assorti.

Il en profite également pour attraper son flacon de déodorant avant de mettre un peu de poudre sur ses mains, puis de les glisser sous ses aisselles sous les yeux très étonnés de Sung-ki.  
— Tu fais quoi ?  
— Ben... euh ? Je mets du déo ?  
— Tu mets du déodorant ? répète le Coréen, qui arbore toujours une expression aussi stupéfaite.  
— Euh, ben, oui ? Pourquoi ? Il ne faut pas ? Il ne sent pas bon ?  
Anders lui lance un regard inquiet.  
— Si, si, tu sens super bon ! le rassure néanmoins immédiatement le danseur. J'adore ton odeur ! Mais justement, puisque tu ne pues pas, pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin d'en mettre ?  
— C'est gentil de me rassurer sur mon odeur corporelle.

Le Suédois contemple ensuite son flacon de déodorant d'un air confus, puis reporte son attention sur son petit ami :  
— Eh bien... parce que sans ça, je risque d'embaumer la pièce d'une délicieuse odeur de transpiration, tu vois ? Et encore, dans mon cas, ce n'est pas non plus hyper prononcé, mais quand même... J'ai bien besoin de ça. Mais pourquoi cette question ? Tu n'en mets pas, toi ?  
Sung-ki secoue la tête sans hésitation.  
— Non, je n'en ai pas besoin ? Je ne transpire pas beaucoup et je ne sens pas non plus sous les bras ! Personne que je connais ne met de déodorant, aucun garçon du moins ! Mais c'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai déjà entendu des gens dire que les étrangers devaient, car eux suaient énormément et que ça sentait mauvais !  
— On ne transpire pas, en Corée du Sud ? s'étonne à son tour Anders. C'est vrai que parfois, ici... Il y a des gens qui auraient bien besoin de mettre du déo. Et puis, après les matchs, il ne faut pas rentrer dans les vestiaires sans masque de protection, parce que bon sang...  
Le danseur hausse les épaules.  
— Si, bien sûr, on transpire, mais moins que vous, visiblement ? Je ne transpire pas beaucoup, moi, en tout cas ! Et quand on transpire, ça ne sent pas comme ce que tu décris dans tes vestiaires, même après un concert de deux heures où on ne fait que bouger ! Évidemment, il faut se laver tous les jours, car si on ne se lavait jamais, je suppose qu'on puerait quand même au bout d'un moment. Mais là, comme ça, on n'a pas besoin de déodorant, en tout cas ! Ou tu trouves que si ?  
Il s'avance vers son compagnon, bras levés et mains jointes au-dessus de la tête.

Anders agite les mains devant lui.  
— Non, non, tu sens vraiment très bon. Je t'assure. Ce n'était pas du tout un reproche ou une critique !  
— Je ne l'ai pas pris comme ça ! sourit Sung-ki, pas un nuage sur le visage.  
À moitié rassuré, le Suédois vérifie tout de même :  
— Mais, moi... Ça t'embête que je mette du déo ?  
— Non, ça ne m'embête pas du tout si tu en as besoin ! Tu fais ce que tu veux ! Et j'aime ton odeur de lavande, de toute façon.  
Les bras autour de la taille d'Anders, les paupières fermées, le danseur pose son nez à la base du cou de son compagnon et inspire les senteurs fleuries.

Après un court moment, Sung-ki ouvre néanmoins à nouveau les yeux pour chercher ceux du hockeyeur.  
— Est-ce qu'il y a des choses différentes chez moi, auxquelles tu n'es pas habitué, qui t'embêtent un peu ou que tu n'aimes pas ? Par exemple, je ne sais pas....  
Il arbore une petite moue concentrée le temps de réfléchir, puis fait remonter deux doigts le long des biceps d'Anders, jusqu'à les glisser sous la manche de son t-shirt pour toucher son aisselle.  
— Le fait que je sois épilé ici ? Même si je ne l'étais pas, je n'aurais pas autant de poils, mais toi, tu ne l'es pas... Donc peut-être qu'en Suède ou en Allemagne, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se fait ? Si jamais : j'aime bien tes poils sous les bras, ils sont tout doux !  
Anders gigote un peu lorsque les doigts de Sung-ki lui effleurent l'aisselle avec plus d'insistance. Il répond avec le sourire :  
— Oh, non, ça ne m'embête pas du tout. Que tu t'épiles les jambes, les bras, ce que tu veux, vraiment, ça ne me pose aucun souci ! Donc dans les deux sens, avec ou sans poils, tu es parfait.  
— Bon, tant mieux ! Chez nous, c'est très courant d'aller se faire épiler à la lumière pulsée ! Woo-jae et Kyung-hwan le sont, par exemple. Elian et moi, c'est « à la main » par l'esthéticienne de l'agence !

Après cette révélation, le danseur fait quelques pas en arrière. Il saisit un short bleu marine et entreprend de s'habiller.  
— Tu sais, Reign, elle a été wang-tta au lycée. Ça veut dire que tu es exclu de la classe, par toute la classe. Pendant toute l'année, personne ne te parle, jamais, et ils font tous comme si tu n'existais pas.  
Anders ouvre des yeux ronds et dévisage Sung-ki après l'avoir observé passer son bermuda.  
— Mais... pourquoi ?  
Sung-ki enfile un t-shirt vert tendre, lui aussi un peu trop grand.  
— À cause de ses yeux. Tu as vu, elle a des yeux bleu très clair, beaucoup plus clairs qu'Elian encore. Je crois que leur père aussi a des yeux bleus, et un des arrière-grands-pères de leur mère aussi ? Bref, elle a des yeux bleu très pâle et, à un moment donné au lycée, les autres dans sa classe ont décidé que c'était moche ou bizarre, ou ils se sont servis de ça comme prétexte pour l'exclure. Parce qu'en Corée du Sud, évidemment, tu ne vois pas souvent des yeux comme ça, surtout sur quelqu'un qui est coréen ! En Corée du Sud, beaucoup de gens n'aiment pas ce qui est différent. Ils préfèrent que tout soit dans la norme. Alors, tu vois, c'est pour ça que je me demandais, par rapport à nos différences ? Parce que je sais bien que les différences, ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde ! Et je dois être différent sur plein de points des gens en Suède ou ailleurs que tu côtoies d'habitude ?  
— Pourtant, Reign est super jolie et a de super beaux yeux... Mais je juge ça de mon point de vue, et pas de celui d'un Sud-coréen...

Anders joue un instant avec le lobe de son oreille, sent les petits trous qui y ont été percés.  
— Hmmm... oui, c'est vrai que tu es différent. Mais en même temps... Mes coéquipiers sont aussi très différents des uns des autres. Je ne dis pas pour autant que tout est parfait en Suède. Évidemment, la différence peut aussi être sévèrement pointée du doigt, comme ici aux États-Unis, où on entend aussi des histoires de discrimination horribles... C'est compliqué, tout ça.  
Sung-ki acquiesce.  
— Oui. Mais tant que pour toi, tout va bien... eh bien, tout va bien ! Si on allait rejoindre les autres pour manger, maintenant ? conclut le danseur après avoir senti son ventre gargouiller.  
— Je te suis ! renchérit le hockeyeur. Parce que si ça continue, je vais tomber d'inanition, ah ah !  
Sung-ki le prend par la main pour l'entraîner d'un bond enthousiaste hors de la chambre.  
— On y va !

☀️☀️☀️☀️

— Bon, moi, je vais aller dormir, maintenant, annonce Elian. Entre le concert, le voyage et le décalage horaire, je suis claqué.  
Sa tête est déjà appuyée contre ses deux bras repliés sur le bord de la piscine, comme un oreiller. L'Américano-coréen n'est pas très à l'aise dans l'eau depuis qu'un accident dans son enfance l'a presque vu noyé, et il ne se hasarde de toute façon jamais vers le centre du bassin où il n'a pas pied. Il ajoute avec un petit sourire :   
— Vous pouvez rester dehors aussi longtemps que vous le voulez, même toute la nuit si vous en avez envie. Faites vraiment comme chez vous.  
— Je vais venir avec toi, répond néanmoins Woo-jae, qui n'a pas mis une seule fois la tête dans l'eau depuis le début de la soirée puisqu'il a conservé ses lentilles.  
Le visual a également gardé un t-shirt dans la piscine, comme il le fait en Corée du Sud.  
  
Le main vocalist se redresse alors, se hisse sur le sol en marbre blanc d'une poussée. Il s'y met debout, puis tend une main à son meilleur ami pour l'aider à sortir de l'eau à son tour.  
— Demain matin, précise encore Elian en lissant ses cheveux bruns en arrière, dormez jusqu'à l'heure qui vous chante. Il y aura tout ce qu'il faut dans la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner, mais vous le prenez quand vous avez faim ; pas besoin de se lever à une certaine heure pour ça. Si on peut oublier les contraintes et les horaires pendant deux jours...  
— D'accord ! répond Sung-ki, qui s'approche du bord où son ami se tient en quelques brasses. Bonne nuit ; dormez bien tous les deux !   
  
Elian lève le pouce ; Woo-jae fait un signe de la main après s'être enroulé dans une grande serviette éponge. Les deux jeunes gens s'éclipsent ensuite à l'intérieur de la maison par la porte-fenêtre du salon. La chambre de l'Américano-coréen est à l'étage, mais elle donne sur la rue et non sur le jardin.

Dans la nuit, Kyung-hwan resserre sa queue de cheval avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Anders, puis au danseur. Le Suédois ne soutient pas le regard du mannequin et préfère faire semblant de se perdre dans l'observation concentrée d'une guêpe prise dans une goutte d'eau au bord de la piscine. La chaleur, le repas copieux, l'ont également un peu anesthésié, et son esprit vagabonde tandis que Woo-jae et Elian disparaissent dans les profondeurs de la villa et les abandonnent.  
  
— Hum, je vais y aller aussi, dit Kyung-hwan.  
— On ne te chasse pas, hein ! s'exclame aussitôt Sung-ki à mi-voix.  
Il nage vers son meilleur ami pour lui passer les bras autour du cou.  
— Tu n'es pas de trop, si c'est ce que tu te dis !   
— Ce n'est pas ce que je me dis, répond le mannequin d'un ton neutre. Mais je vais quand même monter. Et puis, ça m'épuise de penser à Manager Kim qui rôde autour de la propriété.  
  
Immédiatement, Sung-ki se colle contre lui et se tourne à demi pour vérifier par-dessus son épaule.  
— Tu crois qu'il nous observe ?  
Ils parlent à voix basse depuis qu'une heure plus tôt, monsieur et madame Hayes se sont retirés dans leur chambre dont le balcon surplombe la piscine.  
— Non, impossible, puisque le jardin est à l'arrière de la maison. Je doute qu'il ait conclu un accord avec les voisins. Et puis, il y a toutes ces haies, ce mur, ces palmiers... Ici, on est en tranquille.  
Le danseur laisse s'échapper un soupir soulagé.   
— Ouf !   
— Allez, je vous laisse, répète Kyung-hwan. Bonne nuit.  
  
Après un dernier câlin, Sung-ki s'écarte pour laisser leur leader grimper hors du bassin. Le mannequin ramasse sa serviette, la drape autour de ses épaules d'un geste élégant et quitte les deux autres jeunes hommes sur un sourire.

Lorsque la porte-fenêtre se referme sur Kyung-hwan, Sung-ki pivote et nage vers Anders, assis sur le bord opposé de la piscine, les jambes dans l'eau trouée de quelques rayons de lumière grâce aux spots immergés. Sur le pourtour du bassin, des bougies à la citronnelle, dans de grandes vasques plates, éclairent aussi la nuit et chassent les moustiques de passage.  
— Ça va ? s'enquiert le Coréen en s'approchant de son compagnon.  
— Ça va. C'était vraiment une super soirée !  
— C'est vrai ! Je me suis super bien amusé !

Le visage du danseur est constellé de gouttelettes, ses cheveux mouillés plaqués en arrière. Avant qu'ils ne passent au dessert, Sung-ki a beaucoup nagé et a également enchaîné des figures depuis le bord jusque dans l'eau. Poirier, roue, salto avant, salto arrière... Il s'est immobilisé pour déguster avec ses amis les fruits et les glaces qu'ils ont savourés directement dans la piscine alors que la pénombre s'obscurcissait. Si, ensuite, les autres jeunes gens ont presque cessé de bouger, se contentant de se laisser porter par l'eau et de se relaxer, le maknae de 21st June, toujours en mouvement, a été de l'un à l'autre de ses amis. 

À présent, tandis qu'il s'arrête devant son petit ami et pose ses mains sur les genoux de ce dernier, la flamme de la bougie la plus proche se reflète dans ses yeux noirs et sur les étoiles en or de ses tragus.

Anders contemple Sung-ki, sourit, s'étonne encore de la chance qu'il a. Malgré son appréhension à son arrivée chez les Hayes, il s'est vite détendu, porté par le rire du danseur auquel il s'est raccroché. Avec ce sentiment d'être protégé et coupé du monde, dans ce petit coin à l'abri de tout, il a eu très envie d'être heureux.

Sung-ki prend appui sur les cuisses d'Anders pour se hisser un instant à sa hauteur et lui dérober un baiser rapide et léger.  
— On est tout seuls, maintenant ! Tu veux rester encore un peu ou bien tu veux rentrer dans la chambre ? C'est pratique qu'elle soit au rez ; on peut la réintégrer directement par la baie vitrée ! Pour moi, en tout cas, tout est bon !  
— On peut rester là encore quelques minutes, puis on y va ?  
— O.K. !  
  
Sans préavis, Sung-ki prend une impulsion. Il s'élève vers le hockeyeur, les deux bras tendus. Ses mains agrippent les épaules du Suédois alors qu'il se laisse retomber en arrière de tout son poids, entraînant Anders avec lui dans sa chute. Ce dernier laisse échapper un cri lorsqu'il bascule en avant et manque de boire la tasse. 

Ils passent tous deux sous la surface dans des gerbes d'eau. Le hockeyeur sourit malgré tout tandis qu'il s'enfonce dans la piscine, le goût des baisers chlorés de Sung-ki sur les lèvres. Des mèches plein les yeux, jusque dans sa bouche qui sourit en faisant une multitude de petites bulles, le danseur enlace quant à lui son compagnon. Toujours sous l'eau, il noue les bras dans la nuque d'Anders, les jambes autour de sa taille. Le Suédois, pour sa part, ne résiste pas à l'envie de plaquer sa bouche contre celle de Sung-ki. Le corps de son compagnon contre le sien, séparés par un maigre bout de tissu mouillé, devient son monde, alors que ses mains se posent sous les cuisses du Coréen pour le soutenir.

Après quelques secondes, ils remontent enfin à la surface, et Anders prend une grande inspiration avant d'éclater de rire. Son petit ami plaque aussitôt un index devant ses lèvres.  
— Chut, Andy !   
— Ah, oui, pardon ! chuchote le hockeyeur, contrit.  
Il glisse ensuite sa main sur la nuque de Sung-ki, passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs, pose le bout de son nez contre le sien.  
— On retourne dans la chambre ?  
— Oui ! répond le danseur avec un sourire plein de joie — ce sourire qui a conduit Anders à Miami, comme il l'avait conduit à Séoul, Berlin, Paris ou New York auparavant.


	30. La Floride en avril (5)

Après avoir éteint lampes et bougies, main dans la main, les deux jeunes hommes contournent la façade blanche de la villa. Leurs pieds nus et leurs maillots-shorts dégoulinants laissent des sillons de gouttes sur la terrasse en marbre. 

Ils se faufilent dans la chambre par la porte-fenêtre, qu'Anders verrouille tandis que Sung-ki tire les rideaux sur toute la longueur du mur. À l'intérieur de la maison, la chaleur de l'extérieur, malgré la nuit tombée depuis des heures, est remplacée par la fraîcheur de la climatisation ; la différence de température fait frissonner le Coréen, qui se colle dans le dos de son compagnon le temps de se réhabituer.

Très vite, sa main quitte pourtant la taille du Suédois ; elle s'immisce sous l'élastique de son maillot, descend sur son pubis, se referme sur son sexe, sans serrer.  
— Andy, j'ai envie de te toucher.

Anders a un mouvement inconscient du bassin pour aller à la rencontre de la main de Sung-ki avant de poser les doigts sur son poignet. Il ne le chasse pas et veut simplement l'accompagner. Il finit néanmoins par se retourner, et la main de Sung-ki passe alors sur ses fesses, tandis que le danseur observe son compagnon dans l'obscurité de la chambre. 

Anders touche de ses doigts, dont la peau s'est ramollie au contact de l'eau, les lèvres fraîches du Coréen. Il baisse le pouce, étire un peu la lèvre inférieure, puis ne résiste pas à l'envie de s'en saisir. Il se penche vers le danseur, colle sa bouche à la sienne, lui mordille la chair, puis glisse sa langue entre ses dents.

Les mains du hockeyeur se coulent sur les épaules humides de Sung-ki, descendent le long de ses flancs, s'impatientent. Avec le peu de bon sens qu'il lui reste et un effort, le Suédois recule pourtant légèrement la tête et murmure à l'oreille de son petit ami :  
— Hum... Ça serait peut-être mieux si on se séchait un peu avant ? Je n'ai pas très envie de dormir dans un lit humide ensuite.  
— On pourrait aussi prendre une douche, peut-être ? renchérit Sung-ki. Et tu ne voulais pas faire le truc du lavement ? Le matériel que Reign a ramené est dans le sac en plastique sur le lit !

Le hockeyeur jette un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Sung-ki, vers le sachet frappé du logo de la pharmacie. Il a un frisson de gêne en pensant à la liste que son compagnon a transmise à la jeune fille, mais de toute façon, les dés sont jetés à présent. Il n'a plus aucune raison de se cacher, d'autant que toute la maisonnée n'a plus aucun doute sur les tenants de sa relation avec le danseur. Ce matériel n'est pas arrivé là pour leur permettre de jouer aux cartes. 

Le Suédois incline donc la tête et répond, d'un ton aussi posé que possible :  
— Oui, mais ça, après la douche. Et donc, tu... euh... veux le faire ? Que je le fasse ?  
— Faire quoi ? Le lavement ? On peut le faire seul ou il faut être à deux ? Moi, tout me va, donc c'est comme c'est le plus simple pour toi !  
— Non, non, on fait ça seul ! Enfin, on pourrait le faire à deux, mais euh... non. Mais avant, hum... Je veux juste dire qu'on n'est pas obligé d'aller non plus jusqu'à... jusqu'à la pénétration. Plein de gays n'aiment pas ça, donc je ne veux pas que tu t'y obliges ou pas. Surtout qu'aucun de nous n'a de l'expérience, donc on ne sait pas trop ce que ça va donner.

Sung-ki passe une main sur la joue de son partenaire.  
— Je ne m'oblige à rien du tout ! Détends-toi, Andy ? Je te dirai si quelque chose ne va pas ou me déplaît, promis ! Et toi, tu vas faire la même chose, oui ? On ne fera rien qui ne te convient pas et on peut peut-être y aller doucement, progressivement, et voir ? Et si ça ne va pas, on arrête avant, et si ça va, on continue ? Moi, je voudrais surtout que ce soit un moment agréable pour tous les deux, peu importe ce qu'on fait ! Ça m'est égal, vraiment, tant qu'on se sent bien !  
Anders s'accorde un petit sourire crispé, puis se lance. Il jette d'une voix précipitée, comme s'il avait peur de ne pas être capable d'aller au bout en cas d'arrêt :  
— Désolé, je suis un peu stressé. Pour la première fois, peut-être que c'est mieux si tu es passif ? On pourra alterner et tester, bien sûr ! Mais je me dis que là... ça me semble mieux ?  
— Passif, tu veux dire, que je me fasse pénétrer, c'est ça ?  
— Oui, c'est ça.  
— O.K., pas de souci si tu penses que c'est mieux ! Mais pourquoi tu es aussi stressé ? Qu'est-ce qui t'angoisse à ce point ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu te détendes un peu ?

Sung-ki caresse les cheveux d'Anders, son front, le reste de son visage, avec des gestes qu'il essaie de rendre apaisants, avant d'ajouter d'autres réassurances enjouées dans la foulée :  
— Tout va bien ! Je suis super content d'être là avec toi, et on va passer un bon moment ! Et je te dirai si quelque chose me pose souci, et j'espère que tu me le diras aussi si c'est le cas pour toi. Je ne sais pas si tu te mets de la pression pour quelque chose, mais si oui, prends la toute dans tes joues et puis souffle-la dehors !  
Le danseur rit un peu.  
— C'est ce que ma grand-mère me disait de faire quand j'étais tout petit et que j'étais inquiet !  
Il passe les doigts sur les lèvres du Suédois.  
— Je t'aime déjà autant que je peux aimer ; j'ai déjà super envie de toi ; je suis déjà aussi heureux qu'on peut l'être d'être avec toi, et tu n'as rien à me prouver. Quoi que tu fasses ou ne fasses pas, je t'aimerai après exactement de la même façon que dans l'instant présent. Alors, maintenant...  
En souriant, Sung-ki appuie sur les joues de son compagnon des deux index.  
— Allez, remplis et souffle !  
— Je remplis et je souffle, d'accord.  
Anders ne proteste pas, prend une grande bouffée d'air et gonfle ses joues, se retient quelques secondes, puis expire.

Il recommence encore une fois et se frotte les yeux, comme pour évacuer le reste de sa tension.  
— J'ai peur de gâcher ta première fois. Si c'est un mauvais souvenir... Tu imagines ? Même si tu me dis que tout va bien, ça me reste dans un coin de la tête.  
— Ce ne sera pas un mauvais souvenir quoi qu'il arrive, proteste le Sud-coréen avec une spontanéité qui dit que c'est vrai. Parce que je me trouve où j'ai très envie d'être et que ça créera déjà un super souvenir d'avoir été ici avec toi, d'avoir testé tout ça. Et au pire, il y aura une deuxième fois pour se rattraper, si jamais la première se passait mal — ce qui n'arrivera pas, j'en suis sûr ! Mais la deuxième fois est tout aussi importante, ou la troisième, ou la quatrième... L'important, c'est de s'aimer et d'essayer !  
  
Anders sourit malgré ses craintes, touché par la volonté de Sung-ki de le rassurer. Il époussette les cheveux de son petit ami sur son front, l'observe avec un visage contemplateur, émerveillé aussi.  
— Ça, s'aimer, je crois qu'on est déjà bon sur ce point. Mais quand même, si jamais tu veux arrêter... Même si maintenant tu affirmes que ça ira, si jamais, tu le dis, et on arrête tout. Comme tu viens de me l'expliquer, on pourra toujours réessayer plus tard.  
Le Suédois enveloppe le danseur d'un regard doux, puis pivote sur les talons.  
— O.K., donc, maintenant...

Il se dirige vers le lit et vide le contenu du sachet sur les draps. Les boîtes de préservatifs tombent l'une sur l'autre ; le gel lubrifiant roule sur le côté, et la poire de lavement chute sur le sol. Anders se baisse pour la ramasser, puis revient vers Sung-ki. Le hockeyeur grelotte légèrement à présent, tandis que le tissu froid de son maillot, détrempé, lui colle toujours à la peau. Il ouvre la boîte et s'empare du mode d'emploi, plus pour avoir la conscience tranquille que pour découvrir le fonctionnement de l'objet.  
— Il faut que tu utilises ça. Alors, en gros... tu la remplis d'eau tiède. Tu... hum... tu insères l'embout dans l'anus... Et ensuite, tu évacues le liquide... et tu recommences jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit claire.

Anders tente de rationaliser son embarras en le mettant en perspective avec l'étape qu'il s'apprête à franchir avec Sung-ki. Comme il le lui a expliqué un peu plus tôt, c'est un processus dispensable tant que quelques précautions sont prises, mais pour sa première fois, le Suédois ne parviendra pas à dépasser cette barrière psychologique. Il veut également que tout se passe pour le mieux pour Sung-ki, et ce genre de petit désagrément pourrait rendre le souvenir assez pénible.  
— Je te propose qu'on aille prendre notre douche, puis... je te laisse faire ?  
— D'accord ! Je crois que j'ai compris comment on utilise ça !  
Le Coréen s'empare de la poire d'un geste décidé, l'air toujours aussi peu perturbé par tous ces détails qui gênent et font rougir Anders.

Pendant que Sung-ki est occupé dans la salle de bain, Anders retourne dans la chambre après sa douche. Enfin réchauffé, la peau sèche, il se sent plus à l'aise, et c'est presque d'un geste confiant qu'il s'empare de la bouteille de lubrifiant et des boîtes de préservatifs. Il sort quatre petits carrés emballés dans du plastique, deux de chaque, qu'il dispose bien proprement sur la table de nuit. Cela lui donne au moins l'impression de maîtriser les événements.

Lorsqu'il entend la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, il déglutit, souffle pour se donner du courage, puis se tourne vers Sung-ki avec un petit sourire.  
— Ça va ? interroge-t-il aussitôt.  
— Oui ! répond le danseur sans hésitation. C'était un peu bizarre au début parce qu'en général, par là, ça ne remonte pas, ça descend ! Du coup, la sensation de ce liquide projeté par la poire à l'intérieur était un peu étrange. Mais on s'y fait ! En tout cas, maintenant, tous les tuyaux sont super propres !  
Complètement nu lui aussi, il s'approche du hockeyeur et l'enlace.

Soulagé que le procédé n'ait pas effrayé ou dégoûté Sung-ki, Anders s'autorise un sourire. Il serre lui aussi son petit ami contre lui, l'embrasse et bascule en arrière sur le lit, où il tombe sans lâcher ses lèvres. Les mains sous les fesses du danseur, il le fait un peu remonter contre lui, puis lui caresse l'arrière des cuisses, les genoux, les mollets, les chevilles. Le bout de ses doigts virevoltent sur le corps de Sung-ki, qu'il veut soudain toucher comme si sa vie en dépendait.

🔥🔥🔥🔥 **(jusqu'aux prochaines flammes)**

Le sexe du Coréen est dur contre le sien, et Anders arque le dos pour se frotter à lui. Il passe sa main entre eux, la fait remonter le long de la verge de son petit ami, caresse le gland de son pouce, tirant à Sung-ki des gémissements étouffés entre ses lèvres. Le danseur s'agite, tente d'avancer le bassin pour en avoir plus. Anders fait alors basculer Sung-ki sur le dos, se redresse sur les genoux, puis enroule ses doigts autour de leurs deux sexes collés l'un à l'autre.

Il regarde ses doigts monter et descendre, fasciné. La peau de son prépuce couvre tout son gland, à côté du pénis circoncis de Sung-ki, qui observe également le spectacle, les yeux agrandis de désir. Les mains du Coréen parcourent le torse d'Anders, frôlent ses tétons durcis, dessinent les abdominaux contractés. Leur chair se mêle déjà, se cherche, s'apprivoise en même temps. 

Anders passe la main sous l'un des genoux du danseur, lui fait tendre la jambe avant de poser son mollet contre son épaule. Son bassin rejoint bientôt les mouvements de sa main et impose un rythme de plus en plus rapide, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête enfin afin de ne pas exploser avant même d'avoir commencé.  
  
— Hum...  
Le Suédois lâche la jambe de Sung-ki, se penche vers lui, dépose de petits baisers sur le menton de son compagnon pour retrouver ses lèvres. Il souffle :  
— J'ai tellement envie de te toucher.  
— Tu peux ! répond le danseur en l'embrassant à son tour. Moi aussi, j'ai envie que tu me touches !

La bouche d'Anders reprend sa descente, passe sur le torse de Sung-ki sans s'y attarder, sur la cicatrice d'appendicectomie en bas de son abdomen. Son nez traverse les poils de son pubis, hume son odeur naturelle, mêlée à celle du savon. Le hockeyeur finit par se hisser sur un bras, reprend le sexe de Sung-ki quelques secondes entre ses doigts, puis se penche en avant. Il donne un premier coup de langue maladroit, incertain. Le goût est étrange, sans être non plus désagréable.

Il recommence pendant que ses mains, un peu timides, effleurent les bourses du danseur. Il encercle la base de la verge de deux de ses doigts et prend le gland entre ses lèvres. Le plat de sa langue dessine le contour de la couronne. Anders s'arrête un instant, laisse sa main prendre le relais et s'interroge :  
— Tout va bien ?  
— Oh, oui ! Ça fait du bien...  
Le Coréen soupire, les lèvres entrouvertes.  
— J'ai envie de plus... J'ai envie de plus de toi.  
Encouragé, Anders se penche alors par-dessus Sung-ki, attrape le lubrifiant, un préservatif qu'il déchire prudemment. Il y glisse deux de ses doigts.  
— Je ne voudrais pas... te couper avec mes ongles, explique-t-il ensuite très vite.  
— D'accord, merci !

Le jeune homme prend une inspiration et pousse les genoux de Sung-ki pour lui écarter les cuisses. Il observe l'anus de son petit ami en fronçant les sourcils avec une concentration comique, avant de déboucher le tube de lubrifiant de son pouce.  
— Je vais y aller doucement. Si jamais tu as mal, tu me le dis aussitôt. Je vais faire de mon mieux, mais je crois que la première fois... ça fait toujours un peu bizarre.  
Le Suédois préfère annoncer la couleur pour ne pas décevoir le Coréen qui semble en avoir tant envie. Anders étale du gel sur ses doigts, puis autour de l'intimité du danseur. La première phalange de son index disparaît doucement, puis s'arrête.  
— Toujours O.K. ?  
— Oui, oui ! Je te le dirai si ça ne l'est plus. Ça fait un peu bizarre, c'est vrai, comme la poire. Sauf qu'ici, je sais que c'est ton doigt, et l'idée me plaît tellement...

Anders prend le sexe de Sung-ki dans son autre main et le caresse lentement ; son doigt s'enfonce un peu plus, recule, recommence, jusqu'à ce que l'autre jeune homme approuve lorsqu'il lui demande s'il peut ajouter le second. Lorsque le majeur et l'index du Suédois pénètrent Sung-ki, celui-ci se crispe involontairement. Immédiatement, Anders s'arrête. La main du Coréen dans ses cheveux se veut pourtant rassurante.  
— Ça va ! C'est surprenant, mais tu vas doucement, et ça va !  
— Sûr ?  
Le grand sourire de Sung-ki est la seule réponse dont il a besoin. 

Anders poursuit donc sa caresse patiente, ne quitte pas des yeux ses doigts qui entrent et sortent de son partenaire, de son intimité qui s'étire pour se refermer lorsque qu'il se retire. Le Suédois rajoute du lubrifiant qui coule sur la couette ; ses deux doigts s'enfoncent complètement en Sung-ki, dont le sexe a un peu perdu de sa rigidité malgré les attentions de son compagnon. Il passe plusieurs minutes à préparer le Coréen, même s'il sait que la douleur est toujours possible.

Le danseur finit par se tortiller, laisse échapper quelques soupirs, rejoint la main d'Anders qui monte et descend toujours sur son pénis.  
— Andy... On peut passer à la suite ? Je crois que c'est bien, là !  
Le Suédois a un petit rire nerveux et hoche la tête.  
— Passe-moi une capote. Sur la table.  
Sung-ki obéit aussitôt en souriant et lance un préservatif format large au Suédois, qui jongle quelques secondes avec avant de s'en saisir. Les doigts glissants de lubrifiant, il peine à l'ouvrir et s'y reprend à plusieurs fois en pestant, assis sur ses talons face à Sung-ki. Celui-ci ne perd pas une miette du spectacle, alors qu'Anders déroule du mieux qu'il peut le préservatif sur son propre sexe.  
— Hmm... je crois que c'est bon ? remarque-t-il, plus pour lui-même.

Il redresse ensuite la tête, sourit d'une manière fébrile à son compagnon, puis demande en se grattant l'arrière de la tête :  
— Tu veux rester sur le dos ? Ou tu préfères te mettre à quatre pattes ? Ça sera peut-être plus simple comme ça ?  
— Moi, toutes les positions me vont ! répond le Coréen en se redressant un peu sur un coude. Je suis super souple ; je peux faire le grand écart, le pont en arrière, tout ce qu'il faut !  
  
La réponse immédiate de Sung-ki fait perdre pour un instant son sérieux — et ses craintes — à Anders, qui répond, en riant :  
— On va garder ça pour plus tard, si tu veux bien. Et pour le pont arrière... je ne suis même pas sûr que ça soit possible. Non, je parlais pour... ça.  
Il a un geste de la main, qui va de Sung-ki à lui-même. Le danseur réfléchit une seconde.  
— Je crois que je préférerais face à face quand même plutôt que si tu es dans mon dos. J'aurai envie de te voir et aussi de pouvoir te serrer contre moi tout de suite après, je pense !  
— Face-à-face, O.K. Je peux le faire aussi comme ça, marmonne le hockeyeur, qui se rapproche de Sung-ki pour bien prendre position entre ses cuisses.  
  
Le Coréen l'arrête toutefois d'une main.  
— Ce n'est pas le mieux pour toi ? Tu préférerais autrement ? N'hésite pas à le dire si c'est le cas ! Il faut que tout te convienne au mieux aussi !  
— Non, en fait, je pense surtout à toi. Les deux me conviennent, mais je veux que ça soit le plus confortable pour toi, et l'autre position aurait peut-être été plus simple, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout faire pour que ça se passe au mieux. _J'espère...  
  
_ Anders récupère le tube de lubrifiant, étale une généreuse quantité de gel sur son sexe, prend celui-ci de sa main gauche, puis le guide jusqu'à l'intimité de son petit ami.  
— Prêt ?  
— Oui, et je sais que tu vas faire de ton mieux.

Le Suédois pose le gland contre l'anus de Sung-ki et reste immobile une poignée de secondes avant de pousser tout doucement en avant. _Oh, bon sang..._ Anders se mord la lèvre, bascule la tête en arrière, ferme les yeux. _Je ne vais jamais tenir plus de deux minutes, c'est absolument certain_. _Pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose..._ Mais alors qu'il continue à s'enfoncer en Sung-ki, son esprit s'embrume. Le Coréen retient quant à lui son souffle, les doigts fermement agrippés aux biceps de l'autre jeune homme. La sensation est étrange, sans beaucoup de plaisir s'il doit être honnête, mais pour le moment, elle n'est pas insurmontable malgré une petite douleur.

Anders s'arrête avant d'être complètement enfoncé et se laisse tomber en avant, écrasant Sung-ki sous son poids. Aussitôt, les deux bras du danseur se verrouillent autour de lui. Le Suédois emprisonne la tête de son compagnon entre ses bras, cherche ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, pose son front contre le sien et soupire, les yeux fermés. Des mèches devant les paupières, Sung-ki répond activement aux baisers tout en pressant ses doigts dans le dos de son petit ami. Le sexe à moitié flaccide du danseur est coincé entre eux, et Anders tente ensuite de réanimer son désir de sa main.

Dans le même temps, il avance à nouveau le bassin, le recule, l'avance encore et, avec horreur, sent son orgasme approcher. Il fait tout pour le retenir mais, emporté par le corps de son compagnon, par l'inexpérience, le plaisir, il jouit bien malgré lui quelques instants plus tard, les lèvres plaquées contre la gorge de Sung-ki.

Anders reprend son souffle, la main sur le front du danseur qui lui caresse le dos, puis il se redresse d'un seul coup et ouvre grand les yeux :  
— Je... je suis vraiment désolé !  
 _Même pas deux minutes. Même. pas. deux. minutes..._  
— Désolé de quoi ? s'étonne le Coréen.  
— De... d'avoir été trop rapide. Tu n'as pas vraiment eu le temps de ressentir quoi que ce soit, non ? soupire Anders en écartant les cheveux de Sung-ki collés à son front.  
  
Celui-ci s'empresse de rassurer son partenaire à grands renforts de baisers.  
— Ce n'est pas grave du tout ! On a le temps de le refaire plus tard pour encore expérimenter ! Et je suis au contraire très content si ça t'a plu et que tu as pris du plaisir ! Donc ne t'inquiète pas ; je trouve ça super d'un côté ! Et j'ai adoré te sentir jouir à l'intérieur de moi, même avec la capote ! Et puis, ce n'est pas juste moi qui dois passer un bon moment ; c'est tout aussi important que tu le fasses aussi, et c'est aussi ta première fois, après tout !

Le danseur serre son compagnon contre son cœur, le nez contre sa tempe. Après un bref instant, il bouge légèrement le visage pour poser ses lèvres sur l'oreille du Suédois.  
— Tout est super, vraiment, et je me sens très, très bien.  
— J'imagine qu'on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que tout soit parfait, soupire le hockeyeur. Mais quand même... j'ai aussi envie de te faire plaisir.  
— Mais tu me fais plaisir depuis qu'on a commencé !

La main d'Anders, posée sur une des clavicules de Sung-ki, entame une lente chute pour venir se fermer sur le sexe toujours à moitié dressé du jeune homme. Le Suédois le caresse avec lenteur, lui embrasse le menton, la mâchoire, les épaules, les lèvres. Sung-ki entrouvre la bouche, ne retient pas ses légers gémissements alors que son dos s'arque, que ses hanches entament un mouvement inconscient pour pénétrer le poing fermé de son petit ami.  
— Ah, tu vois..., murmure le danseur en fermant les yeux.

Anders ne dit rien, continue de caresser Sung-ki, lui vole de petits baisers encore et encore. Un bout de langue lèche son menton, ses clavicules, descend vers ses tétons. Le hockeyeur ne mord pas, se contente de lécher, puis remonte afin de reprendre les lèvres du Coréen pour un baiser profond. Sung-ki se tortille sur les draps au rythme des doigts qui montent et descendent de plus en plus vite. Anders fixe le sexe du danseur, humide, rougi. Il a les doigts mouillés du lubrifiant qu'il a utilisé tout à l'heure, de sueur, du liquide qui coule du gland gonflé. Il passe son pouce sur la fente, insiste plusieurs fois, tirant à Sung-ki des gémissements cette fois appuyés ; le danseur a saisi ses cheveux à pleines mains, en quête d'une ancre.

Sung-ki finit par jouir dans un soupir, les fesses légèrement décollées du drap. Il retombe ensuite et garde les yeux fermés, à la recherche de son souffle. Il ne lâche pas les cheveux de son petit ami, dont la main ralentit peu à peu pour enfin s'arrêter et se poser à plat sur son ventre. 

🔥🔥🔥🔥

Anders s'allonge alors à ses côtés, le regarde en souriant et lui embrasse le coin de la lèvre.  
— Ça va ?  
Sung-ki ouvre un œil et rit.  
— Je donne l'impression de ne pas aller ?  
— Je préfère demander ! Ça fait du bien à mon ego !  
Le danseur embrasse le Suédois à son tour, passe sa main dans sa nuque.  
— Je ne pourrais pas me sentir mieux ! Et toi, ça va ? Tu es moins stressé ?  
— Ça va, oui. Pour moi non plus, ça ne pourrait vraiment pas aller mieux, tu sais.

Le Coréen fait descendre ses paumes sur le torse de son compagnon.  
— Hmm... Quand tu auras un peu récupéré, ou demain matin si tu veux d'abord dormir, est-ce que je pourrai te prendre dans ma bouche ? Je ne sais pas si je serai doué parce que comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas d'expérience, mais j'aimerais bien essayer ; ça me fait très envie ! Si toi, ça te tente ? Si tu ne préfères pas, si tu penses que tu n'aimerais pas ça, pas de problème !  
L'image envoie aussitôt un frisson impatient dans le dos d'Anders, qui acquiesce avec empressement :  
— Oh, si, j'en ai très envie aussi. Si jamais je ne me suis pas endormi d'ici là...

Anders roule sur le dos et entraîne Sung-ki avec lui. Le danseur se retrouve allongé sur l'autre jeune homme, tandis que les mains de son compagnon lui caressent le dos, les cuisses, les fesses.  
— Je continuerai tout ça avec plaisir.  
Le Coréen étouffe un bâillement.  
— C'est vrai qu'il faudrait faire une petite pause pour dormir. Avec le décalage horaire, c'est comme si j'avais sauté la nuit ! Et je sens que ça me rattrape. Je crois que je pourrais m'endormir là, comme ça, en cinq secondes.  
  
Anders se retire, et son sexe retombe contre l'arrière de la cuisse de Sung-ki.  
— Non, non. Avant... il faut qu'on se lève pour se nettoyer un peu.  
Le Suédois pousse son petit ami avec douceur et se redresse pour s'asseoir au bord du lit. Il retire le préservatif, fait un nœud au bout, puis le fourre dans un mouchoir en papier avant de se lever. Il attend que le danseur fasse de même, puis se dirige vers la salle de bain où il jette d'abord le mouchoir dans la petite poubelle.  
— Dire qu'on s'est lavés juste avant... Enfin, il faut ce qu'il faut.

Anders entre avec Sung-ki dans la grande cabine de douche et attrape le pommeau avant de tourner le robinet d'eau chaude. Le Coréen est appuyé contre lui, les bras autour de son cou. Il est légèrement somnolent, pendant que son compagnon, de manière un peu acrobatique, attrape le gel douche posé sur la petite étagère collée au mur sur sa gauche. Il frotte la peau du danseur avec douceur, le rince, puis l'enroule dans la serviette passée par-dessus la paroi transparente. Il le frotte sans le brusquer, s'essuie lui aussi. Il ressort enfin de la douche pour revenir dans la chambre, jusqu'au lit, en halant plus ou moins son compagnon.

Le Suédois se couche sur le dos à côté de Sung-ki, vers lequel il se penche pour déposer un baiser sur son front.  
— Avec tout ça... je n'ai pas une seule fois pensé à Sunshine... S'il le savait ! Mais bon, il est entre de bonnes mains ; je ne m'inquiète pas.  
Anders effleure la peau de l'autre jeune homme de ses doigts, en une caresse volatile, puis murmure :  
— Bonne nuit.  
Il se tourne ensuite sur le côté — sa position habituelle pour dormir. Aussitôt, le danseur attrape ses épaules, passe les bras autour de son torse, se colle contre son dos, mêle leurs jambes.  
— Tu dors toujours comme ça ? murmure Sung-ki dans sa nuque.  
— Oui, pourquoi ?  
Le Coréen répond en s'emboîtant plus encore dans le corps de son compagnon, dont le sien épouse à présent tous les angles.  
— Parce que c'est parfait. Je peux dormir comme ça ?  
— Bien sûr, répond Anders en souriant.

Le danseur ne voit pas son sourire, mais il l'entend. Avant de sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil, il ajoute encore :  
— Tu sais, ça fait depuis novembre que je rêve de m'endormir et de me réveiller avec toi.  
— La patience a fini par payer, plaisante le Suédois. Mais moi aussi, tu sais. Et pendant ces deux jours... on va pouvoir en profiter comme on veut. Bonne nuit, Sung-ki.  
Sung-ki s'est déjà endormi.


	31. La Floride en avril (6)

Lorsqu'Anders se réveille, il ne sait pas exactement quelle heure il est ; il sait seulement que le soleil est levé et que Sung-ki est toujours agrippé à lui sans aucune intention de le lâcher. Le Suédois bouge un peu pour tester la poigne de son petit ami, mais les bras enroulés autour de son torse ne faiblissent pas, et Anders abandonne. Il a faim, a envie d'aller aux toilettes, mais ne veut pas réveiller le danseur, qui a besoin de sommeil.

Alors, il attrape son téléphone, consulte ses messages et les réseaux sociaux, envoie quelques nouvelles à ses parents, puis à Dmitri.  
— C'est trop cool, Miami ! Bon, même si je n'en ai pas vu grand-chose, mais la maison des parents d'Elian est super belle.  
— Monsieur qui prend des vacances comme ça ! J'aurais dû venir avec toi à ce concert ! Et comment va Sung-ki, au fait ?  
— Bien. Il est avec moi, là. Il dort.  
— Attends une petite minute.  
Anders a un léger sourire en coin.  
— Sung-ki est là. Avec toi. Il dort. Dans ton lit, donc.  
— Oui.  
Dmitri lui envoie une petite émoticône choquée, puis un visage rougissant.  
— Eh bien, dis donc ! Et hors mariage, en plus.  
— Mitia... ne me fais pas rire, je vais réveiller Sung-ki.  
— Alors, alors, tes impressions ?  
— Non mais tu es sérieux ?  
— Ben, oui ?  
— Pourquoi je demande, en même temps ? Écoute, c'était bien, et voilà.  
— Je parie que tu as été précoce.  
— Mais pourquoi on reste amis, franchement, je me le demande ?  
— Parce qu'on s'aime, mon poulet.   
Anders sourit, mais sent Sung-ki commencer à s'agiter dans son dos, et tape rapidement :  
— On se parle plus tard, Sung-ki se réveille !  
— Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part. Et ne crois pas que la conversation est terminée. À plus tard, chouchou !

Le premier réflexe de Sung-ki, quand il se réveille, est de se recoller au maximum contre Anders et de presser son front contre la nuque de l'autre jeune homme, qu'il sent bouger — le Suédois ne dort donc plus non plus.  
— Bonjour ! Tu as bien dormi ? Il est quelle heure ?   
Il s'étire sans changer de place — les épaules, le dos, les jambes, jusqu'à la pointe des pieds.

— Il est 11h45. J'ai hyper bien dormi ! Et toi ?   
Le Coréen ouvre de grands yeux en se redressant sur un coude, lâchant Anders dans le processus.   
— Mon Dieu, déjà ? Mais ça va être l'heure de déjeuner ! On a complètement sauté le petit-déjeuner ! J'ai hyper bien dormi aussi, mais je n'imaginais pas qu'il était si tard ! Tu as faim ? Tu veux faire quoi ? Moi, je veux d'abord faire pipi avant toute chose, et me brosser les dents !   
D'un geste ample, le danseur écarte la couette.  
— O.K., fais ça, sourit Anders. En attendant, je vais encore un peu me prélasser dans le lit, puis j'irai, moi aussi. Et ensuite, on peut aller un peu casser la croûte et retrouver les autres ?  
— Bonne idée, mais alors, je vais carrément prendre une douche ! Je me dépêche.  
Sung-ki saute hors du lit et se précipite dans la salle de bain.

Il en sort dix minutes plus tard, toujours nu, mais une serviette sur la tête.  
— À toi ! Elian avait parlé d'un barbecue pour ce midi, non ? À mon avis, ce ne sera pas un barbecue coréen. Je n'en ai jamais fait de style américain et j'ai hâte de goûter ça ! Au fait, est-ce que tu veux qu'on cache ce qu'on a fait la nuit dernière, ou pas ? Pas aux gens dans la maison ici, mais aux autres, je veux dire, comme tes parents, par exemple ! Ou aux parents d'Elian !  
— Ah oui, c'est vrai pour le barbecue, remarque Anders en sortant du lit. Pour le reste... si tu veux mon avis, les parents d'Elian s'en doutent. Pour mes parents... Je n'ai pas nécessairement envie de leur cacher, non, mais je m'imagine mal placer ça dans la conversation de tous les jours ! Ça ne les dérangerait pas, ceci dit, je pense.

Le hockeyeur se dirige vers la salle de bain, quelques vêtements bien pliés sous le bras, puis revient apprêté quelques minutes plus tard. Sung-ki s'est entre-temps vêtu également ; il est en train de parcourir son fil d'actualité sur Instagram, à plat ventre sur le lit.  
— On y va ? Tu es prêt ? demande-t-il en levant les yeux vers son compagnon.  
— Je suis prêt, oui, répond le Suédois.

 _Il n'y a pas que les parents d'Elian qui doivent être au courant, mais tout le reste de la maison aussi..._ Anders prend une inspiration pour se donner du courage et suit Sung-ki hors de leur chambre.

Elian et Woo-jae les accueillent dans le salon, tous les deux assis sur le canapé, chacun avec sa tablette. Sung-ki n'hésite pas ; il se laisse tomber en arrière dans l'espace entre eux et passe un bras autour du cou de chacun de ses amis.  
— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
— Salut, Sunshine et Andy, répond plutôt Elian. Bien dormi ?  
L'Américano-coréen ne prend pas la peine de masquer son sourire.

Anders se félicite intérieurement : il a à peine rougi, lui qui pensait virer au cramoisi à la moindre allusion sur sa nuit passée avec Sung-ki. Il ne soutient pas pour autant le regard d'Elian et s'absorbe dans la contemplation passionnée d'une jolie plante posée dans un coin de la pièce avant de répondre, d'un ton un brin guindé :  
— Oui, on dort super bien ici, merci. Et vous, vous avez bien dormi ?  
— J'ai passé une super nuit, oui ! s'exclame quant à lui le danseur sans tergiverser. Et je me sens super bien reposé ce matin, en plus ! Vous faites quoi, alors ?  
— Je lis un livre de littérature irlandaise pour un cours à la fac, dit le main vocalist.  
— Je révise aussi, répond à son tour Woo-jae.  
— Et oui, j'ai très bien dormi, reprend Elian. Vous voulez prendre un petit-déjeuner ou vous allez tout de suite attaquer le déjeuner ? Les deux options sont faisables sans dérangement.

Avant de répondre à la question d'Elian, Sung-ki lève les yeux vers Anders en quête des préférences de son compagnon.  
— Tu en penses quoi ? Moi, ça ne me dérange pas de faire tout de suite le barbecue.  
— Moi non plus. Il est plus de midi, de toute façon, donc autant en profiter pour attaquer direct le repas.  
— On fait ça, alors !   
Sung-ki joue avec une boucle argentée qui tombe sur la tempe du visual, puis s'enquiert soudain :   
— Où est Kyung-hwan, au fait ?   
— Avec Sophia dans la cuisine. Ils préparent des plats pour le barbecue.  
— Je vais aller lui dire bonjour !  
Joignant le geste à la parole, le danseur se remet debout d'un élégant mouvement de bassin. Sur sa route vers la pièce attenante, il saisit la main d'Anders d'un réflexe naturel.

Désormais habitué — ou parce qu'il a passé un palier supérieur dans la gêne hier et que le reste n'a plus d'importance —, Anders n'hésite pas une seule seconde à refermer les doigts sur ceux de son petit ami et à lui emboîter le pas jusqu'à la cuisine. Même lorsque Kyung-hwan se tourne vers eux et les jauge, d'un sourcil relevé. 

Le mannequin ouvre la bouche en coréen, puis se reprend par égard pour le hockeyeur qui est également présent.  
— Bien dormi ? Tout s'est bien passé ?  
— Super bien ! répond Sung-ki en lâchant la main d'Anders afin d'enlacer son meilleur ami, qui dépose un panier rempli de petits pains sur l'îlot central.  
Avisant Sophia derrière la porte de l'immense frigo, le danseur sourit.  
— Bonjour !   
— Bonjour, répond amicalement l'employée de maison en sortant plusieurs bouteilles de boissons.  
  
Sung-ki reporte ensuite son attention sur Kyung-hwan.  
— Franchement, c'était génial, et je me suis senti hyper bien ! Et d'ailleurs...  
La main du mannequin se plaque sur sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse poursuivre.  
— Je pense que ton petit ami n'est pas trop à l'aise que tu parles de choses comme ça devant une femme qu'il ne connaît pas, dit Kyung-hwan en coréen. Il est tout rouge et ne sait plus où se mettre. Elle est hispanophone, je crois, mais elle parle aussi anglais et elle le comprend, donc abstiens-toi peut-être en sa présence ?  
— Oh, je n'avais plus pensé qu'on n'était pas tout à fait entre nous ! Mais tu as raison !  
Le danseur retourne vers l'anglais et son compagnon, qui regarde par la fenêtre.  
— Pardon ! s'excuse-t-il en se pressant contre le torse d'Anders. Kyung-hwan m'a rappelé à l'ordre ! C'était ça qu'on disait en coréen.  
— Ce... hum, ce n'est pas grave. C'est gentil de faire l'effort. On... peut vous aider à préparer quelque chose, sinon ?  
Anders tente, sans grande discrétion, d'amener la conversation sur un terrain beaucoup moins glissant.  
— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répond Kyung-hwan alors que Sophia s'éclipse à l'extérieur avec un plat. On a presque terminé. Ou plutôt, Sophia a presque terminé : je n'ai fait que donner un petit coup de main. Vous pouvez retourner dans le salon ou déjà aller dans le jardin, si vous voulez.

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu réagir d'une quelconque façon, Reign fait son entrée dans la pièce par la porte-fenêtre qui donne sur la terrasse. Elle est déjà en bikini, les hanches ceintes d'un paréo bleu clair assorti à ses yeux.  
— Oh, salut ! dit-elle en ouvrant à son tour la porte du frigo pour prendre un carton de jus de fruits. Le matériel a bien fonctionné ? C'était la bonne taille ?   
  
La réaction d'Anders est aussi immédiate qu'attendue ; le jeune homme vire au rouge écarlate et se met à balbutier fébrilement avant que Sung-ki, sa franchise déconcertante, décide de prendre la question de la jeune fille au pied de la lettre.  
— Je n'ai pas encore testé, mais je crois que pour toi, oui ? lance le danseur avec un regard interrogateur à l'intention de son compagnon. On te dira tout à l'heure ce qu'il en est pour moi !   
— J'y compte bien, répond Reign avec un sérieux qui rappelle l'humour pince-sans-rire que son frère peut parfois démontrer. S'il vous faut autre chose, en tout cas, n'hésitez pas.  
— C'est super gentil ! Mais on a tout, non ?   
Une fois de plus, Sung-ki sonde le Suédois.

Pris au dépourvu, incapable de regarder la sœur d'Elian ou Kyung-hwan dans les yeux, Anders décide de s'absorber dans l'observation intense d'une corbeille de fruits posée sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il n'aura jamais autant examiné ce qui l'entoure qu'au cours de ce bref séjour à Coral Gables. 

Du bout des lèvres, mortifié, Anders consent malgré tout à lancer :  
— Oui, oui. Hum, je crois que je vais aller dans le jardin.  
Reign a un petit rire amusé — pas moqueur, simplement amusé —, tandis que Sung-ki, l'air un peu inquiet, suit le hockeyeur à l'extérieur où le soleil brille de mille feux.  
— Andy, ça va ?   
— Oui, oui. Mais hum... tu veux bien venir avec moi ? J'aimerais bien te parler.  
— D'accord ? répond le Sud-coréen avec une intonation interrogative. 

Il fait un geste pour prendre la main de son compagnon, mais l'avorte après quelques centimètres, et se contente de suivre le Suédois jusqu'à leur chambre.

Aussitôt la porte refermée derrière eux, le danseur entre dans le vif du sujet sans atermoiements :   
— Tu regrettes ? Si tu n'as pas envie de le refaire, ce n'est pas grave ! Ce n'est pas une obligation ! Ou tu ne te plais pas ici ? Tu regrettes d'être venu ? Tu voudrais qu'on sorte faire autre chose ? Je ne sais pas si ça va être possible avec Manager Kim et les fans qu'on pourrait rencontrer, mais...  
— Non, non, non, s'exclame Anders, paniqué à l'idée que Sung-ki s'imagine de telles choses. Non, je ne regrette vraiment pas, et j'ai très envie d'être ici avec toi. Et j'ai euh...  
Il jette un œil autour de lui, s'assure qu'ils sont seuls, et reprend :  
— J'ai très envie de recommencer. Mais en fait...

Anders balade son regard un peu partout.  
— Est-ce que juste... on pourrait éviter d'en parler devant les autres ? Ça me gêne un peu, pour être honnête avec toi...  
— Oh, O.K. ! Je suis désolé ; je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser. Mais ils ne pensent rien de négatif et ne nous jugent pas, tu sais ?  
— Non, bien sûr, mais c'est juste que... c'est intime et personnel, et je préfère garder ça pour moi.  
— D'accord, le rassure Sung-ki. On n'en parlera plus devant les autres.

Il s'assied sur le montant du lit, pose ses coudes sur ses genoux et son menton dans ses paumes.  
— Tu ne discutes pas de ce genre de chose avec Dmitri et Heather, alors ? C'est drôle parce qu'on entend toujours dire que les Américains ou les Occidentaux sont beaucoup plus ouverts pour tout ce qui concerne le sexe qu'en Corée du Sud et qu'il y en a plus à la télévision à une heure de grande écoute, tout ça !  
Anders rougit, embarrassé :  
— Non, on n'en parle pas vraiment. Enfin Dmitri, ça ne le dérange pas. Mais en ce qui me concerne, jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire, rajoute-t-il, avec un sourire. C'est vrai que le discours autour du sexe est ambigu. On le montre, et en même temps... Après, ça dépend peut-être des gens aussi ? Comme je te dis, Dmitri, ça lui arrive de mentionner des trucs, mais je ne sais pas... Je ne préfère pas en parler ; je veux garder ça pour nous deux.  
— Si tu te sens mieux comme ça, pas de problème ! sourit Sung-ki en se levant et en faisant quelques pas vers lui. Je peux t'embrasser quand même ?

Anders bascule la tête en arrière en riant :  
— Bien sûr. Tu n'as même pas besoin de demander.  
Le danseur s'empare de ses lèvres un instant avant de s'éloigner lorsque son ventre fait entendre un grondement.  
— J'ai tellement faim de nourriture aussi, là ! Plus que du reste, même ! Allons manger ?  
— Oh, oui, avec plaisir. Je crois que je pourrais manger pour dix.  
  
Sung-ki va alors jusqu'à sa valise pour prendre ses lunettes de soleil mais, au lieu de se relever, il reste en arrêt devant le bagage d'Anders, ouvert sur le sol à côté du sien.  
— Andy... Tu fumes ?   
Il pointe le doigt vers un paquet de cigarettes, coincé dans une poche intérieure de la valise.

Comme pris en faute, Anders baisse les yeux en soupirant marche vers sa valise pour mieux ranger l'objet du délit.  
— Ça m'arrive. Rarement, mais ça m'arrive. Je sais que ça ne fait pas très bien pour un sportif de haut niveau, mais quand je suis très stressé, ça m'apaise les nerfs.  
— C'est surtout que c'est dangereux pour ta santé ; tu risques de te faire du mal aux poumons.   
Sung-ki fait la moue.   
— Je ne cherche pas à te faire la morale, ni à t'empêcher de faire ce que tu veux, mais il faut que tu prennes soin de toi ! Je voudrais que tu ailles bien ! Tu n'as pas d'autres façons de te déstresser ?  
— Je sais bien, soupire le hockeyeur. C'est une sale habitude que j'ai prise il y a quelques années, et je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser. C'est vraiment la solution de facilité immédiate...  
— M'embrasser, ça ne te détend pas ? Je trouve que ça détend bien quand je t'embrasse, en tout cas. Si jamais ça te fait le même effet, tu peux m'embrasser autant que tu veux pour t'apaiser !  
— Oh, si, ça me détend, mais malheureusement, je ne t'ai pas tout le temps sous la main ! Mais tu sais quoi... je me sens un peu stressé, là, rétorque Anders, avec malice.  
— On a dit qu'on allait manger, mais si c'est pour la bonne cause, d'accord ! rit Sung-ki en revenant enlacer le Suédois. Et peut-être qu'un jour, tu m'auras tout le temps sous la main ; qui sait de quoi demain sera fait !

Anders lui prend un petit baiser et sourit :  
— Juste un pour la route. Et j'espère bien qu'un jour, on sera toujours ensemble.  
Il sait qu'en l'état actuel des choses, ce vœu est impossible, même dangereux ; quelle rumeur pourrait voir le jour s'ils étaient vus ensemble à longueur de journée ? Mais Anders rêve, bien malgré tout, à un futur où Sung-ki ne sera plus trop loin pour le calmer de ses baisers.

— Bon. Allez, direction le jardin !


	32. Juin -- Exploration

_Downtown Los Angeles, deux mois plus tard (juin)_

Dans le lit de son compagnon au centre de Los Angeles, Sung-ki s'étire. Il s'est faufilé hors de l'hôtel où 21st June est rentré après leur concert pour retrouver le Suédois ici, dans l'intimité de son appartement. Il pose une main sur l'abdomen d'Anders.  
— Ça fait tellement de bien d'être près de toi. Ça m'avait tellement manqué depuis avril !  
Ses doigts remontent le long du torse du hockeyeur, s'arrêtent lorsqu'ils butent contre son mamelon — qui lui donne tout à coup une idée.  
  
— Tu as des signes particuliers, au fait ? Genre des cicatrices, des grains de beauté un peu gros, des petites taches ? Je veux tous les voir et les noter dans mon esprit ! On n'a pas encore vraiment eu le temps d'explorer ce genre de chose, car à Miami, on avait d'autres sortes d'exploration à faire, haha. Mais ce soir...

Anders attrape le poignet de Sung-ki et embrasse sa main, le bout de ses doigts.  
— Pas de cicatrice, non. C'est un petit miracle en soi que je n'aie jamais été blessé ! Mais j'ai trois grains de beauté sur la fesse gauche, qui forment un triangle !  
— Ah bon ??  
Pour appuyer son propos, le Suédois lâche son compagnon et roule sur le ventre avant de jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule en souriant.  
— Tu vois ?  
— Oui, je vois ! s'exclame le Coréen en y posant les doigts, puis la bouche. C'est joli et sexy ! Mais c'est fou que je n'aie jamais remarqué ! Et tu en as d'autres ailleurs ?   
— Les autres n'ont rien de particulier, juste ceux-là qui sont amusants. Le pire, c'est Mitia qui me l'a fait remarquer, un jour qu'on prenait notre douche dans les vestiaires.

Anders a un petit sourire.  
— Et toi ? Montre-moi tous tes signes particuliers !  
— Attends, attends ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit une fois dans une conversation que tu n'étais pas aussi « intime » avec tes amis garçons que nous on l'est en Corée du Sud ?? Comment ça se fait du coup que Dmitri te regardait les fesses d'aussi près ? Car même moi qui les ai déjà embrassées et tout, je n'avais pas vu !  
— Il n'avait pas le nez collé à mes fesses, rassure-toi, rit Anders. C'est juste que parfois, dans nos vestiaires, il y a une lumière à t'arracher la tête, et que vu que je suis pâle comme ce n'est pas permis... il l'a remarqué. Et puis, tu sais, sous les douches, Mitia m'a expliqué que même si les gens ne se mataient pas ouvertement, il y avait quand même des coups d'œil. Histoire de jauger du... euh... matériel des autres ? Tu vois ?  
Malgré tout, le hockeyeur ne peut s'empêcher de rougir un peu — peut-être ne parviendra-t-il jamais à se défaire de ce trait.  
  
— Ah bon ? Et tu te situes comment par rapport à Dmitri, Cédric et tes autres amis, du coup ? Et toi aussi tu regardes le matériel des autres, donc ? Tu en as déjà vu qui te plaisaient ? C'est qui qui a le plus beau dans ton équipe ?  
— Huuuh, euh, non, ce n'est pas trop mon genre. Même si O.K., il m'est arrivé de regarder vite fait, mais sans trop m'attarder ? C'est vrai que Mitia est... bien pourvu sur la question. Plus gros que le mien, je veux dire. Mais euh, Cédric, je ne sais pas trop ? Normal ? Et les autres de mon équipe aussi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire un Mister Queue L.A. Sharks 2019 à vrai dire !  
Sung-ki ouvre de grands yeux.  
— Plus gros que le tien ?? C'est possible ??? Comment fait sa copine ???? Et pourquoi ce n'est pas ton genre de regarder ? Tu n'aimes pas voir des queues « inconnues » ? Ou bien tu as peur que les autres ne soupçonnent que tu es gay s'ils voient que tu regardes trop ?  
— Eh bien, euh... je ne sais pas ? C'est son physique ? Il faudra que tu demandes à Heather quand tu la verras ! Même si honnêtement... elle va sans doute t'envoyer promener en te disant que ça ne te regarde pas, puis me faire la tête au carré pour avoir évoqué la question avec toi, ah ah !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Anders perd un peu de sa bonne humeur.  
— Je n'aimerais pas que d'autres se doutent d'un truc, oui... c'est plus facile... quand personne n'est au courant.  
— D'accord ! Mais tu es sûr que ça ne t'ennuie pas si le mien n'est pas aussi grand ? demande encore le danseur pour revenir à l'important sujet initial de leur discussion.  
— Quoi ? Mais non !  
Anders revient sur le dos et se redresse sur un coude. Son autre main vient glisser le long du ventre de Sung-ki, pour ensuite effleurer son sexe entre ses jambes.  
— Il est très bien comme il est. Exactement comme toi !  
— On est tous les deux contents de te plaire, haha.   
Sung-ki se colle à nouveau contre son compagnon et l'embrasse.

— Mais, et toi ? Tes signes particuliers !  
— Alors, d'abord, j'ai une cicatrice d'appendicectomie ! Tu l'as sûrement déjà remarquée, non ?  
Ce disant, Sung-ki se retourne d'un coup pour exhiber son pubis. Sur sa peau hâlée, une petite cicatrice pâle est visible du côté droit.  
Anders frôle le trait blanc du bout de ses doigts.  
— Oui, je l'ai déjà vue. Tu avais quel âge ? Moi, je n'ai jamais eu l'appendicite.  
— J'était petit ! Dix ans, quelque chose comme ça ? Et tu as déjà été opéré de quelque chose ou pas du tout ?  
Ils en profitent pour se découvrir, encore et encore, à tous les sujets.  
— Non, rien. Et j'espère que ça va continuer encore comme ça. Tu as d'autres trucs à me montrer ?  
Le Suédois se penche pour embrasser la cicatrice et sourit.

— Oui ! Des petits cratères de varicelle ! Tu as déjà eu la varicelle, toi ? Moi, j'ai plusieurs trous, regarde !  
— Oui, mais je n'ai pas de cicatrice, car ma mère veillait au grain. Montre ?  
Sung-ki pose son index près de son sourcil droit, où une petite dépression de trois millimètres est visible.   
— Tu vois ? Et j'en ai d'autres ! Sur l'épaule... sur le haut de ma fesse gauche... et aussi juste sous la clavicule ! Il faut croire que je n'avais pas pu résister et que je m'étais beaucoup gratté quand j'avais des croûtes, haha.   
Chaque fois qu'il cite un endroit, il le montre à son compagnon. Anders effleure et embrasse systématiquement chaque petit bout de peau.

— Et quoi d'autre encore ?  
— Ce n'est pas déjà bien ? rit le Sud-coréen. Comme ça, si un jour, je me fais enlever et découper en morceaux, tu pourras reconnaître les différents bouts de moi, savoir s'il s'agit bien de moi ou de quelqu'un d'autre dans les sacs poubelle ! S'il n'y a pas de petit cratère de varicelle, ce n'est pas ma fesse gauche, haha.  
— Si quelqu'un te découpe en morceaux, j'irai moi-même le réduire en petits dés avant toute chose, s'amuse Anders.  
— Mais sinon, reprend le danseur en se repositionnant encore dans le lit, j'ai aussi quelques points de beauté. Mais ils ne font pas des formes particulières comme les tiens !  
— Ils sont beaux quand même.

Le Suédois se recouche également près de Sung-ki, sur le côté, et l'observe avec un sourire rêveur et un regard bienheureux. Leur séparation, entre avril et juin, a été courte, mais le jeune homme s'est langui à chaque instant de son compagnon. 

Quand Sung-ki lui a annoncé que 21st June allait donner un concert à Los Angeles, il a même espéré que son équipe n'atteigne pas le dernier carré : la finale de la coupe ne valait certainement pas le plaisir de revoir son compagnon. Il se moque de la défaite des Sharks puisqu'il peut être ici avec Sung-ki aujourd'hui. 


	33. Juin -- Avant la tempête

Au rez-de-chaussée d'un petit immeuble au centre de Los Angeles, Anders et Sung-ki s'embrassent.

Après deux mois de séparation, ils se touchent avec empressement, le désir et le rire aux lèvres, ivres de bonheur d'enfin se retrouver. Les lumières et les basses du concert sont encore dans leurs oreilles.

Ils effeuillent leurs vêtements dans le salon, commencent par une première fellation sur le canapé. Par les fenêtres qui donnent sur un petit jardinet, la lumière blanche de la lune les enveloppe avec douceur, comme pour garder le moment. Tout ce qui a précédé finit par s'estomper ; les bruits de la réalité s'assourdissent.

Ils migrent plus tard vers la chambre, s'explorent et s'aiment encore et encore au milieu des draps froissés, dans l'obscurité des volets tirés. Leur patience a gagné ces instants de haute lutte ; ils comptent bien en profiter.

Beaucoup plus tard encore, les deux jeunes gens s'endorment l'un contre l'autre, Sung-ki comme un koala dans le dos d'Anders. Le hockeyeur a enfin l'impression d'avoir recouvré la chaleur qui lui avait manqué depuis Miami.

Volée à l'insu de tous sauf du reste de 21st June, cette nuit est tout à eux, rien qu'à eux.

... Du moins, ils le pensaient. 


	34. Juin -- Scandale

La voiture passe une première fois dans la rue où se trouve l'entrée de l'hôtel, afin de prendre la température de loin. Évidemment, un groupe de journalistes et de fans sont agglutinés sur le trottoir.

— Il faudra bien y aller quand même, soupire Sung-ki.  
Il porte une casquette dont la visière tombe sur ses lunettes noires, mais il sait que puisqu'ils le cherchent avec une avidité cannibale, tous ces gens le reconnaîtront malgré tout. Il se mord la lèvre, puis suggère :   
— Tu peux me déposer à l'angle de la rue, peut-être ? Je vais envoyer un message à Kyung-hwan pour dire que je suis là ; Manager Kim enverra un agent de sécurité me réceptionner.

Anders fixe la troupe amassée près de l'hôtel et sent un frisson d'horreur le parcourir : il a l'impression de jeter Sung-ki dans la fosse aux lions.  
— Je peux venir avec toi ?   
Le Suédois n'a, lui, ni casquette, ni lunettes noires, mais personne n'est après tout venu là pour le voir ; le jeune homme espère donc passer inaperçu.  
— Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, répond un peu distraitement le danseur. Tu vas être pris en photo, assailli aussi... Elles vont te reconnaître. Elles doivent déjà savoir qui tu es, en plus : elles ont dû chercher avec l'adresse de ton appartement... Tu ne sais pas de quoi les sasaeng sont capables quand elles s'acharnent. Il faut que tu te protèges.

Son texto envoyé, Sung-ki rempoche ensuite son téléphone. Tête un peu baissée, il passe un doigt sur le bout de son nez, puis se tourne vers son compagnon.  
— Je suis désolé. Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je suis vraiment désolé... Je sais que tu ne voulais pas être le premier joueur de hockey gay. C'est une de mes fans ; j'aurais dû... Je ne sais pas quoi, car je ne pensais pas qu'ici, il y en aurait une pour passer au-dessus de ta clôture, entrer dans ton jardin et venir coller un œil entre les rideaux. Mais c'est une de mes fans, et je suis vraiment désolé. Bon, voilà la sécurité sur le trottoir. Il faut que j'y aille ; je sors ici.  
— Personne n'aurait pu y penser, et tu n'es pas responsable, insiste Anders. Pour le reste, c'est fait, et je gérerai ça plus tard avec le club. Pour le moment, je ne veux pas te laisser tout seul. Laisse-moi venir, s'il te plaît ?  
  
La voiture immobilisée, Sung-ki offre pour toute réponse la demi-esquisse d'un sourire avant d'ouvrir la portière et de descendre du véhicule. Aussitôt, deux agents de sécurité l'encadrent pour sa protection, une main sur chaque omoplate. Le Sud-coréen, qui marche d'un pas rapide vers la devanture de l'hôtel, front baissé, ressemble à un inculpé escorté par la police vers le lieu de sa sentence.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Anders sort de la voiture à son tour. Celle-ci est mal garée, à moitié sur le trottoir, mais il s'en moque. Il suit Sung-ki de loin tandis que ce dernier se rapproche de l'attroupement qui gronde.

Devant l'entrée, les flashs des appareils photo se déchaînent, les cris des questions et des commentaires aussi, alors que tous ceux qui attendaient le main dancer de pied ferme se précipitent vers le trio en approche. 

Beaucoup de fans glapissent le nom de Sung-ki ; certaines sont en larmes et jettent des « pourquoi ? » éplorés. La foule agitée se referme autour des hommes qui tentent de la percer. Deux micros sont fourrés devant le visage du danseur avant d'être écartés par un garde du corps. Une fille parvient à agripper l'avant-bras du jeune homme, les doigts comme des griffes.  
— Menteur !   
Sung-ki ne répond rien tandis qu'un agent, d'un coup, la force à lâcher prise pour qu'ils puissent continuer à progresser.  
— Menteur ! hurle encore la jeune fille avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Quand Sung-ki franchit enfin la porte du luxueux hôtel, Anders pousse un soupir, heureux de voir son compagnon enfin à l'abri du bruit, de cette déferlante agressive et accusatrice. Mais les fans cherchent alors un autre réceptacle à leur déception. Leurs regards se tournent vers le Suédois, qu'elles n'avaient jusqu'à présent même pas remarqué. 

Le jeune homme accélère le pas, joue des coudes pour tenter d'atteindre lui aussi l'entrée, mais les Summers furieuses semblent former un véritable barrage devant les portes automatiques, apparemment désireuses de l'empêcher d'entrer. L'ont-elles reconnu ? Cherchent-elles à symboliquement le séparer de Sung-ki pour retrouver le danseur qu'elles admirent et dont elles sont encore amoureuses, malgré la trahison ? L'une d'entre elles parvient même à griffer Anders en lui prenant le poignet ; le hockeyeur se dégage avec une certaine brusquerie.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

Dans le lobby, les autres membres de 21st June attendent anxieusement en compagnie de Manager Kim et du reste de leur staff. En voyant Sung-ki pénétrer dans le bâtiment, Kyung-hwan se précipite vers lui avec un immense soulagement.  
— Tu n'as rien ?  
— Non, non, répond le danseur en ôtant ses lunettes de soleil. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé.  
Le mannequin l'enlace avec un sourire un peu triste.  
— Ne le sois pas pour moi. Je suis seulement inquiet pour toi.  
L'étreinte terminée, Sung-ki essaie de sourire en retour à son meilleur ami, puis se dirige vers son manager, qui n'a pas bougé d'un iota.

Le jeune homme s'incline humblement, tête toujours vers le sol, mains jointes devant lui pour exprimer sa grande contrition.  
— Manager Kim, je suis vraiment désolé pour les problèmes que je cause au groupe, et...  
Avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer son excuse, la main du manager vole dans son visage, claque violemment sur sa joue.  
— Tu nous fais tellement honte.  
  
Woo-jae retient Elian près de lui afin que l'Américano-coréen n'ait pas l'impulsion de réagir. Sung-ki lui-même garde le front et les yeux baissés.  
— Je suis impardonnable, Manager Kim, murmure-t-il seulement.  
Ses derniers mots se perdent dans les cheveux de Kyung-hwan, qui s'interpose physiquement entre leur manager et son meilleur ami, puis ceint ce dernier de ses bras.  
— Ça ne nécessite pas de le frapper, dit le mannequin d'une voix catégorique, sans se retourner vers celui auquel il s'adresse. Je ne vous laisserai en aucun cas le refaire.  
— C'est ta carrière aussi que ses frasques vont briser, fait remarquer Manager Kim d'un ton grinçant.  
— Ça n'a pas d'importance, chuchote Kyung-hwan dans l'oreille de Sung-ki, sans le lâcher.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

À l'extérieur de l'hôtel, les journalistes pressent toujours Anders de questions, que le hockeyeur ignore à son tour. Il sait, de toute façon, qu'il ne doit rien dire avant d'avoir pu discuter avec l'équipe managériale de son club, avec son agent, son coach et son père.

Lassé par les groupies qui lui bloquent le passage, le Suédois finit par les écarter d'un bras ferme, se moquant bien de leurs cris outrés ; il veut simplement rejoindre Sung-ki au plus vite. Les agents de sécurité qui forment un cordon devant la porte s'écartent pour le laisser passer avant de reprendre leur rôle de barrage contre une horde de jeunes filles toujours plus en colère.

Au moment où il pose le pied dans le hall, Anders aperçoit Manager Kim lever la main sur Sung-ki. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour et son premier réflexe est de s'interposer, quitte à être lui aussi un peu brutal physiquement. Le regard que lui jette son petit ami, qui vient de tourner les yeux vers lui, l'en dissuade ; le Suédois laisse alors Kyung-hwan prendre les choses en main. C'est une chose d'être outé sans son consentement — il peut le gérer, certes, difficilement, mais les équipes des relations publiques des Los Angeles Sharks seront là pour l'épauler. C'en est une autre, beaucoup plus compliquée à encadrer, d'expliquer une agression apparemment gratuite sur une personne du grand public comme Manager Kim.

Anders s'avance alors vers Elian. Il reste en retrait, mais cherche encore le regard de Sung-ki pour au moins assurer ce dernier de sa présence à ses côtés.  
— Quel connard, siffle le chanteur entre ses dents. Ça va, toi ?  
L'Américano-coréen pose une main sur l'épaule du hockeyeur, l'observe avec un peu d'inquiétude et beaucoup d'attention.  
— Oui, oui, ça va, répond le Suédois du bout des lèvres.   
Il ne quitte pas Sung-ki des yeux.  
— Ça va être le lynchage public à Séoul dès notre retour. Je suppose qu'ils vont demander à Sunshine de dire qu'il était saoul, mais qu'en fait, il est hétéro, et que tout ceci est une erreur... 

Elian fait glisser sa main le long du bras d'Anders avant de poursuivre :  
— Attends-toi à ce qu'on lui suggère de faire ça pour sauver sa carrière.  
— Je comprends, oui. Si... enfin, si ça peut aider... je pourrais dire la même chose ? Confirmer sa version ?   
Le poids des conséquences tombe enfin sur les épaules du hockeyeur, qui s'affaisse un peu alors que les larmes lui montent aux yeux.  
— Ce ne sera pas contre toi, reprend le main vocalist à mi-voix, même si je ne pense pas que...

Elian s'interrompt en remarquant que Kyung-hwan lui fait un geste de l'endroit où il enlace toujours Sung-ki, paravent de chair aux paroles acerbes que Manager Kim jette sans nul doute à leur benjamin.   
— Ah, O.K.   
Il pêche son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jeans.  
— Kyung-hwan veut que j'appelle ma mère, attends.  
Sans attendre, l'Américano-coréen compose le numéro de madame Hayes, qui décroche immédiatement.  
— Oui, est-ce que tu peux venir à notre hôtel tout de suite ? Non, on ne part pas encore pour l'aéroport, mais Sunshine vient de revenir, et comme tu peux l'imaginer, c'est très compliqué. Si tu peux embarquer des somnifères, ce serait bien. Merci.  
  
Sa brève conversation terminée, le chanteur raccroche, puis lève à nouveau les yeux vers Anders.  
— Andy, le connaissant, je ne crois pas que Sunshine sera d'accord de dire ce que l'agence lui proposera. Alors, si c'est cette version que tu souhaites pour ta carrière à toi, il faudra que tu le lui expliques bien clairement afin qu'il le comprenne.  
— Oh, non, non, se défend Anders. Je dis ça avant tout pour lui. Même si ça sera un peu difficile pour moi, je ne pense pas que ma carrière souffrira vraiment... Pas comme la sienne.  
— La sienne et la nôtre sont terminées.  
  
Ce disant, Elian prend la main de Woo-jae, qui les écoute en silence.  
— C'est-à-dire qu'on pourrait sans doute encore sauver la nôtre si on se désolidarisait de Sunshine, ajoute l'Américano-coréen après une pause. SYW nous le demandera aussi. Ça va être quelques journées compliquées.  
Lui n'a pas l'air particulièrement attristé par la perspective du panneau « stop » qui se dresse devant eux.  
— Je suis vraiment désolé, dit faiblement Anders. J'aurais dû... j'aurais dû faire attention, mais je ne pensais pas qu'on s'infiltrerait dans mon petit jardin... Je ne suis pas habitué à ça, et...  
La fin de sa phrase s'étrangle dans sa gorge.

Quelques minutes plus tard, madame Hayes fend à son tour la foule toujours agglutinée devant l'hôtel et rejoint les jeunes gens dans le hall, tandis que Manager Kim emmène Sung-ki quelques pas à l'écart, où Kyung-hwan le laisse aller. Le mannequin revient dans le même temps vers les autres.  
  
— Ils vont appeler l'agence pour que Sunshine s'excuse auprès du président...  
Kyung-hwan passe une main dans ses cheveux orangés, découragé.  
— Quel merdier. Ça ne peut que mal se passer.  
— Est-ce que je peux vous être utile ? demande madame Hayes. Elian m'a demandé de venir tout de suite. Que puis-je faire ?  
C'est le mannequin, leader dans toutes les situations, qui répond :   
— En fait, je crains que Manager Kim ne nous laisse pas seuls d'ici à ce qu'on retourne chez SYW pour qu'on ne puisse pas se concerter ensemble sur ce qu'on va faire, et encore moins avec Andy. Alors, si vous pouviez faire en sorte de nous emmener quelque part ? Manager Kim ne pourra pas vous l'interdire, comme il vous doit le respect...   
— Bien sûr, sourit la mère d'Elian.  
  
Elle tend un petit sachet à son fils.  
— J'ai aussi amené des calmants comme tu voulais, mon chéri.  
— Oui, ça, c'est parce que je suis sûr que ce con va encore priver Sunshine des siens pour le trajet retour, répond l'Américano-coréen. Et maintenant, s'il y a un problème, on ne pourra pas compter sur les Summers pour faire pression auprès de l'agence, puisqu'elles seront aussi contre nous, surtout au bercail. 

Le coup de fil à SYW terminé, suivi par Manager Kim, Sung-ki s'approche d'eux, le visage désolé. Il regarde Anders, et les excuses se multiplient encore dans ses yeux. Le Suédois aimerait le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer contre lui, lui murmurer qu'il s'en veut lui aussi, mais la présence des autres, et en particulier de monsieur Kim, l'en retient. 

D'ailleurs, le manager s'adresse au Suédois d'un ton sec.  
— Pourriez-vous nous laisser ? Nous devons gérer l'affaire entre nous.  
— Euh... hum... Mais je voudrais... rester... et...  
Madame Hayes vole aussitôt à son secours.  
— Je venais justement de l'inviter à se joindre à nous pour aller boire un thé réconfortant. Il reste une bonne heure avant de partir pour l'aéroport, n'est-ce pas ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, Soo-min Kim, nous ne sortirons pas de l'hôtel : nous commanderons au room service dans la chambre d'Elian.  
  
— Je préférerais qu'ils restent ici, réplique Manager Kim. Nous devons discuter de beaucoup de choses.  
— À Séoul. Ils ont d'abord besoin de se remettre un peu de tout ce qui vient de se passer.  
Elian, qui arbore à présent une expression bouleversée, hoche lentement la tête.  
— Je ne me sens pas très bien, en effet...   
Manager Kim, qui n'est évidemment pas dupe, fronce les sourcils, tandis que la mère du jeune homme prend ce dernier par le bras pour marcher vers les ascenseurs. Dès qu'il tourne le dos à Manager Kim, Elian parvient à sourire.  
— Si les circonstances n'étaient pas si pénibles, ça m'amuserait presque.   
Il entraîne Woo-jae, dont il n'a pas lâché la main.

— Tu viens avec nous, donc ? demande Kyung-hwan en s'adressant à Anders.  
— Si vous voulez bien, oui... J'aimerais pouvoir parler à Sung-ki...  
Ce dernier regarde le Suédois sans rien dire, le visage parcouru par diverses vagues d'hésitation.  
— Sunshine, vas-y déjà, conseille le mannequin.   
Son benjamin hoche la tête et tourne les talons après un dernier coup d'œil à Anders, tandis que Kyung-hwan braque un regard aigu vers le hockeyeur. 

Il lui saisit le poignet et emboîte le pas au petit groupe, plus lentement, pour se mettre hors de portée d'oreille tant de son meilleur ami que de son manager.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant, concrètement ? demande le mannequin.  
— Si tu veux bien, je vais attendre ici aussi longtemps que possible... Vous allez repartir rapidement, j'imagine ?  
— On part pour l'aéroport dans une grosse heure.  
Anders hoche la tête ; sa frange lui masque un œil.  
— D'accord. Donc pour te répondre... Je vais appeler mes parents, mon agent, mon coach, la team RP de mon équipe, et voir comment gérer tout ça. Si tu veux que j'explique quelque chose en particulier, dis-le moi. Pareil si tu veux que je donne une version précise. Je pense que mon club va vouloir que je fasse une interview pour faire un coming out « officiel », où tout sera bien encadré et contrôlé. Ensuite... Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. C'est bientôt la finale de la Stanley Cup. Avec de la chance, ce scandale passera au second plan.  
  
Le Suédois se mordille ensuite la lèvre.  
— Et vous... qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?  
— On va en discuter maintenant, répond le Sud-coréen. Mais quand je te demandais ce que tu comptais faire, je voulais dire... pour Sunshine. Maintenant que c'est devenu très compliqué. Comment est-ce que tu envisages les choses avec lui ?  
Anders plisse légèrement les yeux et dévisage Kyung-hwan avant de remarquer, d'une voix prudente :  
— Comme avant, si lui le veut après tout ce qui vient de se passer. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu as peur que je parte en courant ? Ou tu voudrais que je parte en courant, justement ?

Kyung-hwan pointe un index contre le torse d'Anders. Il est plus petit que le hockeyeur de presque dix centimètres, mais il paraît soudain plus grand.  
— Je voudrais qu'il n'écope pas d'une double peine. Que tu restes, que tu partes, c'est ta décision ; je n'ai rien à dire à ce propos. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il pense que tu restes alors que tu partiras quelques jours plus tard. Il va devoir prendre des décisions qui auront d'énormes conséquences sur son avenir, et je veux qu'il les prenne en ayant toutes les clés en main — les vraies. Donc si tu ne te sens pas d'assumer la suite des événements, qui ne seront pas faciles, je préférerais que tu ne t'engages pas plus loin. Si tu te sens au contraire de l'accompagner à travers tout ça et que tu restes... merci du fond du cœur.  
Anders se tasse un peu plus sur lui-même, penaud, et écoute Kyung-hwan religieusement jusqu'au bout avant de souffler :  
— Je ne veux pas partir. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Une fois que vous allez rentrer en Corée du Sud... ça sera encore pire pour Sung-ki, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Je parlais à long terme. De rester avec lui, pas de rester aujourd'hui.  
— Je parlais moi aussi à long terme. Je l'aime vraiment, tu sais. Et ça veut dire même quand les choses sont compliquées, voire insurmontables.  
Le regard orange que Kyung-hwan pose sur lui ensuite est satisfait, même reconnaissant.   
— Bien. Merci. Maintenant, allons rejoindre les autres pour discuter stratégie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le leader de 21st June frappe à la porte de la chambre d'Elian, qui leur ouvre. Madame Hayes est installée dans un fauteuil à l'autre bout de la pièce afin de laisser de l'espace aux jeunes gens. Woo-jae est assis en tailleur sur le lit, un oreiller entre les bras, et Sung-ki couché à plat dos sur le matelas à côté de lui. Dès qu'il voit entrer Anders, le danseur se redresse sur un coude et cligne des yeux. Il se lève ensuite d'un bond et court à son compagnon.  
— Tu es quand même resté !   
  
Le Suédois lui offre un regard tendre et lui attrape le poignet pour l'attirer vers lui. Il l'emprisonne contre son torse, pose sa main à l'arrière de son crâne, fait enfin ce qu'il veut faire depuis qu'il est arrivé devant cet hôtel, qu'il a affronté l'ire de jeunes femmes prêtes à tout pour faire payer Sung-ki. Depuis qu'il sait que son petit ami n'a qu'un seul pas à faire pour tomber dans un gouffre. Après une accolade affectueuse, Anders relâche le danseur avec un soupir, mais continue de lui tenir le bras.

— Bon, parlons peu, parlons bien, dit Kyung-hwan en se perchant sur le montant du lit. On sait tous ce que SYW va demander à Sunshine de faire une fois de retour à Séoul. De dire qu'il est hétéro, d'inventer une histoire. Alcool, non consentement, n'importe quoi.   
Il tend une main vers son meilleur ami, qui s'avance pour la prendre.  
— Des excuses aux fans suivront ; l'histoire sera enterrée, et peut-être cela laissera-t-il une chance à ta carrière quand les Summers coréennes t'auront pardonné ton faux pas. Est-ce ce que tu le feras ?  
— Non ! s'exclame le main dancer sans la moindre hésitation.   
  
Il se tourne à nouveau vers Anders, revient auprès de lui, passe les bras autour de son cou.  
— Jamais. Si tu es là, c'est que tu veux bien, n'est-ce pas, Andy ? Et même... Même si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne dirais pas ça. Je ne veux pas que quiconque pense que je ne voulais pas être avec Andy de tous mes neurones ou de toute ma volonté.  
Le Suédois pose la main au bas du dos de Sung-ki.  
— Je suis là parce que j'en ai envie, moi aussi.

— Si tu fais ça, tu sais ce qui va se passer, intervient à nouveau Kyung-hwan à l'attention du danseur, qui hoche la tête.  
— Oui. Ils vont casser mon contrat, puisque je l'ai enfreint et que je ne veux pas « réparer ». 21st June... c'est fini pour moi.  
Sa voix habituellement enjouée vibre de désolation alors que ses yeux se posent sur chaque membre du groupe.  
— Je suis désolé... Je ne regrette pas ma relation avec Andy et je n'ai pas choisi d'être gay, mais... Je ne voulais pas consciemment vous mener là.

Kyung-hwan replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.   
— Hum, nous... On peut sauver nos futurs en disant qu'on condamne ce que tu as fait, je pense. On pourra poursuivre à trois.  
— Sans moi, assène Elian, qui s'est entre temps assis à terre au pied du lit. Ça ne surprendra personne, j'imagine. D'une, je veux défendre Sunshine quoi qu'il arrive ; c'est mon ami. Et de deux, je ne vais sûrement pas porter mon cœur en écharpe à la dissolution du groupe. Je vous adore, mais je vous adorerai tout autant dans une autre existence.  
De loin, sa mère lui sourit — elle le soutiendra quelle que soit sa décision, comme elle aurait espéré le soutenir les années qui ont précédé.

— Moi aussi, je défendrai Sunshine, dit tout à coup Woo-jae.  
— Tu es sûr ? demande le leader en focalisant son attention sur le visual. Au pire, tu pourrais faire une carrière solo. Toutes les Summers seraient derrière toi, tu le sais.  
— Oui, mais je crois... que je n'en ai pas envie, murmure Woo-jae.  
Kyung-hwan et Elian échangent un regard, tandis que Sung-ki lâche Anders pour aller enlacer le visual avec délicatesse autant que tendresse.  
— Je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu penses à toi, tu sais. Je comprends très bien.  
La voix de Woo-jae est presque inaudible lorsqu'il répond et insiste :  
— J'espère que non... Mais vraiment, moi aussi, je te soutiendrai.  
Le danseur serre son ami dans ses bras.

De son côté, le mannequin soupire.  
— Quant à moi, pareil, évidemment, et malgré l'attitude insensible que j'ai pu avoir il y a deux ans... Je te soutiens à cent pour cent, Sunshine. Je soutiens votre relation et tout ce qui te rend heureux, peu importent les conséquences. J'accepterai sans regrets que mon contrat soit cassé et que les fans me haïssent, parce que... ce n'est pas... plus... le plus important.  
Sung-ki poursuit son tour du groupe et attrape son meilleur ami contre son cœur.  
— Merci. Je t'aime tellement, tellement fort.

Par-dessus le bras du danseur, Kyung-hwan jette ensuite un coup d'œil à Anders.  
— On soutiendra donc tous publiquement votre relation. Ça va t'attirer un nombre incalculable d'insultes de la part de nos fans sud-coréennes sur tes réseaux sociaux, et même des autres. Elles vont te rendre responsable de la disparition de 21st June. On parle de plusieurs millions de personnes.  
— J'en ai bien conscience. Je pense de toute façon que le club va me conseiller de désactiver tous les commentaires sur mon compte officiel. Avec un peu de chance, ça endiguera le flot d'injures... J'imagine qu'elles n'iront pas jusqu'à prendre un billet d'avion pour venir m'insulter en personne lors de mes matchs ?  
— Euh, je ne sais pas, répond le leader. Il y en a qui sont sur place ; on a rempli la salle ici à Los Angeles, et regarde celles qui sont devant l'hôtel... Je ne peux pas te promettre que ça n'arrivera pas au début... Avec un peu de chance, ensuite, elles passeront à autre chose, trouveront un autre bias...  
  
Le hockeyeur hoche la tête.  
— L'avantage, c'est que ma saison reprend en octobre. D'ici là, comme tu dis... Je... hum... Désolé de poser la question, et n'y voyez pas un jugement de ma part... Mais est-ce que ce ne sont pas les fans sud-coréennes qui sont le plus à craindre ?  
— Octobre, ça ira : le problème serait plutôt si tu avais des matchs dans les semaines à venir. Et oui, sans doute...  
— Il y en a aussi des agressives ici ! confirme Sung-ki en tendant son bras gauche. Il y en a une qui m'a griffé jusqu'au sang devant l'hôtel tout à l'heure ; regardez ! Mais peut-être qu'elle venait de Corée du Sud, je n'en sais rien !  
Sa peau est en effet barrée de lignes rouges sous le coude.  
— Elle doit en tout cas avoir plein de mon ADN sous les ongles ; j'espère qu'elle ne va rien en faire de bizarre !   
— Tiens, il y en a une aussi qui s'est acharnée sur moi, remarque Anders, presque amusé, en exposant son poignet. Sans doute pour faire une future poupée vaudou.  
Kyung-hwan consent l'ébauche d'un sourire.

— Bon, on va bientôt devoir partir pour l'aéroport, pour notre dernier voyage en tant que 21st June...  
Le mannequin fait une grimace qui trahit le pincement qu'il ressent au cœur.  
— Sunshine, Andy, si vous voulez vous dire au revoir, c'est le moment.  
Il prend la carte magnétique qui ouvre sa propre chambre dans la poche de son jeans et la lance à son meilleur ami.  
— Je viendrai te chercher quand il sera temps.  
— D'accord, merci.  
Le danseur se tourne vers le Suédois et lui tend la main pour l'emmener, via le couloir heureusement désert, dans la pièce d'à côté.

Il referme la porte derrière eux et passe les deux mains au travers de ses cheveux.  
— Andy... Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé de t'avoir amené tout ça hier soir. J'étais tellement content... Je n'ai pas pensé.  
Anders garde le silence et préfère laisser parler ses gestes plutôt que ses mots. Il enroule ses bras autour de Sung-ki, embrasse son front, sa tempe, son nez, frotte ses mains dans son dos.  
— Et moi, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir vérifié qu'on était tranquilles.  
  
Le Suédois s'écarte légèrement de son compagnon, mais lui prend les mains et le scrute, avec un sourire qu'il espère si ce n'est rassurant, au moins réconfortant.  
— Si tu te posais par hasard la question... Je ne regrette pas. En tout cas, pas pour moi. Si, bien sûr, j'avais pu t'épargner de souffrir comme ça, je l'aurais fait.  
Anders passe sa langue sur ses lèvres soudain sèches, puis poursuit :   
— La seule chose qui m'embête, c'est que tu vas devoir rentrer, même si je sais à présent que tous tes amis seront avec toi.  
  
Sung-ki soupire en se collant à nouveau à son petit ami.  
— Moi, ce qui m'embête, ce sont tous les soucis que je cause à tout le monde. À cause de moi, tu vas devoir faire ce que tu ne voulais absolument pas, et eux vont voir casser leur contrat parce qu'ils sont gentils et qu'ils ne veulent pas me critiquer pour le sauver. Mais ils vont se retrouver sans job, sans appartement... Et le plus terrible, c'est que je n'arrive pas à regretter ce qui nous a menés là. En fait, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire...  
Comme sans force, il se laisse aller contre son compagnon.  
— Et je n'ai pas envie de partir non plus.  
  
Le danseur reste silencieux un instant, les bras autour de la taille d'Anders, puis lève à nouveau les yeux vers les siens.  
— Est-ce que ça va vraiment aller pour toi ? Tu n'as pas peur ? Et tes parents, ils vont en dire quoi ?  
— Oui, ça ira, le rassure tout de suite le hockeyeur. Promis. Et si, j'ai peur, mais de toute façon, il faudra bien. Mes parents vont s'inquiéter pour moi, mais ils me soutiendront quoi qu'il arrive.

Anders hésite une fraction de seconde, mais parce que l'inquiétude le taraude, il demande :  
— Tu penses que... que tes parents sont déjà au courant, toi ?  
— Ça m'étonnerait... Ils ne sont pas très connectés. Mais ils vont sûrement le voir à la télévision ou dans le journal demain. Je gérerai ça le moment venu ; j'imagine que j'irai les voir à Busan pour leur expliquer tout ça une fois que ce sera... réglé avec l'agence.  
— Ils...  
Anders veut lui dire que tout se passera bien, mais il ne veut pas mentir.  
  
— Et après... une fois à Busan ?  
Sung-ki souffle sous ses cheveux, qu'il n'a pas pris le temps de laquer dans la tourmente du matin.  
— Une fois à Busan, je leur expliquerai et je répondrai à leurs questions, s'ils en ont. J'imagine que ce sera une surprise pour eux comme pour tout le monde...  
Son sourire s'est un peu altéré, mais il n'a pas disparu. Il tient bon alors que le nom de Min-joon est presque audible dans le silence entre eux.  
— Et puis, si je peux aller à Busan, ça voudra dire que mon contrat avec SYW a été rompu pour de vrai, donc je leur expliquerai aussi que je ne suis plus chanteur. Ça fera beaucoup d'annonces d'un seul coup. Mais je reverrai Mongshil à cette occasion ! Je serai très content de pouvoir lui faire un gros câlin.  
— Je suis sûr qu'il sera lui aussi très content de te voir, sourit faiblement le Suédois. Tu pourras lui présenter son petit jumeau en peluche, comme ça.

Anders n'ose pas poser à Sung-ki la question qui le démange vraiment : il sait, parce que son compagnon l'a parfois esquissé au cours de leurs conversations, que les parents de celui-ci ont eu une idée bien particulière de ce qu'il doit faire et de ce qu'il doit être. Cet écart à la norme paraît bien trop important pour qu'ils ne le lui reprochent pas, et Anders craint déjà de savoir ce qui attend Sung-ki, malgré la joie forcée et feinte de celui-ci.

— Andy, l'interpelle tout à coup le Sud-coréen en fouillant son visage des yeux et en lui prenant la main.   
Il a l'air grave, un peu inquiet aussi. Anders prend peur, s'attend au pire.  
— Je vais aller bien, poursuit le danseur avec ce qu'il peut rassembler de conviction. Alors, il ne faut pas que tu te fasses du souci pour moi, même si tu vois passer des choses qui ont l'air, hmm, pénibles ? Les fans vont se déchaîner, la presse aussi, et peut-être que tu verras ou liras des choses qui t'inquiètent. Mais rappelle-toi ce que je te dis maintenant : je vais aller bien. D'accord ?  
  
Sung-ki presse leurs deux paumes l'une contre l'autre, mêle leurs doigts, s'absorbe un instant dans l'examen de leurs phalanges qui se croisent.  
— Quoi que tu lises ou que tu voies, n'y fais pas attention. De toute façon, je t'appellerai tous les jours pour te donner moi-même des nouvelles fraîches.  
Anders plisse le font.  
— Est-ce... est-ce que tu penses que je ferais mieux de ne pas aller voir tout ça ? Je peux me contenter de tes appels. Mais je voudrais alors aussi que... que tu me dises tout, même si ce n'est pas joyeux, même si c'est le pire. Tu voudras bien ?  
Le Sud-coréen ne lui demande pas ce qu'il entend par « le pire ».  
— Je crois que moi non plus, je n'irai pas tout lire, alors il ne faudra pas m'en vouloir si je ne peux pas te le raconter. De toute façon, une fois le contrat brisé, SYW va supprimer mon compte Instagram : ça effacera déjà une partie des messages mécontents. Il y aura aussi du positif là-dedans, haha.  
  
Derrière le rire, Sung-ki ne rit pas, mais il tente envers et contre tout de conserver l'optimisme qu'il n'a jusqu'à présent jamais perdu. Anders, lui, ne cherche pas à masquer sa détresse. Même s'il le voulait, il n'en aurait ni la capacité, ni la force, et il continue d'un ton bas :  
— Ce que je voulais dire... c'est que tu me dises, toi, ce qui se passe réellement. Je m'en fiche de lire l'avis de personnes biaisées que je ne connais pas. Je veux juste savoir comment tu vas, juste... te parler.  
— Promis, je t'appellerai et je te dirai ce que je fais et ce qui se passe.

Le Suédois tire un peu sur le bras de Sung-ki pour l'amener vers lui et lui effleure la joue du revers de la main.  
— Je t'aime. Et je suis navré que ça ait eu des conséquences pareilles. Mais je t'aime, et...  
Les larmes qu'il retenait jusqu'à présent lui échappent enfin.  
— Andy...  
Le Coréen serre très fort son compagnon contre lui. Par-dessus l'épaule du hockeyeur, il ferme un instant les yeux tout en prenant soin de ne pas faire retomber ses lèvres.  
  
— Je t'aime aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tant de gens trouvent ça mal... Enfin, si, je le sais, mais je t'aime, et ça ne m'a apporté que du bonheur. Je ne regrette pas, et je t'aimerais à nouveau même si je savais qu'on allait en arriver là. Je prendrais plus de précautions, bien sûr, pour ne pas causer du tracas à tout le monde à côté, mais moi... Ce n'est pas grave, et je vais aller bien : c'est obligé, puisque je t'ai.   
Il écarte légèrement le Suédois de lui, essuie ses joues mouillées des doigts avant d'ajouter :   
— Je suis désolé que tu doives traverser ça. Mais je t'aime, et tout ça n'y changera rien.  
Le danseur sourit, lumineux malgré l'orage qui déverse ses trombes sur eux depuis quelques heures. Le dos de ses doigts cueille de nouvelles larmes sous les yeux d'Anders. Il l'embrasse, les mains dans les cheveux blonds.

Ce baiser a un goût de sel, mais pas un goût d'adieu, et le hockeyeur pose ses doigts sur ceux de Sung-ki,dans ses cheveux. Il sait que leur temps, aujourd'hui, est compté, que Kyung-hwan viendra bientôt chercher son ami. Anders ne pourra pas dire à son compagnon tout ce qu'il a envie de lui dire, mais il peut au moins lui promettre qu'il sera là, même après.  
— Je t'attendrai. Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'attendrai. Et s'il faut venir jusqu'en Corée du Sud, je viendrai.  
Sung-ki ne répond pas. À la place, il l'embrasse encore.


	35. Juin -- Scandale (2)

_Los Angeles_

Anders a longtemps hésité avant de sortir de sa voiture, qu'il a garée à cinq cents mètres de sa place habituelle. Il a même pensé un moment partir directement pour l'aéroport de LAX, prendre le premier billet pour Stockholm et retrouver la protection du cocon familial, au moins pour quelques semaines. Mais la réalité l'a rapidement rattrapé, et le jeune homme s'est résolu à prendre le chemin de chez lui. Son chien l'attend, et c'est déjà une consolation.

L'avion de Sung-ki a décollé voilà une heure, et Anders lui a envoyé un dernier message vocal en espérant qu'il puisse l'écouter à son arrivée. Il aurait aimé accompagner son petit ami, mais Kyung-hwan le lui a déconseillé, et Anders s'est plié à son conseil avec raison.

Mais maintenant qu'il est seul, que le groupe est retourné en Corée du Sud pour affronter sa sentence, il n'y a plus aucun écran entre lui et le reste du monde. Son téléphone déborde de notifications et de messages, qu'il n'a pas envie de lire ni d'entendre. Anders souffle longuement, pose la main sur la poignée de la portière et sort enfin de sa voiture. La rue où il habite se trouve dans un petit quartier résidentiel et peu passant où le moindre événement sortant un peu de l'habitude ne passe pas inaperçu ; si des journalistes se sont attroupés devant chez lui, il le saura tout de suite. Anders, d'un pas lourd, traverse la rue, remonte le long du trottoir et rentre la tête dans les épaules lorsqu'il aperçoit plusieurs personnes piquées devant son immeuble.

L'espace d'une seconde, son envie de fuir revient ; il pourrait tourner les talons, s'offrir quelques heures à la plage, là où personne ne penserait à venir le chercher, mais Anders sait qu'il ne ferait que repousser l'inévitable. Alors, il avance, le regard fixé sur le bitume. Il serre les dents lorsqu'il arrive à proximité du petit groupe posté devant chez lui et constate déjà, avec un certain soulagement, qu'aucune de ces personnes ne semble être des fans de 21st June au cœur brisé. Anders ignore les questions, s'écarte lorsqu'un homme armé d'un dictaphone tente de s'approcher de lui.

Nerveux, Anders peine à faire entre sa clé dans la serrure et s'y reprend à trois fois avant d'enfin ouvrir la porte d'entrée du hall de son immeuble, pour la refermer aussi vite que possible. Il fonce ensuite dans son appartement, entre dans le salon, tire tous les rideaux, fait descendre les volets électriques et, enfin plongé dans le noir, il s'affaisse sur le canapé et fond en sanglots. Sunshine, alarmé par les pleurs de son maître, saute sur le divan, lui lèche le visage, tente de boire de sa peine même s'il ne la comprend pas.  
  
Anders se recroqueville sur lui-même, plaque ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il se demande comment va Sung-ki, s'il a pu prendre ses médicaments dans l'avion, s'il pense un peu à lui aussi malgré les difficultés qui l'attendront à Séoul.

Il pleure, sans trop savoir combien de temps. Peut-être quinze minutes, peut-être une heure. Quand ses yeux lui font trop mal pour continuer, Anders se redresse lentement en hoquetant et s'empare de son téléphone. Il s'essuie les joues des paumes, déverrouille l'appareil et accepte enfin d'affronter les conséquences de son amour pour Sung-ki. Il est assailli par les notifications Instagram — sans doute des insultes pour la plupart, se dit-il —, par les emails, les messages, les appels, et il en a le tournis.

Anders se lève, fait les cent pas dans son salon toujours nimbé de pénombre et porte son téléphone à son oreille d'une main tremblante.  
— Mitia...  
— Anders ! Enfin ! Où est-ce que tu es ? Ça fait depuis tout à l'heure que j'essaie de t'appeler !  
La voix de son meilleur ami est accusatrice bien malgré elle, pleine d'inquiétude, de frustration.  
— Désolé... j'étais avec Sung-ki, murmure Anders. Dmitri...  
Le jeune homme craque à nouveau et s'appuie de l'épaule contre le mur, près de la grande baie vitrée qui a offert aux yeux du monde son intimité si précieusement gardée. Anders s'affaisse un peu, pose les genoux à terre, et Dmitri reprend :  
— J'arrive dans deux heures, Anders. J'arrive, je te promets. Je vais te poser quelques questions, réponds-moi juste par oui ou non, ça suffira. Tu es chez toi ?  
Anders renifle et souffle :  
— Oui.  
— O.K. Monsieur Fortin m'a appelé tout à l'heure car tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone. Il va venir te chercher pour que tu ailles chez lui. D'accord ?  
— Oui...  
— Tes parents m'ont aussi appelé, ils prennent l'avion aujourd'hui, dès que possible.

L'idée d'avoir ses parents, sa mère, surtout, près de lui, amène de nouvelles larmes aux yeux du jeune homme, qui se languit des bras réconfortants de Hanne depuis qu'il a pris le volant en partance de l'hôtel où il a abandonné Sung-ki.  
— D'accord, chouchou ?  
Anders a un petit sourire en entendant l'un des affectueux surnoms dont l'abreuve Dmitri à longueur de temps.  
— Oui, oui.  
— Prépare un petit sac de voyage avec tes affaires, prends tout ce dont tu as besoin. Monsieur Fortin sera bientôt là. Est-ce que tu as un autre moyen de sortir que par la porte d'entrée ?  
— Non.  
— Putain. Bon, ce n'est pas grave, il saura gérer. Une fois que tu es chez lui, préviens-moi.  
— Oui.  
— Et ensuite, on avisera. Mais je te promets, je suis bientôt là.  
La perspective prochaine de retrouver Dmitri apaise Anders pour quelque temps, et le jeune homme murmure du bout des lèvres :  
— Merci, Mitia.  
— Je t'aime très fort et je ne vais pas t'abandonner. À tout à l'heure, poulet.  
— À tout à l'heure.

Le Suédois regarde son téléphone s'éteindre dans sa main, puis se relève, se traîne vers sa chambre. Sunshine, perturbé, reste au milieu du salon, jappant et geignant avec détresse. Anders attrape son sac de voyage, ouvre son placard, s'empare de quelques vêtements sans faire attention. Il fait un tour dans la salle de bain, fourre ses affaires dans sa trousse de toilette. Il est plus soigneux avec les jouets de Sunshine, sa laisse, son panier, le petit sachet de croquettes qu'il prépare, au cas où.

Anders retourne dans le salon, retrouve sa place sur le canapé et attend, les yeux rivés sur l'écran noir de la télévision, où il distingue faiblement son reflet. Son téléphone se met enfin à vibrer et le jeune homme vérifie d'abord le nom qui s'affiche à l'écran, puis prend l'appel, le cœur serré.  
— Anders ! J'arrive devant chez toi. Je vais sonner d'ici quelques minutes. Tu es prêt ?  
— Oui. Merci.  
— Pas de problème, rétorque aussitôt Cédric.   
— Il y aura peut-être un peu de monde devant...  
— Je m'en charge, ne t'en fais pas. À tout de suite.  
Le Suédois range son téléphone dans sa poche, attrape son sac, prend Sunshine sous son bras et s'installe juste derrière sa porte. Il se fait l'effet d'un coureur dans les starting blocks ; lui, par contre, ne cherche pas à franchir la ligne d'arrivée. Il veut juste fuir le plus loin possible.

Le bruit strident de la sonnette lui arrache un sursaut, et Anders, par mesure de précaution, s'assure qu'il s'agit bien de Cédric dans l'œil-de-bœuf. Son capitaine et gardien n'est pas seul, flanqué de quatre gardes du corps qui patientent avec lui. Anders ouvre avec prudence sa porte, et Cédric, de son air éternellement débonnaire, lui adresse un sourire qu'il espère rassurant.  
— Allons-y. Reste à côté de moi.  
— Il y a plus de monde que tout à l'heure.  
— Oui, et pas que des journalistes, mais un paquet de jeunes filles en colère.  
Cédric tapote l'épaule d'un des quatre gorilles habillés de noir.  
— C'est pour ça qu'ils sont là. On sera partis d'ici en quelques secondes.  
— J'espère que Sunshine ne va pas avoir peur.  
— Ça ira. Tiens-le bien. Bon... c'est parti.

Anders sort de chez lui, et la porte qui claque derrière lui est comme un gong annonçant le début des hostilités. Il arrive dans le hall de l'immeuble et, aussitôt, deux gardes du corps se campent devant eux pour ouvrir la marche, pendant que les deux restants se positionnent derrière eux, très près.

Anders cligne des yeux lorsque la lumière du soleil lui tombe en plein visage et peine à distinguer clairement ce qui l'entoure. La main d'un des agents de sécurité, derrière lui, lui interdit de s'arrêter, et le jeune homme décide de fixer un des arbres plantés le long de la rue pour ne pas avoir la tentation de jeter un regard autour de lui. Tout n'est qu'une masse grondante, parmi laquelle il croit de temps à autre distinguer une insulte.

Le voyage jusqu'à la voiture de Cédric ne dure en réalité qu'à peine deux minutes. L'un des gardes du corps ouvre la portière, et Anders s'engouffre dans le véhicule après avoir jeté son sac devant lui, sans soin. Cédric s'installe près de lui, ainsi que deux des agents. Les deux autres passent à l'avant, et la voiture démarre enfin. Une fois à l'abri, Anders ne résiste pas à l'envie de regarder derrière lui. Cette fois, il voit ces jeunes femmes qui lèvent des poings vengeurs vers lui. Il voit aussi les journalistes et les paparazzi, beaucoup plus nombreux, qui observent leurs appareils photo, sans doute déjà à l'affût du meilleur cliché à envoyer au reste de la presse. _Et tout ça... ça ne sera rien comparé à ce que va endurer Sung-ki_.

— Je sais que ça va être plus rhétorique qu'autre chose, mais...  
Cédric pose sa main sur son genou.  
— Ça va ?  
— Un peu mieux que tout à l'heure, maintenant que je ne suis plus là-bas. Merci beaucoup d'être venu.  
— Hé, je n'allais pas te laisser comme ça. Je comptais quoi qu'il arrive venir, mais l'appel de Dmitri m'a poussé à agir plus tôt.  
— Tu... hum... tu as parlé au coach ? Au directeur ?  
— Non. Avant, je voulais parler avec toi. On pourra tranquillement faire ça une fois à la maison. Si tu en as envie, bien sûr, rajoute aussitôt Cédric en souriant.

Le regard d'Anders se tourne vers la fenêtre de la voiture, observe le défilement monochrome des bâtiments sur le bas-côté. Sunshine, sur ses genoux, s'est endormi, roulé en boule. La voiture finit par s'arrêter devant un portail automatique qui s'ouvre lentement devant eux pour ensuite s'engager dans une allée remontant jusqu'à une cour. Le véhicule s'arrête enfin, et l'un des gardes du corps sort le premier, dégageant le chemin pour les deux sportifs.

Anders est déjà venu chez Cédric plusieurs fois et est familier avec la belle demeure de son gardien, mais aujourd'hui, il n'a pas le courage de profiter de la vue. Tête basse, il suit Cédric, qui remercie les quatre hommes avant de pousser la lourde porte en acajou et pénètre dans la maison.

Aussitôt, un concert de pas pressés résonne sous les grandes arches du hall, et deux petites bombes lancées à pleine vitesse se jettent sur Cédric, qui a posé un genou à terre pour les réceptionner. Il se redresse, Ivy et Rosemary dans chaque bras, et pivote pour de nouveau faire face à Anders.  
— Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi. Installe-toi dans le salon, si tu veux pouvoir regarder tes messages. Lauren y est déjà, je crois.

Le Suédois acquiesce, pose Sunshine sur le sol joliment carrelé, mais le chien, dans un environnement qu'il ne connaît pas, le suit sans le lâcher. Dans le salon, Lauren est occupée à arroser ses plantes, et c'est lorsqu'elle entend ses deux enfants discuter avec leur père qu'elle relève la tête. Elle pose son arrosoir et se dirige immédiatement vers Anders.  
— Je vais te prendre dans mes bras, le prévient-elle. Donc dis-moi avant si ça te dérange.  
Le jeune homme secoue la tête, au bord des larmes, et accueille l'étreinte de Lauren avec soulagement. Derrière eux, Cédric repose Rosemary et Ivy, leur tapote la tête — boucles brunes pour l'une, cheveux courts en bataille pour l'autre —, et leur demande gentiment de s'occuper un peu de Sunshine, pour les distraire. Il s'approche ensuite de sa femme et d'Anders, désormais tous les deux installés sur le grand canapé en cuir du salon, puis s'assoit sur un des bras du divan, la main sur le dossier pour garder l'équilibre.

Anders, sans lever les yeux, demande d'une voix faible :  
— Vous croyez qu'il va se passer quoi, maintenant ?  
— À mon avis, le club va vouloir contrôler la situation, explique Cédric, posément. Il doit y avoir une clause quelque part pour gérer ça, vu qu'ils ont tendance à tout prévoir. Attends-toi à ce qu'ils te demandent de préparer une interview.  
— Comment... comment ça va se passer avec le reste de l'équipe ?  
— Bien. Et ça, je m'en fais le garant. Je vais sans doute convoquer les autres pour mettre les points sur les i et leur préciser que sous mon capitanat, le moindre mot de trop, c'est la porte directe.  
— Oh, non, il ne faut pas faire ça à cause de moi.  
— Cédric ne le fait pas seulement pour toi, remarque Lauren, doucement. Il le fait aussi pour tous ceux qui viendront après toi, ou tous ceux qui sont déjà là, mais qui préfèrent ne rien dire.   
— Exactement. Et ce n'est pas une condition négociable, de toute façon. Le coach partagera mon avis.  
— Il faudra que je lui parle aussi...  
— Tout se passera bien de ce côté-là. Ce qui est moins contrôlable, c'est la réaction des fans.  
— Ce n'est pas vraiment les miens que je crains, ce n'est pas comme s'ils se bousculaient au portillon.  
— Oh, ne te sous-estime pas, sourit Lauren.  
— Je t'assure, ce sont plutôt les fans de Sung-ki qu'il faudra surveiller. De là à ce qu'une tente de m'assassiner, il n'y a qu'un pas.  
— J'ai l'intime conviction que tu dis la vérité, et ça me fait un peu peur, rétorque Cédric, pince-sans-rire.  
— Déjà, mon Instagram est pris d'assaut. Je n'ai même pas eu le courage d'aller voir.  
— Tu permets ?  
Anders n'oppose aucune protestation, s'empare de son téléphone, le déverrouille et le tend à Lauren.  
— Tu ne suis pas grand-monde, à part des comptes officiels, et j'ose espérer que personne ne t'a envoyé de messages incendiaires. Pour ce qui est des spams... voilà, c'est vidé. Je vais aussi désactiver les commentaires sur les publications récentes, si tu permets.

Le visage de Lauren se durcit au fur et à mesure qu'elle bloque les publications d'Anders. Elle n'a parfois pas d'autres choix que de lire les commentaires qui lui ont été laissés, et certains lui arrachent des petites injures, prononcées en français. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lauren lui rend son appareil.  
— Voilà. Et je te conseille vraiment de ne pas aller voir ce qui se raconte. Il y a beaucoup de messages en coréen, donc au moins, tu ne comprendras pas, mais aussi un bon nombre de messages en anglais...  
— Je peux déjà imaginer ce qu'ils disent, soupire Anders.  
Il se frotte les yeux de ses paumes avec un geignement désespéré et garde ensuite les doigts sur son front, qu'il se masse mécaniquement. Cédric tend le bras, pose une main paternelle sur ses cheveux — comme il l'a fait un peu plus tôt avec ses enfants.  
— Et si tu mangeais quelque chose ?  
Anders se rappelle d'un coup qu'il n'a plus rien avalé depuis la veille ; il est déjà treize heures et, en réalité, il meurt de faim.  
— Je me charge de ça, s'écrie Lauren, joyeusement.  
— Ne te dérange pas pour moi.  
— Je me charge de ça, j'ai dit. Il faut que tu manges, sinon, tu ne tiendras jamais.

Elle se lève et prend aussitôt la direction de la cuisine, avant d'ouvrir les placards à la volée pour sortir plusieurs plats et récipients, puis de se tourner vers le réfrigérateur.  
— Je m'inquiète pour Sung-ki, confesse soudain Anders, sans quitter Lauren des yeux.  
— Tu auras des nouvelles quand il arrivera en Corée.  
— J'espère... Et je ne dis pas ça parce que je ne lui fais pas confiance. Je sais qu'il voudra me dire comment il va. J'espère juste qu'on lui en laissera l'occasion.  
Le Suédois s'enfonce dans le dossier du canapé et bascule la tête en arrière, le regard désormais fixé sur le plafond.  
— Je suis tellement stupide. Je le savais, pourtant, qu'ils avaient des fans obsessionnelles. Mais je n'ai pas pensé à prendre des précautions. J'étais tellement content qu'il soit avec moi, et...  
— Stop, stop, stop. C'est fait, ça ne sert à rien de se flageller durant des siècles. Dans cette affaire, aucun de vous deux n'est à blâmer. Bon...  
  
Cédric se hisse hors du canapé, la main sous le coude de son coéquipier pour l'entraîner lui aussi à se lever, traverse la cuisine et se dirige vers son jardin, percé d'une immense piscine ronde aux allures de lagon.   
— Il faut que tu te calmes l'esprit. Et pour ça...  
Le gardien ouvre l'immense porte vitrée, traverse la terrasse en pierre, marche vers un autre bâtiment et laisse entrer Anders le premier. Sa salle de sport personnelle est équipée des dernières machines les plus modernes, de nombreux poids et haltères, mais c'est vers un sac de frappe que Cédric amène Anders.  
— Rien de tel qu'un peu de violence pour évacuer. Mets ça.  
Il lui remet deux petits gants.  
— Et défoule-toi. Crie tant que tu veux. Ensuite, tu iras manger. Et ça sera déjà ça.  
  
Cédric sourit, recule, et laisse Anders à ses pensées, confuses, coupables, enragées pour certaines. Le Suédois donne quelques coups dans le sac, sans force, comme s'il cherchait à tâter le terrain et s'assurer qu'ils ne lui reviendront pas en pleine figure. Il n'est pas un combattant de nature, pas un boxeur, pas un lutteur ; ses coups, pourtant, prennent en puissance, sans être vraiment précis ou orthodoxes. Ils sont un peu à son image, après la déferlante de la matinée : éclatés et imprécis. Le ricochet de l'impact dans ses bras, la résistance opposée par le punching ball, boivent cependant un peu de sa frustration. Ils l'épuisent également, mais de la bonne manière. Anders frappe, frappe encore, sans retenir ses cris de frustration, sous les yeux dépourvus de tout jugement de Cédric, désormais assis sur le bord d'un des tapis de course.

Le Suédois finit par enserrer le sac de frappe entre ses bras et s'appuie dessus pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il respire à grands bruits, la gorge sèche, le visage en sueur.  
— Ça va mieux ?  
— Non, mais ça fait quand même du bien. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais dormir trois jours d'affilée sans me réveiller.  
— Pas avant d'avoir mangé le repas de Lauren, lui rappelle Cédric en souriant. Et puis, je pense que Dmitri ne va pas tarder.  
Anders retire les gants, qu'il rend à Cédric, puis s'essuie les joues et le front avec le bas de son t-shirt.


	36. Juin -- Scandale (3)

_Aéroport international d'Incheon_

Le retour à Séoul est un cauchemar.

Dès qu'ils passent les portes du sas des arrivées, les flashs des appareils photos les aveuglent malgré leurs lunettes de soleil et les visières des casquettes, baissées devant les visages d'autant de degrés que les fronts. Ils essaient de faire profil bas, mais c'est impossible face à un tel alignement de médias.

Derrière, les fans forment une marée qui gronde, loin des aigus de l'hystérie habituelle. Ce ne sont plus des mots d'amour qui sont jetés vers eux, mais des protestations véhémentes. De l'indignation. Des demandes de comptes. Des appels à la honte. C'est mieux qu'ils ne relèvent pas les yeux, car ce serait un deuxième affront face à celles qui exigent à présent leur contrition pour leur avoir manqué de respect. L'atmosphère n'est plus aux étoiles et à l'adoration : elle est électrique, prête à flamber à la moindre étincelle.

Manager Kim a contacté SYW Entertainment avant le décollage de l'avion pour demander qu'un dispositif de sécurité soit mis en place à l'aéroport d'Incheon, anticipant le chaos. Plusieurs agents tentent donc de frayer un chemin au groupe entre les caméras et les troupes compactes de Summers aux visages baignés de larmes ou tordus de colère. La bousculade est continue ; les gardes du corps peinent à ouvrir la voie autour de Sung-ki et Kyung-hwan, qui viennent en premier. Comme les deux jeunes hommes, les agents sont poussés par la force du nombre, ballottés en fonction des mouvements de la foule.

Des mains s'agrippent à eux, tirent sur le bras du danseur comme à Los Angeles. Des poings le frappent lorsque les préposés à la sécurité traînent à leur barrer la route. Des ongles le griffent. La couture de sa manche craque ; son sac lui est presque arraché. Les gardes du corps font de leur mieux, repoussent parfois les fans avec la même violence que celle qu'elles mettent à tenter de s'approcher. Des cris outrés s'ajoutent alors ; des jeunes filles tombent dans la bousculade. Les deux idols marchent en zig-zag, secoués, pressés entre les membres de la sécurité qui essaient au maximum de faire rempart.

Cela aurait pu n'être que Sung-ki que l'opprobre clouait sur la croix : point de mire du désespoir et de la rage de son public, le danseur est en effet celui qui l'a trahi. Les insultes sont si nombreuses qu'au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme n'entend plus qu'un brouhaha hostile sans distinguer les mots, qui se sont de toute façon gravés dans son esprit dès la première fois.

Tu n'as pas vraiment fait ça.  
Tu étais sûrement saoul.  
Tu as été forcé.  
Tu t'es moqué de nous.  
Tu nous mens depuis le départ.  
Tu nous a volées.  
Tu nous a trahies.  
Tu nous as utilisées.  
Tu ne nous as pas fait confiance.  
Tu as été faux.  
Tu es une disgrâce.  
Tu es malade.  
Tu vas te faire virer.  
Tu devrais mourir.  
Tu auras nos suicides sur la conscience.  
Tu ne nous mérites pas.

Il y a celles qui sont furieuses qu'il soit gay parce qu'elles le veulent hétéro. Celles qui sont furieuses qu'il soit gay car il les a trompées en leur affirmant le contraire. Celles qui sont furieuses qu'il ait eu un partenaire plutôt que de les attendre. Celles qui sont furieuses non qu'il soit homosexuel, mais qu'il ne leur ait pas confié ce secret plus tôt. Celles qui le veulent homosexuel, mais en couple avec quelqu'un du groupe. Celles qui sont outrées qu'il n'ait pas demandé la permission des Summers avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Incheon n'est pourtant rien à côté des centaines de milliers, des millions de messages qui, en une vingtaine d'heures, se sont propagés tous azimuts sur Instagram et les réseaux sociaux. Les reproches continuent sans doute à déferler avec des photos de l'instant, assorties de virulentes critiques sur son comportement trop arrogant, trop peu expiatoire, alors qu'ils essaient péniblement de quitter l'aéroport. Tant ont une raison de lui en vouloir, de le détester du jour au lendemain. Il espère de tout cœur qu'Anders n'aura pas à subir autant de haine par sa faute.

Cela aurait pu n'être que Sung-ki, mais Kyung-hwan a passé un bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami à leur descente sur le tarmac, et ne l'a pas lâché depuis. Il le tient contre lui au plus près, et ils avancent ensemble sous les regards d'abord incrédules, puis doublement blessés des jeunes filles. Le leader de 21st June cautionne, soutient, approuve même le comportement inqualifiable de son pair ; il se positionne donc de façon ostentatoire contre les fans fidèles qui ont souffert de celui-ci. D'autres gémissements résonnent, puis d'autres injures, tandis que les doigts qui attrapent avidement Kyung-hwan se changent également en crochets.

Un peu en arrière, Elian essaie de presser le pas en tenant Woo-jae par la main. L'Américano-coréen n'a pas voulu que sa mère se présente dans le hall de l'aéroport en même temps qu'eux. Madame Hayes est encore faible physiquement après le cancer et les chimios : elle aurait trop souffert d'une telle bousculade s'ils l'y avaient entraînée. La convalescente a donc attendu à bord pour se mêler incognito aux passagers de la classe Économique, et elle regagnera Séoul de son côté.

Rassuré sur le sort de sa mère, le main vocalist a donc lui aussi affronté la cohue à la suite de ses deux compagnons. Il voudrait rejoindre Sung-ki, voudrait également afficher son soutien à leur maknae, mais il peine à faire un quart de mètre. Coincé entre deux agents de sécurité qui agissent comme des tampons pour le protéger du chaos, lui aussi est secoué de toute part. Moins hostiles, les groupies s'accrochent à lui en pleurant, lui demandent si lui, au moins, les aime encore, s'il leur sera toujours fidèle, s'il est bien celui qu'elles croient. Les journalistes brandissent des micros dans son visage pour récolter ses commentaires ; un téléphone tendu trop près lui cogne si brutalement la lèvre qu'il sent qu'elle se fend sous son masque.

Elian, bien sûr, ne répond à rien ni à la presse, ni aux fans. Il est concentré sur la distance à réduire entre Sung-ki et lui ainsi que sur la main de Woo-jae, qu'il ne compte pas lâcher malgré les tentatives de la foule pour lui arracher son ami. Comme d'habitude, les fans harponnent le visual, se cramponnent à ses vêtements, impriment les traces de leurs doigts sur sa peau pâle. Éplorées, elles se rassurent en s'exclamant qu'il ne savait sans doute rien. Elles le supplient de ne pas les abandonner, d'être de leur côté au milieu de la tourmente ; l'implorent encore de ne pas être gay, de leur promettre de ne pas les tromper.

Derrière ses lunettes de soleil, Woo-jae a fermé les yeux. De toute façon, il ne marche pas vraiment, n'a aucune liberté de mouvement. Il est porté par la masse, aiguillé par les gardes du corps entre lesquels il est comprimé pour sa sécurité. Elian le tire en avant, les sasaengs en arrière. Des mains venues de partout le saisissent sous les coudes des agents, tirent sur son tshirt. Comme un étau sur son épaule gauche, la poigne de Manager Kim le secoue en le faisant avancer par à-coups.

Les portes de l'aéroport sont enfin en vue après ce long calvaire. Elles ne seront pas une libération, car le gros du déluge doit encore s'abattre. Mais à l'abri du van de l'agence, au moins pourront-ils reprendre leur respiration.

Exaspéré, fatigué de ce qu'il endure, Elian donne un coup de coude à une fan qui lui fait mal en s'accrochant à lui de tous ses ongles.  
— Fuck OFF !  
Quelques jeunes filles s'arrêtent net, choquées par ce subit et inhabituel éclat de la belle voix — lequel est filmé par des centaines de smartphones. Manager Kim en profite pour repousser d'autres fans avec brutalité ; l'une d'elle chute au sol. Une seconde de flottement s'ensuit ; l'Américano-coréen s'en sert pour s'engouffrer dans l'espace ouvert et se rapprocher encore de Sung-ki et Kyung-hwan.

Sur le trottoir, un nouveau troupeau d'admiratrices les attend. Celles-ci sont armées de drapeaux arc-en-ciel, qu'elles agitent en criant de joie quand elles voient les portes automatiques s'ouvrir sur le danseur et son meilleur ami. Sung-ki cligne des yeux derrière ses verres fumés pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêve pas, que cette goutte de soutien est bel et bien là. Au milieu du reste, il entend _on te suivra toujours_ et _beaucoup de bonheur !_ ; c'est tellement inattendu qu'il ne pense pas à tenter de lever une main pour leur faire un signe de remerciement.

Très vite, cependant, les deux clans de fans se confrontent. Pour le groupe, ces remous signifient une demi-seconde de répit. Les agents de sécurité s'empressent alors de guider les quatre jeunes gens vers le van aux vitres teintées qui les attend le long de la route. À quelques mètres du véhicule, Elian rattrape enfin Sung-ki et lui prend le poignet. Ce geste déclare aux Summers que, comme Kyung-hwan, le main vocalist ne condamnera pas son ami. Qu'il approuve l'orientation sexuelle du danseur, son couple, ce qui s'est passé — et leurs cœurs brisés. Maintenant que toutes celles qui se posaient la question ont reçu leur réponse, des exclamations d'indignation fusent dans l'air épais de l'été.

Manager Kim pousse précipitamment Woo-jae contre le dos de l'Américano-coréen ; les deux trébuchent un peu vers la voiture de l'agence, dans laquelle Kyung-hwan fait déjà grimper Sung-ki.


	37. Juin -- Scandale (4)

_Beverly Hills_

— Lauren, tu crois que je devrais aller voir ce qui se passe sur Internet ?  
Anders, affalé sur l'énorme divan, serre contre lui la peluche en forme de dinosaure que lui a prêtée Ivy. La Canadienne, occupée à préparer un gâteau dans la cuisine, lui rétorque, sans se retourner :  
— Hum... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, tu sais.

Anders et Lauren sont seuls dans le salon et la cuisine américaine. Dmitri, arrivé quelques heures plus tôt, est avec Cédric dans la salle de sport de ce dernier ; au moins un point positif dans tout ce marasme : son meilleur ami a rencontré son héros. 

Dmitri a aussi mérité quelques instants de calme, pense Anders, après être resté chaque seconde à ses côtés depuis qu'il est là, à l'écouter pleurer et à le consoler, à lui promettre de le défendre, de mettre sa propre réputation en jeu s'il le faut. Le Suédois sait aussi que Dmitri serait resté encore s'il ne lui avait pas gentiment fait comprendre qu'il pouvait aller un peu se détendre, pour lui aussi décompresser.

Anders pose la peluche sur la table basse, se lève, puis s'installe sur le tabouret, derrière l'îlot central de la cuisine, sur lequel il croise les bras.  
— En fait, ce n'est pas pour moi. Mais pour Sung-ki... Comme je suis sûr que son agence ne va pas le laisser me contacter tout de suite, je voudrais savoir un peu. Je m'inquiète beaucoup. Il a dû arriver à l'aéroport depuis quelques heures, mais je n'ai pas de nouvelles.  
Lauren pivote sur les talons, pose le saladier où il ne reste plus que quelques millimètres de pâte à racler sur les côtés et tend la cuiller à Anders.  
— Tiens, mange un peu si tu veux. Tu n'as presque rien avalé depuis que tu es là.  
Le jeune homme s'empare de l'ustensile sans réfléchir.

— Pour revenir à ta question, ça te rassurera dans tous les cas d'avoir de ses nouvelles ? demande la Canadienne.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
— Si tu vois que ça ne se passe pas bien, tu vas t'inquiéter, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Oui, évidemment... Je le suis déjà en ce moment de toute façon. En fait, c'est cette incertitude. Je préfère savoir, quoi qu'il arrive.  
Lauren s'essuie les mains, contourne l'îlot et s'arrête près d'Anders, qui a le bout de la cuiller entre les lèvres. La jeune femme pose sa main sur la joue du Suédois.  
— Alors, regarde. Et je resterai avec toi si tu veux.  
Anders déglutit et repose la cuiller dans le saladier.  
— Merci... je crois que ça me fera du bien.  
— Tu es très courageux. Et personne ne t'abandonnera. Ça va bien se passer. Peut-être pas sur le moment, mais je suis intimement persuadée que plus tard, tout va bien se passer.  
Le Suédois a envie de la croire, mais son cœur pèse une tonne dans sa poitrine et entraîne vers le bas ses espoirs.

— Je vais chercher mon portable. Tu peux juste mettre le gâteau au four ?  
— Bien sûr, Lauren.  
La Canadienne se dirige vers l'escalier, et Anders se lève à son tour. Lorsque Lauren revient, une délicieuse odeur de chocolat embaume la grande pièce.  
— Cédric ne va pas tarder à rentrer. Il a le nez fin dès qu'il s'agit de dessert.  
Anders sourit et rejoint la jeune femme sur le canapé, où il récupère également la peluche.  
— Qu'est-ce que je tape ?  
— Essaie « Sung-ki, 21st June ».

Les doigts de Lauren s'activent sur le clavier et, très vite, une vidéo datant d'aujourd'hui même apparaît en tête des résultats.  
— Ça a été filmé quand ils sont arrivés à Incheon..., murmure le hockeyeur.  
— Tu veux regarder ?  
— Oui.  
Lauren ne fait aucun commentaire en particulier et se contente de cliquer sur le lien. 

Aussitôt, les images, tournées à partir d'un téléphone portable tremblant, assaillent Anders ; c'est un chaos sans nom, des cris, des larmes, des injures — il ne comprend pas, mais sait reconnaître le ton hargneux qui accompagne les mots lancés comme des flèches entre plusieurs sanglots. Les membres de 21st June sont tous malmenés et Sung-ki, surtout, est la cible qui cristallise tout. Il voit des jeunes filles frapper son petit ami et il craint un instant que certaines aillent même jusqu'à lui cracher dessus.

Les doigts d'Anders s'enfoncent dans la peluche, et les larmes coulent, répondent à celles des fans, pour des raisons bien différentes. C'est le sentiment d'impuissance qui domine, de la frustration, de la colère aussi. Par réflexe, Anders part à la recherche de son téléphone et ouvre son application de messagerie. Il ignore si Sung-ki recevra son message, mais il ne peut pas rester immobile ou silencieux. Parce qu'il ne se fait pas confiance pour parler sans s'effondrer, il se contente de trois mots, un « je t'aime » qui dépasse la limite du sens qu'il porte. Un « je t'aime » qui dit aussi « je t'attends, je suis là, j'ai besoin de toi, tu me manques, tu n'es pas tout seul, je suis désolé ».

Sans quitter l'écran des yeux, le hockeyeur repose ton téléphone et soupire de soulagement quand le groupe quitte enfin l'aéroport. Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ? Que leur a-t-on dit ? Où les a-t-on emmenés ? Une autre incertitude balaye celle qui vient à peine d'être calmée.

Anders colle son épaule à celle de Lauren, qui n'a rien dit depuis tout à l'heure. La jeune femme lui prend la main, le tire un peu vers lui, puis l'enlace, et le Suédois se laisse faire. Lui qui croyait avoir épuisé tout son stock de larmes se remet à pleurer. À cet instant précis, il ne pense pas à lui, pas à sa propre carrière, pas à ce qu'il devra lui aussi affronter. Il ne pense qu'à Sung-ki, à ces cris, ces injures, ce rejet presque collectif qu'il a dû essuyer.

Ander ne pense qu'à Sung-ki et il pleure, car il est trop loin de lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite de l'histoire sera ventilée entre les différents recueils en cours selon le personnage qu'elle concerne le plus directement : ici pour ce qui concerne Anders et Sung-ki, dans L'été est une saison variable pour ce qui concerne 21st June dans son ensemble ou Elian et Kyung-hwan, dans Accord de Sixte pour ce qui concerne Woo-jae. Il faudra donc sauter de l'un à l'autre recueil ; tous les textes qui concernent directement le scandale seront intitulés « Scandale ».


	38. Juin -- Scandale (Busan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suit les textes « Scandale -- Le début de la fin (1) » et « The trick is to keep breathing (1) » dans le recueil « L'été est une saison variable ».
> 
> Avertissement : homophobie

_Busan_

Sung-ki pousse le petit portail blanc qui s'ouvre sans un son. Il se souvient des grincements qu'il faisait de manière régulière lorsqu'il habitait ici. Mais cela ne durait pas : son père, qui ne supporte pas ce genre de bruit, sortait en trombe de la maison aussitôt après y être rentré du travail, armé de son flacon d'huile afin de graisser les gonds.

— Je vais peut-être m'asseoir à côté du porche pour t'attendre, dit Kyung-hwan après avoir fait quelques pas dans le jardinet avant.  
Il porte un chapeau, un masque, et des lunettes de soleil immenses qui dissimulent tout le reste de son visage en plus de ses yeux.  
— C'est peut-être mieux que tu ne te présentes pas devant eux avec un autre garçon, si jamais... si jamais ça ne leur plaît pas.  
  
Le danseur hoche la tête sous la visière de sa casquette.  
— Ça ne leur plaira pas. Alors oui, c'est sans doute mieux.  
— Quoi qu'il se passe, je suis là et je t'attends.   
Une fois de plus, l'air un peu absent tandis qu'il contemple la façade de l'habitation où il a passé toute son enfance et son adolescence, Sung-ki acquiesce.

Il prend une grande inspiration, remonte la lanière de son sac sur son épaule et grimpe les quelques marches qui mènent vers l'entrée, tandis que Kyung-hwan s'assied sur le sol sans le quitter des yeux. 

Dans l'attente d'une réponse à son coup de sonnette, le danseur ôte ses lunettes, son masque et sa casquette, puis sautille nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre. 

Enfin, la porte s'ouvre sur une dame dans la quarantaine aux cheveux courts, au visage rond. Elle ne remarque pas le mannequin en contrebas ; elle ne voit que son fils et met une main devant sa bouche.  
— Bonjour, Maman, dit Sung-ki d'un ton qu'il essaie de rendre enjoué, mais dans lequel son meilleur ami entend l'angoisse et l'incertitude. Tu dois être surprise de me voir, et je m'excuse beaucoup de venir sans prévenir, mais je crois que j'ai des choses à vous dire et je voulais le faire sans attendre...

Comblant le silence qui lui répond, un jappement résonne tandis que Mongshil, le Spitz japonais blanc de la famille Sun, pointe le bout de sa truffe à côté des jambes de sa maîtresse.  
— Mongshil ! s'écrie Sung-ki d'une voix plus proche de son timbre habituel. Tu me reconnais ?   
Il tend les doigts vers le chien, qui les renifle en jouant la queue.Le danseur lui flatte le museau, lui gratte le crâne tandis que sa mère s'écarte et disparaît dans les profondeurs du couloir.

Sung-ki lui emboîte le pas après s'être retourné pour jeter un dernier regard à Kyung-hwan. Ce dernier, lorsque la porte se referme sur son ami, a l'impression qu'elle est une bouche qui l'engloutit.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

L'entrée en matière de madame Sun est sans détour.   
— Tu n'as plus de travail maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?   
— Non, c'est vrai. J'imagine que tu as vu dans la presse...   
Elle se sert une tasse de thé, puis poursuit sur sa propre lancée, ignorant les mots de son fils qui s'est à nouveau baissé pour caresser Mongshil.  
— Tu vas pouvoir revenir t'installer ici, alors. Tous ces voyages à l'étranger t'ont changé, et pas en bien. Il est temps que tu rentres à Busan pour que tu redeviennes toi-même. Toutes ces influences vont vite disparaître, et ces sottes idées dans ta tête.  
  
Sung-ki se mord la lèvre en se redressant.  
— Euh, Maman, si tu parles du fait que je sois gay... je le suis vraiment.  
Madame Sun repose sa tasse avec agacement.  
— Oh, non. Je ne t'ai pas mis au monde gay. Je sais encore comment j'ai mis au monde mon fils et comment je l'ai élevé.

Elle plisse les yeux pour l'observer avec plus d'acuité.  
— Quand tu es parti d'ici, tu étais tout à fait normal. Ce sont ces voyages en Occident ; ça n'apporte rien de bon. Ou le show business : ton père avait bien raison de dire que ce n'était pas fait pour toi. Ça t'a perverti au point que tu ne saches plus quoi raconter pour faire ton intéressant. Mais Dieu merci, tu es de retour. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi, ne t'inquiète pas, et en deux temps, trois mouvements, tu redeviendras toi-même. Ensuite, je te présenterai la fille des voisins, deux maisons plus loin : Ha-neul, tu te souviens d'elle ?  
Le jeune homme secoue la tête.  
— Je sais que ce n'est pas ce dont vous rêviez, et je vous demande de me pardonner... mais je ne l'ai pas choisi, et même quand j'étais ado, je...  
— Non. Je ne veux plus rien entendre à ce sujet, Sung-ki.

Avant que le danseur n'ait pu trouver quoi opposer à une répartie aussi catégorique, monsieur Sun ouvre la porte du jardin arrière et pénètre dans le salon. Ce n'est pas une surprise, puisque c'est pour que son père soit également présent que le danseur a choisi de se rendre à Busan un dimanche plutôt qu'un autre jour. Le repos dominical est sacré pour monsieur Sun qui en profite pour s'occuper de ses fleurs, la grande passion à laquelle il consacre chaque instant de ses week-ends. Il n'existe rien que son père aime davantage qu'elles.

— Bonjour, Papa, commence Sung-ki alors que sa mère reprend tranquillement sa tasse et continue à siroter son thé.  
Derrière ses verres, le regard noir de monsieur Sun tranche.  
— Que fais-tu ici ?  
Sa voix coupe aussi.  
— Je suis venu vous donner quelques explications suite à, hmm, ce qui s'est passé...  
Son père retire ses lunettes pour les essuyer.  
— Je n'ai pas besoin d'explications : je préfère des faits objectifs ; ils parlent assez. Ta carrière dans la musique est terminée ?  
— Oui, répond le jeune homme.  
  
Il serait de toute façon impossible de le cacher, puisque tout a été placardé en gros titres dans la presse, avide de ce genre de scandale pour détourner les citoyens des problèmes politiques.  
— Quand tu as voulu aller passer ce casting, j'avais désapprouvé le projet en disant qu'il ne te mènerait nulle part, n'est-ce pas ? poursuit monsieur Sun sans colère.  
Comme il l'a annoncé, sa présentation est factuelle, dépourvue de toute émotion.  
— Oui.  
Il n'y a rien à faire d'autre que reconnaître à nouveau la vérité en baissant un peu le front.

— Tu n'as pas réussi dans ton entreprise ; tu as échoué dans ta carrière. Pour elle, tu as pourtant refusé de faire les études que je te recommandais, refusé l'avenir que je te proposais, un avenir honnête, respectable, qui t'aurait mené à un poste très bien placé dans une entreprise réputée. Finalement, tu n'as aucun des deux : ni poste stable, ni carrière.  
— Mais je vais...  
— Ce que tu vas faire m'indiffère : les cancres aussi disent qu'ils vont réussir. Pourtant, ils ne peuvent qu'échouer. Je veux voir une réussite plutôt que des projets ou promesses de succès. Nous en reparlerons donc quand tu auras accompli quelque chose.  
  
Sung-ki sait qu'il ne devrait pas répliquer, que son père n'aime pas cela et qu'il n'y a, en plus, rien à ajouter qui pourrait faire dévier celui-ci de ses convictions. Malgré tout, il essaie quand même :  
— Tu ne...  
— Je te reverrai seulement quand tu me rendras fier. Commence pour ça par ne pas être une déception et une honte ; ce sera un bon début. Refais des études sérieuses, décroche un poste. Il n'y a pas de place dans cette maison pour les ratés, et tu sais où est la porte.

C'est comme si elle claquait déjà dans le visage de Sung-ki à l'écoute de ces mots. Il baisse la tête, ferme les yeux et avale la grosse boule qui s'est logée dans sa gorge. Sûr qu'il a été suffisamment clair, monsieur Sun tourne les talons pour retourner abreuver ses jolies fleurs cultivées avec soin, tendresse et attention. Au moins lui n'en a-t-il apparemment rien à faire de l'homosexualité de son fils ; la réussite seule lui importe, indépendamment de qui Sung-ki a dans son lit.

— Viens dire bonjour à Ha-neul avec moi, reprend la mère du danseur une fois son mari hors de la pièce. Tu verras comme elle est belle : ça te donnera envie. Il n'est pas trop tard, tu sais.  
Elle repose sa tasse pour de bon, s'approche de Sung-ki et lui prend le poignet.  
— Maman, je n'aime pas les femmes...  
— Et alors ? répond seulement madame Sun. Ça ne t'empêche pas de te marier et d'avoir des enfants. Tu verras comme elle est séduisante ; tu changeras d'avis. Ou au pire, tu mordras sur ta chique.

Pour ne pas la brusquer, Sung-ki se laisse faire et la suit docilement jusqu'à la moitié du salon. Quand ils atteignent le meuble TV, le jeune homme prend son courage à deux mains. Il n'est pas venu pour fuir ; il est venu pour placer la vérité sur la table sans les déformations des journalistes et des fans.  
  
— J'aime déjà quelqu'un, tu sais...   
Sa mère le lâche et pivote vers lui.  
— Si tu t'apprêtes à me parler de ces histoires que j'ai lues dans les médias, je ne veux pas les entendre.  
— Ce ne sont pas des histoires.  
— Sung-ki ! C'est un homme, et en plus, il est étranger ! Tu as perdu la tête ? Comment est-ce que tu peux me faire ça ?   
  
Les mains dans les cheveux, le danseur soupire.  
— Je ne l'ai pas choisi, je te l'ai dit. Je suis désolé que ça ne te convienne pas...  
— C'est ton devoir de me donner une belle-fille et des petits-enfants qui nous ressemblent. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi en te mettant au monde, en t'élevant... Tu me priverais de ça ?  
Elle le regarde d'un air presque abasourdi, comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire à une telle ingratitude.  
— Je peux te donner un beau-fils à la place ? Il est vraiment gentil, tu sais, vraiment adorable, et puis, on peut toujours adopter des enfants : lui aussi en veut, et...

Madame Sun joint ses mains sous son menton alors que les larmes lui viennent aux yeux.  
— Tu es sérieux, alors ? Tu t'entêtes ?   
Le visage de Sung-ki exprime sa désolation.  
— Ne pleure pas, Maman, je ne veux pas te rendre triste... Je suis désolé.  
Il va jusqu'à elle, prend sa main à son tour ; elle serre ses doigts.  
— Tu es un bon fils, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne veux pas me briser le cœur.  
Celui du danseur se fendille au fil de ses mots lorsqu'elle énonce la sentence d'un ton plein d'espoir.  
— Tu vas rester avec moi, épouser Ha-neul et me donner un ou deux petits bambins. Je convaincrai ton père de te laisser reprendre ta chambre ; il sera sûrement d'accord si tu acceptes un petit job dans son entreprise.  
— Il ne sera pas d'accord et moi non plus, Maman... Je ne... Hmm... Ce n'est pas un avenir que je peux vivre. Pardonne-moi.

Il lui offre un sourire très doux, très triste aussi.  
— Je suis gay et j'aime Andy, un homme qui n'est pas coréen, mais européen. Et ce que j'aime aussi, en plus d'Andy, c'est danser ; je voudrais continuer à en faire mon métier. C'est qui je suis. Je ne peux pas le changer.  
Comme si elle avait été brûlée par le contact, sa mère secoue sa main.  
— Ce Sung-ki n'est pas le mien. Pars et reviens quand tu seras redevenu toi-même.

Le temps d'une longue minute, Sung-ki reste immobile face à madame Sun, qui le dévisage sans bouger elle non plus. Chacun observe l'autre avec intensité, chacun fait aussi des vœux. Mais ils se heurtent entre les deux, irréconciliables, et le danseur ne trouve plus rien à faire que sourire encore une fois.  
— Merci pour tout, Maman. Je vous enverrai des messages pour vous dire où je vais et comment ça se passe. Je vous aime.  
Les yeux à nouveau humides, la voix éraillée, madame Sun termine :  
— Notre fils a disparu. La seule chose qui nous intéresse est de le voir rentrer. Toi, nous ne voulons rien savoir de toi.

Sung-ki balaie sa frange pour qu'elle tombe un maximum devant son visage. Il récupère ses lunettes sur la table et fait demi-tour vers l'entrée à pas lents, lourds — il ne savait pas que ses pieds pouvaient peser si lourd alors qu'il passe d'ordinaire son temps à danser et bondir.

Devant la porte, Mongshil accourt pour le rejoindre. C'est vrai, le Spitz a pour habitude de raccompagner les gens à la sortie ; c'est lui qui lui avait appris cette politesse, qui était en réalité plus une façon de pouvoir le caresser jusqu'au dernier moment sur le pas de la porte.  
  
— Que tout se passe bien pour toi, Mongshil, murmure le jeune homme. Tu vas continuer à beaucoup me manquer.  
Il gratte l'arrière des oreilles blanches des deux mains, mais la voix de madame Sun claque jusqu'au bout du couloir.  
— Mongshil, au pied !   
Le chien incline un peu le museau, regarde Sung-ki de ses yeux noirs et brillants, puis trottine vers le salon, obéissant.

Le danseur avale sa salive avant de reposer ses lunettes sur son nez, de visser à nouveau sa casquette sur la tête et de passer la porte pour la dernière fois en relevant son masque.

À son apparition, Kyung-hwan se lève, lit tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur le menton contracté de son ami et lui prend le bras pour quitter la propriété. Le portail bien huilé se referme derrière eux sans un bruit.


	39. Juin -- Scandale (Arlanda)

Les quatorze heures de voyage, escale à Munich incluse, se sont passées dans le silence. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à ajouter à ce départ, lequel disait assez de leur situation.

Sung-ki, pâle malgré son hâle, n'a pas dormi, pas regardé d'anime, pas écouté de musique. Il a mangé un peu tout de même à l'insistance de Kyung-hwan, mais outre ces brefs moments, il est resté immobile, le visage tourné vers le hublot. Sur sa tablette, le petit Spitz blanc en peluche qu'Anders lui avait offert en novembre lors de son voyage en Corée du Sud — mais le danseur ne l'a pas non plus réellement regardé durant le trajet.

Lorsqu'ils récupèrent leurs bagages sur le carrousel, Sung-ki, en posant les yeux sur sa valise derrière ses lunettes noires, plisse soudain les lèvres. Kyung-hwan sait que son ami se retient alors de pleurer. Tout ce qui reste de sa vie d'avant est contenu dans ce bagage, et c'est si peu que c'en est terrifiant.

En rejoignant l'académie, Sung-ki a laissé les objets de son enfance et son adolescence à Busan. En quittant Séoul, il y a abandonné tout de ses années d'idol, puisque la quasi intégralité appartenait à SYW Entertainment. Leur carrière était un prêt. Ils n'ont rien gagné de tangible, mais au moins Sung-ki ne leur doit-il plus rien puisqu'il a remboursé sa dette de justesse grâce aux récents succès de 21st June. Ils ont été une supernova — l'incandescence subite de la gloire, si vive, et l'explosion.

De quoi racheter un smartphone et un ordinateur portable après avoir rendu les « siens » à Manager Kim, et un billet d'avion pour Stockholm — l'intégralité de ses gains dépensés dans ces trois achats, après plusieurs années de labeur près de vingt heures par jour, sept jours sur sept. Kyung-hwan serre le poing sur la poignée de sa propre valise — mais ils avaient souhaité être où ils étaient.

Aujourd'hui, du jour au lendemain, plus personne dans l'industrie ne veut d'eux. Les fans ont hurlé à une telle trahison, à des années de mensonge : il n'est pas possible de se relever d'un si grand raz-de-marée. Sung-ki est gay, Sung-ki les a trompées, Sung-ki est en plus amoureux — sa carrière est complètement terminée, car ce sont les fans qui la font vivre et elles ne lui pardonneront jamais ce qu'il leur a fait subir. 

Ses amis ont soutenu le jeune homme et, ce faisant, creusé le tombeau de leur propre avenir en prenant le parti du félon contre celui des Summers coréennes sûres de leur bon droit. Ils ont dit « nous sommes à côté de Sunshine », elles ont entendu « nous sommes contre vous parce que nous cautionnons le chagrin qu'il vous a causé ». De toute façon, Sung-ki a enfreint son contrat qui lui interdisait la moindre relation amoureuse ou sexuelle avec qui que ce soit, et rien que cela a scellé son bannissement par l'agence et, par extension, par tout le milieu.

Que faire lorsqu'on est gay en Corée du Sud, dans une société qui n'accepte pas que l'on sorte des normes ? Que faire lorsqu'en plus, on est tombé amoureux d'un étranger, cumulant par là-même les fautes aux yeux de certains traditionalistes ? Que faire lorsque tant de crimes ont même raison des liens familiaux ? 

L'échec de sa carrière a signé la rupture définitive avec son père ; son homosexualité a plongé sa mère dans trop de désespoir pour qu'elle puisse continuer à l'appeler son fils. Son fils était censé ramener à ses parents une jeune fille coréenne avec qui se marier, avec qui enfanter des bambins de « sang pur » qui seraient une richesse pour la famille. Sung-ki, bien sûr, a coché toutes les cases contraires, et il n'y a plus de place non plus pour lui dans la maison des Sun à Busan.

Des vêtements, un ordinateur et un téléphone neufs, des affaires de toilette, un passeport — le solde de vingt-trois ans de vie. Tout d'elle est resté derrière lui, et si peu lui a réellement appartenu.

— Par ici, Sunshine.  
Le mannequin guide son ami vers la sortie. Ils ressemblent sans doute à des touristes avec leurs casquettes et leurs lunettes de soleil mais, si Kyung-hwan repartira après un séjour d'une semaine, Sung-ki restera normalement ici, ou du moins, ils l'espèrent. Si le danseur n'a plus sa place dans le passé, peut-être peut-il s'en faire une nouvelle dans l'avenir.

Dans le hall, les deux ex-idols remarquent Anders en même temps. 

Immédiatement, Sung-ki lâche sa valise et court vers le Suédois, son chien en peluche à la main. L'impact fait faire un pas en arrière au hockeyeur, tandis que le danseur s'accroche à son cou comme à une bouée.  
— Je n'ai plus rien... Rien à donner... Rien que moi... Mais est-ce que tu veux bien me garder quand même ?  
Le dernier mot prononcé, Sung-ki éclate en sanglots dans les bras de son compagnon.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

Anders a vu Sung-ki et Kyung-hwan dès que les deux jeunes gens ont passé les portes de sécurité. Sans un mot, le hockeyeur s'éloigne de sa mère, qui l'a accompagné dans l'aéroport, et se précipite vers ses amis. 

Il n'a pas le temps de parler, pas même celui d'ouvrir la bouche : Sung-ki se jette sur lui pour l'enlacer. Anders referme lui aussi les bras autour du corps tremblant de son compagnon et le serre contre son torse. Il se moque bien des autres passagers qui les contournent, des personnes qui murmurent dans leur direction. Peut-être que certains l'ont reconnu, peut-être que certains ont compris, mais Anders n'en a que faire. 

Lorsque les mots de Sung-ki, comme une supplique, le heurtent de plein fouet, le Suédois ne peut lui non plus retenir ses larmes. Il parvient à souffler :  
— Bien sûr que je veux te garder. C'est toi que je veux. Comme tu es, avant, maintenant, après.

Anders n'a jamais vu Sung-ki pleurer ; bêtement, il ne l'en croyait pas capable. Cette vision, presque contre nature, lui brise le cœur, le révolte, aussi. Sung-ki n'a rien fait pour mériter de pleurer ainsi entre ses bras, au beau milieu de l'aéroport d'Arlanda. 

Le Suédois prend le visage de son petit ami entre ses mains, touche ses joues mouillées, puis dépose un baiser contre ses lèvres. À quoi bon se cacher, désormais ? Il veut juste pouvoir éponger ses larmes, qui n'ont pas leur place dans la vie de Sung-ki.

Après quelques instants, le hockeyeur se souvient pourtant de la présence de Kyung-hwan et, sans lâcher le danseur, tourne les yeux vers lui.  
— Bonjour. Merci d'être venu, toi aussi.  
— Merci à toi de nous accueillir. Je suis venu te confier la chose la plus précieuse de mon existence et je sais que tu en prendras soin.  
— C'est aussi la plus précieuse à mes yeux. Je te promets que je ferai très attention à lui.

Sung-ki pleure toujours contre le cou d'Anders, comme s'il avait des litres et des litres de larmes jamais versées à laisser couler. Il n'est même pas capable d'essayer de les endiguer. Il n'y a rien qui les retient ; tous les barrages ont cédé. Il n'y a d'ailleurs plus que cela qui fonctionne : soudain, il ne sait plus comment parler ou réfléchir. Les événements de ces dernières semaines et, surtout, de ces derniers jours, s'abattent sur lui comme le déluge, comme s'il les réalisait seulement tout à coup.

Le hockeyeur dépose un baiser sur le front de Sung-ki, puis s'écarte un peu de lui, sans pour autant le lâcher. Il lance à Kyung-hwan :  
— Je vais prendre sa valise, si tu veux. Je vous propose aussi de rentrer ? Ma mère et mon père nous attendent. Tu es d'accord, Sung-ki ?  
Sung-ki ne répond pas, ne montre même pas qu'il a entendu. Il reste simplement accroché à Anders comme à une amarre alors qu'il continue à sangloter.

Les pleurs du Sud-coréen sont autant d'épines dans le cœur d'Anders ; il se sent une nouvelle fois coupable, se dit qu'il aurait dû réfléchir, vérifier les abords de chez lui. Mais comment aurait-il pu imaginer qu'une de ces fans obsessionnelles, que Sung-ki défendait même au début de leurs échanges, serait tapie dans l'ombre ? En songeant à ces jeunes femmes prêtes à tout, même à gâcher la vie de leur idole, une vague de colère supplante pour un temps la tristesse. Mais ce qui est fait est fait : il n'y changera rien. 

Anders fait un petit signe de tête à Kyung-hwan, puis referme son bras un peu plus fort autour des épaules de Sung-ki.  
— Andy, l'arrête cependant le mannequin, tes parents, ils sont O.K. avec tout ça ? Que vous soyez gay, que Sunshine soit étranger... asiatique. Qu'il n'ait plus ni carrière, ni revenus, et qu'il s'installe chez toi ? Tu comprendras que je veux être sûr de ne pas juste déplacer Sunshine vers un autre problème.  
— Ils sont au courant. Je leur ai dit pour Sung-ki et moi quand je suis rentré en novembre dernier. Et bien sûr qu'ils sont O.K. que Sung-ki soit étranger. Pourquoi ils ne le seraient pas ?  
Anders observe Kyung-hwan, les yeux ronds, sincèrement surpris par la question.  
— Parce que les parents de Sunshine l'ont aussi mis à la porte il y a quelques jours parce qu'il était en couple avec un étranger, par exemple. En Corée du Sud, ce n'est pas toujours bien accepté ; beaucoup de parents préfèrent les mariages entre Coréens. Je ne sais pas ce qui se fait partout ailleurs, mais voilà... Je suis inquiet pour lui, c'est tout, alors je préfère ne rien prendre pour acquis et vérifier.  
Le mannequin passe une main très lasse sur son visage. Lui non plus n'a plus dormi depuis longtemps.

— Oui, pardon, je comprends. Mais je t'assure, il n'y aura pas de problème de ce côté-là.  
Anders soupire.  
— Quant au reste... ma famille n'a pas de problème d'argent. Du tout. Et puis, ma mère s'inquiète pour Sung-ki depuis ce qui est arrivé au début du mois, quand je lui ai parlé... de... hum... ce qui se passait en Corée du Sud avec vos fans. Elle sait aussi que c'est très important pour moi. Mon père, pareil. Je t'assure qu'il n'y aura aucun souci. Vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous voulez.  
Le Suédois ponctue son affirmation d'un sourire qu'il veut rassurant.  
— Tant mieux, alors. Merci pour ton hospitalité. Je te suis.

Anders pivote sur ses talons, entraînant Sung-ki avec lui, puis se dirige en ligne droite vers sa mère, qui l'attend un peu plus loin, l'air inquiète. Dès qu'elle les voit arriver, Hanne s'avance et jette un regard désolé à Sung-ki, toujours agrippé à Anders.  
— On y va, Maman.  
— Ton père est garé tout près sur le parking.  
Hanne hésite un instant, mais salue les deux autres jeunes hommes :  
— Bonjour, je m'appelle Hanne. Mais je pense qu'on fera les présentations un peu plus poussées dans la voiture. Venez.

La mère d'Anders ouvre la marche et les mène jusqu'à la sortie de l'aéroport avant de prendre sur la gauche. Ils ne parcourent que quelques dizaines de mètres avant de retrouver Sven, qui s'est extirpé de sa voiture en les voyant dans son rétroviseur. Il ouvre la bouche, mais sa femme lui tapote le bras.  
— Plus tard, si tu veux bien.  
  
Le père d'Anders ne fait pas de commentaire, déverrouille le coffre pour y placer les valises de Kyung-hwan et Sung-ki, puis retrouve sa place derrière le volant. Anders aide son compagnon à entrer, le laisse s'installer au milieu afin qu'il puisse également avoir Kyung-hwan à ses côtés. Il boucle sa ceinture, celle de l'autre jeune homme, puis le reprend dans ses bras.  
— C'est bon, Papa. On peut y aller.

Sven démarre la voiture après avoir eu un hochement de tête pour Kyung-hwan dans le rétroviseur afin de le saluer. Il quitte le parking de l'aéroport pour prendre le chemin du centre de Stockholm.


	40. Juin -- Scandale (Stockholm)

— Tiens, tu peux t'asseoir sur le canapé, si tu veux. Je reste avec toi, ne t'inquiète pas.  
Anders se laisse tomber avec Sung-ki sur le divan dans le salon et invite Kyung-hwan à faire de même. 

Suivie de Sven, Hanne entre à son tour dans la pièce et demande immédiatement :  
— Est-ce que vous avez faim ? Soif ? Besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?  
Kyung-hwan, qui est resté debout par respect et a enlevé ses lunettes noires et sa casquette, sourit poliment.  
— Je vous en prie, ne vous dérangez pas pour nous. Nous vous sommes déjà très reconnaissants de votre accueil en ces circonstances... difficiles.  
Sung-ki ne répond rien du tout, car il est encore plongé dans le brouillard et dans le creux du cou d'Anders, toujours accrochés au même endroit. Il y renifle sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit.

— Hum, reprend Kyung-hwan, sans très bien savoir par où commencer ou même quoi dire tout court. J'imagine que vous connaissez toute l'histoire, et je ne sais pas s'il y a des détails supplémentaires que vous souhaitez... Je crois que Sunshine n'est pas en état de donner des explications ou de décider des choses aujourd'hui, mais ça ira certainement mieux après une nuit de sommeil. Je pense qu'il a surtout besoin de dormir, car il est à bout. Mais moi, je peux clarifier des choses... Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire ou quoi faire non plus en ce moment précis, ce que vous attendez... Même si c'est nous qui sollicitons votre hospitalité...  
Le Sud-coréen s'arrête : il ne sait plus où il en est, par quel bout prendre tout cela. Il sent qu'il est, lui aussi, et malgré ses meilleures intentions, presque en train de se fendiller.

Anders écoute Kyung-hwan sans vraiment l'entendre ; il est occupé à souffler des mots de réconfort à l'oreille de Sung-ki. Sven rejoint sa femme dans sa cuisine et revient avec deux petites bouteilles d'eau qu'il pose sur la table basse du salon.  
— Au cas où. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ?  
Le père d'Anders dévisage Kyung-hwan, tandis que Hanne s'approche doucement.  
— Nous n'attendons rien, rassure-toi. Je crois surtout qu'il faudrait que vous alliez dormir tous les deux. Tu as l'air aussi épuisé que Sung-ki.  
Elle sourit légèrement.  
— J'ai fait préparer trois chambres, donc vous pouvez vous arranger comme vous voulez. Si Sung-ki préfère dormir avec Anders ou avec toi, il n'y a pas de souci. Ou si tu préfères, on peut aussi mettre un lit d'appoint dans la chambre d'Anders, comme ça, tu pourras aussi rester avec Sung-ki ?  
— Merci beaucoup pour l'eau, monsieur, murmure Kyung-hwan avec un signe de tête pour le père d'Anders.

Il observe ensuite son meilleur ami, lové dans les bras du hockeyeur qui semblent être ce dont il a le plus besoin à l'heure actuelle, et reprend :  
— Je crois que ce serait mieux pour Sunshine de dormir avec Andy, si Andy veut bien. Je dormirai ailleurs, sur n'importe quel matelas. Si Andy est d'accord, je voudrais juste bien ne pas être trop loin pour pouvoir venir s'il y a un problème, et si ce n'est pas trop exiger encore, rester dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que Sunshine s'endorme.  
— Non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, répond immédiatement Anders. Reste aussi longtemps que tu veux.  
  
— Je vais vous montrer vos chambres, alors, reprend Hanne, la voix douce. Mais avant...  
Elle tend à Kyung-hwan un petit paquet de gâteaux qu'elle est allée chercher dans la cuisine.  
— Vous avez fait un long voyage, vous devez quand même avoir un peu faim. Prenez ça, au cas où. Anders, j'imagine que tu vas rester avec Sung-ki, alors je t'en donne aussi.  
— Ça ira, Maman, je n'ai pas très faim.  
— Ça t'évitera de redescendre durant la nuit si jamais.  
Le jeune homme hoche la tête, sans trop réfléchir, son attention focalisée tout entière sur Sung-ki.  
— On va aller dormir, lui murmure-t-il. Je reste avec toi. Kyung-hwan ne sera pas loin. D'accord ?  
  
Il n'attend pas de réponse et se lève lentement, soutenant toujours son compagnon, un bras passé sous ses épaules. Il attrape le paquet de gâteaux, tandis que Hanne s'empare des deux autres bouteilles d'eau avant d'ouvrir la marche vers l'escalier. La montée se fait en silence jusqu'au deuxième étage.

— J'ai mis ta chambre juste en face de celle d'Anders, explique Hanne à Kyung-hwan.  
— Si jamais il y a un souci, n'hésite pas à venir nous voir à l'étage du dessous, poursuit le père du Suédois, qui est monté avec eux.  
À défaut de leur être utile, il peut au moins leur apporter un certain soutien moral.

Soulagé, Anders passe enfin la porte de sa chambre et dépose Sung-ki au bord du lit. Il lui caresse la joue avec un sourire triste, puis le déshabille jusqu'à ce que son compagnon ne soit plus qu'en t-shirt et en sous-vêtement.  
— Sung-ki...  
Le hockeyeur déballe le paquet de biscuits et en tend un au danseur.  
— Mange juste un tout petit truc ?  
Le Coréen le regarde avec des yeux qui paraissent trembler derrière les larmes qui vibrent sous ses cils. Ceci évite au moins qu'ils ne soient vides.

Kyung-hwan s'agenouille à côté d'Anders, en face de son meilleur ami, et prend le biscuit des doigts du Suédois. Il le pousse sans hésitation contre les lèvres de Sung-ki, qui les entrouvre machinalement et n'a plus d'autre choix que de mâchonner le gâteau imposé sur sa langue. Le mannequin saisit ensuite l'une des bouteilles d'eau apportées par les parents d'Anders, la débouche et appuie le goulot contre la bouche du danseur qui, une fois encore, est bien obligé d'avaler.  
— Ça suffira pour le moment.  
  
Il se redresse un peu, passe les mains dans les cheveux de Sung-ki, puis au coin de ses yeux et sur ses joues pour en écarter les larmes.  
— Tu vas dormir ; ça te fera du bien. Tout ira mieux demain, tu verras.  
À présent debout, Kyung-hwan se penche sur le crâne de son ami, sur lequel il dépose un baiser.  
  
Sung-ki se cramponne à sa taille et enfonce son nez dans le sweatshirt de son aîné, qui trace des cercles dans son dos d'une paume.  
— Ça ira mieux au matin.  
Ce n'est pas une simple réassurance : Kyung-hwan est certain que ce sera le cas, parce que son benjamin est modelé dans une pâte qui rebondit et ne reste pas figée à l'endroit où on l'a placée.

L'ancien mannequin se force à s'écarter du jeune homme et à plaquer un sourire sur son visage — il maîtrise à la perfection l'art du camouflage d'émotions après tant d'années dans l'industrie de la Kpop.  
— Allez, sous la couette !  
Anders aide Sung-ki à s'allonger, le reprend dans ses bras, puis rabat le tissu sur eux. Il passe machinalement sa main dans les cheveux noirs, mince contact qui l'assure pour de bon de sa présence.

Peu de temps après, Sung-ki, épuisé, s'endort entre les bras d'Anders. Même dans son sommeil, il s'accroche si fort à son compagnon qu'il serait impossible de glisser une feuille de papier entre les deux.  
— Il se met très rarement dans ce genre d'état, murmure Kyung-hwan qui, assis sur le rebord du lit, a attendu sans le lâcher des yeux que les paupières de son ami cessent de papillonner.  
— C'est presque... presque comme un mirage, de le voir comme ça. Surtout qu'il ne l'a pas mérité.  
Anders remonte un peu Sung-ki contre lui et observe l'autre jeune homme.

Le mannequin glisse une main dans ses mèches courtes.  
— Dès le moment où il a commencé à s'intéresser à toi, après t'avoir rencontré à Séoul, on savait que ça finirait comme ça. Mais on a laissé faire, malgré tout.  
Anders hausse un sourcil curieux.  
— Vous le saviez ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?  
— On connaît notre Sunshine. On voyait bien qu'il avait eu un genre de coup de cœur pour toi et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne tombe amoureux pour de bon. Et une fois que c'était fait, eh bien... on savait les problèmes qui pouvaient en découler si par hasard...  
  
Kyung-hwan secoue la tête sans quitter son ami des yeux.  
— Le jour de la toute première conversation Skype, on a filmé un reportage pour une chaîne de télévision dans un parc d'attractions. Ils nous ont fait sauter à l'élastique d'une grue de quarante-cinq mètres. Après, Sunshine était un peu dans le même genre d'état qu'aujourd'hui, en moins grave évidemment, tellement il avait eu peur avec son vertige. Je voulais annuler la séance Skype, mais Elian m'a convaincu de ne pas le faire. Et la perspective de te parler en vidéo a rendu sa bonne humeur à Sunshine d'un seul coup.  
— Oh... Oui, je me souviens parfaitement de notre première conversation... Sung-ki... semblait un peu différent au départ, lorsqu'il évoquait sa journée, mais... je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi grave que ça.  
Le Suédois a même, s'il se souvient bien, fait quelques commentaires sur le risque de vertige dans les attractions à sensations fortes. En y repensant, il se sent honteux et ridicule d'avoir ainsi retourné le couteau dans la plaie sans se rendre compte que Sung-ki venait de vivre une expérience traumatisante.  
— Je suis content d'avoir quand même pu lui rendre son sourire...

Le regard de Kyung-hwan, sérieux, fixe alors celui d'Anders dans la semi-pénombre.  
— Ce que je veux dire, je crois, c'est que même si pour l'instant, c'est la merde à tous les étages, c'était peut-être un mal nécessaire. Il t'aime, il aime être avec toi, et vous allez pouvoir construire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu construire en restant dans le groupe ou même à Séoul. Tant que 21st June existait, votre histoire n'avait pas vraiment de place pour se développer. Il n'aurait pas été heureux non plus dans la vie que ses parents attendaient de lui. Je crois qu'avec toi, il le sera. Alors, oui, tout ça, je me dis que c'est un mal pour un bien et, demain, il pourra démarrer un chapitre qui lui convient vraiment.  
— Casser pour reconstruire, en quelque sort...  
Anders soupire malgré tout.  
— J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'il ne faille pas aller jusque-là. C'était sans doute très utopique de ma part, mais quand je l'ai vu dans l'aéroport... quand je l'ai vu pleurer... ça a été tellement difficile, révoltant aussi.  
  
Le Suédois passe son index sur la joue de Sung-ki, avec légèreté, afin de ne surtout pas le réveiller.  
— Je ferai tout pour qu'il soit heureux en tout cas. Parce que Sung-ki n'est pas fait pour pleurer. Je l'aime, moi aussi, et je ne veux plus jamais le revoir dans un tel état.  
— Je sais, et c'est pour ça que je te confie son futur sans trop de craintes, répond seulement Kyung-hwan.

Il frotte un peu son sourcil, duquel il a retiré son piercing pour ne pas se faire reconnaître à l'aéroport ou ailleurs par quelqu'un que ce signe particulier aurait pu mettre sur la piste.  
— Pendant très longtemps, j'ai été persuadé que le but ultime était la gloire. La reconnaissance de tous, le succès. Mais j'ai fini par changer d'avis : je sais aujourd'hui que c'est bien moins important que de voir mon meilleur ami épanoui.  
Le mannequin se lève lentement du lit pour ne pas tirer Sung-ki du sommeil par des mouvements intempestifs et se tourne vers le Suédois.  
— Merci de veiller sur le sourire qu'il aura retrouvé demain matin, surtout grâce à toi.  
— Il a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir comme ami. Je ne sais pas si beaucoup de gens auraient fait ce que tu as fait.

Kyung-hwan ne dit rien, et Anders laisse également s'étirer un silence.  
— Tu sais, au début... j'avais peur de toi ? Avec Elian ou Woo-jae, ça allait très bien, mais toi... tu m'effrayais vraiment.  
Le hockeyeur sourit,pour arrondir les angles de sa remarque ; elle n'est pas un reproche, mais juste une constatation, un souvenir devenu amusant au regard du présent.  
— Tu paraissais beaucoup plus distant lors de nos appels, beaucoup plus... pas sec, mais plus expéditif, moins chaleureux. Maintenant, je crois que je peux comprendre pourquoi. Mais au départ... En fait, j'avais peur que tu demandes à Sung-ki d'arrêter de me parler. Même si j'ai bien compris aujourd'hui que tu n'es pas du genre à lui interdire quoi que ce soit.  
  
Un petit rire silencieux et sans joie quitte les lèvres du mannequin, presque malgré lui.  
— Non, tu avais raison de me juger de cette façon. Le jour où Sunshine a fait son coming out auprès de nous, il y a deux ans, on s'est disputés parce que je l'ai accusé de vouloir saboter notre carrière. Je ne pensais qu'à ça ; j'aurais voulu qu'il continue d'endurer son silence pour ne pas risquer de tout faire capoter pour le groupe. D'habitude, je lui passais tout, mais là... Je lui ai dit des choses horribles, même si au fond de moi, je ne les pensais pas. J'avais peur de n'arriver à rien dans ma vie... mais je m'étais juste trompé de rêve. Je l'ai réalisé ensuite. Grâce à Sunshine et à Elian, aussi, qui était toujours de son côté, du côté juste, même si ça m'agaçait sur le moment de l'entendre me contredire ou me rappeler à l'ordre. Et puis ensuite, je voulais surtout protéger Sunshine envers et contre tout. Aujourd'hui, je ne referais plus les erreurs du début, que je regrette. Et je soutiens évidemment Sunshine pour tout ; son bonheur est le nouvel objectif de ma vie.

Anders passe sa langue sur ses lèvres :  
— Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu as fait pour lui. Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le veux. Tant que tu estimeras que ça sera nécessaire.  
— Je pense que ce ne sera pas nécessaire très longtemps : Sunshine va s'adapter très vite. Je ne veux pas l'empêcher d'aller de l'avant, et puis... j'ai des tas de morceaux à recoller dans ma propre existence. Mais si tu veux bien, j'essaierai de venir vous voir régulièrement dès que je pourrai me permettre à nouveau un billet d'avion. En tout cas, merci à toi de ta prévenance, de ta générosité de cœur.  
Les lèvres de Kyung-hwan esquissent un sourire incomplet. Il se détourne et quitte la chambre sans rien ajouter.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

Anders a mis près de deux heures avant de s'endormir, Sung-ki toujours réfugié dans ses bras ; il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, de peur de réveiller son compagnon, et c'est dans la même position qu'il se réveille. 

Il tend la main pour jeter un regard à son téléphone portable, resté sur la table de chevet. _Huit heures et des poussières._ Le Suédois embrasse le haut du crâne du danseur, puis referme les paupières pour somnoler.

Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux un peu plus tard, c'est sur ceux du Coréen qui le contemplent, sérieux, mais secs.  
— Tu es toujours aussi beau quand tu dors, dit Sung-ki d'une voix un peu éraillée par le sommeil ou les pleurs de la veille. Tu sais combien de fois j'avais rêvé, entre novembre et avril, d'être près de toi quand tu dormais et puis quand tu te réveillais le matin ? Et maintenant, je vais pouvoir le faire... tous les jours ?  
Ce n'est pas une affirmation : la fin de la phrase est interrogative, maillée d'une incertitude qu'Anders a déjà entendue à l'aéroport la veille.  
— Absolument tous les jours. Et parfois, tu auras même Sunshine dans le lit avec toi, car monsieur préfère dormir sur le matelas que dans son panier.  
Pour cette nuit, le chien est cependant resté bien docilement à sa place.

Sung-ki agrippe le t-shirt de son compagnon et annonce avec honnêteté :  
— Je crois que je n'ai pas complètement vidé ma réserve de larmes hier... Je vais sûrement encore pleurer aujourd'hui. Mais demain, à mon avis, j'aurai atteint le fond et ça sera fini, ou bien alors je risque de me déshydrater complètement.  
C'est à la fois sérieux et candide, triste et drôle. Le danseur enchaîne alors que déjà, comme dans ses prévisions, ses yeux s'humectent à partir des coins.  
— Merci beaucoup de rester avec moi comme ça. Ça compte beaucoup, beaucoup pour moi, et ça m'aide énormément aussi.  
Les larmes roulent sur ses joues, mais elles sont paisibles, cette fois, loin de la violence de ses sanglots de la veille qui le laissaient incapable de parler ou de penser.  
  
— Jamais je ne t'aurais laissé, Sung-ki. J'aurais aimé t'accompagner en Corée du Sud pour être sûr que tout allait bien, mais je sais que ça n'aurait rien arrangé. Je suis heureux que tu sois de nouveau à mes côtés, et je te promets que je vais tout faire pour que tes larmes finissent par s'arrêter. En attendant, tu peux pleurer autant que tu en as besoin.  
Anders dessine des arabesques dans le dos de Sung-ki de sa paume pour le calmer.  
— Ça va aller ; il faut juste que je me vide.  
Le Sud-coréen se rencogne contre son compagnon, se colle à lui de tout son corps avec un soupir.

— Est-ce que tu veux descendre manger un petit truc ? On peut aller voir si Kyung-hwan est réveillé en passant ? Mes parents doivent déjà être levés eux aussi.  
— Je veux bien, car je crois que je commence à avoir un peu faim et je voudrais faire un câlin à Kyung-hwan. Mais ça ne risque pas d'affoler tes parents de voir que je pleure ? Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter, mais ça va mieux, vraiment. Tu vois que ça va mieux ? Il faudra que je remercie aussi tes parents de bien vouloir m'héberger ici.  
Le Suédois enveloppe son compagnon d'un sourire tendre :  
— Oui, je vois que tu vas mieux. Et O.K., alors, on fait ça.

Anders écarte la couette et invite Sung-ki à se lever d'un geste de la tête.  
— Au fait, tu veux aller prendre une douche, peut-être ? La salle de bain est juste à côté ! Et pour mes parents... non, Kyung-hwan les a prévenus hier.  
Sung-ki se met lui aussi debout et, tout de suite, attrape le coude d'Anders d'une main tandis qu'il déblaie sa frange de ses yeux de l'autre.  
— Il les a prévenus de quoi ? Et je veux bien, pour la douche. En Suède, les douches fonctionnent comme en Corée du Sud ou dans un autre pays que j'ai déjà visité ? Et ah, est-ce que quelqu'un a ramené ma valise de l'aéroport ? Moi, je n'y ai plus du tout pensé, mais il y avait toutes mes affaires dedans !  
— Que tu allais sans doute beaucoup pleurer. Ne t'étonne pas si ma mère cherche à te faire un câlin, d'accord ? Elle n'aime vraiment pas rester sans rien faire quand elle voit quelqu'un triste. Pour les douches, euh... c'est une douche à l'italienne. Donc j'imagine que c'est un peu comme partout. Comme chez les Hayes à Miami. Je veux venir avec toi si tu veux. Quant à ta valise...

Avec douceur, Anders se détache de Sung-ki, sort du lit et fait quelques pas, en direction de son dressing.  
— Mon père l'a rangée là hier soir. La voilà !  
Le jeune homme revient et pose le bagage près de la table de nuit. Le danseur essuie ses joues d'un revers de main.  
— Génial ! C'est bien ma valise ! Je dirai merci à ton père. Ça m'aurait beaucoup embêté de la perdre. Et je veux bien que ta mère me fasse des câlins ; j'aime bien les câlins. Pour la douche, je m'en sortirai si c'est comme à Miami, mais je veux bien que tu viennes avec moi quand même, si tu n'as rien d'autre de plus urgent à faire ?  
— Le plus urgent, c'est toi !  
Avec un nouveau sourire, le hockeyeur lui tend la main.  
— Allez, viens ! On ira retrouver Kyung-hwan ensuite !


	41. Juin -- Scandale (Premier jour en Suède)

Anders ouvre la marche dans l'escalier, puis dans le salon. Hanne et Sven sont déjà levés depuis longtemps, et il flotte dans la pièce une délicieuse odeur de pain grillé et de confiture ; le ventre d'Anders manifeste d'ailleurs son impatience.

— Bonjour, Maman, Papa !  
— Oh !  
Hanne lève la tête de sa tasse de café et se redresse aussitôt pour s'approcher des trois garçons. Elle embrasse son fils avec tendresse, puis se tourne vers Sung-ki et Kyung-hwan.  
— Est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous avez pu vous reposer un petit peu ?  
— Oui, merci beaucoup, Madame, répond poliment Kyung-hwan en s'inclinant légèrement.  
Sung-ki s'avance quant à lui un peu et tend les bras pour lui faire un câlin tout en se remettant à pleurer.  
— Oui, j'ai bien dormi, merci, et merci d'avoir sauvé ma valise aussi !

Hanne sourit et ouvre les bras à son tour, pour ensuite serrer Sung-ki contre elle. Elle lui tapote le dos, en s'exclamant :  
— On ne l'aurait certainement pas oubliée.  
Elle se redresse un peu, observe le visage du danseur et essuie ses larmes de la manche de son élégant chemisier.  
— Je suis très contente de vous avoir tous les deux avec nous, même si j'aurais aimé que ça se fasse dans d'autres circonstances. Vous êtes les bienvenus, et la porte sera toujours ouverte.  
Hanne enlace une nouvelle fois Sung-ki, et lui murmure à l'oreille :  
— Tout ira bien. Tu verras, je t'assure, tout ira bien.  
La mère d'Anders pose ses deux mains sur les épaules du jeune homme et lui sourit de son sourire le plus réconfortant.

Elle tourne ensuite son attention vers Kyung-hwan et ne résiste pas non plus à l'envie de le prendre contre elle ; il semble si éreinté, si las... Bien qu'un peu surpris, le mannequin se laisse faire. Sa propre mère est décédée quand il était enfant, et son père ne s'est jamais remarié : la seule figure maternelle à avoir surgi dans son existence depuis est madame Hayes, et il ne la côtoyait pas souvent. 

Quelques secondes plus tard, Kyung-hwan sent Sung-ki se plaquer dans son dos et l'étreindre par derrière, le prenant en sandwich avec Hanne. En coréen, le danseur répète pour son ami les mots que la mère d'Anders vient de lui chuchoter.  
— Tout ira bien.

Anders les enveloppe d'un regard tendre, soulagé, aussi. Il ne sait pas ce que Sung-ki a dit à Kyung-hwan, mais au ton que le jeune homme a employé, il comprend que ce sont des mots d'encouragement. Il les laisse profiter, ne bouge pas, ne parle pas, pour ne pas briser ce moment qu'ils partagent à deux.

Lorsque Sung-ki lâche enfin Kyung-hwan, Anders sourit et poursuit :  
— Je vous propose de manger ? Je ne sais pas vous, mais je commence à avoir faim.  
— N'hésitez pas à jeter un œil dans les placards ou dans le frigo. Il y a tout un tas de choses à manger. On en a sorti pas mal, avec Hanne, mais si ça ne vous convient pas, n'hésitez pas, intervient Sven.  
Les deux Coréens ont l'air un peu ébahis, un peu gênés également.  
— Ne vous donnez pas tout ce mal pour nous, dit le mannequin. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour aider, moi aussi ?  
— Oh, non, non, le reprend Hanne. Vous êtes nos invités. Ne vous embêtez pas.  
  
Moins longtemps embarrassé que son aîné, Sung-ki glisse vers Anders, lui encercle la taille des bras.  
— On mange quoi au petit-déjeuner en Suède ? C'est sûrement très différent de la Corée du Sud ! C'est du sucré, comme en France, avec des croissants et des crêpes ?  
— Eh bien, en fait, ça dépend des gens ! Beaucoup de personnes mangent des céréales, du fromage ou de la charcuterie. Personnellement, ça, ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Mais si ça te tente... on pourra t'en préparer un si tu veux.  
— Tu manges quoi, toi ? Je préfère manger comme toi !  
— Quand je suis en période de compétition, je mange des flocons d'avoine. Sinon, des céréales au chocolat !

Anders pose sa main sur l'épaule de Sung-ki.  
— Et si tu veux des crêpes... tu es bien tombé, car mon père fait les meilleures crêpes du monde.  
— Attention à ce que tu dis, rit Sven. Imagine que ça ne soit pas à la hauteur. Mais en tout cas...  
Le père d'Anders sourit à son tour.  
— Je pourrai faire ça pour ce soir. Comme ça, on pourra aussi les manger avec Eva.  
— Eva ? Ta sœur vient ? demande Sung-ki, tandis que Kyung-hwan fronce légèrement les sourcils à la nouvelle.  
— Oui, elle arrive ce soir, si tout va bien.  
— Et pour les crêpes, j'adore vraiment ça, même si j'avais interdiction d'en manger avant. Mais les hotteok, les crêpes coréennes, étaient mon plat préféré.  
À la fin de sa phrase, Sung-ki fond à nouveau en larmes sans préavis.

Lorsque Sung-ki éclate en sanglots, le cœur d'Anders se craquèle de long en large. Le Suédois enserre son compagnon, lui embrasse la tempe. Sven et Hanne observent les deux garçons avec tristesse, mais ne disent rien.  
— Je suis désolé. Pardon. Ça va aller. Je t'assure. Ça va aller.  
— Je sais, répond le Coréen à travers ses pleurs. Je sais. Et ce n'est pas ta faute : pourquoi est-ce que tu es désolé ? Tu fais tellement pour moi, déjà ! Je vais aller bien, c'est juste, pour le moment... ça va bientôt passer. Il faut que ça s'évacue, mais ça va... Je veux bien goûter des céréales au chocolat.  
— Je voudrais faire encore plus. Mais je sais que ça va aller mieux, ça me fait juste de la peine aussi de te voir pleurer. Allez, on va manger, oui.  
Anders se tourne vers Kyung-hwan :  
— Tu voudrais manger quoi ? Des céréales, c'est O.K. aussi ?  
— Oui, tout est bien, merci beaucoup.  
Hanne se rend dans la cuisine pour aller chercher le lait, pendant que Sven ouvre un placard pour rajouter deux bols.

L'air toujours embarrassé de voir les parents de leur ami se démener de la sorte pour eux, Sung-ki et Kyung-hwan prennent place autour de la table à l'invitation d'Anders. Le danseur renifle, puis demande à son compagnon :  
— Je peux servir quelque chose à boire à tes parents ?  
— Oh, euh... Non, non, ne t'en fais pas. Mon père est en train de se faire son café, là. Et ma mère a déjà son verre de jus d'orange et sa tasse !  
  
Anders attrape la boîte de céréales, la bouteille de lait, et en verse dans le bol de Sung-ki, avant de tendre le tout à Kyung-hwan. Il finit par se servir lui-même et plonge sa cuillère d'un geste décidé et affamé ; il n'a plus mangé depuis 18 heures hier soir et il a l'estomac dans les talons. Hanne et Sven prennent à leur tour place autour de la table. La mère d'Anders observe Sung-ki et Kyung-hwan d'un regard plein de tendresse et s'exclame :  
— Allez-y, allez-y, mangez !  
— Euh...

Les deux Sud-coréens échangent un regard. Eux, selon la tradition au pays du Matin calme, attendent respectueusement que leurs aînés, à table, aient commencé à manger pour pouvoir goûter à leur plat. Ils savent qu'il s'agit d'us et coutumes différents et qu'Anders ne fait pas preuve d'impolitesse envers ses parents en se jetant sur son bol sans les attendre, mais faire de même leur semble inconvenant, car ils n'ont pas été éduqués sur base de telles règles.   
  
Cependant, les trois Suédois finissent par les considérer avec étonnement ; Sung-ki hausse les épaules et saisit sa cuillère, puis la plonge dans les céréales. Avec un sourire crispé à l'attention de Hanne, Kyung-hwan l'imite enfin quelques secondes plus tard.  
— Il faut s'adapter ! lance Sung-ki avec de nouvelles larmes qui se mêlent à son lait chocolaté.

☀️☀️☀️☀️

Anders jette un coup d'œil discret à son téléphone, puis se lève du canapé où il était installé avec Sung-ki pour se diriger vers la cuisine après avoir jeté un sourire rassurant à son compagnon. Sven a pris possession de la pièce et s'échine à préparer sa pâte à crêpes avec la précision d'un chimiste. Installée un peu plus loin, Hanne le scrute, amusée ; elle a depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de lui proposer son aide.  
  
— Hum... Je vais aller faire une course. Tu en as encore pour combien de temps avec tes crêpes, Papa ?  
— Ça devrait être prêt pour l'arrivée d'Eva, donc tu as le temps d'y aller, ne t'en fais pas.  
Son père ne se tourne pas, concentré qu'il est sur son saladier.  
— Où est-ce que tu vas, mon chéri ?  
— Euh... je veux juste acheter quelque chose. Tu veux bien veiller sur Sung-ki en attendant que je revienne ?  
— Bien sûr, mais tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas l'emmener avec toi ? Je suis certaine que ça lui ferait plaisir !  
Anders baisse d'un ton :  
— Je voudrais lui faire une petite surprise, en fait.  
— Oh... Dans ce cas. Bien sûr que je veillerai sur lui ; ne t'en fais pas.  
— Merci, Maman !

Le Suédois revient près du danseur, se penche vers lui pour déposer un baiser parmi ses cheveux, puis lance :  
— J'ai quelque chose à faire. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Ma mère restera avec toi, ne t'en fais pas.  
Sung-ki lève les yeux sous ses mèches et lui attrape la main.  
— Oh ! Je ne peux pas venir avec toi ? Tu vas où ?  
Son ton est plein d'espoir et d'encore un peu de la tristesse qui ne l'a pas quitté depuis son atterrissage à Arlanda la veille.  
— Oh... Euh... c'est-à-dire que...  
Anders soupire.  
— Si tu viens, ça va un peu gâcher la surprise, en fait.  
  
Le jeune homme se redresse, étonné, et tire encore plus fort sur la main du Suédois.  
— Une surprise ? C'est quoi ?  
— S'il te le dit, ce ne sera plus une surprise non plus, commente Kyung-hwan, assis juste à côté de son meilleur ami.  
— C'est vrai, mais tu as déjà fait tellement de choses pour moi en vingt-quatre heures, Andy ! Je vais finir par me sentir vraiment coupable !  
— C'est bien normal, tu sais. Tu n'as pas besoin de te sentir coupable.

Anders plonge son regard dans celui de Sung-ki ; c'est là son erreur fatale. Il est incapable de lui résister, encore plus quand il perçoit au fond de ses yeux les relents de chagrin qui le secouent malheureusement encore aujourd'hui. Il serre la main du danseur un peu plus fort dans la sienne et lance avec un sourire attendri :  
— En fait... tout à l'heure, tu as parlé de hotteok, et ça tombait assez bien car je voulais justement t'en trouver, comme je sais que c'est ton dessert préféré. J'ai trouvé un resto qui en faisait à emporter, alors... je me suis dit que je pouvais aller t'en chercher...  
Le Suédois triture une mèche de ses cheveux blonds entre son pouce et son index.  
— Des hotteok ? C'est... c'est tellement adorable de ta part que je ne sais même pas quoi dire ! s'écrie Sung-ki en bondissant debout comme un ressort et en se jetant à son cou d'un même mouvement.

Par réflexe, le Suédois enlace Sung-ki.  
— Je veux juste que tu puisses te sentir le mieux possible. Alors si je peux faire quelque chose...  
Anders n'a pas le temps de continuer.  
— Mais tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de m'en ramener. Je vais manger les crêpes de ton père ; je suis sûr qu'elles seront super bonnes ! Tu n'as pas besoin de chercher pour moi des choses de ma vie d'avant. Ma vie de maintenant, elle est ici avec toi, et je veux découvrir tout ce qu'il y a dedans. Je veux faire connaissance avec de nouvelles crêpes. Je ne veux plus pleurer sur le passé et mes souvenirs. Je veux en créer de nouveaux avec toi. Et puis, tu as dit que ça te faisait de la peine de me voir pleurer, et je ne veux pas te faire de peine. Donc, j'arrête de pleurer, c'est dit !  
Il lâche le hockeyeur, se frotte les joues et les cils des poings d'un geste décidé.  
— Voilà !  
Il sourit ensuite d'un sourire qui ressemble à ceux qu'il faisait avant, qui éclipse les rougeurs autour de ses yeux et sur ses pommettes.  
— Et tu fais assez, Andy. Tu fais tout, tellement que je n'ai même pas le temps d'avoir besoin de quelque chose. Merci !  
— Pas besoin de me dire merci.

Anders dépose un baiser au coin des lèvres de Sung-ki et retrouve sa place sur le canapé avec lui. Hanne passe derrière le divan, tapote la tête de son fils d'un geste affectueux, et s'exclame :  
— Rien ne vous empêchera de toute façon d'aller en manger plus tard. Vous avez tout le temps pour vous, à présent.  
— C'est vrai !

☀️☀️☀️☀️

Anders est occupé à mettre la table dans la véranda lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit dans toute la maison. Il se redresse en souriant et se tourne vers Sung-ki :  
— Voilà ma sœur ! Ne t'étonne pas si elle est... un peu vive.  
Hanne revient quelques instants plus tard avec une jeune femme tout sourire qui lui ressemble sans pour autant être son portrait craché. Si Hanne n'est qu'élégance, toujours tirée à quatre épingles, Eva est beaucoup plus naturelle, moins apprêtée, comme en témoignent son jean délavé, son débardeur sous une chemise à carreaux et ses Converse. Son chignon, un peu lâche et brouillon, laisse tomber plusieurs mèches de chaque côté de son visage.

Anders s'avance immédiatement vers sa sœur et la serre contre lui pour la saluer.  
— Bonjour, Eva !  
— Anders ! Tout va bien ?  
— Ça va ! Tu as fait bon voyage ?  
— Oui, oui !  
La jeune femme plante aussitôt son regard aussi bleu que celui de son frère sur Sung-ki et se fend d'un grand sourire.  
— Eva, je te présente Sung-ki. Sung-ki, Eva, ma sœur.  
— Salut ! Et ravie de faire ta connaissance, depuis le temps !  
— Depuis le temps ? demande le danseur en s'approchant d'elle pour lui donner une accolade, comme il a vu Anders faire. En tout cas, moi aussi, je suis très content de te rencontrer et j'espère qu'on s'entendra bien ! Je vais rester ici un petit moment normalement, donc on aura sûrement l'occasion de se voir souvent.  
— Anders me parlait souvent de toi. Et quand je dis souvent, il faut entendre, tout le temps.  
— Eva !  
Le Suédois donne un coup de coude à sa sœur, embarrassé, puis soupire :  
— C'est vrai qu'après qu'on s'est vus en Corée du Sud, il m'arrivait régulièrement de parler de toi avec mes parents, et donc, ma sœur... Ça rendait la distance moins longue.  
— Aaah, que c'est mignon ! s'écrie Sung-ki en sautillant jusqu'à Anders pour passer les bras autour de sa taille. Je suis touché !

— Sunshine faisait pareil, si quelqu'un en doutait, intervient Kyung-hwan en s'approchant du petit groupe tout en lissant ses cheveux d'une main. Est venu un moment où il n'avait plus qu'Andy aux lèvres à toute heure du jour et, oserais-je le dire, de la nuit.  
— Kyung-hwan...  
Rouge de honte, Anders jette un regard en coin à sa mère, qui dissimule un sourire derrière sa main. Sa sœur, elle, n'a pas autant de délicatesse et ne peut s'empêcher de lui mettre un coup de coude entendu en riant.  
— Sois flatté, plutôt !  
Nullement perturbé, Sung-ki éclate de rire. Il souffle sous ses mèches, tombées en bataille devant ses yeux, puis frotte le dos d'Anders.  
— Il veut simplement dire qu'on passait une partie de la nuit à travailler plutôt qu'à dormir !  
Il ajoute, à l'intention d'Eva :  
— C'est Kyung-hwan, au fait. Mon meilleur ami ! Il est venu me conduire jusqu'ici.  
— Enchanté, dit le mannequin en tendant une main à la jeune femme à la manière occidentale.  
Il lui sourit. Eva lui prend aussitôt la main pour la serrer avec détermination.  
— Enchantée aussi !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite des aventures d'Anders et Sung-ki sera publiée dans un autre recueil, « Soleil de Minuit », qui se focalisera sur « l'après ».


End file.
